


Lacunae

by Fauxlyx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bugs, Cold, Dirty Jokes, Drama, Fantasy, Fear, Fiction, Flirting, Ghosts, Innocence, Lucio's Snow, Magic, Magical Realms, Memory Loss, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Near Drowning, Nightmare, Nonbinary, Other, Red Beetles, Redemption, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suspense, Swearing, Tarot, Terror, That Damn Musk Bear, Whirlwind Romance, Worms, beetles, creepy crawlies, graveyard, wyrms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 88,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxlyx/pseuds/Fauxlyx
Summary: Lacunae Is On A Possibly Permanent Hiatus—Violca is a recluse that keeps themself locked away in the little shop they share with their teacher. When he gives them his tarot cards, however, their life begins to change—their fortune urges them to pursue a new path, and the stars seem to agree, dropping an opportunity they can't pass up right into their lap. With a little uncharacteristic bravery and a steeled will, they set forth on their adventure, an urge to learn the truth—and to help one specific, capricious ghost—pushing them forward.
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Violca's story starts out following a similar path to the official story, so you will undoubtedly see similarities, and places where dialog is the same. The published version is the fourth rewrite, and has been diverged from the official story to follow the events as they would have happened with Violca, instead of with the canon, generic apprentice. It will continue to follow a similar path until the official story ends, and then will flow into completely original territory.
> 
> I recommend reading at least Lucio's route in the game before reading this, preferably having purchased the books. If you want a link to download the game (on android) just send me an email, or search "The Arcana" on the play store (or your equivalent if not on android). This story will contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. I will post my newest updates at least one month after the official equivalent, regardless of how different the story is.
> 
> To see artwork of Violca (and my other artwork) please follow me on Pillowfort (Zilya and Violca are my accounts) and Twitter (@ZilyaNyan). These are the accounts I will be updating regularly.

**Chapter I**

**Part I**

There’s something ominous about the fog tonight, the milky, orange glow casting eerie shadows across the street. I linger by the window, the curtain tugged aside with a single finger as I peer out into the darkness. I have a bad feeling, but I’m not sure what it’s about.

“I should get going—”

“So soon?” I turn around, my eyes landing on my teacher, Asra’s, as he smiles. “You only just came back.”

“I know. But tonight is the perfect night to start a new journey.” He hesitates, clutching at something inside his bag. “I will miss you, Vi.”

“You liar. You’re _always_ going off _somewhere_.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t miss you...”

“If you always miss me that much, why don’t you let me come?” I frown, my eyes narrowing at his fidgeting hand as he pulls it out with a package clutched in his fingers.

He shakes his head. “Maybe soon. Here, take this.”

I open my hands, letting him drop a little pouch into them, and then open it, staring down at the deck of cards. “Your tarot cards...?” I slowly look up into his vibrant, purple eyes, not quite sure what to make of this. “What?”

“You’ve come a long way, Vi, but you still doubt yourself, you still rely on _me_ too much, maybe these can help you overcome that.”

I look back down at the cards. They aren’t just _any_ tarot cards—these are magically linked to the actual Arcana, themselves. They actually give real advice, not just vague fortunes based on the meaning of the individual card. Asra made them, himself, a long time ago. “But... How can _tarot cards_ help me...?”

“Why don’t you try asking them?” He smiles, looking down as his familiar, a snake named Faust, slithers around his ankles. “We’ve got to get going.” He stoops to let her slither up his arm, and once she’s perched on his shoulder, he pulls on his hat, smiling softly at me. “Play with them after I leave—maybe you’ll figure out where you’re supposed to be headed, yourself.” He tips his hat slightly, and then paces toward the back door. “I’ll be back soon, Vi, I promise. Take care of yourself.”

“I—I will.” I stare after him as he slips through the opening, and for a while after the door closes, my eyes sliding down to the cards after a minute or two. “Play with them...?”

I take a breath, heading into the back room, and sit down at the table. I pull the cards out of the pouch, staring at their intricate beauty before tapping them down, splitting them apart so I can shuffle them. “Will you give me my fortune, then? Tell me... Where have I been... And where do I need to go...?” I spread them out, drawing three cards, and then set the rest aside.

Slowly, I flip them—past first. The Fool, reversed. The blank card stares up at me, no actual Arcana to see. They don’t say _anything_. They never do—so I’m left to rely on what I know about the card. Reversed means negligence, absence... A bad decision, _indecision_... And... _Apathy_. What does this mean for me, though...?

Next, the present. The Queen of Pentacles, reversed. She doesn’t normally say anything, being a minor arcana, but tonight, she speaks softly, her message forming in the back of my mind; “ _you’re trapped by your fear, you can’t move forward if you don’t overcome it. Be more spontaneous, dear, you’ll find reward in your pursuits if you do—and find your way back onto the right path._ ” That’s true, but... I don’t understand what she means... The _right path_...

I sigh, my hand hovering over the final card, fingers twitching as I reach to flip it. The future, last but not least. The Devil, reversed. _My luck tonight._ This is _my_ fortune...? I stare down at the card, my heart twisting. The Devil reversed isn’t a _bad_ card, but what he’s saying ties in with what the Queen of Pentacles told me; “ _you’ll find freedom in your future, you just have to overcome your fear. That which you feel the need for most is within your grasp—_ ”

The message is interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door.

“ _Or you could just ask for my help..._ ” The Devil chuckles in the back of my mind, going silent as I swipe the cards back together in the middle of the table.

Like I’d ask for _his_ help. That’s one thing Asra has warned me against— _never_ make deals with the Arcana—or anyone else, for that matter. It’s desperate, and it always leads to trouble. I sigh, pacing to the door, my hand falling on the knob just as there’s another rasp against the wood. _I forgot to douse the lantern..._ I flinch, and then open the door.

“Forgive me for the late hour, but I require your assistance.” The visitor’s shawl falls into their hands, and my eyes catch on her sharp features—the Countess Nadia. In _my_ shop. Asking for _my_ help...? “You are a magician, correct?”

I nod, and then think better of it, responding aloud, too. “Y-yes, I—I am. W-what can I do for you, Countess?”

She sighs, her hands wringing the silk of her shawl lightly. “I’ve a proposal for you—you see, I am plagued by these... Oh... _Nightmares_... Visions of things to come... Although they are frightfully... _Vague_.”

“A-and... H-how can _I_ help you...?”

She smiles, her piercing red eyes meeting my gaze. “My visions... Led me to _you_ , my dear. I would like to request that you come to the palace tomorrow, stay for a while, as my guest. You will, of course, be granted anything you need and desire, so long as you stay.”

“M-me...?” I try not to stare, but it’s _very_ hard. Why _me?_ I’m barely a magician at all—Asra must be who she’s _really_ looking for.

But she nods. “I shall inform my guards that you will be arriving, then. I do look forward to seeing you again.” She slips her shawl back over her head, hiding her long, silken hair beneath the fabric, and then turns to smile at me as she steps toward the door.

Does she... Expect me to hold it open for her...? I shiver, realising that must be it—she _is_ the Countess, after all... And I nearly trip over my own feet as I reach to open it again.

“Good night, dear. Do have pleasant dreams.” She smiles, an ethereal figure as she glides away from me, her fingers trailing gently across my cheek.

I stare after her as she disappears into the darkness, not quite sure what to make of that encounter. “ _The palace...?_ ” I sigh, dousing the lantern, and stepping back inside the shop, leaning my head against the door after I close and lock it again. “ _Me...?_ ”

There’s a muffled chuckle, and then a strange voice. “Odd hours for a shop to keep, don’t you think?”

I whirl around with a gasp, slamming my back against the door, my heart skipping a beat in my chest. My eyes dart around, landing on a cloaked figure in a beaked mask, staring at me through the red lenses, looming in the shadows by the back door. I squeak, drawing a flame to the tips of my fingers, but they hold up their hands, keeping their distance.

“Whoa there, easy—” The mask comes off, and my flame dies in my hands as my eyes meet the eyes of a _very_ familiar man. “I’ve, ah, I’m looking for...” He looks around, and then at me again. “The witch...? Is he—”

“D-don’t call us that—” I snap out at him, a little shocked at the firmness to my tone.

“Ah, my mistake... So, uh... Where _is_ Asra...?”

“Y-you know Asra...?”

“We, ah, we... Yes. Yes, I know him. I take it he’s... Not home.”

I shake my head, slowly prying myself off of the door. “What do you want...?”

He sighs, his eyes wandering the shop. “No, nothing you can help with. When he comes home again...” He trails off as he turns back toward the door, fastening his mask back in place. “Do come find me, won’t you...?” He turns the knob, stepping out the door.

I don’t know _why_ , but I lunge across the room, grabbing ahold of his coat’s sleeve, holding him back. “Wait—”

“I—yes...?”

I stare up into the red lenses of his mask, suddenly _very_ nervous. “Uh... W-where...?”

“Where...? Ah, where will I be...? Most likely at the Raven, of course. Don’t, ah, don’t tell the guards that, be a dear?” And with that, he pulls out of my loosened grasp, slipping away into the night.

I stare after him as I had with the Countess, my heart still pounding with remaining fear, and my head spinning. “W-what a night...” I sigh, finally closing the door, locking it again, and then douse all of the lamps, heading up to bed. I get lost in thought after I flop down into the cushy pillows and sheets, eventually falling into my usual light, dreamless sleep.

**Part II**

I do _not_ want to get up. The dusty, orange glow of dawn filters in through the glass, beating right into my face, though, and I groan, forcing myself up. I’d have liked to get a little more sleep, but that’s never in the cards for me... _Cards_... I narrow my eyes, remembering my fortune last night, and all the events that followed.

_I have to go to the palace._

The thought lingers for a few minutes as I glare down at my sun-stained bed with a sigh, fidgeting into my clothes, and then gather my things into my bag. I have absolutely _no idea_ why the Countess wants _me_ to go to the palace, but I must—I can’t just ignore her call.

Once I’ve gathered everything that I think I might need, I head out the door, pausing to lock it, and then glare at it. _I don’t want another break-in_... I huff, pressing my hand to the wood, and watch the white whorls fade in as my spell settles. That’ll keep anyone from coming inside without at least a key... I turn on my heel after that, pacing through the busy streets of Vesuvia.

The market is busy, despite how early it is, yet, and the scent of my favourite ingredient being baked into something catches my nose. I’m not hungry, but I love the way that fresh pumpkin bread tastes... I can’t resist stopping in to grab some, a smile working onto my face when the loaf is placed before me. The baker always gives me one free loaf a day, if I come—I’ve never asked why, but he doesn’t do it for anyone else.

I eat a slice of it, savouring the pumpkin and the spice... And then wrap the rest of it up, stuffing it into my bag. “T-thank you...”

“Not a problem, Vi, I’m always glad to see you come around.” His smile is somewhat sad—nostalgic. I’m not sure why. He waves as I take my leave, turning back to his oven as he hums a tune.

I sigh, padding down the street, not really paying attention as I go since most people seem to avoid me anyway... And as I’m climbing the steps up a level, I run right into someone’s back. I fall back to the ground, staring up at her as her basket of pomegranates spill all around me, a little dazed, and then realise what happened. “Oh—s-sorry—!” I fumble, trying to grab as many of the now-bruised fruits as I can for her.

“No, no, I wasn’t looking—”

“Neither was I—” I turn around, and we stare at one another, the final pomegranate still in my hand. “I, uh... Sorry...” I drop it into her basket, and then take off up the stairs, heading toward the palace.

It’s afternoon before I finally spot the palace—I’d gotten turned around a few times, since I normally don’t come into this part of the city... And I pace through the square, my eyes lingering on the fountain for a moment before I turn toward the palace again. The sun glints eagerly off of the golden spires atop the towers, naïve to the poverty of the city beneath them.

When I finally reach the steps leading up to it, the mid-afternoon bell is ringing, and I begin the ascent, my eyes locked firmly on the glistening building ahead. The gate isn’t far from the top, looming intimidatingly over me as I approach, two guards raising their weapons at me. I squeak, falling back again, staring at them, but before they can even say anything, a familiar voice calls out behind me.

“Ludovico—Bludmila—” The girl from the market steps between me and them, her basket perched on her hip—they lower their weapons, and she turns to me, curiosity twinkling in her eyes. “What are _you_ — _oh_ , _you’re_ the magician that milady called for?”

“M-mil...” I stare at her, and then nod slowly, my eyes drifting back to the glinting weapons in the guards’ hands. “I, uh, t-the Countess said—”

“Come on, I’ll take you to her.” She smiles, offering me her free hand, although it slides off her face when I don’t take it. “I’m Portia, I’m the head servant here at the palace, and you?”

“I, uh...” I push myself off of the ground, my eyes lifting to the palace before meeting hers again. “I—I’m Violca... A-as you guessed...”

“Milady’s magician?”

I nod, turning a little pink. “S-she’s... Expecting me...”

“She is.” Portia grins, turning back to the guards again. “It’s okay, Ludovico, Bludmila, this is milady’s magician, Violca. They’re going to be staying here as a guest for a bit.”

Their gazes inspect me from beneath their helms, and they lower their weapons, nodding before turning to open the gate. They stand aside as we pass, and then close them behind us, the harsh _clang_ of steel almost _final_.

Portia and I cross onto a long, steep bridge, the stonework gorgeous, but the dark, swirling water below intimidating when I glance over the edge—giant beasts swim ravenously below, glowing eerily through the murky water. “W-what are those...?”

“Vampire eels—careful, Violca, you _don’t_ want to fall in.”

My heart jumps, and I stumble away from the edge, staring at Portia—she just smiles, and then turns back toward the palace. As we get closer to the intricate front doors, my anxiety returns full-force, eating at me from inside out. The cards had said I need to be more spontaneous, to overcome my fear, but is it _really_ wise to just _randomly_ move into a giant palace, so far from home, on a _whim?_

“Here we are!” Portia is brimming with energy as she pounds on the door, the sound echoing around us with every strike of her little fist—as the sound fades, the doors swing open, beckoning us into the bright, cavernous halls.

My head practically spins as I try to take everything in, my eyes rolling over the walls, the ceiling, the décor—everything is so ornate, so intricate, so much... _More..._ Than I’ve ever seen before. There’s marble and gold _everywhere_ , so many little details carved in that I can’t even fully comprehend all of it—not that I have the time to.

A servant comes rushing toward us, although their attention is on Portia as they speak—I resume lolling at the walls until they disappear, a panel in the wall clicking shut catching my attention.

“Come on, Violca, I’ll escort you to the dining room.”

“D-dining room...?” I scurry after her, my eyes still catching on every little expensive detail that we pass.

“You didn’t think we were gonna starve you, right?” She smiles, laughing when she sees my expression.

“I—” I stare at her. I hadn’t actually comprehended that I’d be _living here_ , let alone _eating_ here. “I, uh...”

“Don’t worry”—she pushes a pair of ornate doors open, holding one for me to step through—“we’ve been expecting you.”

I only half hear her, my eyes locking on the exquisitely set table, so many delicacies and dishes, both familiar and not, spread out across the top. “ _Whoa..._ ”

I gawk as Portia leads me to my seat, my eyes _finally_ leaving the food when I sit down, landing on an intricate painting, the delicate brush strokes portraying a host of humanoid animal figures, sharing a formal meal. The central figure is familiar somehow, depicted as a goat with a gleaming, golden halo behind their head, their eyes glistening and strikingly lifelike. Mine lock onto them, and I feel an almost unnatural pull in my heart.

“Do you like it, Violca? The painting.”

“Huh?” I blink, turning red as my eyes fly over to the Countess—I watch as she settles in at the head of the table, and then nod slowly. “I—y-yes.” _I don’t remember telling her my name_. Was I really the one she was looking for? Not Asra?

The Countess exhales softly, resting her chin in her hand as she gently drums against her cheekbone. “Fascinating...” She studies me, watching as my eyes dart between the painting and her, and then smiles, amused. “Perhaps you share my late husband’s, hm... Peculiar tastes...” She sighs, her own eyes landing on the goat figure with a displeased glare. “I cannot say I much care for it myself.”

_I think it’s beautiful_. I can’t explain why. My eyes lock back onto it as she continues speaking, and I only half-hear anything the Countess has to say, I barely even notice the soup that’s placed before me, barely giving it enough of a glance before I have to hold in a grimace. _Disgusting_. I inhale deeply, letting my eyes drift back to the painting, the look in the goat’s eyes shining even more now than before. “ _Beautiful..._ ” I feel so drawn to them...

“You think so...?” The Countess chuckles when my eyes dart to her again, amusement gleaming in her own—I hadn’t realised I’d said that _aloud_ , and I internally smack myself as she continues, “the goat-headed figure there is _supposed_ to be Lucio.”

My eyes drift back as she speaks, the name clicking instantly once she says it—Count Lucio—there’s a tug in my chest, and I have to force myself to stay seated, grabbing a roll from one of the plates in the center of the table to keep myself occupied as I continue staring at his portrait. _Why does he look so familiar...?_ It feels like he’s returning my gaze as I wonder, but I can’t _quite_ put my finger on the answer.

“Did you ever attend, Violca?”

I jump, realising that I had, in fact, missed her question, and dread settles in my heart—I swear I hear a chuckle from behind the painting, but I’m too nervous now to think much about it. “I—”

The Countess goes on to describe the masquerade—I’ve only ever heard about it, but I’m thankful that I don’t have to answer her question, trying not to be too obvious as I exhale my relief.

My eyes drift back to the painting as she talks, and then dip down to the back of my hand— _that_ is why he’s so familiar. I stare at the ink etched into my skin, and then glance back up at the painting. _Why do I have a tattoo of Count Lucio...?_

“This is why I have called you here, Violca.”

“A-ah, _huh...?_ ” I flush, turning to look at the Countess, trying to seem like I heard her, although I’m failing hard, beginning to feel the tremor of my anxiety again.

She chuckles. “You look like a caught little rabbit, dear, don’t fret.” She sighs, and then continues, “the reason I have called you here is simple—I plan on hosting another masquerade this year, the most extravagant yet! But there is _one_ little... _Loose end_... That must be tied up, first.” She laughs softly, at some joke known only to her. “Count Lucio’s murderer still roams free—Doctor Julian Devorak.”

I stare at her, swallowing softly—the moment the name clicks in my mind as being the man I saw in my shop last night... She smiles.

“The _good doctor_ confessed to the crime when he was caught—but he escaped custody. I want _you_ to find him, Violca, you are a talented magician... Surely you are capable of such a feat?”

I hesitate to respond—Doctor Devorak didn’t strike me as dangerous, and he certainly didn’t have the aura of a _murderer_... But I can’t exactly say that... “W-what are you going to do with him if I do find him...?”

“ _When_ you find him—I have no doubt that you will—all that is left is to carry out his sentence.”

“Sentence...?” My blood runs cold—I’m not really asking, her joke earlier finally connecting for me, but she answers anyway...

“Execution—death by hanging.”

There is a _terrible_ crash behind me, the sound of shattering glass echoing through the room as I jump nearly out of my skin, whirling around to face a terror-stricken Portia.

“Portia...?”

“F-forgive me, milady, I—” She stares, trying to gather herself and lock her expression away. “I—m-my hands must be slippery tonight, I—”

“You are forgiven, Portia, but please _do_ be more careful—that was our dessert.” The Countess’ smile is only teasing, but the fear doesn’t leave Portia’s eyes.

She looks to me slowly as a pair of servants rush to clean the mess away, and I can just _barely_ see her swallow her fear.

**Part III**

It’s tense at first, but once we’re away from the Countess and the dining room, Portia begins to calm down. She’d grasped my wrist to guide me after we made it into the hall, and her hold is so tight, my hand is throbbing.

“Po—Portia—” I squirm, staring at her as she _finally_ releases me.

“Sorry. I just...”

I shake my head, feeling a daze settling over me as I catch a whiff of ash. “I—I wasn’t expecting her to say that either...” My eyes scan the hall, landing on a large staircase beside us, bathed in darkness.

“Y-yeah... Yeah, that’s it...” She laughs nervously, her eyes dipping down just as a puff of hot air hits the back of my hand, and something fuzzy bumps the other. “Be careful about them—”

I blink at her, looking down to see two large, white dogs inspecting me. I smile, a soft giggle escaping me as I hold my hands out a little more for them, watching their tails wag when I do. “Why? They seem nice.”

“That’s... Bizarre... They’ve never taken to a _stranger_ before...” She stares, almost in awe, if not for the line of nerves still thick between her eyes. “I’ve never seen them act like this—”

I look to her, and then back to the dogs, smiling as they plop down with expectant looks in their eyes. I can’t help it—I reach out, but before my hand lands on either of them, Portia smacks it away.

“D-don’t—don’t touch them—!” She’s got another pang of fear behind her eyes again, and she takes a step away. “I—sorry... It’s just... They’re a little... _Unpredictable_. I just don’t wanna see you lose your hand.”

I stare at her, and then look down at the dogs, just as the smaller one yawns. _Didn’t Count Lucio lose his arm?_ I smile, lifting my hand to look at it. _That might not be so bad, at least I’d get a cool metal hand._

The dogs whine after a moment more, and then slink back to the stairs. They huff, flopping back down, but continue to stare at me.

“Oh, they must not have gotten their chamomile cakes yet tonight. Wait here, Violca, I’ve gotta go get them.” She tries to smile, backing away from them toward the opposite wall, and presses a hidden button to open the panel. “Don’t, uh, don’t go near them, I don’t want to see you get hurt, okay?”

I stare, not responding at all, and she slips through into the passage, the panel falling shut with a small _click_. Another wave of dizziness washes over me, and I grasp my head, shaking it, just as the dogs get back up to sniff me again.

“You’re harmless, right...?” I smile down at them, although I refrain from touching them, wondering why my head is throbbing all of a sudden.

“ _We don’t normally get guests!_ ”

I blink, turning toward the stairs behind me, and stare up into the darkness. I see a small glint of red, and feel that same pull I felt in the dining room again—the dogs nudge my hands, almost _nodding_ toward the stairs, and then pace back over to them, watching me expectantly again.

“ _Come, come!_ ”

The voice is beckoning, and I begin to move forward, into the icy, ashen darkness. The air at the top of the stairs is dense, thick with the scent of ash, and there’s not a shred of light—none manages to make it from below. I light a little orb at the tips of my fingers, although the glow flickers, not wanting to stay lit. I stare down the hall into the darkness, and then begin to walk, the dogs padding behind me slowly.

The hall is lined with beautiful portraits, but each one I pass, the eyes have been shredded, angry claw marks scratched across the delicate paint. I pause to stare at the last one, but my attention is drawn to a door, standing ajar at the end of the hall. I follow the pull, letting it guide me into the room, my orb’s light flickering out when a sudden burst of hot, ashy air washes over me.

A small pocket of heat remains on my face after the rest has died down, almost stroking my skin. “ _Your aura... Oh, you’re so much like..._ ” The voice cuts off, although it was _much_ closer to me, this time.

“L-like who...?”

There is no answer, although as I relight my orb, the warmth guides my attention to an enormous portrait on the wall—I can’t help but stare at the beautiful figure in the painting, admiring the delicate brush strokes and the subject, himself. I don’t even realise I’ve lifted my hand, the urge to touch it overwhelming me when a warm pocket of air surrounds it, lifting it the rest of the way to the canvas.

“ _Go on, touch it._ ”

I do. Something about him is _so familiar_... I have no idea _why_ , but I’m practically drawn to him as my fingers stroke over the little details, the tiniest pang of fear clutching my heart—fear of damaging it. “ _So beautiful..._ ”

There’s a soft chuckle, the same one that I’d heard in the dining room, and then a sigh, the pocket of warmth tightening around my hand. “ _Isn’t it? But it’s nothing like the real thing... It’s such sweet torture, isn’t it? Seeing, but being unable to actually feel...?_ ”

I feel a little lonely at that statement, my heart sinking just as the warmth shifts to the back of my neck, turning me to look into the darkness. It feels like a hand, stroking my skin, delicate fingers drawing me closer.

“ _Oh..._ ”

A flutter runs through my body, through my heart, and my little orb shudders, growing brighter in my hand, illuminating the room around me as the warmth moves behind me.

The sensation of fingers runs along my shoulder, to my throat, and then brushes along my collar bones, pulling me back a little more—I close my eyes, inhaling softly as it strokes over my skin. “ _Oh how I wish I could feel..._ ”

And then it disappears, just before I’m swept off of my feet—I fall back with a gasp, landing in a cloud of ash on the bed, my mind going blank for just a moment before I pull my vest over my face, trying not to inhale any of it. _This ash is Count Lucio’s remains_. I shudder once it’s finally settled, but I don’t move. I’ve never _felt_ a bed _this_ soft, before, and the warmth has found my face again, brushing across my cheek.

“ _You’re not going to leave yet, are you?_ ”

I shake my head. “No...” I have no desire to leave. I feel the _opposite_ —I want to _stay_. I carefully sit up, trying not to disturb the ash any further, reaching to touch where the warmth has settled again.

“ _Stay and have some fun with me. I’ve been so lonely..._ ”

That sends another pang of loneliness through _me_. “W-what do you want?” I mean it innocently—but there’s a snarl at my words, the warmth digging into my skin.

“ _What do I want!?_ ” The words are growled, and the sharp pain from the warmth draws a gasp out of me before shifting, wrapping around me from behind, the finger-like sensation wrapping around my throat, lifting my head, stroking my neck. “ _Chains of gold—but I have no neck..._ ” The grasp tightens, and the warmth on my back grows hotter. “ _I want beautiful, beautiful furs, ah, so warm, so soft... But I have no back!_ ” The hold on my neck shifts, sliding up to my cheek, stroking across it. “ _And no perfect face to smother with kisses..._ ” The warmth grows around my face, I swear I can feel a cheek against mine as the distressed words whine out beside me. “ _What could I possibly want...?_ ”

My heart twists sharply, and then plummets as the warmth leaves me entirely. I feel _cold_ , a chill ripping through me, and tears threatening to well in my eyes. I think he’s gone, now. I reach up to touch my cheek, and then slowly stand, standing here for a moment before I look down at myself through the dark—I’d dropped my orb when I fell onto the bed, and I sigh as I relight it again, dusting some of the ash off of me before I wander back to the door. _I want to do something... I want to help..._ The second my hand hits the knob, the presence—and the voice—return.

“ _Wait—don’t leave—! Come back—come back..._ ”

I turn around, willing the tears to not fall—that tone is so utterly lonesome, it breaks my heart. My eyes land on that same red glow—the rest of the figure is illuminated by my orb, now, a goat-like figure, claws, horns, hooves, and gleeful red eyes, fixed on me.

“ _You stopped!_ ”

“I—” I nod, although the figure fades from my view when I do. “Yeah.” I smile, staring at the spot where I’d seen his eyes. “I can stay for another minute.”

“ _Just a minute?_ ”

I nod, my smile sliding away as I realise just how long I’ve been up here. “I—Portia is probably looking for me...” I reach out into the darkness, holding my hand in the air. “I’ll come back.”

“ _You promise?_ ”

“I promise.” I nod, my smile returning as the warmth pools around my hand again. I can’t explain why I’m so _drawn_ to him... But I don’t want to leave. “I’ll come back, soon.” A sigh shudders out of me as the warmth slides up my arm, and I smile toward where he must be. “I’ve gotta go.” The warmth releases me, a slight push against my hand urging me to leave. I turn away, exhaling softly, my smile lingering as I pace back through the hall.

“ _I’ll be waiting._ ” The warmth drifts behind me for a moment, the voice whispering beside my ear, and then disappears completely.

“ _I know._ ” I let myself get lost in thought as my feet mindlessly carry me back to the stairs, but my concerns get the better of me before I descend— _why am I the only one that can hear him? Why does he look like that?_ I have plenty of reasons to come back, but the biggest one is still that nagging pull that’s drawing me to him.

“There you are!” Portia exclaims, her voice exasperated as she looks me over. “What did those naughty dogs _do!?_ ”

“I, uh—t-they—”

“You’re a _mess!_ ” She sighs, pulling out a handkerchief to dust me off with.

I don’t answer her—it’s probably better if she doesn’t know what happened, she’s distracted herself with cleaning the ash off of me, anyway.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, you look _exhausted_.”

I nod, glancing back up the stairs as she begins to pull me away—he’s gone, now.

We arrive at my room after a bit more walking, although I lost track with how deep in thought I let myself get—I only notice we’re here once she’s pushing me through the door.

“You’re free to use this room as you’d like—I’ll come back at sunrise with your breakfast, try to get some sleep!” Portia smiles, watching me.

I nod, staring around the room, and then pad over to the bed, dropping my bag on the floor, my eyes drifting to the linens—they look _almost_ like silk, and they’re _calling me_.

“I’ll leave you be, now. Good night, sleep well, Violca.”

I barely hear her leave as I faceplant into the exquisite bedding, snuggling the giant, fluffy pillow into my arms. I really do hope I have time to go back tomorrow, I want to talk to him more—he’s so _lonely_... It reminds me of how I’ve always felt... That deep, bottomless well of solitude that I’ve never been able to fill... I’m _used_ to being alone, by now, but...

_It still hurts._

**Part IV**

I am _not_ prepared for the sunlight when it hits my face—I groan, stifling a yawn, and then _glare_ at Portia as she draws the rest of the drapes open.

“Morning, Violca!”

“ _Go away..._ ” I groan again, flopping back onto the bed and burying my face in the luscious silken pillow.

“Such a lovely sunrise, isn’t it? Did you sleep well?” She waits just a beat before she continues, her voice coming closer to me. “The Countess wants to meet with you as soon as you’ve finished your breakfast.” She pulls the sheet off of me, dumping _something_ onto the bed beside me. “She also said you should change into these.”

I lift my head, glaring at the clothes beside me, and then lift that glare to Portia, pushing up so I can see her better. “ _Why...?_ ”

“Your clothes need to be washed—I told milady what those dogs did to you, and she insisted.” She smiles, and then heads back over to the door, pausing once it’s open. “I’ll be out here in the hall when you’re ready. Take your time.”

I glare, and then throw a small pillow after her, sighing when it bounces off the door, and then turn my gaze to the tray beside the bed. _At least it’s mostly fruit_... I sigh, snagging a pastry—a little rose made from apple slices—and popping it into my mouth before I begin to undo my buttons.

I undress quickly, but then I just _stare_ at the outfit that had been left for me—it’s silken, with clasps and buttons, the workings more complex than any outfit I’ve ever owned. I manage to fidget into it, getting it secured in place, and then grab another couple pastries, stuffing one in my mouth before I grab my bag, heading out the door.

“Oh, that looks nice!” Portia grins at me as I walk past her, and then grabs me, turning me in the complete opposite direction. “Milady will be pleased.”

I try not to blush, nibbling on my final pastry as we walk—the silence is a little unnerving, but I don’t mind too much, I’ve still got a lot on my mind, now that I’m awake again.

After winding through the palace for a while, we finally stop in front of the most ornate wall panel I’ve seen yet—it stretches high above my head, beyond my visual comprehension, depicting a giant tree, in bloom with jewels, precious stones, and the shiniest pearl I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m just _staring_ at it, but Portia laughs softly.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

I nod, my eyes falling onto her. “Why are we... Standing in front of a panel, though...?”

“It’s not just a panel—” She pulls out a ring of keys, each one _almost_ as ornate as the wall, and begins pairing them with little holes in the image.

I watch as it clicks over and again, until it _finally_ slides open, revealing a grand library beyond. “ _Whoa—_ ” I don’t think I’ll _ever_ stop being amazed by this place. My eyes roll over the towering shelves, trying to land on every little detail they can—I almost walk into Portia _again_ when she stops, just _barely_ catching myself.

“Violca, I must say, you look _stunning_ in that.” The Countess smiles up at me from her seat in a plush arm chair, and then gestures vaguely toward the room around us. “Do you read?”

I stare at her for a moment before I realise it’s a serious question. I nod my reply, slowly, with a flush rising in my cheeks—reading is one of the first things I remember learning. I let my eyes drift back over the walls of books as she continues speaking, absently following behind her when she begins walking away—until she calls my name.

“Violca...” She sighs, a patient smile on her face. “You _are_ my guest, you need only ask if you wish to return here—but for the moment, may I please have your _undivided_ attention?”

I squeak, my eyes dropping back to hers, and nod as I tint pink again. “O-of course, Countess.”

She observes me for a moment, eyes locked on mine, and then smiles, gesturing to a very cluttered, yet meticulously organised desk that we’ve stopped beside. “ _This_ was Doctor Devorak’s desk, Violca, he had been employed here at the palace three years ago—”

I nod along, my attention failing again as I stare at the items on the desk, but I must look up at the right moment, because the Countess does, too, our eyes meeting again.

“He had answered the palace’s call for _anyone_ that might be able to help find a cure for the plague.”

I stare at her, now, a small shiver going through me—the red plague. It had devastated the city, up until three years ago. I barely remember seeing anyone that had it—at the first glimpse of red sclera, Asra always steered me away. I try not to shudder again at the thought, my eyes following Countess Nadia’s as she looks to the window.

“This is the best lead I can offer, I have hope that perhaps _you_ might have better luck finding something.” She smiles as our eyes meet, letting our gazes linger for just a moment before she sweeps around me, back toward the door. She stops just at the end of one of the towering book shelves, her hand delicately on the edge as she glances over her shoulder at me. “The search for the doctor is in _your_ hands, now, Violca. You may proceed as you deem fit.”

I nod, my eyes dipping back to the desk again. _As I deem fit...?_

“I just ask _one_ _more_ little thing of you—”

“Huh?” My attention snaps back to her, half expecting her to say something I won’t like.

“Please join me for dinner again tonight.” She smiles, and I have to catch myself before I sigh in relief, nodding my response.

“O-of course, Countess.” I watch as she practically floats away, Portia trailing after her, and then turn my eyes back down onto the desk. _Instead of just finding him... Can I perhaps... Try to find proof...?_

I rummage through the things on the desk, in it, around it, until the sun dips low, the distant bells ringing out the mid-afternoon hour. The only thing I’ve found that _really_ has any emotion attached to it is a little scroll, tightly wound and addressed to his sister—I can’t read the entire letter, but the emotions embedded in the paper aren’t that of a murderer... They feel similar to how he did when I met him at my shop.

I sigh, stuffing it in my bag, and then push up from the chair, my eyes drifting back to all of the books around me. _Now_ is my chance to indulge myself—I _am_ alone with all of these...

I begin to wander through the aisles of books, my eyes drifting over the spines, until one specific book seemingly calls to me—it’s black, leather-bound, embroidered with gold filigree... And there’s a glaring, red gem embedded in the spine—almost _pulsating_.

I stare. And then I reach—the book slides into my hand, as if by itself, and I flip it open carefully, my eyes trailing the words. _Someone’s spellbook..._ The ink is faded, but not illegibly so, and I scan the index, until my eyes land on something intriguing.

_I might be able to use this._


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan begins to form in Violca's mind as they attempt to navigate their new life at the palace. With their curiosity piqued, they allow themself to get closer to the restless spirit that's drawn them in, growing comfortable in his warm darkness.

**Chapter II**

**Part I**

My feet eventually carry me out into the garden—I mindlessly wander until I reach the outer wall, and then stare up at it for a moment. _Why is this door open?_ I reach for it, curious—it’s been left unattended, and I do want to see why...

The moment my hand touches the old wood, a red glint catches my eye, and I whirl to follow it, my gaze being drawn to an old, stone arch across the garden. I feel that _pull_ again, in my heart—the urge to follow it overwhelming. I’m free, right now, so I let it take me, at first walking, and then running, to the arch. A sense of darkness overtakes me when I walk through it, and when it releases me, I’m in a very dark, very familiar hallway.

“ _You came back._ ”

I blink, my senses returning to me as I attempt to look around, a smile working onto my lips. “I guess I have.” I don’t bother lighting my orb—I just turn slowly in place, trying to find him. “Where—”

“ _Over here._ ”

I follow the whisper, my eyes landing on those red, glowing eyes, although the rest of him doesn’t form. I step toward him, my hand unconsciously lifting. “You brought me back here.” I have this _urge_ to touch him, but I can’t see anything but his eyes, locked onto mine.

“ _Maybe._ ” There’s a pause, and then a soft chuckle, the familiar warmth surrounding my hand again. “ _I like when you come visit. No one ever comes to visit me._ ” There’s a sad little whine in his voice, the warmth growing tighter.

My heart twists a bit—I clench my fingers in the warmth, and it almost feels like there’s another hand in mine. “This is only the second time I’ve come.”

The warmth flickers, and then pulls away, the glow of his eyes fading into the darkness, but his presence is still there. “ _Stay with me, this time._ ”

“I—” I stare at where his eyes had been—I’m not sure how long it’s been since the Countess left me in the library. “I’m not sure I can, the Countess is expecting me for dinner.”

“ _That’s still hours away, yet. Stay... Stay with me for a while..._ ”

I reach back out as I nod, smiling when the warmth envelops my hand again, and willingly follow as I’m tugged back into the ash-filled room from before. I’m pulled over beside the bed, but this time, it feels more gentle when I’m pushed down, allowing me to sit instead of fall onto the plush bedding. “No one’s come up here at all...?” I can feel him settling in beside me on the bed, his warmth close to my side.

“ _Sometimes. But lately, only you—and Mercedes and Melchior._ ”

“The dogs?”

“ _They’re the only ones that can see me... You can’t see me, can you?_ ”

I shake my head, trying to look up to where I know he is. “Not at the moment... But I can hear you.”

“ _You’re the only one. I—_ ” He cuts off as the door creaks open, but it’s just the dogs, slinking into the room—they flop down on the floor a few feet away, and he sighs. “ _I can’t even touch them..._ ” The warmth wraps around my shoulders as he speaks, pulling me closer. “ _I can’t even really touch you..._ ”

“Is that what this warmth is?” I smile, leaning into it a little more.

“ _You can feel me?_ ”

“Yes.” My smile grows as the warmth tightens around me, my body beginning to relax a bit. “I-it’s... Nice...”

“ _Nice..._ ” The warmth brushes against my face, his voice closer to my ear when he speaks again. “ _I think this is nice, too... But I can’t feel you._ ”

That nearly breaks my heart—I want to help him... But I’m still trying to figure out what I can even _do_. “That’s sad...” I close my eyes, not sure what he’s doing, but the warmth is comforting on my cheek.

“ _You like this._ ”

I nod. “You’re warm...”

“ _Anyone else would think too warm._ ”

“What do you mean...?”

“ _On the rare occasions that people come up here, they faint...! Too hot, they say._ ”

I glance toward his voice, the tiniest of gasps escaping me as his warmth heats up, tightening around me. “I—t-this isn’t too hot. It’s perfect.”

“ _Perfect... Me?_ ”

I nod. “I could stay here forever...”

“ _Then stay—stay with me..._ ”

“I can’t... But I want to—” I cut off when the door opens again, my eyes darting over to where Portia’s head is poked through the crack, a candle in hand.

“ _There_ you are, Violca...! The Countess wanted me to find you.”

“ _No fun._ ”

I sigh, a sudden wave of loneliness washing over me as the warmth withdraws. “Of _course_...” I don’t want to leave. Every little piece of me is screaming to stay, but I can’t exactly tell Portia why I’m here...

“ _Come back._ ”

I glance toward where his voice came from, mouthing my reply, _I will_. I hope he understood.

“What’s with you and this creepy room? Why’d you come back here, anyway?” Portia grabs my wrist once I’m close enough to her, dragging me out of the room and down the hall, almost _running_.

“I—” I turn my head back, spotting the spectre of a goat hovering by the door, red eyes gleaming sadly after me as I’m dragged away. “P-part of the investigation...”

“ _I’ll miss you._ ”

I try to hide the flush that works onto my face as we begin to descend the stairs, my eyes lingering on his ghostly form for as long as they can.

“Milady was asking for you, but now you’ll have to bathe again before dinner—you’re _covered_ in ash again!”

I blink down at my ashen clothes, a smile tugging at my lips. “Part of the job...?”

“Be that as it may, you’re nowhere _near_ presentable!” She grins, shoving me through a hidden doorway, and dragging me through the passages until we reach the baths. “Get yourself cleaned up, I’ll fetch you a new outfit.”

I stare after her as she closes the door, and then look down at my clothes again—I _am_ filthy, covered in ash and dust, some from last night still in my hair as well as fresh on my clothes from today. I can’t help but laugh—I feel like I’m on the right path, so I really don’t mind. Countess Nadia said that I was free to investigate as I please... And I’d like to learn the _truth_ before condemning a man to be hanged for the crime.

I take my time in the bath, finding a fresh outfit just as Portia had promised when I step back out. I’m not entirely surprised to see her leaning against the wall when I go back into the hallway, either, and she sidles up beside me, walking me to the dining room in silence...

Dinner with the Countess goes well, I think. She delved into more... _Personal_ topics, wishing to know more about _me_. _There’s really not much to know_. My mind was elsewhere, though, throughout the entire meal, my eyes still drifting to the painting every time it got away from me... I’m _very_ grateful when she finally excuses herself for the night, thankful that I can finally go back to my room.

Portia walks me there again, the same path as before—when we reach the stairs into Count Lucio’s wing, my feet pause, however, my eyes drifting up the currently-abandoned staircase. She tugs on my wrist when she notices, pulling me along, _away_ from the stairs. “Ya know, things have gotten a _lot_ more interesting since you showed up. You wouldn’t _believe_ all the rumors already!”

“R-rumors...? About _me?_ ”

“Yeah, some of them.” She winks her smile growing when I turn pink. “I know which ones are and aren’t true, but some of them have gotten _really_ outlandish.” She sighs, her eyes drifting away again. “Did you know, some of the older servants claim to know you?”

I stare at her. “But I’ve never been here before.” _At least, as far as I know..._

“Right? I told them they were crazy—they must be mistaking you for someone else.”

I nod, but my thoughts start to run again, and I don’t hear if she says anything else...

When we reach my room, we enter to find it _completely_ cleaned. There’s fresh water on the desk, and incense burning by the window, filling the room with a somewhat nostalgic smell—I just can’t place my finger on it.

I flop down on the bed, dropping my bag on the floor, but my eyes drift to Portia as she stoops to pick something up—the scroll I’d taken from Doctor Devorak’s desk.

Her eyes shift as she reads it, unanswered questions burning behind them.

“Portia...? What’s wrong?”

“I—it’s just... The doctor... Count Lucio had a _lot_ of enemies, didn’t he...? Any one of them could have been...”

I watch her for a moment— _she_ thinks he’s innocent, too. That much is obvious. “I don’t know, Portia...” I sigh, flopping back on the bed again as she continues to read—I don’t really know _anything_ about Count Lucio, just what I’ve been told...

“I wasn’t here when it happened... But there’s been no shortage of rumors about that night... I just...”

I look up at her again when she pauses, just catching the look in her eyes before she looks up at me. “I’ll find the truth, I promise.”

“Do you... Think he’s guilty...?”

“I don’t know yet.” I don’t feel right telling her my _actual_ opinion, but I think she can tell anyway.

“Thank you...” She tries to smile, setting the scroll back down on top of my bag, and then backs her way to the door. “Well... Get some rest, okay? We’ve got an early day ahead of us. I’ll be back at dawn to get you. Sleep well!”

I stare after her, and then flop back with a groan. The Countess wants _me_ to go into town with Portia tomorrow to announce the masquerade. I don’t see why I actually _need_ to go, but I’m not going to turn down a break away from the palace... I look down at my hands, staring at them—I need to keep an open mind—I can’t be biased. There’s a man’s _life_ in my hands, right now.

**Part II**

Despite being dragged out of bed at dawn and being made to go all the way into town—the announcement isn’t _actually_ until noon. I spend a good five minutes glaring at Portia before I decide to wander off, my feet eventually carrying me back to the shop.

I’ve had time to plot what I want to do next, since last night... And there are things that I’ll need, but I’m not comfortable asking the Countess for them. _She’ll want to know why I need them._

I break the seal on the door before unlocking it, but when I go to open it, it swings open by itself, sending me stumbling forward—I gasp as I fall, landing _hard_ on the stone step with a cringe, my eyes slowly drifting up to see... “D-doctor Devorak—” I stare, not sure how I should react.

“Ah—” He blinks down at me, and then offers his hand with an awkward smile. “Funny to see you here, uh, at your shop... Of all places...”

I accept the help up, but pull away from him as quickly as I can, stumbling back a few steps. “W-what are you doing here!?” I step back again when he steps out of the shop, suddenly feeling _very_ small. “H-how do you keep getting inside...?”

He produces a key seemingly out of thin air, waggling it in front of me with a sheepish grin. “I, uh, might’ve had this, for, uh... _Emergencies..._ I’ve had to make a few... _House calls_...”

“ _Emergencies...?_ ” I glare at him. “ _House calls...?_ ” I have _no idea_ what he’s talking about—why would _he_ of _all people_ need a key to _my_ shop...? Did Asra give it to him...? I don’t get much of a chance to fully sort through my thoughts and questions, though, a pair of hurried footsteps comes running up behind me, and the Doctor’s eyes lock behind me.

“Violca—” It’s Portia—and when I turn around, she’s frozen, staring at Doctor Devorak, tears beginning to well in her eyes. “Ilya...?” She squeaks out the word, and then manages to propel herself forward, flying past me as she dives on top of the doctor, nearly knocking him to the ground. “Ilya, you idiot! What are you _doing here!?_ What if a _guard_ comes around?”

“Pasha...” He stares down at her, slowly wrapping his arms around her, holding her for a moment before his eyes finally drift back up to me. “Long time, no see—”

Portia freezes again, slowly turning around to look at me, and then wipes furiously at her eyes. “Y-you didn’t see this...!” She doesn’t wait for my response, grabbing his wrist before she even finishes speaking, and drags him down a nearby alley.

I stare after them, and then laugh, shaking my head. _Ilya? That’s adorable._ I sigh, heading into the shop.

It’s been two days since I’ve been home—it feels both nice and strange as I make my way inside, setting my bag down on the counter as I begin rummaging behind it for the things I’ll need. I triple check, and then stuff all of it into my bag, my eyes drifting up over the rest of the shop once I finish.

The bells begin to toll the noon hour in the distance, but my attention catches on something— _what is that...?_

I make my way around the counter, slowly walking over to the little red glow across the room, freezing when I see what it is—the Devil, from the tarot cards, reflected from the side of a jar. I freeze, watching him snicker.

“ _There’s something you want, isn’t there?_ ”

I practically trip over myself as I stumble back away. “I—”

“ _I can help you—_ ”

I stare—time seems to stand still, the Devil just waiting _patiently_ for me to respond.

“ _Perhaps you don’t realise it yet._ ” He grins, too many sharp teeth exposed at once, and then narrows his eyes. “ _No matter. When the time comes, you’ll agree to talk to me, right?_ ”

I nod before I even fully realise what just happened—and then gasp softly, picking up a nearby bauble to throw at the jar. “Go away!”

“ _Don’t forget, you agreed._ ” He laughs, his image and his voice fading into nothing.

**Part III**

My mind is still reeling when we get back to the palace—I’m not fully prepared when we stop outside of the salon, my eyes drifting up to the door when the thick scents of smoke and perfume assault me.

Portia pushes open the doors, a smile on her face. “Go on, Violca, they can’t _wait_ to meet you!”

 _They...?_ I scramble to remember who, exactly, I’m supposed to be meeting, and then recall the conversation I was supposed to be having with Portia in the carriage on the way back. _The courtiers._ I take a breath, nodding, and then slip inside the room, the stench sickly-sweet and twice as thick.

Portia introduces me, and then backs up toward the wall, standing by the door, giving me an encouraging smile.

“Welcome, Violca.” The Countess smiles over at me, her fingers never missing a key as they glide across the organ’s manual.

My eyes briefly glance to her, but mostly, I’m looking between the courtiers, nervous anxiety washing over me as they rise from their seats.

“ _You’re_ Violca? Oh, oh you’re _so_ cute!” A short woman, _obviously_ tiny despite the plump appearance her thick clothes give her, smiles at me, her eyes glistening expectantly—I recall Portia’s descriptions and realise she must be Procurator Volta.

Before I can even consider responding, a creepy, slimy, grey-skinned _man—_ although I almost hesitate to call him that, he’s so inhuman looking—looks me over, a look I can’t quite read in his eyes. “What a _delightful_ surprise, we were _just_ talking about you!”

I try so hard not to shudder—his voice is as creepy as he looks... He’s _definitely_ Praetor Vlastomil.

“Sit!”

I nearly jump out of my skin, the sharp order coming from an enthusiastic, red creature—this must be Pontifex Vulgora, their grin possibly one of the most unnerving things I’ve seen yet. I hesitate, but move to sit down on the couch closest to me.

“No, not with them, with _me!_ ” Vulgora’s gauntleted hands grab ahold of my wrist, tugging me over to the seat beside theirs, and I can’t deny I’m _slightly_ thankful that I don’t have to make an excuse not to sit next to _Vlastomil_.

The courtiers prattle on once I’m seated, and I can’t really keep up with the conversation, this niggling little feeling in the back of my mind saying to get _away_ from them.

“My, how _lucky_ Violca would have to be, to get a word in with any of you.” The Countess sighs, but the courtiers are still grinning at me.

“Oh, my _worm_ —” Vlastomil clears his throat, a slimy grin spreading on his face. “I mean, _word_... How lucky they _already_ are!”

I don’t listen to the rest of what he says, glaring at him as hard as I can— _worm_ is the _perfect_ adjective for him... I somehow don’t think he’d find that as an insult, however.

Across from me, a white-shrouded figure, Quaestor Valdemar, finally speaks up, their voice soft and cold. “How so very unlike our _thoughtful and meticulous_ Countess to make such a _risky_ decision...”

I shiver, my heart freezing in my chest. More than any of the other courtiers, _they_ give me this _terrible_ feeling, although I can’t figure out what, exactly, it is.

“Perhaps the Countess might deign to inform her _adoring_ court... How exactly she found herself on the _witch’s_ doorstep that night?”

I try not to flinch—the man that had been sitting to the side this whole time, Consul Valerius, finally speaks, as well, and when I turn to him with a glare, he’s got a matching one on his _own_ face.

He gestures to me with his wine glass. “ _Perhaps_ the _witch_ might oblige us, themself.”

I hold in a snarl, although there is no masking the rage in my eyes. “ _Don’t call me that again._ ”

“ _Witch?_ That _is_ what you _are_ , is it not?” He sneers at me. “Of _course. You_ are but an _apprentice._ ”

“Consul.” The Countess’ voice rises above the growing whispers, the music halting as she turns to face us—I almost feel like _I’m_ the one in the wrong, with the ice in her eyes—she takes over the conversation, however, and I exhale to calm myself again.

I shouldn’t have taken my attention away from the conversation, though—the next thing I know, I’m _drenched_ in wine, and everyone is gasping. I flinch as it hits me, and then blink, slowly looking down at myself before up at the consul. Sparks come to my fingertips, but I smother them—now is _not_ the time to _murder someone_.

“Oh. How _clumsy_ of me.” He’s grinning. He’s making a paltry attempt at _hiding it_ , but he’s grinning. “Surely you know some _hocus_ or _pocus_ to remedy this dilemma?”

I glance down at my clothes again, my thoughts at an absolute halt as I push to my feet, my eyes narrowing into a furious glare as I step over to where he’s sitting. “ _I’ll hocus pocus you—_ ” I wring my shirt out into his lap, drenching his pants, and then sneer down at him like he had been at me, a smirk working onto my face. “Oh, how _clumsy_ of me.” I have to hold in a laugh at the look he makes.

He stands, shoving me back just with his proximity, looking to a smirking Countess Nadia with an appalled disbelief before turning his glare on me again. “You _will_ regret this.” He storms out of the salon, nearly hitting Portia with the door when he throws it open.

“No, I _really_ don’t think I will.” Just as I chuckle, I hear a familiar one in the background that no one else seems to be able to hear.

**Part IV**

Once the salon is cleared, the Countess walks over to me, displeasure in her eyes—I half think she’s upset with me, that I’ve blown my chance at helping, but she sighs as she takes in my wine-drenched form. “Are you alright, Violca?”

I hesitate, looking down at myself again. “I—I’m okay... _Sticky..._ ” I cringe, rubbing my fingers together, and then look up at her.

“I _am_ sorry, Violca.” She sighs, frowning at my appearance, and then smiles. “We must rid you of these ruined garments, get you cleaned up.” She eyes my form, thoughts unrevealed swirling behind her eyes, and then her smile returns. “I can provide you with _anything_ that you might like, please do not hesitate to ask.”

I stare at her. _Anything I’d like...?_

“Tell me, Violca... _What would you like? Spare no expense._ ”

I swallow, staring at her, and then look down at myself again.

“ _Go on, accept! You can have anything, you know—silks, furs... Gold and jewels...!_ ”

I smile, recalling our conversation before the portrait, the warmth on my shoulder urging me to repeat his words. _He wants me to have all the things he can’t...?_ I thoughtlessly mirror his words, a smirk sliding across my face. “Silks, furs... Gold and jewels...!” The warmth shifts to my cheek as my eyes lift to the Countess’.

“ _Yes, yes!_ ”

Countess Nadia clasps her hands together, pleased, her eyes twinkling. “Oh how _delightful!_ Have you realised your worth?”

I turn pink, wishing I _could_ blame the warmth that’s wrapped around me as I realise just how _much_ I _actually_ asked for.

“Tell me in detail, what colour silks? What kind of furs, fine or coarse?”

I’m overwhelmed for only a second. “Black—and fine, _soft..._ ” I exhale, the warmth stroking across my cheek sending a fine shiver through me.

“ _After my own heart, I see._ ”

My heart flutters, and I have to reel in my reaction—although the Countess seems to be fairly wrapped up in her thoughts.

Her eyes float up to my neck, though, and she wraps her arm around my shoulders—I don’t know how she doesn’t feel the warmth—her fingers waving softly in front of my neck. “And the gold? It most certainly will look lovely on you, but—”

“J-just the trim...”

“ _And accessories! Swap out those old, uh, those things in your hair—get golden ones!_ ”

I have to stifle a laugh before it even has a chance to form. “A-and my hair cuffs—” I cut off, the warmth toying with the ribbon around my neck a distraction.

“ _This stays._ ”

I wish I could respond—that ribbon has _always_ been special to me, I don’t know _why_ , but I’d _never_ get rid of it. I reach up through the warmth, touching the silk, and take a breath.

“We can manage that.” The Countess smiles, watching my fingers. “And for the jewels, what are your thoughts on emeralds?”

“I—” _Emeralds?_

“ _Green isn’t really your colour, is it?_ ”

I stop myself before I shake my head. “My birthstone is blue topaz...” I know it’s not _expensive_ , but the colour suits me better—it’s the same as the ribbon I’m wearing...

“Hm... Topaz...? I’m sure I have _something_ with similar colour that might suit your tastes.”

“ _That blue does suit you. Oh—oh I have just the thing—_ ” The warmth swirls around me, almost excitedly. “ _I can’t get it, though._ ”

“Portia—please fetch a selection of gems for Violca to select from.”

“Right away, milady!” Portia darts out of the salon before I even have a chance to fully comprehend what even the Countess had said.

“Now, we _must_ get you out of these clothes. Come, my bathing chambers are not far from here.”

“ _Ooh, Noddy’s bath—it’s almost as nice as mine used to be—_ ”

I don’t get a chance to form my own thought—I smile at that, letting the Countess lead me out of the salon.

When we arrive, the room is bathed in the fiery glow of the sunset, everything tinted in a warm tone. The Countess smiles softly at me, nudging me toward the edge of the bath, and then dips behind a partition. “Please go ahead and remove... _Those._ ”

I look down at my wine-drenched clothes, and then sigh, trying to fidget with the complex clasps and buttons holding it to me. Undoing them seems doubly hard as doing them had been, made so by the drying, sticky mess splattered over them. I frown, clicking my tongue in disgust when my fingers slip off of the one I’m working on.

“Would you like some assistance?”

I blush, my gaze tipping toward the partition— _can she tell I’m struggling?_ But before I can respond, she laughs, a soft, teasing lilt.

“ _I’d love to help you._ ”

My blush flares hotter, and I lift my gaze, trying to whisper as quietly as I can in this echoic chamber. “ _I didn’t know you’d followed us...!_ ”

“ _I was lonely._ ”

“Ah, here we are—” The Countess steps back around the partition, a silken, black dressing gown draped in her hands, and looks down at me. “I _was_ teasing, but perhaps you _do_ require some assistance?”

I nod, embarrassed, as she begins plucking at the fastenings holding the cloth to my body. For a second, I swear I can see a flash of red eyes, but it’s gone before my mind fully registers it, although once the Countess slides my clothes to the floor, that familiar warmth ghosts along my newly exposed skin.

“ _Oh, I wish I could feel you..._ ”

At least I can blame my blush on being exposed in front of the _Countess_. I wish I could reply—he’s so _warm_... Or, his _presence_ is...

“There.” She smiles, sliding the robe over my body, and then steps back to examine how it looks, just in time for Portia to come rushing into the room with a small chest.

“Milady—”

“Ah, Portia—”

“Oh—pardon me, milady, I hadn’t realised—”

“It is fine, isn’t that right, Violca?”

I nod—there’s someone _else_ in here that I’m _more_ concerned with than _Portia_.

“I brought the gems, milady.” She opens the chest, presenting the contents to me—the vibrant blues sparkle—they’re most certainly _not_ topaz, but the colour is similar. My eyes catch on a little golden ring, inlaid with the shining blue gem, and a matching earring. I reach for them on instinct, and Countess Nadia smiles as I slip the ring onto my finger, the warm presence guiding me to put it where _he_ wants it, and then running up my arm—I swear I can feel the shape of his fingers.

“ _That does look good on you._ ”

“That looks _fabulous_ , Violca. Do you not want another? A necklace, perhaps?”

I shake my head, my eyes lifting cautiously toward where I can feel my... _Ghostly stalker_... “Thank you.” My eyes dip down to the ring, secure on my index finger, and I smile.

“Very well. I shall leave you to your bath, then.” She smiles, her fingers trailing along my back as she passes me by, pausing at the door. “Ah, before I go, do you have any _preferences_ as to the style of your new outfit?”

I look up at her from my new ring. “C-can I send a sketch later...?”

“Of course.” She offers me one final smile, and then departs, leaving me—relatively—alone.

“ _A sketch?_ ”

“What, you want me to draw you?”

“ _Pfft, not with this appearance...!_ ” He sighs, his warmth drawing down my front. “ _Are you going to bathe, Violca? You are still covered in wine._ ”

I blush, trying to look up at him. “I—but you’re—”

“ _Oh, like I haven’t seen a human body before._ ” His frown is audible, the warmth pausing at my middle, where the bulk of the wine had been spilled. “ _I’m a ghost, what can I possibly do?_ ”

True enough... I take a breath, glancing down to where I feel his touch, and then reach up, sliding the robe off my shoulders. Before I can step into the water, his ghostly touch slides back up across my skin, lingering on my throat.

He mumbles something, and then speaks up, “ _I won’t be able to stay much longer, anyway..._ ”

“Why...?”

He doesn’t respond, his touch sliding up to my cheek. “ _You will come back to visit me again, right?_ ”

“Of course I will, I want to help—”

“ _Help... Me?_ ”

I nod, closing my eyes as the warmth envelops my body, pressing against my front and wrapping around my back. “ _What are you_...”

“ _I have to go... Come see me when you’re done._ ”

“I—” I don’t get to respond, his warmth dissipates from around me, leaving me shivering.

**Part V**

I only make one stop before I make my way up into the abandoned wing—I pick up a single candle and some paper, and then pad my way through the halls until I find the stairs. It’s still early, yet, so it feels a little awkward to be wandering around in a _dressing gown_ , but no one even seems to pay any mind to me.

I begin the ascent to the next floor, the chill in the air quickly being washed away as that familiar warmth swirls around me again once I reach the top.

“ _Violca! You came! You, uh, brought stuff._ ”

I laugh softly. “I can’t see in the dark... So a candle... And paper.”

“ _Paper...?_ ”

“To sketch my outfit design on...” I glance at the hint of red that becomes visible through the darkness, following his warmth down the hall.

“ _You didn’t bring a quill._ ”

“You have one.”

“ _It’s been sitting for three years._ ”

“It should be fine, as long as the ink hasn’t dried up.”

“ _It, uh, shouldn’t be, it was sealed._ ” His warmth tightens around me, just as we reach the door. “ _Why are you going to draw in here?_ ”

“I want your input.”

“ _Mine—you care what I think?_ ”

“I, uh...” I turn around after setting my stuff down on his desk, my eyes locking on the red glow of his. _How do I explain this..._ “We, uh, have similar tastes?” I laugh, but it turns to a giggle as his warmth wraps around me again. “W-what are you—”

“ _I’m so glad it’s you that can hear me._ ”

“I—” I turn pink, exhaling a shiver as I plop into the desk chair. “I’m beginning to be able to see you now, too.”

A rough wind flies through the room, scorching and dry, unsettling the ash and dust around me.

“ _You can see me...?_ ” The warmth becomes almost scalding against my skin. “ _If you can see me, why are you..._ ”

I blink, my eyes drifting to where he’s beginning to burn me. “I... Feel less lonely around you...” My heart tightens, but the burning subsides before any damage is done.

“ _Lonely... You’re lonely too...?_ ”

I nod without looking up, my hands clenching into fists. “I don’t even get why...” I’ve always had Asra, and since I’ve come to the palace, the Countess and Portia have generally always been with me... But it’s not unless I’m with _him_ that the loneliness subsides. “It’s not like I’ve ever been alone...”

The warmth grows gentle again, sliding up my arm to my cheek. “ _You don’t have to be alone to be lonely._ ”

I look up again, and although I can’t see him, I can feel how close he is to me.

“ _Let’s design that outfit of yours, shall we?_ ”

I smile, nodding softly, and then spin to face the desk, lighting the candle with a spark from my fingertips—the room is bathed in the orange glow of flame, and for the first time, I can _really_ see around myself in here. I pick up the fluffy white quill, and then pop the cork out of the bottle of ink, pouring some into the inkwell.

I end up nodding off while drawing, jerking back awake when the paper, still wet with ink, is blown off from under where I was about to fall. “H-huh...?”

“ _You were about to wear the ink._ ”

“Wear...” I blink, staring down at where the paper had been, and then look up into the red glow of eyes beside me. “I—I’ve gotta bring the sketches to the Countess...” I pry myself up, rubbing the sleep out of my eye before catching a yawn. _It must be really late by now_...

“ _Noddy is probably already in bed, don’t worry about it._ ” His warmth swirls around me, keeping me from tottering over, and then pushes me over to the bed. “ _Sleep._ ”

“I-it’s—uh—” I stare down at the bed, and then blush as I look into his eyes. “It’s covered in _you_...”

There's another harsh gust like earlier—his anger, perhaps—but the ash blows away, and I can’t help a laugh.

“ _Not anymore—relatively... Oh._ ”

“Oh...?”

“ _In that drawer—”_ His hand is visible for a split second as he points toward the nightstand. “ _Open it, in the back, in a little box..._ ”

I do as he asks, pulling out a small, white box, about the size of my palm. “What’s this...?”

“ _Open it._ ”

I do. Inside is a silk scarf, delicately folded to fit inside, and a nearly _perfect_ match to the ribbon on my neck. I gawk at it, my sleepiness forgotten for a moment. “This is...”

“ _I was saving it for someone, but, uh, they’re gone now. You can have it, it matches you_.”

“W-why does it... Match my ribbon...?” I look up, his ghostly form flickering into view and then out again.

“ _I have no idea. I don’t know where you got that thing._ ”

I reach up to touch it— _I don’t either_. “Thank you...” I catch a yawn at the end, and his warmth pushes me down in the bed. “I—I should—”

“ _Just sleep, you’re so tired you’ll just trip going down the stairs._ ”

I chuckle at that, but this bed is _so soft_... I’m drawn under _fast_ , barely noticing the blankets being drawn around me.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca makes their move, casting a risky spell that binds their soul to their capricious, ghostly new friend, a choice that doesn't seem to be all that bad. What harm could there possibly be, when the permanent company is this fun?

**Chapter III**

**Part I**

I wake up to a hand shaking me, and a frantic voice that only becomes intelligible after I’ve managed to open my eyes.

“ _Violca!_ Wake _up!_ ” It’s Portia, a candle in one hand, the other on my shoulder, and a glare made of pure fear in her eyes. “What is it with you and this damn room? You _fell asleep in his bed!_ ”

There’s a chuckle. “ _Like that’s a bad thing._ ”

I sigh, glaring up at her, but push myself up from the exquisite plushness. “It was soft...”

“It’s _gross!_ It’s covered in... In...” She cringes, and then pulls me up out of it, her eyes running along my clothes. “ _Ash_...”

I roll my eyes, turning to fix the covers, and then sigh. I can’t tell her. She already thinks I’m weird, after this, and if she says the wrong thing, the Countess might throw me out...

“ _Come on_ , let’s get you cleaned up and dressed, your breakfast is waiting in your room.”

“I...” I go to nod, but my eyes drift over to the desk, and then down to the little white box on the nightstand. I grab the box, and then hurry over to the desk, snagging my papers with my design. “I’ve gotta give these to the Countess...”

“What’re those?”

“My design—for my outfit.” I smile, looking down at the messy ink sketches.

“You... Drew it up _here_...?” She looks skeptical, but she just exhales, grasping my wrist, and pulling me back out the door. “Come on, let’s go.”

I stumble after her, clinging to my stuff as we pace back down the hall, my eyes lingering on the red glow staring at me from the doorway.

“ _Come back._ ”

I nod.

The day is _long_ after that—I’m whisked off after I give my design to the Countess, passed between tailors and seamstresses, being fit for my new outfit, and then I’ve got a meeting with the Countess herself.

It’s late in the afternoon before I finally get my freedom back, although I’m wearing the most comfortable outfit I’ve ever owned, all my own design.

I wander back to my _own_ room, gathering my bag and my belongings, triple checking to make sure I have _everything_ before I wander back to the stairs to the abandoned wing again.

Mercedes and Melchior are on the steps again, each of them cracking an eye open to look at me when I stop in front of them. They whine a little, and then settle back down, staring at me.

I smile, reaching up to touch the scarf wrapped around my head, and then trail my fingers to my ribbon. My new corset and cincher are made from the same colour silk, and it’s giving me the confidence boost I need for the spell I have in mind. _I’m going to help him, this time._

The air is just as dense and ashy as usual when I get back upstairs, but there’s a strange feel to it, more oppressive than usual. I hesitate, trying to figure out _why_ , but my feet end up drawing me toward the bedroom before I can. I pause at the entrance, my hand sliding inside my bag again, checking almost obsessively to make _sure_ I have everything I need—I do.

I can almost hear Asra now—he’d tell me not to do this, that messing with the dead is dangerous. But I _need_ to do this. I said I’d help him... I _want_ to help him.

I push the door open, slipping inside the room—I can still feel his presence, and it puts a small smile on my face as the warmth swirls around, a small gust ruffling the curtains of the bed. “ _I’m back_.” I summon a little orb of light to my fingertips, stepping deeper into the room, but it flickers, trying to fade out—my magic doesn’t want to fully cooperate right now. _Is it the same thing that’s causing this oppressive feeling...?_

The door creaks behind me, and when I turn, Mercedes and Melchior are nosing into the room, their eyes locked on me for a moment before they begin nosing around the room. I sigh, fumbling in my bag for the candles I’ll need, and begin setting them up—before I can finish, there’s a crash across the room, one of the dogs knocked over an old chest, the lid smashing off of it. A golden arm lies amid the mess, almost _reaching for me_.

“ _My—_ ” His voice slides past me, cut off, I’m sure, by the same thing that’s suffocating everything else, and then speaks out again from beside me. “ _So that’s where—_ ”

I stare at it, and then try to look at him, but he’s completely invisible right now, although his warmth is just as comforting as always. It wraps around my hand, tugging me to turn toward the portrait again, and my eyes are drawn to the very same arm, painted with a spectacular gleam. I smile, but it slides off when Melchior drops the actual arm at my feet—it’s _filthy_ , unlike in the painting.

I sigh, sitting down in my ring of candles, and then look up into the darkness. “You don’t wanna be standing near me when I light these.” I can’t tell if he moved or not, but I have to assume that he did, lighting each of them with a spark from my fingertips. Once they’re lit, I pull out a cloth, wiping the yuck off of the arm, and then smile at the now-shining gold.

A ghostly hand reaches through the darkness—he’s finally becoming a little more visible—but he’s stopped by my ring of candles, his eyes glowing longingly at the arm in my lap. “ _Beautiful—_ ”

“It is...” My smile falters—my spell isn’t strong enough yet, the oppression is still smothering his voice. I pour more magic into it, and then stand up, meeting his gaze through the gloom, watching his entire form materialise completely. “Count Lucio—”

He snarls softly, a wounded sound as he shrinks down, covering his face with his onyx claws. “ _You came back._ ”

“I said I would. Have I lied yet?”

“ _No. You’re the first person that’s even cared!_ ” He whines a little, stepping as close to me as he can, but still keeping his face covered. “ _I was abandoned, forgotten! No one even cared! About me! Lucio! Your beloved Count! Oh, I’ve been so lonely..._ ”

“ _Count Lucio..._ ” My heart twists, my eyes locked with his. “I care...”

“ _I just don’t get how everyone could forget me so easily!_ ”

I shake my head, stepping as close to the edge of the ring without leaving it. “What _really_ happened to you? Why don’t you just leave?”

“ _You think I haven’t tried? I keep getting pulled back!_ ”

It clicks when he says it—what he meant last night when he said he wouldn’t be able to stay. _He’s tethered to the wing._ “Count Lucio—”

“ _Is it because I look like this?_ ” He covers his face again, peering at me through his fingers—he begins to ramble on, but I reach across the circle, gently touching his hand.

“ _Count Lucio—_ ”

“ _Do you think I’m scary, Violca...?_ ”

“ _No._ ” I smile, flattening my hand over his as he lowers it. “Of course not.”

“ _You... Don’t...?_ ”

I shake my head, watching him carefully. “I... I think you’re kind of cute like this.” I turn pink, but I can’t help the smile on my face. Despite the goaty appearance, he looks soft, _warm_... And the look in his eyes is _gentle_.

“ _Cute...?_ ” He stares at me, absentmindedly reaching toward me, although his hand is halted by the ring of candles. “ _You don’t find me... Appalling...?_ ”

I shake my head, stepping half-out of my circle, and reach for him again. “Count Lucio, I—”

He takes my hand when I hesitate, his fur silky and soft against my skin, although it’s just barely a _hint_ of a sensation—I almost _can’t_ feel him. His lips quirk up a bit, an attempt at a smile that reveals a row of razor-sharp teeth, his eyes fixed on our joined hands. “ _You’re warm..._ ” He exhales, his eyes narrowing slightly. “ _Real... Alive... You’re everything that I’m not..._ ”

When my heart twists, I pull myself as far out of my circle as I dare, not wanting to break the spell, and move as close to him as I can. “ _Count Lucio..._ ”

“ _Your aura... Is so..._ ”

“You can see it...?”

He nods, looking into my eyes again. “ _You said you’d help me—you can help me, right?_ ”

“I want to—”

“ _You may think I’m cute like this—_ ” He cuts me off, his hand tightening around mine, his claws digging into my wrist, and then sliding gently up my arm. “ _It was novel at first, but I just want..._ ” He sighs, his eyes lifting to his portrait. “ _I want to be beautiful again, I want to look..._ ” He trails off, releasing me to float over to the painting, running his claws lovingly over the canvas. “ _Like this..._ ” He trails his claw over every feature he describes, and then turns back to me, his sharp grin back on his face. “ _You can make me look like this again, right?_ ”

I laugh, positioning myself back inside my circle. “I can try.”

“ _Try... I’m sure you can, you... You look like the most powerful magician I’ve ever met...!_ ”

“Flatterer... There’s no way.” _I’m barely a magician at all..._ I exhale, but he only continues to grin.

“ _You are. Your aura is so strong..._ ” He sighs, his eyes shifting back to the painting, his claw trailing over the cape. “ _Don’t forget the fur trim._ ” And then he looks to me again, a look in his eyes that matches his tone. “ _I’m very partial to that._ ”

I turn red, and I can’t help but giggle—I might not understand _his_ joke, but I’ve got one of my own. “ _You’re covered in fur._ ”

He groans, palming his face again as he floats back to my side. “ _You know what I mean!_ ” His eyes drift over me after that, another smirk forming on his face. “ _You’re covered in fur, too._ ”

“I— _Count Lucio...!_ ” I blush, a giggle escaping me, and then sigh, stooping to dig into my bag, and pull out the spellbook I’d taken from the library—I know I saw a spell that supposedly could restore his appearance...

“ _What’s that?_ ”

“A spellbook from the library—I think I can help.”

“ _Of course you can._ ” He drifts closer—when I gravitate toward him, he settles his head on my shoulder, attempting to read along with me. “ _Well?_ ”

I sigh, reaching up to pet his nose, scratching gently between his eyes. “You’ve gotta be patient, I have to find it.”

“ _I don’t want to be patient! It’s been three years!_ ” That same angry gust of hot air swirls around us, snuffing a few of my candles, and I sigh.

I tilt my head against his, petting him firmly. “ _Now_ it’s gonna take _longer_...”

He nuzzles my neck, a soft groan escaping him, but he doesn’t say anything when I pull away to relight the candles, watching from his spot until I return to his side. “ _Why aren’t you afraid of me...?_ ”

“I don’t know...” I look at him, reaching up to touch his face, smiling when he draws down to nuzzle my neck again. “ _You’re not scary..._ ”

“ _Not scary? Haven’t you heard about—_ ”

“No.”

“ _You didn’t let me finish..._ ”

“Because I haven’t heard about it.”

“ _How can you know if—_ ”

“ _Count Lucio..._ ” I huff, pulling his ghostly head as tight to mine as I can without slipping through. “Do you want me to fix you, or not?”

“ _Right, yeah..._ ” He exhales a puff of hot air on the side of my neck, and then pulls away, settling back in behind me as I search for my page again. “ _You really like me like this?_ ”

I glance over at him, wishing I could feel that silky fur as I stroke his nose again. “Yes.”

“ _But I’m all... Goaty._ ”

“So? You’re... _Nice_.”

He scoffs, a short laugh of contempt at the adjective. “ _Nice..._ ”

“Count Lucio...”

“ _Of course I’m nice—_ ”

“No—I—” I shift, showing him the book. “I found it...” I stare at the text as he glances over it—it seems _too_ easy. I only need some blood and a focus... I have both.

“ _Good! Great! Let’s do it!_ ”

“You... Do understand the catch, right...?”

“ _Catch? I don’t care, just do it!_ ”

I laugh, scratching his nose again. “It’ll bind our souls together.”

“ _That doesn’t sound like a bad thing—at least you’re cute. And you’re nice, too._ ”

I blush, folding the book up over my face as I glance at him. “ _C-cute...?_ ”

“ _Yeah. Go on, do it, do it!_ ” He pulls away, excitement gleaming in his eyes as he watches me prepare for the spell.

I gather his gauntlet into my arms, aligning the sharp claws to my palm—he attempts to reach out to me, his hand bouncing off the circle’s barrier, a glint of fear in his eyes.

“ _That’s sharp! You’ll cut yourself!_ ”

I watch him for a moment, a smile working onto my face at his expression, and then I let the claws slice into my skin, his gasp priceless as my blood begins to run down his gauntlet.

“ _Why’d you do that!?_ ”

I don’t get to answer—my blood activates the spell, and he’s swirled up in a vortex of crimson dust and ash. After a moment, the arm in my arms disappears, and glints of gold, red, and white peek through the settling haze.

Whatever had been causing the oppression before fades away as Count Lucio steps forward, a grin on his face as he stares down at his hands. “ _It worked!?_ ” He darts over to the mirror, inspecting his reflection, laughing with joy. “ _It worked! I’m me again!_ ”

I laugh, too, snuffing all but one candle and packing my things into my bag as he saunters back over, his eyes glowing both literally and figuratively with glee. “You’re okay?”

“ _Darling, I am more than okay!_ ” He chuckles, his fingers trailing along my cheek before he turns to the dogs, arms splayed out at his sides. “ _Mercedes, Melchior, daddy’s back!_ ”

I blush again, unable to hide it this time, and he grins when his eyes find me again.

“ _What, did that turn you on?_ ” He laughs, amused, reaching to touch my cheek again as he steps into my space. “ _Don’t tell me you’ve got a daddy complex._ ”

My blush burns furiously, my heart thumping hard. “ _I—_ ” _I don’t know._

He laughs at my hesitation, his eyes lingering for a moment before he turns back to the dogs, thumping his hands against his thighs.

I can almost _not_ hear him over my own heartbeat—he teased me _before_ , but now I can _see him_.

“ _You coming, Violca? You can’t possibly wanna stick around this gloomy old place._ ”

I shiver—I didn’t hear what he’d said before, but as I glance around, I shake my head—I have no reason to really be here anymore, now that he can leave. “N-not really.”

**Part II**

Count Lucio grabs my hand, tugging me out of the room. “ _Wait ‘til you see this!_ ”

“S-see?”

“ _Yeah, I know all of the secrets of this place, come on—_ ” He drags me down the hall, following the ashy dog prints to a solid wall.

I blink, watching as he marches right through it. _It’s a wall_.

“ _Well? You coming?_ ” He pops his head back through, a smirk on his lips.

I take a breath, nodding, and then step forward, slipping right through the wall—I’m pulled into the darkness, and I realise this is the spot I’d come through before. My thought is confirmed when I’m launched forward into the dirt, landing on my hands and knees in front of the same arch from before. I slowly sit back onto my legs, dazed, just as Count Lucio comes back through the hedge.

“ _Wasn’t that awesome?_ ” He grins, offering me his hand. “ _This place is full of weird little portals and stuff._ ” He attempts to pull me up, but despite being somewhat more corporeal, he’s unable to support any of my weight. “ _It’s perfect for eavesdropping, if you know what I mean._ ” He winks, and I almost fall back over again before I’ve caught my balance.

 _I have no idea what he means_.

He turns away, though, back to the dogs as they burst into the clearing, but they ignore everything he says to them—all they want to do is lick his face.

Melchior gives up after a moment, wandering over to my side, his tail wagging as he sniffs my hand, and then licks the back of it.

“ _Aww, Melchior likes you, don’t you handsome boy?_ ”

I blush at his tone, trying to ignore the chill I just felt as I reach to pet Melchior—but Mercedes bounds over, nearly knocking us both over as she vies for pets, too. I can’t help but laugh at their excitement.

“ _Weird, Mercedes likes you? She doesn’t normally like anyone._ ” Count Lucio smiles, watching as the dogs try to convince me to pet them, but I hesitate, Portia’s warning ringing in my mind—he must be able to tell. “ _They won’t bite, they love attention, go on._ ”

I laugh again, my eyes drifting to my hand. “At least if they do, I’ll be able to get a cool hand like yours.”

“ _Not like mine, you don’t. This one’s one of a kind._ ” He grins, nodding to the dogs. “ _Go on, I promise they won’t bite you._ ”

I stare down at them, slowly moving to pet them, but it’s not fast enough for them—they nearly bowl me over as they leap for my hands, eager for the contact. I giggle a little, finally ready to actually pet them, and scratch behind their ears.

Count Lucio kneels down in the grass beside us, reaching to pet them himself. “ _Aren’t they beautiful?_ ” He giggles, too as they jump to lick his face. “ _Aren’t you, my lovelies—agh stop, you’re getting drool all over me—_ ”

I can’t _not_ laugh as they bowl him to the ground, tails wagging and tongues lolling, most likely happier than they’ve been in years now that he can touch them again.

“ _Okay, okay, I only just got handsome again—Mercedes! Melchior! Up!_ ”

They ignore him, flopping down _more_ , instead, as he tries to push himself off of the ground.

He sighs, giving in, his eyes twinkling as he looks up to me. “ _It’s not such a bad fate, I could stay here like this forever._ ” He reaches for me, though, as if for help—when I grasp his hand, he tugs on me, and I stumble down, falling onto my stomach beside him, on top of his arm. “ _Join me._ ”

I blush, but I laugh, shifting so I’m facing him. “Do I get a choice?”

“ _Nope. Not really._ ” He smiles, and the dogs shift, pinning _both_ of us in place—as I absently begin to pet Melchior, he sighs. “ _This reminds me of the good old days... It used to be just me and..._ ” He pauses, glancing at me, and then away. “ _And_ _Mercedes and Melchior... Just hunting and travelling around._ ” There’s a fond smile on his face as he strokes their fur, but he seems to have withdrawn a little. He’s back in an instant, though. “ _No one’s let you hunt anything in years, have they, my darlings?_ ”

“Aren’t they a little old to be hunting?”

He stares at them, still smiling. “ _Maybe... Is anyone really ever too old to hunt?_ ”

“Yes...?” I’m staring at him, now, as he turns to look at me. “They literally lie around eating _chamomile cake._ ”

“ _So?_ ”

I laugh, looking down at the currently-lazy dogs. “They’re too spoiled.”

“ _That’s just to keep them calm—_ ” He goes to shrug, but he bumps Mercedes with his arm, earning a displeased groan from _both_ dogs as they roll off of us and wander to a sunny spot on a little stone bench. “ _Huh... It’s been a while since I’ve had that issue..._ ”

“Issue?”

“ _Yeah, uh, you know, when I was all... Ghosty... I couldn’t..._ ”

I laugh, sitting up off of his arm. “Ghosty?”

We stare at one another as embarrassment creeps onto his face. “ _Yeah. Your, uh, your spell was..._ ” He stands, glancing away but a smirk slides onto his lips. “ _It was good._ ”

“Are you trying to thank me...?”

“ _I—possibly. Maybe. You... You kept your promise._ ”

“Of course I did.” I stand, too, watching him for a moment. “Did people really lie to you that often?”

“ _Maybe... Lie isn’t the right word...? But there’s normally a big catch..._ ”

“There was—”

“ _What, being bound to you? Please. That’s not a catch._ ” His eyes drift over me, sending a flush through my face. “ _You really didn’t want anything from me._ ”

“I— _well_...”

“ _I knew it! Of course you want something._ ”

I shake my head quickly. “Not exactly... I just...”

“ _What?_ ”

I swallow, shrinking back a bit at the displeasure in his eyes. “Can I... Ask you something...?”

“ _That’s all you want? Seriously? A question?_ ”

I nod.

“ _That has got to be the easiest deal I’ve ever made._ ”

“ _Deal...?_ ” I pause, my heart twisting as I recall the other day, and as Count Lucio’s glowing, red eyes meet mine, I shrink down.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” He frowns, watching me, but when I shake my head, he grabs my hand. “ _Come on—_ ”

“ _Count Lucio_ —”

“ _I—_ ” He pauses, turning toward me again. “ _You... You can drop the ‘Count’, if you want..._ ” He flushes a ghostly blush for just a moment, and then grins. “ _I’ll answer anything you want, but not here._ ”

“W-where are we going—?”

“ _The fountain—that way no one can hear you._ ”

“R-right... _Why_...?”

He pauses again, staring at me. “ _You hadn’t noticed? Most people can’t exactly hear me—if anyone’s listening, they’ll think you’re..._ ” He eyes me, tilting his head back, and then swirls his finger beside his temple. “ _Crazy. You know._ ”

“Oh... Right...” I blush again as he laughs, stumbling when he begins pulling on me again. “I—I think they might already think that—”

“ _Nah. Just that girl—_ ”

“Portia...? She’s the _head servant_ , you know.”

“ _I knew that._ ” He grins, tugging me through a flowering hedge.

**Part III**

Once we reach the fountain, Lucio lets go of my hand, plopping down on the ledge, basking in the early evening sunlight—I sit down beside him, watching him as he thinks.

“Lucio...?”

He grins over at me, pleased. “ _You want an answer, right...?_ ”

“I haven’t asked my question yet...” I frown, my eyes drifting down to my hands. “T-there was a reason I was called here...”

“ _Noddy wants you to find that hack doctor._ ”

I blink up at him. “H-how—”

“ _You—I thought you knew..._ ”

“Knew...?”

We stare at one another for a moment before he laughs, his eyes closing. “ _I, uh, heard your conversation that night, I thought you could tell I was there._ ”

That night... “The night I arrived...?” When he nods, it clicks in my mind. “You were watching through the painting...?”

“ _Yeah..._ ” He smiles, his eyes taking on a slight glimmer. “ _You couldn’t look away, I thought you knew._ ”

I nod, my eyes drifting back to my hands. “Um... Did he _really...?_ ”

“ _Kill me?_ ” He laughs when I nod. “ _That hack didn’t kill me_.”

“Why would he _confess_ then...?” I frown, even _more_ confused, now. “ _That’s just stupid_...”

Lucio laughs again. “ _Oh, please. That’s exactly the type of dramatic bullshit that Jules would pull._ ” He mocks the doctor, drawing my attention back to him as he shifts into a dramatic pose, and then bursts into laughter before he even finishes. “ _Ah... Jules couldn’t hurt a fly._ ”

“I was kind of thinking that...”

“ _Oh? Have you met him?_ ”

I nod. “Briefly... He... Didn’t seem the type...”

Lucio snickers, and then sighs, his eyes drifting up to the palace. “ _I hear pretty much everything around here, you know..._ ” His smile returns, the fading sunlight glittering in his eyes. “ _I do love a good party, especially one thrown in my honour—I can appreciate the dramatic touch of hanging Jules as the opening act, but..._ ”

“But...?”

“ _Ugh, the party sounds so boring...! The party rooms are all repeats of my other parties, and there’s not enough gold—_ ”

“Lucio...” I touch his hand, and he pauses, looking into my eyes—I’d love to listen to him all night, but now I have _another_ question. “Um...”

He stares at where our skin is touching, and then slowly meets my gaze. “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

“I just... _Who...?_ Who killed you...?”

“ _I—I’m obviously not dead, I’m sitting here with you, aren’t I?_ ”

“Y-you’re a ghost.”

He sighs. “ _I’m just..._ ” And then he hesitates, his eyes drifting to the sky above us, a smile forming again when a white bird flies out overhead with a squawk. “ _I’m not alive, but... I’m not dead, either._ ” His hands grip the edge of the fountain so hard, his gauntlet chips little chunks of the marble off.

“How is that possible...?”

“ _I have no idea! I’m just, I’m stuck! You have no idea what it’s been like..._ ”

I shake my head just as he looks down at me again. “I don’t...” My hand clenches on top of his, and his eyes dip down to them again, a hint of longing in them.

“ _I..._ ” He shifts, turning toward me, lifting my hand in his, his eyes still locked on where we’re touching. “ _I can’t feel warmth—I can’t feel you... I can’t taste anything... Every damn night..._ ” He looks up, meeting my gaze, that longing deepening in his. “ _I can smell them baking in the kitchens, it’s a tease! It’s not fair..._ ” His eyes drop again, his hand so tight on mine that his fingers slip through it. “ _And... Sometimes... There are these sounds in the darkness..._ ”

“Sounds...? Like what...?”

He shakes his head quickly, trying to hide the pang of fear in his eyes as he looks back up into mine again. “ _Look, I don’t give a damn about Jules, or about Noddy’s little investigation. I just... I want... I need to... I can’t stay like this!_ ”

I bring my other hand up, holding his between both of mine, my heart squeezing inside my chest. “I want to help you.”

“ _You did—_ ”

“I—” I shake my head, unable to look away from him, but unable to shift my face beyond a frown. “No catches, no strings—I _want_ to help you.”

“ _Really...?_ ” He smiles again, his eyes searching mine. “ _You’ll really help? You’ll bring me back to life? I’ll try anything, I’ll do anything—_ ”

 _Now_ I smile. But it falters. “ _I’m not a good enough magician..._ ”

“ _Sure you are, you fixed my looks! Not just anyone could do that!_ ”

I laugh, meeting his gaze again, and shake my head. “You’re literally just _saying_ that... I can’t bring you back to life without help...” I sigh, not thrilled with the only option I can think of. “We’ll need Asra...”

“ _Asra...?_ ”

I nod. “He’s my teacher—he’s a _real_ magician, he’ll know what to do.”

Lucio frowns, distinctly uncomfortable, but then tries to hide it with a smile. “ _Oh, Asra and I go way back, you know, I bet he’d just jump at the chance to help me out, for old times’ sake._ ”

I blink at his sarcasm, unsure how to respond. “You don’t like that idea.”

“ _You need help, right?_ ” He squeezes my hand. “ _So. Where is he?_ ”

I shake my head, my frown returning. “I have no idea. He’s always running off somewhere...”

He scoffs, a smirk coming to his face. “ _That’s just like Asra, always disappearing, never around when I need him... I don’t suppose you know when he’ll be back, right?_ ” He huffs, crossing his arms and legs in impatience.

I shake my head again. “He never tells me—it’s always just random.” I sigh, and then stand up, looking up at the sunset-bathed palace. “Well, let’s go.”

“ _Go? Uh, go where?_ ”

“To see Countess Nadia—”

“ _What...? Why...?_ ”

I blink at him. “I have to tell her that Doctor Devorak didn’t kill you... She can’t just hang him...”

Lucio laughs, looking up at me through his eyelashes. “ _Of course she can, she’s the Countess. She can do whatever she wants._ ”

“But...” I stare at him, at this new, unfamiliar man reflected in his eyes. “He’s innocent...”

“ _So?_ ” His eyes glint, his expression carefully neutral, but still betraying something I can’t quite identify—something, _someone_ , less gentle. “ _I don’t think you know Nadia as well as you think._ ” His eyes narrow, any and all trace of gentleness being pushed out of them. “ _Or me, for that matter._ ”

I swallow, but I don’t break eye contact. _Is this a test...?_ “I—”

“ _Go on, go talk to Noddy, if it really bothers you so much._ ”

“Lucio...” I stand my ground, trying not to shrink away at the look in his eyes.

“ _Go. Go play goodie two shoes._ ”

I scowl at that—earlier, he was talking as if he were _friends_ with the doctor. “Don’t you _care_ if he dies?”

“ _No._ ”

“He was your _friend_.”

“ _I—he—we weren’t friends!_ ” His little act slides away as he slips into a defensive fumble. “ _Why would I care what happens to that dumbass?_ ”

I sigh, my smile returning. “You fool. Come on.”

“ _I’m staying here._ ”

“You _have_ to come with me, I can’t just go to the Countess without proof...”

“ _Seriously? She won’t even be able to see me..._ ”

“We’ll deal with that when we find her.” I smile, offering him my hand again.

He rolls his eyes, taking my hand with a sigh. “ _Fine. At least you made me presentable again._ ” He squeezes once he’s standing, but doesn’t let go, and my heart flutters a bit in my chest.

“F-for what it’s worth... I think you were plenty presentable before...”

“ _You’re strange._ ” He smirks, bumping into me as we walk.

“So are you. _You’re_ the one that looked like a _goat_.”

“ _Hey! You said I was cute._ ”

I giggle, stepping closer to him. “You were.”

“ _You don’t think I still am?_ ”

That brings a fresh tint to my cheeks, and I slowly glance up into his eyes, my grip tightening on his hand. “I—I do...” _There’s no point in denying it, he already told me he thinks I am..._

He smirks, that teasing glint in his eyes. “ _Don’t tell me a cutie like you can’t do any better than a ghost?_ ”

My blush burns hotter, and I shake my head, staring at him. “I—w-why— _what...?_ ” As flustered as I am, though, Lucio seems to sober a little at my response.

“ _Have you even..._ ” He pauses, shaking his head, and then narrows his eyes. “ _You’ve never..._ ”

“N-never what...?”

A confused glint takes hold in his eyes as he stares at me, looking almost a little like pity. “ _Haven’t you ever dated before?_ ”

I stare at him. “D-dated...?” I’ve seen other people on dates, but it’s never exactly been a priority on my to-do list.

“ _You are too adorable._ ”

“A-are we... Dating...?” I’m a _little_ horrified, I _knew_ he had been flirting a bit, teasing me, but...

But Lucio laughs, a bright smile returning to his face. “ _No._ ” The glimmer in his eyes suggests he has more to say, but he doesn’t.

The walk becomes quiet after that, allowing me to fall deep into my thoughts—my mind spins with our conversation in the silence. _What does he mean...?_

**Part IV**

It takes a while to find the Countess, but eventually we stumble upon a servant that knows—when we reach her, she’s nestled in on her veranda with a guest, chatting softly.

I squint as I open the door—the person she’s with is the _last_ person I had expected to see here today. “Asra...?”

“ _Well he was easy to find... This time._ ”

I nod softly, although now that there are eyes on me, I can’t exactly respond.

“Vi—” Asra stands from his seat, setting his teacup down, and then walks over to me, reaching to pull me into a hug. “Did you miss me?”

“Excellent timing, Violca, I was about to send for you.” The Countess sips her tea, watching Asra with a little smirk.

I try to shove him off, my cheeks pink with embarrassment. “I-it’s only been like four days—” I cut off, my heart lurching at how tense he’s become. “Asra...?”

He’s staring behind me—he lifts his hand, a spell weaving around his fingers, and narrows his eyes into a glare, pushing me off to his side. “ _Stay back—_ ” He aims his magic-laced fingers at Lucio. “ _Don’t_ you _dare_ come any closer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tune in next week for the next chapter!
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: Violca attempts to help their poor, ghostly Count eat a cookie.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca is forced to ask Asra for help, but frustrations abound and tensions rise when Lucio's return is revealed. After a lengthy discussion, and an attempt to help our beloved Count eat his cookie, Violca, Lucio, and Asra head to the magical realms, although for what, exactly, neither Violca or Lucio really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Violca bound our ghostly Count's soul to their own in order to restore his human appearance.
> 
> These chapters are getting longer, so if you feel the need to stop and take a break, and need to come back later, on desktop you can use CTRL-F, and type in the part number that you left off on, or go into the menu on your mobile browser and select "Find in page", to do the same. Just be sure to stop at the next part, if possible, instead of in the middle of one! <3

**Chapter IV**

**Part I**

“Asra!” I step away from him, my eyes darting between the two of them, and then shove his arm away as I step in front of Lucio again. “Don’t—!”

“Vi—!”

“ _Leave him alone._ ” I frown, my voice growing to a quiet growl.

“ _Maybe asking him for help wasn’t such a good idea..._ ” Lucio mumbles, floating back a bit. “ _Who just attacks someone on sight!?_ ”

“May I ask...” The Countess sets her own teacup down, and then stands, gazing with displeasure toward our little scene. “What this is all about?”

Asra lets his magic fall, taking a step away from us, but points _right_ at Lucio as he glances back to Countess Nadia. “ _Lucio._ ”

I take another step back toward him at his name, looking back to meet his gaze briefly, and then to Asra and the Countess again.

“ _Lucio...?_ ” She touches her temple, glaring over my shoulder, and then walks up to me, confused displeasure in her eyes as she reaches to touch my arm. “Violca...?” Her expression shifts, her eyes growing wide for just a second before she exhales. “Let us move somewhere more... _Private._ ”

I look to Lucio—the look in his eyes mirrors how I’m feeling. As the Countess and Asra brush past us, I reach for his hand, but he pulls away, shaking his head softly. _He doesn’t want them to see?_ We held hands all the way here, so it feels a _little_ off as we begin back through the halls with space between us.

The Countess snags a servant on the way, whispering to them—when we reach the salon, there’s a tray of tea and cookies waiting for us.

Lucio snickers as we enter, rolling his eyes, and whispers to me. “ _Like this is more private. Anyone could be listening to us in here._ ”

I glance at him—his eyes drift across the room, narrowed, but neither of us say anything as we settle in. When I curl up on the couch, Lucio plops down beside me, and Asra and Countess Nadia each take a chair across from us.

The Countess pours three cups of tea, passing one to each Asra and I, and then settles back, sipping on hers before meeting my gaze. “So... Would you care to explain, Violca?”

I look down at the tea in my hands, and then set it on the table, swallowing softly—I’m not sure where to begin, but I can’t help the first thing out of my mouth: “D-doctor Devorak is innocent—”

“ _You lead with that!?_ ”

I blink, frowning over at Lucio. “What would _you_ have led with, then?”

“ _Oh, I don’t know..._ ” He looks over at Countess Nadia, his gaze narrowing as their eyes meet. “ _Perhaps, ‘hello’? A greeting for your loving husband, now that I’m back!?_ ” He _definitely_ isn’t talking to _me_ anymore, although the Countess only glares at him.

“Uh...”

The Countess sighs, rubbing her temples, and then takes another sip of her tea. “The doctor is innocent...?”

I nod, looking at Lucio _just_ as he rolls his eyes. “He is.”

“ _Not even a ‘hello’..._ ”

“Vi, what happened? Why— _how!?_ ” Asra is looking between Lucio and I, frustration and confusion in his eyes.

“Um...” I turn a little pink.

“If you could please explain how... _This_... Happened...” The Countess vaguely gestures at Lucio, her expression carefully masked.

“Well...” I look up at him, watching him scowl at her.

“ _This. This..._ ” He grumbles quietly, but it doesn’t seem to phase _her_ any.

“W-when I got here...” I exhale, and then explain what happened. I fidget as I speak, feeling _very_ uncomfortable in the silence after I finish—I grab a pastry from the tray, just to occupy my hands, but I barely nibble on it.

Lucio watches me for a moment, his eyes sparkling when I take a bite, and then looks at his _own_ hands before reaching to the tray—his ghostly fingers slip right through the cookie he was grabbing for. “ _This is so not fair..._ ”

I watch him, absently lifting my pastry to my lips, but when he looks back at me, I lower it again, a sudden pang of guilt hitting me.

“ _Don’t starve yourself on my account._ ”

“ _But..._ ” I exhale, and we stare at one another for a moment. My eyes end up sliding across to Asra, though—he’s been quiet since his question earlier, his face twisting as he thinks.

When Lucio tries to grab a cookie again, my heart twists—he goes to smack them in frustration, and I reach out grabbing his hand, smiling at him. He glares at me, until I grab the cookie he wanted, and then he _stares_ as I pour a little magic into it, an eager smile coming to his face when I hold it up for him.

“ _Vi..._ ” He grasps my wrist, lifting the ghostly little cookie—still in my hand—to his lips, and takes a bite without breaking eye contact, gazing up at me through his lashes—I can’t help it when I blush. His face falls instantly, though, and he stares down at the remains of the cookie in my hand, flopping back against the couch, his arms and legs crossed. “ _No fair..._ ” He huffs, his eyes falling back to the tray. “ _Thanks for trying, I guess._ ”

I exhale my disappointment, my eyes meeting the express contempt in Asra’s when I look up—he’s _glaring_ at Lucio. This has _got_ to be one of the most awkward moments of my life.

“So...” Countess Nadia _finally_ says something after a moment more, massaging her temples, and then lifts her gaze to Lucio, disdain clearly hidden behind it as she sighs. “My ex-husband is a ghost, _haunting_ the person that I hired to investigate his murder...” She trails off, staring at him with barely concealed contempt.

“ _Haunting...?_ ” I bite my lip, looking up at him—he’s glaring at her, now.

“ _I’m not haunting them—!_ ”

She ignores him. “ _And_... The man whom had _confessed_ did not, in fact, _commit_ the crime.” She closes her eyes, exhaling her frustration, and then releases her temples, her eyes meeting Lucio’s before sliding to mine. “Then who _did_ kill him?”

“No one did—”

“ _No one killed me, alright!? I’m not dead, it was just a little oopsie!_ ”

We begin speaking at the same time, but I cut off, letting him answer, instead—although from the looks on the Countess and Asra’s faces... They don’t seem to have heard him.

Lucio hasn’t stopped glaring at the Countess, though, and I think I’m the only one that can see how tense his fist has gotten between us. “ _And seriously, Noddy? Ex-husband!? Is that all I am to you? You really don’t care!?_ ” His glare fades into a pout, but after a moment, his gaze falls onto me, a suggestive little smirk sliding onto his face as he eyes me. “ _Well, whatever, that’s fine. We can move on, I’m more than okay with that._ ”

I blush. _Does he mean me?_ I try not to, but I can’t help the foolish little grin that works onto my face, or stop the small giggle that escapes me.

Asra has a _harsh_ death-glare leveled at Lucio, though, I notice when he finally shifts to speak. “ _Regardless..._ ” He exhales, trying to ease his glare. “We should figure out what to do about...” He gestures at Lucio, the same vague gesture the Countess had used earlier. “ _This._ ”

“ _This!? Seriously!? What the hell am I, some kind of curiosity!?_ ” Lucio returns Asra’s glare, and then looks between him and the Countess. “ _What have I ever done to deserve such treatment!?_ ”

I stare at him—I want to reach for him, but he’d probably just pull away like earlier, so I don’t.

Asra rolls his eyes, huffing an exhausted sigh, and then frowns at me. “I’m sorry, Vi, I never should have left you alone like that.”

“What? Why? I’m fine?” I blink at him, for the first time in a long time feeling like I’ve done the _right_ thing. “Asra—”

“I know that you’re capable, Vi, but...” He half-heartedly glares at Lucio again. “You don’t have to be afraid of asking for my help—I know I haven’t really been around much, but—”

“Asra! I don’t need help!” I snap, the pastry in my hand crumbling when I ball my fist—I only realise when it turns to powder that I raised my voice, and I flinch at myself. “I—”

“ _What about me!?_ ” Lucio turns, pouting at me, and my eyes drift up from the mess in my hand to him.

“ _Lucio..._ ” I close my eyes, taking a breath, and then look at him again. “Right... I guess I kind of do...”

“ _But not the kind he seems to think you need._ ” Lucio turns his glare on Asra again—Asra chuckles, smirking.

“Asra!” I scowl, feeling a pinch in my heart, and then turn to glare at him myself, although it’s nowhere near as harsh as him and Lucio can make theirs. “He’s _right_ , you know—I don’t need—”

“You know I can’t _hear him_ , right?”

I blink, and then just _stare_ at him. “What...?”

Lucio gapes at him, staring like I am, his hand finding my arm. “ _He—they can see me! I thought they could—_ ”

“You _can’t hear him._ ”

“Nope.” He’s still grinning, almost teasingly. “It’s kind of nice, actually, _normally he can never shut up._ ”

“ _What!?_ ” Lucio stands, rage in his eyes, and narrows his eyes at Asra. His voice disappears from my _own_ mind, and Asra rolls his eyes, exasperated.

“ _Rude—_ ”

The Countess clears her throat before he can finish his sentence, sighing as Lucio takes his seat again.

“ _How dare he._ ”

“If we could _please_ return to the... _Subject_... At hand, please?” She exhales, her attention falling back to me, hesitating for a moment as she considers herself. “Violca... I appreciate your... _Efforts_... To prevent Lucio from haunting the palace...”

I stare at her—so does Lucio.

“ _Prevent...? That’s not what—_ ”

“You _have_ completed the task I had hired you for... However...”

My stomach sinks. _However...?_

“ _Oh, what now?_ ” He glares at her, but she _still_ ignores him.

“Was permitting him to haunt _you_ really a _wise_ decision...? It seems very... _Temporary._ ”

“ _Of course it’s temporary!_ ”

I look to Lucio. “I don’t see how it was _unwise...?_ ”

“Vi...” Asra sighs, an almost sympathetic look in his eyes. “ _Why_ did you bind your soul to _his?_ ”

“I—” I stare at him again. “I told you, to fix him—”

“No—I mean—what made you think that was the best choice...? Why didn’t you call me...?”

 _Call...?_ I blink at him—he means through the water. “I didn’t need your help, Asra, not then.”

“Now that you’ve done something _irreversible_ , you do, though?”

“ _Quit talking to them like they’re a little kid you ungrateful little—_ ” Lucio cuts off when I look to him, huffing, instead. “ _You shouldn’t let him talk to you like that._ ”

I reach over, taking his hand, ignoring the glare it puts on Asra’s face. “I made a choice. I took a risk. I did what the cards that _you_ gave me said to do!”

“I— _the cards?_ ”

I nod. “You said to ask them for advice. I’m _taking it._ This is where it’s led me.” I look up at Lucio—he’s got this _look_ in his eyes, but I just smile at him.

Asra sighs, backing off a little, shaking his head softly before glaring blankly at Lucio again. “Fine.” He stands, walking over in front of us, holding his hand out as a flicker of magic washes through his aura.

“ _Uh, w-what’s he doing?_ ”

“Asra...?”

“If we bring him to the magical realms, we _might_ get some kind of answers...”

“ _Answers...? I wasn’t asking for answers!_ ”

“The _what?_ ”

Lucio and I speak at the same time again, and then look to one another.

“The magical realms—they’re... A collection of worlds beyond this one.”

I stare at him—so does Lucio.

“ _That doesn’t sound like it’ll bring me back! Violca, tell him—_ ”

“What good will _that_ do, though?” I blink over at Lucio, sighing softly as I reach to brush my hand against his again. “Asra, could we bring him back if we go there?”

Asra stays silent, drifting into thought for a moment before he finally responds. “We should figure out _exactly_ what happened before we try any more magic— _that’s what got you into this mess to begin with..._ ” The last part is mumbled, aimed with a glare at Lucio.

“ _If you’d just done your damn job—_ ” Lucio cuts off, his eyes drifting to me. “ _I don’t want to go to any damn magical realm thing if it’s not going to bring. Me. Back._ ”

“He doesn’t want to listen to _my_ ideas, _does he?_ ”

I shake my head. “I don’t get how it’ll help _either_ , Asra...”

“ _I brought that little urchin into my home years ago, and this is how he thanks me?_ ”

“What?” I look to Lucio, but I don’t think he heard me—he’s glaring at Asra.

“ _Ungrateful brat..._ ” He huffs, and then _finally_ looks to me. “ _At least you’re trying to help..._ ” He touches my hand, smiling at me, and then stands, beginning to pace. “ _This is—_ ”

“There is _one_ thing...” Asra sighs, glaring at Lucio with exhaustion.

“Asra?”

“The magical realms aren’t physical—”

“ _What damn good does that do?_ ” Lucio pauses, returning Asra’s glare.

Asra sighs, shaking his head. “You’d be able to interact with the realm—like you _used_ to be able to with _ours_. It’d be like being _alive again_.”

We _both_ stare at Asra, Lucio perking right up.

“ _Well why the hell didn’t you lead with that!? Let’s go!_ ” He turns on his heel heading toward the door.

I ball my fist at my lips, failing to stifle my laugh, and hop up to my own feet with a smile—but the Countess and Asra both sigh, exasperated.

“I’d forgotten how _exhausting_ he is...”

“ _So had I..._ ”

I stare at the two of them. “He’s not exhausting...” I look to Lucio—he’s stopped walking, grumbling something too low for me to hear. “ _He’s fun..._ ”

 _That_ perks him up again, and he smirks at me. “ _At least someone gets me!_ ”

I laugh, about to walk over to him when Asra catches me by the wrist. “Travelling to the magical realms will be _dangerous_ with a _loose cannon_ like Lucio with us.”

I narrow my eyes at him, but before I can think of a response, Lucio beats me to it.

“ _You know what!?_ ” His voice disappears again, and I _slowly_ turn to look at Asra.

His face is _priceless_. I wish I could hear what Lucio is saying, but I’m almost afraid to ask.

“ _Come on, Vi—we don’t have to listen to that ass._ ” And he storms through the salon doors, stopping only to spare me a wink.

I turn red, and then I burst out laughing, rushing after him.

“Vi, wait—”

I stop, my hand on the door knob, and turn back with a small glare.

“He’ll just as easily become your enemy as your friend, Vi... He won’t hesitate to turn on you.”

A chill goes through me, and my nails dig into the knob. “I _promised_ I’d help him, and I’m _going to._ I know what I’m doing.” I exhale my frustration, not _fully_ understanding why I feel so _defensive_ when it comes to Lucio—I just _do_. I open the door with a little more force than I need to, and storm out of the room, myself, somewhere in the back of my mind thankful that it doesn’t slam behind me.

“ _I sure hope so..._ ” He whispers—I just barely catch it on my way out the door.

**Part II**

The walk is quiet—Asra rushed out of the salon after me, and then darted ahead of us to lead the way. I unconsciously try to take Lucio’s hand, only realising it when he pulls away from me again with another shake of his head.

“ _Not in front of them, Vi._ ”

I try not to let my disappointment show as I nod. I get it—Asra only got upset every time we touched even a little... I’m not sure that’s his reason, but it’s good enough for me. It is a little strange, I’ve never felt so _close_ to anyone before, and we’ve only known one another for _four days_ , less than one of which he’s been corporeal-ish.

The Countess is trailing behind us, lost in thought, but she has her eye on Lucio the entire time, too.

When we finally stop, we’re at the fountain, we’re bathed in darkness, the moon high in the sky above us. Lucio and I both stare, watching as Asra climbs into the water, and then holds out his hand.

“Step in.”

“Uh, Asra...?” I hesitate, staring at his hand, and then look to Lucio.

“ _This is just the fountain._ ”

“Why... Do you want us to get into the fountain...?”

“This is how we get there, Vi, through the water. It—” He cuts off shaking his head, and then gestures for me to take his hand. “Come on, we should get going.”

I cautiously step into the fountain, cringing when the water overflows into my boots, and then hold out _my_ hand to Lucio—he takes it, but he hesitates, staring down at the water.

“ _Are you sure this’ll work...?_ ”

I nod. I’m not even sure what we’re _doing_ , but I doubt Asra would try something that would hurt me... I give his hand a squeeze once he’s stepped into the water, and then nod to Asra. “Go on.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” He huffs, not thrilled, but he _does_ let Asra take his other hand. “ _This had better work..._ ”

“Relax—” Asra smiles at us, and then closes his eyes, a rush of magic swirling up around him and from the water. “ _Release your physical bonds._ ”

Lucio and I look at one another again, and then copy him. The darkness begins to pull us in, and I’m as relaxed as I can be—until Asra speaks again.

“Oh— _and hold on for the fall—_ ” The tone in his voice is almost... _Enjoyment._

“ _Wait—what!?_ ”

We’re falling before we can even fully react, swallowed by the darkness. There’s a moment where I can’t feel anything, I can’t hear anything, or even see anything—and then I can feel Lucio and Asra’s hands again, tight in mine—Lucio’s tighter than Asra’s—a small comfort as the rest of my senses return to me. Just as my vision returns in full, Asra whispers to us.

“ _Look._ ”

I do—I _stare_. The void is beginning to fill with what looks like stars, but the deeper we float, the clearer they become—they’re all tiny little worlds unto themselves, shimmering brilliantly in the darkness. I’m almost breathless, and I squeeze Lucio’s hand, nodding up when he looks at me.

He gets a childlike gleam of awe in his eyes as he takes in our surroundings, and he relaxes a little—Asra chuckles at our expressions, and then nods toward a world that’s quickly becoming closer than the rest.

“That’s where we’re headed, it’s—” He’s cut off by a howling wind, his eyes going wide as he stares at me—our grasp on one another is slipping. “Vi—”

I gasp as the wind whips around us again, a biting, icy chill ripping over me, ripping our hands apart completely.

“ _What the hell!?_ ”

“ _Vi—!_ ” He shouts, swiping for my hand, but he misses, the wind dragging him away from us—we’re being dragged away from _him_. He shouts something else, but the wind whisks his words away, and as he reaches one last time for my hand...

The wind whips up again, twice as fast and twice as cold as before, the cold biting through my thin clothes and sending prickles of pain through my exposed skin as we begin to fall again, Asra in one direction, and Lucio and I in another.

I gasp again as we pick up speed, my hand clenched tight around Lucio’s.

“ _I’ve got you—_ ”

I can _just_ feel him grabbing me as the chill numbs me to the bone, barely comprehending as he wraps himself around me, and I wrap my trembling arms around him, clinging as we continue to fall, deeper and deeper into the waiting, icy darkness.

“ _Vi..._ ”

My name whispered into my hair is the last thing I comprehend.

**Part III**

I wake up to an icy chill gnawing at my skin, and I groan, burrowing into the one warm thing that exists beneath me. My mind is still foggy, and I have _no idea_ where I am, or why it’s _so cold_... But as my consciousness returns, I realise that the warmth I’m nestled against is, in fact, a chest—a very _solid_ chest—and that there are a _very_ warm pair of arms wrapped snugly around me. I can’t help but giggle a bit, lifting my head just enough to look up, and groan his name. “ _Lucio..._ ”

“I’m here.”

“Obviously.” My hands clench in the fabric of his shirt, my face turning red. “Lucio...”

“Can we just _never_ do that again, _ever?_ ” He shifts, shaking his head lightly, and then looks down at me, meeting my gaze. He smirks, but he doesn’t try to get up, his arms tightening around me instead. “Comfy?”

“ _M-maybe..._ ” I reach to touch his cheek, staring into his eyes. “You’re _real_.”

“Of course I’m—” He cuts off, realising what I mean, and then blinks, his smirk turning to a grin as he lifts his hands up. “I’m _real!_ I’m _alive!_ ” He laughs, wrapping his arms around me again, and then pulls me up with him as he stands. “ _I’m alive!_ I can _feel_ again!” He spins me around, still laughing—I’m laughing, too—his eyes meeting mine. “This is the _best_ day _ever!_ ” He pulls me even closer as we come to a stop, his lips pressing to my cheek before I’ve even fully come back from the spin.

I gasp softly, shaking as I reach to touch my cheek, my jaw hanging slightly open as my heart begins to flutter. “ _Lucio—_ ”

“Was that too much?”

A smile comes to my face as his falls away. I’m still somewhat in a daze, so I just shake my head, staring at him—and then I giggle. “I—I wasn’t expecting that—”

“Did you... _Like it?_ ”

I nod, still smiling. “Yes.” I gasp a little as he pulls me close again, his voice low.

“ _Would you like another?_ ”

I blush, but when I nod, his lips find my other cheek, lingering as I giggle.

“ _Oh..._ We are going to get along _famously_ , you and I.” He kisses the same spot, and then slowly trails down to my neck, his next words a breath against my skin. “ _Better now?_ ”

I shiver, and not from the cold, nodding again when he pulls back away.

The look in his eyes is shameless, and his gaze dips to my lips, longing and hunger not even hidden as he smirks. “ _Maybe I should just kiss you properly..._ ”

“ _Lucio?_ ” I blush again, and he sighs.

“I’ve wanted to do that since—”

“W-what are you waiting for—”

His fingers are on my cheek, drawing my face to his before I even finish, cutting me off as quickly as I had him as his lips find mine. His gauntlet slides to the back of my neck, the sharp points of his fingers a dangerous thrill as they press into my skin, his other hand holding me around the waist, pulling me as tight to him as he can.

I’m shocked for a second, but he doesn’t hold back _at all_ , deepening the kiss the second I relax—I can feel every bit of his longing, his loneliness, his _hunger_ , as he pulls me in even deeper, and I can’t help but moan into it.

When he finally pulls away, he doesn’t go far, his forehead lingering against mine, our lips still a hair’s breadth apart as his golden fingers trail slowly back to my cheek, a satisfied grin on his face. “I’m _terrible_ at waiting...” He laughs, dipping to steal another small kiss, before stroking my lip with his thumb.

My breath quivers, my heart pounding furiously inside my chest, but my words feel stuck.

“I’ve been told I move fast...” He grins at the look on my face as he pulls away, stroking my cheek.

“ _T-that was..._ ” I unconsciously reach up to my lip, my eyes still locked on his.

“Amazing? _The best you’ve ever had?_ ”

“ _M-my first..._ ” I’m still trembling a little, and I mumble my words through my finger.

“F-first...” He stares at me, his grin slipping a little, and his hand comes up over mine, gently stroking my lip again. “You’ve really never...”

I don’t know what the second half of his sentence is supposed to be, but I shake my head anyway. It only takes a moment more to snap out of my daze, though, and I giggle again, a grin working onto my face. “D-do that again.”

He laughs, sweeping me close again, stopping just as our lips brush. “ _If you liked that, there’s more where that came from._ ” And he closes the gap, kissing me again, just as reluctant to part as he was the first time, his hands clenching on my back. “ _Oh, it’s been so long..._ ”

I squeeze him, my hands tight against _his_ back, and I shift so my forehead is against his collarbones. “ _I’m here_.”

“You are, _aren’t you?_ ” He presses a kiss to the top of my head, nuzzling into my hair, tightening his hold around me as he sighs. “ _Ah..._ I used to fantasize about all the things I wanted to do once I was alive again...” He trails off, his hands clenching again.

“ _Fantasize...?_ ”

His hands begin stroking my back, and then slide down, pausing just before they go too low. “Yeah...” He doesn’t elaborate, but he pulls away, meeting my gaze with a glimmer in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter—I’m _more_ than willing to put off everything...” He leans in, pressing his cheek against mine, his voice dipping low and suggestive again. “ _If it means more kisses from you_.”

I shiver—from his tone, but—an icy gust sweeps around us just as I do, and Lucio pulls me close again, nuzzling the side of my head. I smile, nuzzling him back, grateful for his warmth around me. “I-it’s too cold...”

“I hate it, too, _but it’s not so bad with you here_.” He presses another small kiss to my hair, and then pulls back, pulling my hands up in front of his lips, a puff of warm breath warding the chill away before he kisses my fingers. “ _How’s that?_ ”

“S-still too cold.” I stare at our hands, a smile working onto my face. “You’re warm, though.” I step closer again, just as another gust swirls up around us—the trees creak ominously, and before I can even comprehend what’s happening, Lucio twists us away in another spin.

“ _Ack—!_ ” He shudders, holding me close for a moment, and then turns a harsh glare up at the trees. “Rude tree!” He scowls, and then sighs. “ _Ruining our fun..._ ” He begins to fidget, trying to get the snow off of his back, and some of it flies at me.

“ _Ah—!_ Stop! You’re going to get me wet!”

He stops, a sly little smirk sliding onto his face. “That’s what I’ve been _trying_ to do.”

I turn an absolutely _furious_ shade of red at his tone, although I can’t for the life of me figure out why he’d _want_ to get me wet—I’m _already_ freezing as it is! “J-just let me help...!” I sigh, turning him away from me so I can brush the snow off of him. When I turn him again, reaching up to run my hands through his hair, he grabs my wrists, pressing a kiss to each of my palms with a smirk.

“ _Don’t mind me—_ ” He giggles, pulling me close to him again. “Just _showing my appreciation._ ”

**Part IV**

I giggle, too, still giddy, until he pulls me deeper into the clearing, still holding me tight by the wrists, his eyes darting around us. “Lucio?”

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” I blink, pulling myself closer to him, my eyes following his into the depths of the woods—the wind whips up again with an icy fury, a beastly howl echoing throughout the clearing, and a deathly shudder works through my bones.

“You... Heard it that time... Right...?”

I nod, looking back up at him, not quite sure if I’ve managed to wipe the terror out of my eyes or not. “T-that wasn’t a good sound.”

“Yeah...” He wraps his arms around me, squeezing me close, his eyes drifting back to the woods again as he mumbles something under his breath.

And as he does, something else occurs to me. “I—w-where’s Asra...?” I had very much been too distracted up until now to even _realise_ he wasn’t here. I look up to Lucio as I ask, our eyes meeting for a moment as that same realisation hits _him_.

He shrugs, shifting me under his arm at his side, and then shouts out at the top of his lungs, “ _Asra!_ ”

I gasp, flinching into his side—I wasn’t expecting him to _yell_.

“Hey...” His hold tightens, and I _slowly_ look up—he sighs, and then turns his gaze back over the forest. “We’re better off without him, _honestly_ , he was _terrible_ to us earlier.”

“B-but...”

“We’ll be _fine_. Who needs _Asra_ when _you’re_ here?” His grin is so warm and confident, his eyes shining as they meet mine.

But I shake my head. “Lucio...”

“You’re the _best_ , Vi—”

I laugh, feeling a _little_ better—how he can take everything so lightly is amazing. “I—I’m really _not_ , but... _Thank you..._ ”

“We’re gonna have to work on that confidence of yours.” He winks, painting a blush onto my cheeks, and then turns his eyes to the woods again with a glare. “We’ll be _fine_ , Vi, you’re a _great_ magician, and I can handle any beasties that come after us!” He waves his arm toward the forest, a sword he _didn’t have before_ glinting in the evening light. “I promise, Vi, I’ll protect you.”

I can’t help but laugh again, my eyes drifting back to his from the sword. “I—w-where’d _that_ come from?” I nod toward it, and _both_ of us look at it again.

He stares at it with a brief flicker of confusion, and then shrugs, meeting my gaze again with a smirk. “Dunno. But don’t worry, Vi, I know how to use it.”

I don’t doubt him—he had one in quite a few of the paintings back at the palace, and it certainly didn’t _look_ just for show... “M-maybe you could show _me_ how.”

“ _There’s a lot of things I wanna show you—_ ” His tone drops back into that suggestive little trill, making me blush again, but this time I nudge him with my elbow.

“I—j-just the sword for now, thank you...!”

He laughs, pulling me tighter to his side, lifting the sword for a better view of it. “You really wanna learn how to use this thing?”

I nod, staring at it. “You won’t always be with me... It might be a good idea...” I shift my gaze to his, watching him think it over. At least if anything happens, I’ll be able to defend myself... With something _other_ than fire...

“Hm... True... _True_... But not right now.” He lowers the sword again, finally looking down to me with another smirk. “You just do your magic thing, leave any fighting to me.” Just as he speaks, there’s another strange howl in the woods—I jump, pressing closer to him as my eyes dart toward where it came from.

“I—I have _no_ issues with that.”

“Good—come on—”

“Come— _where!?_ ” I stare up at him as he heads toward the woods, frozen in place.

“Instead of waiting for whatever the hell that is to make a damn meal of us, let’s get _it_ first.” He smirks, nodding toward the woods, and then continues into them.

I’m left standing here, a little dumbstruck for a moment, but as the icy wind whips up again, carrying another howl with it, I squeak, rushing after him. “T-this doesn’t seem like such a good idea...”

“Don’t be scared, Vi, I’m here.” He looks down at me as I sidle up beside him again, pointing his sword toward the growing shadows. “ _Nothing_ can get the best of _me!_ ”

I nod, a sharp chill rushing through me, my eyes darting about the forest around us, but it looks the same in every direction—tall, skinny trees angling for the sky like charred claws, and unbroken snow as far as I can see, bathed in shadows as the sun dips lower... I’m so busy glancing around, I don’t notice until I’ve run into his back that Lucio has stopped walking. I just barely catch myself, pressing my fingers to his arm as I peek around him. “Lucio...?”

“This...” He shakes his head, reaching out to touch the tree in front of us—it’s a giant, ancient-looking oak, the bark chipped and damaged at about waist-height. His gauntleted fist clenches over top of the marks, chipping a few shards of wood away.

I reach out, touching the spot beside his hand, my eyes shifting up to search his. “What is this?”

He looks to me, huffing softly, and then back at the tree. “I thought we were in that magic realm thing... Not...” He mumbles the rest, shrinking in on himself.

“ _Lucio...?_ ”

“I’m fine—”

I blink, staring at him—he’s staring at _me_. “Are you...?”

“I—yeah, I just... _Don’t like the cold..._ ” He shivers, his eyes lifting up toward the forest, and then settling back on me. “Or snow...” He forces a smirk, trying to hide the emotion from just moments ago. “Warm, sunny Vesuvia is more my speed, ya know?”

I go to respond, but he pulls away, marching off into the forest again—I don’t stare for as long as I had the last time, but as I chase after him, the snow seems to get deeper, coming up to my knees in places—I struggle to catch up, and then try not to glare down at his feet once I do. _How can he move so easily in those heels...?_ I shiver again, realising that the snow has actually gotten _inside_ my boots, and press myself as close to his side as I can. “I—I don’t like the cold, either...”

He slows just enough to pull me under his arm, smiling down at me. “Just stick close.”

I nod, but the cold is still biting _both_ of us, I can feel _him_ shivering, too. I pull my hands in front of me, staring down at them, sure that the idea that popped into my mind is _probably_ not a smart one... But I close my eyes, trusting him to keep me from falling as I summon my magic into my palms...

“Vi, uh, what’re you— _oh..._ ”

I sigh, the flame in my hands bringing a little warmth into the space around us, and then smile up at him. “I-it’s not much, but...”

“How long can you hold that for? Won’t you burn your hands?”

I shake my head, turning my eyes back to the flame. “I don’t know. But it’s _warm..._ ”

Lucio laughs, pulling me as close as he can. “That’s _amazing_. How’d you like to be the court magician once I’m Count again?”

My flame stutters in my hands as my heart sinks. “T-that’s...” I look up at him—I had thought he wanted... _More_... When he kissed me, I just thought... “ _Court magician...?_ ”

“Yeah! You’d be great at it!” He stares, his grin sliding as he studies my face. “You don’t want to?”

I look back down at my flame, not sure how to answer.

**Part V**

I end up falling behind a bit once things get quiet, losing myself in thought—I’m farther behind than I had thought, I realise, once I look up, seeing Lucio marching on a few yards ahead. I close my eyes, and then look down at my hands—there’s a small burn from the flame, but I’m not _cold_ anymore, at least—for now. I’m still staring at my palms when I run into his back for the _second_ time tonight. I gasp, about to fall back into the snow, but he grabs my arm before I do, and then grins down at me.

“Vi, look!”

I do—my eyes land on a shadowy little gap in the snow, and then back up on his. “What am I looking at...?”

Lucio chuckles, pulling me toward the gap. “This cave... It looks _just_ like this cave I used to know as a kid...” He leans in, shouting into the cave, his grin growing as it echoes back. “It _is_ just like that cave—!” He turns back to me again, a glint in his eye. “Pre— _Vi—!_ ”

The next thing I know, I’m inside the cave, falling to the cold, hard ground—there’s a vicious snarl, and as I scramble to my feet, I hear the sound of steel clashing against something solid. “Lucio—” I rush to the entrance, peering out to see him sword-to-claw with a giant bear—it’s easily twice his height, with claws as big as my arms, a stench that could wake the dead, and the sound that comes out of it... I shudder, but I don’t _dare_ move.

Lucio blocks a swipe of the bear’s claws, clipping one of them off in the process, but that only enrages it _more_ —it lunges, claws and teeth inches from his head...

“ _Lucio!_ ”

And he’s driven his sword through the beast, glaring down at it as it thumps against the forest floor. “ _Damn musk bear._ ” His hand tightens on the hilt of his sword, and he takes a step forward, driving the blade into the still-twitching beast once more.

My heart is thumping _hard_. I’ve never in my _life_ seen a beast so large, and he just took it down without even breaking a sweat. “Lucio—”

“Hah—did you see that, Vi?”

I nod, staring at him, not quite sure what words would even be _appropriate_ right now, so I just repeat his name again. “ _Lucio..._ ”

“You okay, Vi?” His grin slides away, and his sword disappears again as he walks back over to the cave, reaching to touch my cheek. “Did you, uh, did you hit your head when you fell...?”

I shake my head, my eyes drifting over to the bear again. “T-that thing...”

“It was a musk bear.”

“A... Musk bear...?” My eyes are drawn back to Lucio when his fingers find my cheek, and I laugh. “T-that thing was _huge_... You _killed it...!_ ”

“I—” He cuts off as I dive at him, slow as he wraps his arms around me. “Vi... You really okay, there?”

I shake my head again. “ _I’ve never seen such a terrible monster..._ ” I think the biggest animal I’ve ever seen would have to be a _dog_ —probably Melchior, if I’m thinking about it, everything else has only been in books... _Maybe_ those vampire eel things, but I didn’t get _that_ close of a look...

“You wouldn’t do too well in the South, if _that thing_ scared you.”

“T-the South...?”

“Yeah, that’s...” He pulls his head away from mine, looking around us. “This whole place looks like there...” With another glance around, he pulls us back inside the cave, checking me over before finally smiling again. “Wanna explore with me? I used to spend _hours_ in this damn cave. It’s been a _long time_...”

I lift my gaze, meeting his, and then nod, my heart _finally_ beginning to calm down. “I might like that.” I look into the cave, stepping close to his side. “Your cave, you lead.”

He chuckles, pulling me against him as he begins walking. “I found this place when I was attacked by a musk bear as a kid... _Actually..._ ” He pauses, mumbling something, and then shakes his head. “Anyway, this place was the _best_.” He goes on to explain little things we see that remind him of something, and when we get to a myriad of tunnels, he pauses again, a grin on his face. “Ooh, watch this—” He takes a breath, and then shouts at the top of his lungs down one of the tunnels.

I flinch—I should have been expecting it, but I wasn’t. I’m just about right again when Lucio turns to look at me, _just_ as the sound comes back, twice as loud, garbled into a howl that makes me flinch twice as hard as the first time. I gasp, cringing, and then slowly open my eyes, one at a time, exhaling to try and calm my heart again.

Lucio laughs, though. “Yeah, I about jumped out of _my_ skin the first time, too.” He looks down the tunnel again, and then pulls me back against his side. “But it’s just an echo, don’t worry.” He delves into a story, keeping me close as he reenacts it. We’ve about found our way back to the entrance by the time he’s finished, and he laughs, giving me a squeeze. “I was a pretty cool kid, huh?”

I nod, looking up at him, but I can’t find my smile. “You sound like you were lonely.”

“I—” His smile falters, too. “I wasn’t lonely! I—”

“Your best friend was a _cave_.” I reach up to my shoulder, threading my fingers with his, and lean my head against my hand as I look into his eyes.

“I had friends.” He says it plainly, just staring at me, but after a moment of silence, he fidgets a little. “You know... I’ve encountered a few other beasties like that over the years.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, the musk bear, a wild boar... And snow drakes! You should have seen the snow drakes!” He grins, meeting my gaze. “ _Have you_ ever seen a snow drake?”

I shake my head—I don’t think I’ve even ever seen a picture. “They sound cool, though.”

“Nasty beasties, though, they won’t hesitate to make dinner of you.” He sighs, his eyes narrowing. “And then there was this disgusting, slimy thing...” He shudders.

“You mean Vlastomil?” I laugh, meaning it as a joke, but he freezes, _staring_ at me.

“I—”

“It’s a _joke_ , Lucio. You get it, right?”

He stares for a moment longer and then laughs, his grin returning. “Right, a joke.” He chuckles again, almost nervously. “I—I can’t even _begin_ to describe that thing...” His eyes drift over to the entrance, and he exhales as he calms back down. “I’d love to stay and yell some more, but... It’s getting dark outside.”

I look over at the entrance, too—he’s right, it’s almost completely dark, now, and a shudder goes through me. “M-maybe we should just camp out here for the night...”

“You scared?”

“I—” I take a breath through my nose, slowly looking back to him from the darkening entrance. “A-aren’t forests _dangerous_ at night...?”

“Oh Violca...” He smiles softly, pulling me close again as he leads me back out of the cave. “I’ll keep you safe, just like I promised.” He squeezes me, stopping just after we’ve crossed the threshold, and turns back to yell into the cave one last time, his words echoing back like a creepy, childish laugh.

Lucio begins to grow more and more restless the darker it gets, jumping at every little shifting shadow. He’s drawn his sword again, and every so often when he jumps, he points it into the darkness.

I know I haven’t known him that long, but I’ve never _seen_ him—or _anyone_ — _this_ paranoid before. “M-maybe we _should_ have made camp...” I hurry to catch up with him again, almost stumbling to my knees in the deep snow.

“I—no, it’s just...” He slinks back beside me, sword tight in his fist as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. “It’s too damn quiet...” He glares off into the woods, but we don’t stop moving. “Something’s wrong...”

“Wrong...?”

“Ugh, coming to this stupid place was _Asra’s_ stupid idea, this is all his stupid fault...!” He pauses, kicking at a clump of snow, and then smirks over at me. “We should get back at him for this! What do you think would—”

 _Something_ screeches out in the darkness, a piercing shriek that puts ice in my blood—Lucio shoves me behind him before I even have time to fully react to the sound, his sword pointed in the direction it came from.

“ _Lucio..._ ” I grab a handful of his cape, staring past his arm into the darkness. “W-what was—”

“Stay behind me, Vi—”

Whatever it was that made the noise makes it again, this time even _closer_ in front of us than before—Lucio takes a step back, pushing me farther away from it just as a _massive_ serpentine creature practically _explodes_ out of the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more Lacunae, Sundays at noon eastern (9 AM pacific) on AO3!
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: More beasties abound! Violca's reaction? _Kill them with fire!_


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Worms, Wyrms, and _disgusting_ beetles, our heroes press forth through the terrifying world of magic they've found themselves stuck in. All it takes is a little flirting, and a little _honesty_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Asra drags Violca and Lucio to a magical new world, getting separated on the way, leaving our heroes to find a whole _mess_ of trouble.

**Chapter V**

**Part I**

I gasp, staring in horror, my grasp on his cape growing almost tight enough to rip the thick fabric. “ _Lucio—_ ”

“Ugh, that’s _disgusting..._ ” He steps back again, and again, pushing me away from it as it advances, and points his sword right at it just as it _screams_ , vile, stale breath nearly choking us.

I cover my face with Lucio’s cape, and then peek around him, but the second my eyes meet the creature’s, it lunges right for us.

Lucio lunges at it, too, before I can even comprehend what’s happening, the creature’s teeth catching on his blade.

I stumble back away, my hand finding the strap of my bag and clenching _tight_ —I’m completely exposed, in the middle of the clearing, the only thing between me and that _thing_ being Lucio, the both of them circling around me in even pace.

Lucio laughs, brandishing his sword toward it as it makes to lunge again, and then tilts his head, looking at me over his shoulder with a grin. “I’ve got this, Vi, don’t worry.”

“H-how can I _not_ be worried!?” I gasp when it lunges, stumbling back again. “ _W-what is that thing!?_ ”

“A wyrm—” He catches the wyrm’s teeth on his blade again, grunting as it flails, trying to shake him away. “S-stay back, Vi—” He swings, slicing off a few of the wyrm’s razor-sharp teeth, and then takes a step back, taking another swing and sending a thick, dark spray of blood everywhere, all over himself _and_ me.

“I—I’m _trying to_ —” I backpedal just as the wyrm makes to lunge again, slipping and falling back into the bloodied snow with a gasp.

Lucio doesn’t seem to notice—he’s meeting the wyrm’s lunge head-on, blade-first, with a grin on his face. He’s drenched in blood and sweat, his hair stuck to his face, but he doesn’t care, his grin only growing wider as he shouts to provoke the wyrm.

The wyrm hisses something that sounds _distinctly_ like _real words_ , but my heart is thumping too hard for me to hear—though when it speaks again, it’s more of a shout as those creepy, black eyes land on _me_. “Vlagnagog _hungers—!_ ” It snaps at Lucio, and then barrels past him when he jerks away, freezing in place.

“ _Vlagnagog...?_ But...”

I’m frozen, too, staring at the wyrm as it heads _right for me_ —I gasp, raising my arms over my face, but the bite I’m expecting never comes. When I lower my arms, Lucio is standing over me, the wyrm under his boot at my feet, and a glare on his face. “ _Lucio—_ ”

Time seems to be frozen in that moment, everything moving so slowly—the look in Lucio’s eyes when he lifts his gaze to mine is almost... _Inhuman._ It sends a primal pang of _terror_ through me, but I’m unable to move.

And then he grins, his eyes closing as he punches his fist up into the air. “ _Yes!_ Did you _see that_ , Vi?”

“ _Lu—Lucio—_ ” My voice trembles, and his smile falters.

“Vi...” He drops his sword, falling to his knees in front of me, his fingers finding my cheek, and he wipes just under my eye with his thumb, his voice soft. “Hey. You’re okay. I’m here.”

I nod, the motion jerky, and then dive forward into his arms. “T-that was—” I shake my head against his chest—I can’t tell him that _he_ terrified me, just then... I take a breath to calm myself, my hands clenching tight against his back. “Y-you were amazing...”

He wraps his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my hair. “Of course I was amazing, I _told you_ I’d protect us.”

I nod, but my hold on him tightens, my body still trembling. “T-that was amazing...” I know it’s pretty much the same thing, but I’m not sure what else to say.

He exhales a laugh. “If you thought _that_ was impressive, you should have seen me back when I was a mercenary!” He continues on, pulling me away as he speaks, and then pulling away a little more to grab his sword again, glaring at the bloodied blade before wiping it in the snow. “I think I look pretty damn handsome like this, _if I do say so, myself..._ ” He turns back to me with a wink that puts a blush on my face and sends a flutter through my heart. “What do you think, Vi?”

I nod, finally able to smile again as he helps me back to my feet.

“Wanna help me clean up?” He arches a brow, looking me over as he speaks, and then smirks. “ _You_ could use some cleaning up, yourself.”

I look down at myself, my heart sinking at the mess of blood splattered across my vest and cincher, the _brand new silk_ stained with it. “ _Gross..._ ”

“It’ll be more _fun_ if we help _each other—_ ”

I blush again at the tone in his voice, slowly looking up into his shining eyes, but my smile fades now that I’m getting a closer look at him. I step closer, reaching up to cup his cheek, my thumb stroking over a terrible little gash across his cheekbone. “You’re hurt...”

“It’s just a little cut, no biggie.” He grabs my wrist, pressing a kiss to the inside of it, and then meets my gaze. “I’ll be okay.” He wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. “I’ve got a _very_ important question for you, Vi...”

“Q-question...?”

He presses a kiss to my cheek, a smug little grin on his face, and then lets me go, stepping back toward the wyrm’s corpse, and posing like in his portrait at the palace.

“Lucio?”

“ _I_ think I look pretty magnificent, Vi.” He gestures at himself with his gauntlet, that _look_ in his eyes again. “I’ve always looked pretty damn good like this—”

“C-covered in blood?”

He nods, and I can’t help but laugh, my eyes drawn down as he grinds his heel into the wyrm’s snout. “I wanna know... If _you_ think so.”

I stare at him, my eyes dipping down to his bloodied chest, and then back to his—I honestly think that he looks a little silly, perhaps a little... _Wicked_ , with how his red eyes glint in the pale light, but... “I—I do.” I can’t help it—now that I’m being made to actually _think_ about it... It’s more than _just_ his personality that draws me to him. He’s... _Beautiful_.

The sword clatters to the ground as he abandons the wyrm, rushing back over to pull me into his arms again. “Oh, Vi, I was _hoping_ you would!” He grins, pulling me flush against him as he leans in for a kiss. His gauntlet’s claws sink into the back of my neck, drawing a little moan from me as he draws me in deeper.

When we part, I shiver, and at first I think he’s pulling me closer again, but then we begin to fall, tumbling back into the snow. I stare down at him, my face going red.

“ _Oops._ ” He giggles, smirking up at me, his hands sliding from my waist to my hips, his eyes dipping, too. “Looks like we fell for one another.”

I quickly twist to cover my mouth with my wrist, blocking my cough as I choke on his joke. “ _Lucio—_ ” I laugh, though, swatting him lightly. “Y-you’re teasing me on purpose!”

“ _Maybe_. What’re you gonna do about it, hm?” He’s smirking, and his eyes dip down again, to where his hands are on my hips—or rather, to where I’ve been forcibly seated on top of him.

I swallow, unable to halt the flush that takes over my entire face, my eyes dipping down, too—we’re both absolute messes, _filthy_ , covered in blood, sweat, and who-knows what else. My eyes drift back up to his—he’s gazing at me, both expectant and curious.

“Well?”

My hands clench over his chest, and I reach down, grasping a ball of snow, pressing it to his skin and rubbing some of the blood away before he even realises I’ve picked it up.

“Ah—! Vi—t-that’s _cold—!_ ”

I frown. “It’s _snow_ , of course it is.” I begin to scrub, trying to work the blood out of his _white_ shirt, but it doesn’t want to come out. “ _Damn it..._ ” I scrunch my face up, trying to scrub harder, and _harder_ , but it still won’t come out.

“Vi—” Lucio grabs my wrist, halting my scrubbing, and stares at me curiously. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But—”

“It’s just a little blood, I’m fine.” He smiles, urging me to release the bloodied snow in my hand, and then picks up some, himself, gently wiping at my bloodied silken clothes. “As long as the bulk of it’s gone, it’ll be fine.”

I nod, watching his hands as he works. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, you’re okay.” He smiles again, but this time, the motion makes his cut start oozing again, and fresh blood runs down his cheek.

I frown, reaching to touch it, and then without really thinking, I lean in, pressing my lips over the cut.

“ _Oh_ , Vi—” He moans a little—with a little burst of magic, it heals shut, leaving smooth, bloody skin under my lips, and he tips his head just enough to kiss _my_ cheek.

I smile when he does, kissing his again, too, and again to clean the blood away—when I sit up, I can still taste it staining my lips, and I gaze down at him as I lick them clean.

“ _Damn_.”

I blush, but I don’t break eye contact, biting my lip as his hands tense on my waist. “I—y-you’re staring...”

“That was...” He tints, just a little, and then sits up, sliding me down into his lap, keeping his arms tight around me as he dives in for a kiss. He nips my lip with his teeth, and then kisses me again, chuckling as he pulls away. “ _You’re_ the one teasing _me_.”

“I—” I stare at him, blushing, myself, again. “I’m not—”

He laughs, and then sighs. “You don’t even...” He gazes into my eyes in awe, and then dips in, kissing me a little more gently, this time. “ _You have no idea what you’re missing out on..._ ”

I fluster again—he’s right, I have _no idea_ what he’s talking about. “S-so... What are we going to do now...?”

“I dunno, is there maybe, some magic thing you can do to find a way out of this damn forest?”

I stare at him. “I— _maybe...?_ I can try...” I go to stand up, but before I can, he pulls _both_ of us to our feet, and then takes a step away. I blink, and then take a breath, closing my eyes to try and feel around us, but I get this creepy, _slimy_ feeling—

“That can wait—!” Lucio grabs my arm, pulling me behind him, and points off into the shadows.

**Part II**

I gasp, clutching at his cape as these _creatures_ slither through the trees, moving to surround us. There’s at _least_ a dozen of them, and I shudder, flinging my hand out toward them—fire pours out of my palm, washing over a small handful of them, their screams sickening as they crumple into shrivels, the rest of them recoiling back into the safety of the trees.

“ _Oh_ , you _nasty, nasty little mortal!_ ” A _very_ familiar, _very_ slimy voice echoes through the darkness, seemingly coming from all around us. “How _dare_ you assault my _lovely_ little children!?”

I shudder again, clinging to Lucio as more of the slimy creatures slither out of the darkness. “ _Why can’t we just leave this place in peace...!?_ ”

“I dunno, Vi—” He draws his sword, pointing it toward a creature that dared a little closer, taking a step back to move me away from them. “Keep doing that fire thing, though, I’ll get the rest!”

I nod, whirling around as one of them attempts to sneak up behind me, and realise what they are—they’re _worms_. Giant, slimy, disgusting worms, with tiny, beady little eyes, and _way_ too many razor-sharp teeth for my comfort. “ _Ew_ —” I hesitate, a pang of terror slithering through me as it lunges—

—but Lucio doesn’t—he whirls before it bites me, slicing it clean in two. “ _Vi—! Fight!_ ”

I shudder, looking up into his eyes, just in time to see a small horde of them lunging toward us from behind him. I don’t have time to think—I grab his wrist, tugging him out of the way, holding my hand out to blast them all with my fire. “ _D-disgusting, freaky things...!_ ” I squeak as another comes at me from the side, spinning away to burn _that one_ , too, and another—they just _keep coming_... I feel something push against my back, and I’m _about_ to absolutely _incinerate it_ when I realise it’s just Lucio.

“I think I’m gonna be sick...” He shudders, pressed as close to me as he can get, still slicing anything that gets too close behind me.

“S-same...” I look back down, realising there’s a worm _right there_ —and I kick it away with a small scream, blasting it with probably _more_ than enough fire... But more come, an almost _endless_ onslaught of them, and the more that I burn, the harder it gets to even _see_. _I’ve used too much magic..._

“ _Lucio—_ ” I gasp his name—I’m about to fall over.

“Just keep burning them—”

“I—I can’t—” I huff, my hand finding his arm to keep myself upright.

He turns, nearly breathless, himself. “ _Damn it—_ ” He looks torn, _frustrated_ —he _obviously_ wants to keep fighting, but he grabs ahold of me, pulling me close, and then takes off, slicing through the horde to clear a path. “ _Hang on, Vi—_ ”

We run as fast as we can manage, but the worms _easily_ keep up with us, a few of them lunging to bite every so often, which lands them with a sword through their faces. The rest of them watch us from a distance, keeping pace with us from within the trees.

I gasp as I stumble, but Lucio catches me, pulling on me to keep me moving. It feels like an _eternity_ before we _finally_ stumble out of the forest, running out into the open. Our freedom is within sight, if we can _just keep moving_ —but I collapse to the ground, clutching at my frantically beating heart. “ _I can’t—_ ” I roll onto my side and look over at Lucio—he fell, too.

He staggers back to his feet, though, brandishing his sword toward the forest and the worms with a vicious glare. “I am _not_ going to let a _disgusting_ _worm_ kill me! I’ll kill _all of you, first!_ ” He snarls, breathing hard, _but none of the worms move._

Another worm—a _wyrm_ , more grotesque and slimy than the one before—glides toward us, but it doesn’t move beyond the edge of the trees, instead staring at us with utter _hatred_. “ _You—!_ You always _were_ the _nastiest_ little mortal!”

I feel sick again—I feel like I _know_ this creature, the voice, the face, it’s _familiar_ , but I can’t even _begin_ to put my finger on _why_. My eyes drift to Lucio, but he looks how I feel—sick, pallid, and he’s just _staring_ at the wyrm. “ _Lucio..._ ”

“ _Run_ , little mortals, _run!_ ”

I squeak, my eyes going back to the wyrm, but my body still refusing to move. I try to push up, though, just as the wyrm says something else—I ignore it, grasping at Lucio’s hand. “ _Lucio—_ ” This time I get his attention— _this time_ , he looks at me, and takes ahold of my hand, pulling me back to my feet.

He looks back at the wyrm again, obviously trapped by about a thousand different thoughts, but when I squeeze his hand, his attention falls back to me, and he begins to run, pulling me with him at that same unbearably fast pace.

I glance back at the forest over my shoulder—the worms and the wyrm are just _staring_ after us, _watching_. I can’t help but shiver—they’re the worst things I’ve ever seen. When I feel a sharp tug on my arm, I jolt forward, and then close my eyes, just running in the direction I’m pulled.

**Part III**

It feels like _forever again_ before my body gives out again—we only stop running when I stumble, collapsing to the ground like I had before. My hands land in soft, plush moss, instead of cold snow. I laugh a short, humourless laugh, and then collapse into it completely, grasping at my chest—my breath is ragged, and my heart is thumping like mad, _and after all of the fire I used earlier..._ When I look to Lucio, his eyes are aimed toward the now-distant forest, a look that I’m almost positive is _fear_ in them. “ _Lucio...?_ ”

He mumbles something, and then looks to me, his glare wiping as our eyes meet—he drops down onto his knees, cautiously brushing his golden fingers against my cheek, a fine tremble running through him. “ _Vi..._ ” He exhales, and then sits me up. “Are you okay?”

“N-no...” I lean against him, shaking my head, and reach out, thankful when he takes my trembling hand. “ _N-no more..._ ” I look up into his eyes, but they’re beginning to fill with anger again. “Lucio...?”

“ _This_ is bullshit, what good is coming to this stupid _magical_ place if everything wants to _eat us!?_ ”

I squeak, flinching when he raises his voice, almost falling out of his arms—if he hadn’t tightened them first.

He takes a breath, his eyes softening, as well as his next words. “Let’s just... Get the hell outta here...”

“Y-you want to leave...?”

“The whole damn point of coming here was to bring me back to life... _You could probably do that easily if we were back home..._ ” He grumbles the last part, squeezing my hand, his face twisting again. “ _Instead_ we keep almost _dying...!_ Let’s just go _home..._ ”

“I—” I stare at him for a moment, and then look out across the horizon—the sun is finally coming up again. “I have absolutely _no idea_ where home even _is_...” And on top of that, I’ve depleted too much magic to even attempt another spell, let alone one I have _no idea_ how to work. I shake my head, looking back up at Lucio. “I don’t know _how_...”

“Don’t we just have to close our eyes while you do your magic thing...?”

I laugh at that. “I think the spell might be a _little_ more complex than _that_...” I sigh, closing my eyes as I lean into him a little more. “I need a break from magic for a while...”

“Ah—yeah... That _was_ a _lot_ of fire...” He smirks down at me, and then leans in, his lips beside my temple. “You’re a little firebug.”

I blush, a short little huff of a laugh escaping me. “I—t-that’s the only magic I’m even really good for.”

“Aw—you’re good for more than just burning stuff!” His lips connect to my temple, a grin spreading across his face. “You made me handsome again—”

“T-that was easy—! I had a book!” I blush, and then shift to meet his gaze. “And, I, uh, kind of also... Had planned on doing that spell... S-so I was prepared...” I’m not sure what I expect his reaction to be, but I certainly wasn’t expecting him to _kiss me_.

He slides his hand to my cheek, pulling me close as his lips find mine, lingering and sweet, and when he pulls away, he holds our foreheads together, exhaling a small laugh as he shakes his head.

“Lu—Lucio—”

“ _Why?_ ”

“W-why...?”

“You _really_ don’t want... _Anything_...? You can’t possibly be _that nice._ ” He pulls away, a wary glint in his eyes. “ _No one_ does something like that for _free_.”

“I—”

“ _You want something—_ ”

I pull away, falling back to the ground as I stare at him, shaking my head—but the longer I try to figure out what to say, the more I realise... _He’s right_. My heart sinks, and my eyes close. “You’re right.”

He scoffs. “I knew it. _No one_ is _that_ nice!”

I refuse to look at him, now, my fists clenching in the moss. “ _I wanted a friend._ ”

“A—” He cuts off before he even begins, shifting closer to me again. “A _friend_...? You don’t want riches? Power? _Anything?_ ”

I shake my head, opening my eyes, but stare down at the moss. “I-it doesn’t matter, just... Forget it... Okay...?” I look up at him, not _quite_ glaring, but my eyes are burning, tears threatening to form. “Y-you’ll be free of me once I fix you.”

“Vi...” He reaches for me, but I flinch away—it doesn’t matter, though, his hand finds my cheek again, his thumb brushing under my eye as he sighs. “ _You might possibly be the most innocent person I’ve ever met..._ ”

I can’t help but be drawn closer, the warmth of his touch pulling me to him. I keep my eyes closed, this time, so I’m not expecting it when he pulls me back into his arms again, nuzzling into my hair.

“ _Vi..._ I—I didn’t mean... That is... I didn’t _know..._ ”

I shake my head, squeezing my eyes to halt the tears. “L-let’s just find Asra so we can _leave_...” I want to go home, now, too. I take the moment to try and feel for his aura—I’m not the greatest at tracking spells, but I pick up what feels like his aura almost instantly... But when Lucio pulls me to my feet, before I say anything, I pull out the tarot cards again. _I wonder if they have any new advice..._

“What, uh, what’re you doing with those...?”

I don’t answer—instead, I pull the top three cards from the deck, knowing they’ll be the three I wanted: The Fool, The Queen of Pentacles, and The Devil. The cards from my fortune, all reversed, same as before. The Fool is still silent, so I slip it back into the deck, staring down at the remaining two.

“ _You’re still afraid._ ” The Queen speaks first.

_But what am I supposed to do?_

“ _You could come talk to me._ ” The Devil interjects, his words sending a pang of fear into my heart, reminding me of that day back in the shop.

I squeak, staring down at the card—it takes everything in me to not just toss them away from myself. “ _No!_ ”

“Vi?”

I don’t realise I’ve spoken out _loud_ until Lucio’s hands find my wrists, making me show him the cards. “I—”

“What’s wrong—” He cuts off when he sees the cards, his face growing pale. “M-maybe you should put those away...”

I nod, stuffing the Devil back into the deck, but my eyes linger on the Queen. “I... Y-you remember... Back in the salon, when I mentioned the cards...?”

“I—yeah...? What about them? What did they say to do?”

“Well...” I stare down, my grip on my final card tight. “The first card... Didn’t say _anything_... But the other two...” I hesitate, afraid of even _admitting_ that I’m afraid, and then sigh. “They both told me... To overcome my fear... This card”—I lift the Queen, showing her to him—“she said to be more spontaneous... I _never_ take risks...” I look up into Lucio’s eyes. “I don’t normally _trust anyone..._ ” I think that last statement might fit him, too.

“So, uh...”

“When I met you, I just thought that... Well...”

“You took a chance on me?” He smiles, but I shake my head.

“It didn’t feel like it was a risk at all... It felt... _Right_.” I look down at the card again.

“ _You’re getting there, just be more aware of your self-doubt, and try to overcome it._ ”

I nod at the card, and then put all of them away. “But the last card...” I shudder, looking up at Lucio again. “I don’t like it.”

“W-wasn’t the last card...”

“The Devil.” I say it plainly, but he cringes.

“W-what does the _Devil_ have to do with _you...?_ ”

“I don’t know... He... When I drew my fortune... He... Told me I should ignore it... To just ask for his help... But the other day, I...” My gaze falls. I have no idea how to explain it.

“You, uh, you didn’t...”

“Didn’t...?” I look up slowly, catching the fear in his eyes.

“D-did you... Agree to anything...?”

_I’m not sure._ I just stare at him, not voicing that thought. “I... He asked me to _talk to him_... I just... Nodded... He _said_ I agreed... But...” I fidget—the Devil is supposed to be a _good_ card when reversed, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t still _the Devil_. I look down at my hands, the tug in my heart that’s supposed to be guiding me to Asra taking on an _odd_ tone.

“So... You didn’t _actually_ agree to anything! Good, that’s good. So, can we, uh, _go?_ ”

I nod, letting him take my hand, and then tug him in the direction I’m being pulled, toward a towering range of mountains. “I’m sorry...”

“Why, uh... _Why?_ ”

“I—” I pause, my hand tightening in his. _I don’t know._ I repeat my thought out loud, mumbling my words, my eyes locked on the horizon before us. “ _I just am..._ ” My words are cut off by a shrill screech, and our eyes fly up to the sky—there’s a huge bird circling above us, eyes locked on Lucio.

He grumbles under his breath, his hold on my hand tensing as he hurries his pace. “ _We can’t get out of here fast enough..._ ” He continues to grumble, eventually going quiet when the bird finally disappears. After a few minutes in silence, he finally grins. “Oh—oh I know!”

“Know...?”

“When we get back—uh, _after_ you bring me back to life... I’ll throw a party!”

I just stare at him. “A party...?”

“Yeah! You like parties, right? _Everyone_ likes parties! You remember my masquerades?” He grins at me, tugging me into his side. “Of _course_ you do, how could you not? _My_ parties are always the best! Tell me, Vi, what was your _favourite_ part of my parties?” He’s so _excited_.

All of the despondence I’d been feeling before is washed away by his cheery mood, except now I’m feeling... _Lost._ “I...” I turn pink, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Vi? Don’t tell me... _You didn’t like my parties?_ ”

“T-that’s not it!” I almost speak before he’s finished, my eyes finally meeting his, but my heart sinks even deeper. “I just...” I glance away again, feeling _terrible_ , now. “I don’t _remember_...”

He laughs, pulling me closer to him again. “I get it—you’ve probably been to so many that you can’t tell them apart anymore. I get that way too, _don’t tell anyone that, though..._ But come on, there’s gotta be _something_ you remember that you liked—if you tell me, I’ll make sure it happens!”

“Lucio...” I bite my lip, glancing to the ground, and then inhale, looking up into his eyes again. “I—”

“You don’t have to be shy—”

“I...” I stop walking, squeezing his hand, and shake my head.

“Vi?”

“Lucio, I _can’t remember_... I... E-everything before three years ago... It’s just... _Blank_. I can _feel_ the memories, but...” I reach up, resting my forehead in my palm, and close my eyes. “It... _Hurts..._ ” Once I get the throbbing to stop, I look up at him—he’s just _staring at me_. “Lucio...?”

“You... _Really_ don’t remember...?”

I shake my head, turning my gaze down again. “I... I thought... I wouldn’t have to tell you that...”

His fingers find my cheek, making me look up at him again—there’s a look, almost like pity, in his eyes, possibly heartbreak. “So... When you came to the palace... When we met... You _really_ didn’t know me...?”

I shake my head. “I knew _of_ you...” I _hate_ that look of pity. “You were right... Back at the fountain...”

“Damn.” His hand clenches lightly on my cheek, but he keeps whatever he’s _really_ thinking to himself. “That sucks. So you don’t remember my parties, either?”

I shake my head, finally smiling a little. “Unfortunately, they didn’t reserve a magical spot in the darkness that is my memory.”

He stares again, and then laughs. “Then I am _definitely_ going to throw a party! I’ll make it better than _all_ of the rest! One you’ll remember for the _rest_ of your life!”

“Lucio...”

“We can do _anything_ you want, Vi, if you can think it, just name it, and it’s done—”

“ _How do people not like you...?_ ” I barely breath the words, but his nails dig into my skin when I do, and he pauses.

The look in his eyes is brief—he replaces it with a smirk and a laugh. “Everyone _loves_ me, what’re _you_ talking about?”

I realise I hit a nerve when I see that look, but when he laughs, I do, too. “Of _course_.” I sigh, smiling as he draws me against his chest. “You’re _amazing._ ”

“Damn right I am.” His smirk turns into a grin, and he dips down, our noses brushing, his breath hot on my lips. “ _As long as you like me..._ ” He only says part of his thought, his lips finding mine before I can question it.

The kiss is slow, filled with longing, burning with desire, his hand warm on my face, and his gauntlet secure around my back. A shiver flutters through me as his fingers slide to my neck, drawing me deeper, closer, and my hands clench to fists in his shirt. _I definitely like him_...

**Part IV**

It feels like we’ve been walking again for _hours_. It’s been quiet for a while, and it honestly feels a _little_ weird, but just as I’m thinking that, the silence is broken by a rather loud _grumble_. I blink, my eyes drifting up to Lucio—his drift down to me, a look in them as if _I_ were the one that made the noise, but he chuckles.

“You, uh, you hungry, Vi?”

“N-not really...” I stare at him. “How can you be hungry? This isn’t even a _physical_ place...”

“I—” He stares again, and then grins. “I dunno, but I bet I can find us something _amazing_.” He looks out across the tundra, his eyes scanning over every visible inch, and then he holds out his hand. “Come on—”

I take it, stumbling as he drags me off, our pace quicker than before. “W-what could _possibly_ be _amazing_ in a barren tundra like _this?_ ”

He shushes me, that grin still plastered on his face. “You’ve gotta be quiet, or you’ll scare off the game—”

I stare at him. “Game...?”

“Yeah, you know—like deer, or rabbits.”

“I—” I pull him to a stop, and then laugh. “You’re being louder than _I_ am... And...” I look out across the tundra, where there most certainly are _no_ animals, and then back up at him.

“I’m not being loud—”

“Lucio...”

“What?”

“I, um...” I turn pink—he’s definitely a hunter, I’m not sure how _good_ of one he is, but, he is. I’m not sure how to say it, so I take a breath. “I don’t _eat_ deer or rabbits.”

“You don’t?” He stares at me blankly for a moment, and then grins, eyes darting back across the tundra. “I’m sure there’s other game, how about—”

“Lucio, I don’t eat _animals_.” I’m red now, averting my gaze to the moss before he looks back down at me. “I’ve never eaten them... At least, as far as I can remember...”

It’s quiet for a moment, his hand tensing in mine, and then he laughs. “Oh. Well, there’s probably berries or something around here. You definitely eat _those_ , right?”

Slowly, I look back up into his eyes—he took that better than I’d expected. “You’re not _mad?_ ”

“Why would I be _mad?_ ” He blinks, his grin dropping again for just a second. “You’re the one missing out.” He smirks, now, tugging me under his arm as we begin walking again.

“I wouldn’t know... Asra said that I—”

“Asra...?”

I nod. “Yes...?”

“He _told you_.”

I nod again. “Everything about myself... And everything else.”

Lucio’s squinting at me, now. “How much did _you_ get to decide about for _yourself_ , Vi?”

I stop walking, staring up at him. _That_ is a good question. I remember Asra always said that I’d like this or that, or that I didn’t like it... Even magic, I only use it because he _told me to_. “I don’t know...”

“None of your other friends, or your _family_ —”

“I don’t have any.”

We stand here in silence for a moment, Lucio just staring at me again. “You do now.”

I blush. “I—I do...?”

“Yeah!” He grins, waving his gauntlet as we begin walking again. “The whole _palace_ is your family, now! Noddy seemed pretty fond of you, and that girl—”

“Portia...?”

“Yeah, Portia— _she_ seems to like you, and if one member of the staff likes you, they normally _all_ do—” He sighs, his smile softening. “And you’ve got me, too.”

My heart does a little flip, putting a smile on my face again. “ _You_...”

“Yeah. _Me_.” He gazes at me for a moment, but his eyes drift up, a fresh smirk painting onto his lips. “Ooh, are those...?” He releases me, darting over to a spot a little farther up the hill we were climbing. “ _They are! Vi come on!_ ”

I stare, sighing as I begin the walk over. _He has the attention span of a goldfish._ “What did you find?”

“Cloudberries!”

“Cloud... What...?” I stare at him, my brain not connecting the two words as a real thing.

“Here—” He presses something into my hand—little yellowy-orange berries that look somewhat like raspberries—and grins. “These things are _awesome_. I can make a _killer_ liquor out of these—”

“I—I’ve never seen berries like these before.” I look up, watching as he pops a handful into his mouth, and then cautiously bite into one. It’s sweet, at first—but then there’s a sharp bite that I wasn’t expecting, and my eyes grow in shock. “T-they’re alcoholic...?”

Lucio laughs, staring down at the rest of the berries in his palm. “I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

“S-so... They aren’t _supposed_ to be...?” I look down at the berries in my own palm, but I find myself being pulled to the ground, Lucio’s fingers around my wrist.

“Who cares?” He sighs, grinning when I nearly land on top of him. “Finding these is _definitely_ better than hunting.”

I turn a slight shade of pink, staring at the berries that had spilled out of my hand, right onto his chest. “I—w-won’t we get drunk?”

“I don’t think they’re very strong, Vi. Here—” He picks up the biggest one, holding it up to me. “Have another.”

I go to take it, but he pulls it away, smirking again.

“Open up—”

This time, I blush for _real_. “W-why...?” I’m staring again, this time, at him. _He wants to feed me...?_

“Go on—”

I’m red, but I carefully cup my hand around his wrist, just like he had mine when he tried to eat the cookie back home, and with one final glance into his eyes, I take the berry with my teeth. I only blush harder at the grin it puts on his face, but he offers me another—and another—his expression shifting to fascination as he watches me eat.

“Hey, Vi—” He offers me another, his own cheeks tinting a bit when I take it. “ _Now_ you can tell everyone that you’ve eaten out of the Count’s palm—they’ll all be _so_ jealous.”

That fuels my blush more, and I release his wrist, rolling away from him in an attempt to hide it. “I—I am _not_ bragging about that!” I huff, but he laughs.

“Aw, you aren’t embarrassed, are you?”

_That_ is putting it lightly. I go to sit up again, but halfway up my head begins to swim, and I fall back to the ground again. “I—y-you said these weren’t strong...”

“Oh? Are they?” His shadow shifts over me as he sits up—or _attempts_ to—and as I roll back over to see what he’s doing, he faceplants _right_ in my lap, a giggle escaping him.

“ _Lucio—_ ” The blush that I had _just_ managed to calm returns as a jolt flutters through my body. I sit up, staring down at him—he’s _not moving_. “Lucio...?” I thread my fingers into his hair, and when he giggles again, I laugh, leaning down to wrap my arms around his head. “You _goof_.” I lean in further, resting my head against his with a sigh.

He turns _just_ far enough to snag a kiss on my cheek, and then giggles _again_. “So are you.”

“H-how—” I don’t even get to finish, he sits up, knocking me back to the ground, and then crawls up over me, settling his hands and head on my chest. “ _Lu—Lucio—!_ ”

He’s staring at me, a shine in his eyes. “You’re so cute like this.”

I don’t think the pink is _ever_ going to leave my cheeks. “I—” I reach up, pulling his face down against me so he can’t _see_ me, and then laugh when he shakes his head. “S-so are you...” _He’s too damn adorable_... I stare at him as he closes his eyes, nestling in against me. _I wouldn’t mind staying like this..._

“You’re _soft_ , too...” He giggles again, his fingers sliding up to my collarbones, and then glances up into my eyes, that desire in his again. “Vi...”

I’ve barely opened my mouth to reply before he’s pushed up, dipping in to steal a kiss.

He barely even parts for a breath—it’s easy to feel his longing, just like before, and when he finally _does_ pull away, he giggles again, reaching with his gauntlet to stroke my cheek. “So... You want _more_ , Vi?”

I stare at him—he’s _definitely_ drunk. “I—y-you’re just _trying_ to get me drunk...!”

He stares right back, blankly, for a moment, and then laughs for real. “ _No—_ ”

“Yes—!”

“I’d _never_.” He giggles, snatching a berry off the ground to press to my lips. “Go on—”

I swallow a small lump in my throat, and then giggle, too, eating the berry for him. “I—I think that’s enough...”

“Aw, come on—” He scoops an entire handful up, and presses another to my lips. “Just a few more? _You’re so adorable when you’re drunk_.”

“ _Lucio—!_ ” I laugh, but he takes the chance to pop the berry into my mouth. “N-no more—”

“Aw...” He pouts, and then stuffs the rest of them into his own mouth before flopping back down onto my chest, snuggling in with a sigh. “I could stay here like this _forever_...”

“Y-you just like where your head is.”

“Maybe. You’re just _so soft..._ ”

“A-and _you’re_ heavy...!” I exhale, wrapping my arms around him again. “ _I can’t breathe..._ ”

“I’m not _that_ heavy...!” He pushes up, just enough to look at me. “I’ll have you know—”

“N-not that—” I stare at him, laughing softly. “I—I’m not _strong enough_ to hold you...!”

“Ah— _oh_. I...” He sits up, all of his weight shifting to my thighs instead of my chest. “I didn’t mean to—”

I grab ahold of his wrist, pulling myself up from the ground as much as I can with him still on top of me. “W-we should probably get going again, anyway...” I stare at him, turning pink again. “T-that means you gotta... Um... _Get up._ ”

He shifts onto his knees, instead of actually sitting on me, and then steals another kiss, grinning as he pulls away. “Would _you_ rather be on top, then?”

I have no idea why, but that just makes me blush even harder. “I—I’d like to _stand up_...”

He chuckles, still flushed from the berries, and sighs, pulling me up with him as he stands. “I’ll win you over, yet.”

I don’t get it. “Win me...?” I blink at him, gasping as he draws me into his arms. “I—”

“ _You’ll be mine, yet._ ”

“ _Y-yours?_ ” I’m definitely not sure how to respond, but he pulls me tight into his arms, giggling again as he presses my head against _his_ chest and nuzzles my hair. “ _Lucio?_ ”

The next thing he says is mumbled, so low that even this close, I can’t make it out. He giggles again after, his hold growing tighter.

“Y-you’re squishing me again—”

“Oops.” He lets go, stumbling a little—I do, too, and we end up grasping ahold of one another’s arms for balance. “I, uh...”

“I—I think you’re drunk...”

“Hey! I’ll have you know—” He goes to release me, and ends up catching himself around my shoulders. “I—I can hold my liquor—I can drink _anyone_ under the table!”

I nudge his side, laughing softly—he’s not slurring, but he’s _definitely_ drunk. “T-that is _not_ something to brag about...!”

“Then what _is?_ ” He begins the descent down the hill again, all but dragging me with him as he makes an attempt to not stumble. “Perhaps...” He pauses, and then leans in, whispering in my ear, his tone _very_ low and suggestive. “ _How great I am in bed?_ ”

And my blush returns with a burning fury. “ _W-what!?_ ” I almost trip. _What does sleeping have to do with anything? Why would anyone brag about that?_

He laughs, a glimmer of sobriety returning to his eyes. “ _Don’t believe me?_ ”

I just stare at him, red-faced and dumbstruck. “I—”

“ _You_ are adorable.” He sighs, his fingers sliding down my arm. “ _I can’t wait to show you._ ”

“W-why would I want to watch you sleep!?”

And again, he laughs, a full, loud laughter from deep within. “Are you really _that_ innocent?” He sighs, glancing back toward the berries, his next words _somewhat_ changing the subject. “I should _definitely_ bring some of those home with us.”

“T-the berries...?” I stare as he nods, thankful that he’s changed direction. “I—I don’t think you _can_. I don’t think they’re _real_.”

“Damn. That’s a shame.” His thumb is stroking my arm as he stares at the berries, and then he turns us away, pulling me toward the mountains again. “Well, I have a _great_ idea for my next party— _your_ party...!”

“My party...?”

“Giant fountains of cloudberry punch!”

“Giant.”

“Yes. _Overflowing_.”

“That just sounds like a sticky _mess_.”

His eyes twinkle, his smirk returning as he gazes at me. “I dunno, I think it sounds _fun_.”

**Part V**

We continue walking for what feels like more hours than before—it couldn’t possibly have been so long, though. _The sun hasn’t moved at all_. I stare ahead at Lucio—he’s rushed ahead again in his impatience—and then close my eyes, shaking my head with a sigh. _This place is weird._ My next steps _squish_ under my feet, and when I look, the ground is damp, and the sky has become _really_ dark— _unusually_ dark. As a sense of unease floods into my heart, I run into something—Lucio’s back, _again_ —almost falling down onto the disgustingly wet ground.

He grabs my hand, keeping me on my feet, but his eyes aren’t on mine—he’s staring out across the tundra, a look that matches how I feel in his eyes. “You’re _sure_ we have to go _this_ way...? Can’t we go... Any _other_ way...?”

I stare where he’s staring—it looks like _blood_ seeping up from the ground—a chill running through my bones. “U-unfortunately...” I walk toward the red ooze, and as we get closer, our feet begin to sink into a thick, reddish mud, growing deeper with each step. “T-this looks more like...” I swallow a lump. _Plague water..._ _I don’t think we can catch it here, though...?_

“This is _disgusting..._ ” Lucio crinkles his nose, glaring down at the mud on his boots, stepping closer to me.

I stare down at our feet, too, the muck _just_ shallow enough that it’s not spilling _inside_ my boots, and I can’t stop the shudder that works through me. “I-it is...” I look up, about to meet his gaze, but my eyes stop at his shoulder—there is a very red, very glistening beetle perched on him, preening. “ _Lucio...!_ ”

“Wha— _gah!_ ” He jumps, shuddering as he swats it away. “W-we need to leave, _now...!_ ”

I nod, my eyes drifting to where even _more_ beetles are settled on the ground, just a few feet away. I squeeze his hand, trying to pull us through the disgusting muck and red water, but that _and_ the beetles seem to only grow thicker, crawling after us, now, trailing shortly behind us in our footprints. “I—I hate bugs...”

“Same... Can’t you make them go away?”

“Me?” I pause, squeaking when a beetle crawls onto my leg. “I—I can’t do that!” My eyes lift up from my own leg, and I see about _ten_ beetles on Lucio’s. “U-um... _Lucio..._ ” I point at him, and he jumps, swatting them away from him and then stomping on them.

“G-get _off...!_ ” He shudders, _hard_ , and then jumps out of his skin when I take his hand, slowly meeting my gaze. “L-let’s just go, _please._ ”

“Y-yeah.” I tug on him, but he quickly takes the lead, pulling _me_ through the beetles and mud at a pace almost too quick for me. I realise the farther we walk that the beetles aren’t actually coming at _me_ —they’re all trying to get to _him_. I’m about to mention it when he rips his hand away, spinning as he swats them off of himself again, and then stomps on them, shouting.

“Damn it! Get off! Leave me _alone!_ ” He stomps on another cluster that tries to swarm him, frustration heavy behind his eyes. “What did I _ever_ do—” He’s cut off by a piercing shriek in the sky, his expression twisting to rage when he spins toward where it came from. “Oh, you’ve _got_ to be...” He kicks a rock up into his hand, flinging it as hard as he can toward the bird. “Go to hell, Jaeger!” He shouts, picking up _another_ rock, although the bird easily swoops out of the way.

I grab his hand just as he grabs another rock—he’s trembling. “Lucio...”

“I—” His expression is a complex cacophony of emotion, twisting between rage, fear, and multiple other things—I can’t help but shrink down when our eyes meet, and he definitely notices. “D-did I scare you...?”

“N-not exactly...” My nails sink lightly into his skin, my eyes drifting to the bird as it soars back up into the clouds. “W-why did you call it _Jaeger_...?”

“I—t-that’s...” He looks back up, too, his fingers twitching. “That damn bird means nothing but trouble, Vi—we need to leave, we need to—”

I squeeze his hand, halting him. “Let’s go, then.”

He stares for a moment, and then pulls away from me, rushing on through the still-thickening swarm without me.

“Lucio!” I freeze for a moment, my eyes darting around, shuddering before I take off after him.

It only feels like a few minutes more before the sky grows to an ominously dark red, the beetles swarming so thickly that I can’t even see it. I pick up my pace, running as fast as I can to catch up with Lucio—he’s being swarmed again, and when he stops to shirk them off, it definitely makes it easier.

He shouts, shaking and swatting to try and get the dense mass of creepy, red crawlies off of him, stomping on them harder than he had before. “This isn’t _happening—it’s just a dumb magic trick—! It isn’t real...!_ ” His voice cracks, squeaking with fear and hysteria, and the swarm seems to grow even _thicker_.

I grab his hand again, holding tight enough that he can’t shake me off, trying to quell the panic inside _myself_. “Lucio...”

“ _What!?_ ”

I flinch, but I hold my ground, forcing myself to keep eye contact. “I—I think your emotions are doing this—”

“What? _That’s impossible—!_ ” Another swarm dives on him when he screeches, and he screams, trying to shake them off. “ _How can this be my fault!?_ ”

I swallow, and then step closer, ignoring the beetles as they start crawling onto _me_ , too, pulling myself against him. “ _Breathe_ —do you know _anything_ about these beetles...?”

He stares down into my eyes, although his keep darting to beetles as they crawl over me. “I— _but_ —” He squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head, hands clenching as he wraps his arms around me. “They aren’t _my_ fault...! If Vlastomil had held up his end—”

I can _feel_ the beetles receding, as they begin to just _fall off_. I shudder, pulling closer to him, my eyes shifting to the thinning swarm before landing on Lucio’s. “ _Vlastomil...?_ The _creepy_ courtier...?”

He’s staring at the sky, now that it’s becoming visible again, but he meets my gaze, nodding just slightly. “Yeah, _that_ slimy loser. We’ve, uh, known each other a _long_ time...”

I’m staring at him, now, and I _think_ he’s staring at me, his hand coming up to my hair, until he pulls it away with a beetle between his fingers. I squeak, staring as he crushes it into a red puff. I shudder, pulling away in a panic to pat myself down, smacking at invisible, not-really-there beetles before I cringe. “ _Ew...!_ ” I hold back a panicked sob, my eyes drifting back up to Lucio’s. “W-what does _Vlastomil_ have to do with these... These _bugs...!?_ ”

Somehow, he’s managed to get himself much calmer than I have, and he grasps my trembling wrists, pulling me close to him again, holding my gaze. “He was on the rocks a while back... And I’m a generous sort, right?” He smirks, his arms shifting around me, his fingers finding my cheek as I nod. “So... I decided to help him out a bit—we struck a deal.”

“A—a deal...?”

He nods, his hand and gaze sliding down to the exposed skin over my heart, his fingertips just _barely_ brushing against me. “I offered to bring him some hearts... And he offered me power in exchange. I figured it was fair.”

I look down at his hand, at how tenderly he’s stroking my skin. _Hearts._ I shudder a little, my hands clenching in his shirt as I look up into his eyes. I have too many questions to pick between... “ _Praetor Vlastomil..._ Offered you _power...?_ ” That is the one I keep coming back to. “We _are_ talking about the _same_ Vlastomil, right...?”

“Yeah.” He flattens his hand over my heart, smiling when I gasp.

_He’s so warm..._ I shiver, staring up at him, but my mind spins right back to that same question. “Why...? _How...?_ ” I shake my head, confusion working into my expression as I backtrack. “ _Vlastomil...?_ ” As creepy as it might be, I can accept someone wanting _hearts_ —I’ve read about spells that require them... Creepy, disgusting, _evil_ spells... But still a valid request... And I can accept someone wanting _power_... Simple enough... But there’s one thing I just can’t wrap my head around... “ _What?_ ”

“Which part didn’t you get?” His tone isn’t mean, but his gauntlet’s claws _do_ dig into my back.

I blink, shaking my head, and frown. “T-the _Vlastomil_ part...?” I shudder, cringing into him as the ghost of the sensation of the beetles crawls over me again, my eyes darting out across the tundra to where the last of them are still receding. “W-what does _Vlastomil_ have to do with the _beetles...?_ ”

“I don’t know—they’re _his_ fault! He cheated me! He didn’t give me the power I needed, so I couldn’t get his stupid hearts!” His face scrunches up, his gauntlet almost cutting through the four layers of fabric covering me. “I thought, _to hell with him!_ The deal was off—he didn’t hold up _his_ end, so why the hell should I hold up _mine!?_ But... When I didn’t bring him the stupid hearts... These damn beetles started following me...”

“ _Vlastomil..._ ”

“I don’t think _Vlastomil_ sent them... He’s, uh... He’s not a _beetle_ guy... they just... Kind of appeared one day...” His eyes dart away from me, now, his gauntlet coming off of my back to find a new home on the back of his neck.

I’m trying to process all of that—there are some pretty _major_ holes in his story, but... I think that’s the most he’s going to open up, for now. I just can’t stop staring at him, though, and he frowns down at me, pulling away completely.

“Are you _happy_ , now? That’s _everything_ that I know—they’re _Vlastomil’s_ fault!”

I shake my head, but not as a response. “I— _Vlastomil...?_ ”

“Vi...?”

“ _Vlastomil._ ” My eyes drift down to the ground, and Lucio’s hands find my shoulders.

“Vi, uh, did you break, or something?”

“I—” I look back up at him. “I just... _Vlastomil!_ I could get if Vulgora... Or even _Valdemar_ offered you power, but... _Vlastomil...!?_ ” I shake my head, and then break into laughter, covering my mouth as I turn away. “He’s a creepy little noodle...! He doesn’t even look like he _has_ any power...!” I’m trying to stifle my laughter—I think it’s half from shock, between everything with the beetles and his story...

But Lucio’s hands find my shoulders again, turning me to face him, his eyes running over me. “Looks can be deceiving, you know. You don’t look like much, yourself, at first.”

I blink, finally managing to halt the laughter, and then shrink down a bit. “Y-yeah...” I meet his gaze again—he’s just watching me, now, hands firm on my shoulders. “Uh...”

“Vi...” He exhales, glancing around us, and then back to me. “I don’t get why that matters... Why did telling you that get rid of the damn beetles? All of that was a _really_ long time ago...!”

I stare up at him, shaking my head. “I don’t know why... Magic is an emotional thing, so...”

“Emotional... I can barely even _do_ any magic...!”

“You can do magic?” The sudden change of subject helps finish calming me down, and I smile when he nods.

“Just... Uh... Just a little.” He turns pink, his hands coming away from me. “But I’m great at it!”

I laugh. “Show me!”

He glances off for a moment, and then holds up his hand, a spark of a flame leaping to his fingertips—and then jumping away from him, scattering into sparks that shower to the still-damp ground. “I, uh...”

I stare at where they fizzle out, and then burst into laughter again. “Y-you haven’t learnt control yet, have you...?”

“Well no one wants to teach me...!” He pouts, but it fades to a slight embarrassment when I grasp his hand, and then a smirk. “Say, would _you_ teach me, Vi?”

“I—” I pause, inhaling, and then smile. “I could probably teach you some basics... But we should probably get out of this place, first...”

“Yeah, right, _definitely_. So...”

I shake my head, nodding in the direction that I can feel Asra. “That way.”

“Right, yeah, I knew that.” He begins walking toward the mountains again, pulling me along with him.

We walk for a while longer, but as we make it to the top of the next hill, we’re blasted with a seriously scorching gust of wind, a _gigantic_ iron gate staring down at us—the bars are burnt and blackened, and they’re threaded with chains so hot they glow red.

I gasp, stumbling back a little, my heart twisting in a knot when Lucio drags me a bit closer. “D-don’t—”

He pokes at it with his sword anyway, leaping back with a yelp of pain when the chains lash out at him. “Vi, uh, are you _really_ sure this is where Asra is...?”

“No...!” I shiver, despite the heat, my eyes wide as I stare at the gate. “W-we need to leave—” _I don’t like this place..._

“Yeah, seconded, let’s just... _Not be here..._ ”

I nod, letting him take my hand again, but before we even turn around, the gates swing open, a terrifying, towering creature striding out toward us with a sickening grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned for the next chapter, next Sunday, February 2, 2020 at noon eastern, 9 AM Pacific!
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: With the Devil on their heels, will Violca and Lucio manage to make it out alive? What trouble have they found themselves in _this_ time?


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Devil on their heels, Lucio and Violca flee through the magical realms, finding themselves trapped in an ancient labyrinth. There doesn't seem to be a way out, but could conquering their fear of Death _really_ be the answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Lucio and Violca fight through numerous creepy crawlies, only to find themselves face-to-face with an even bigger baddie.

**Chapter VI**

**Part I**

The Devil—his eyes bore right down into my very soul, his eyes sweeping almost hungrily between Lucio and I. “Well, well, well. What have we _here?_ I wasn’t expecting _you_ to visit.”

I can’t even _gasp_ , I’m utterly _frozen_ in my place, only able to even take a step back because Lucio pulls me back. _That_ is the _Devil_. The actual, _literal_ Devil, from the tarot card, _in person_.

He steps toward us, the charred ground cracking beneath his hooves with every step, his grin sharpening enough to send chills through my blood. “ _Lucio_ , long time, no see.”

We _both_ squeak, and he steps behind me, holding onto me as if _I_ could protect _him_ , his voice trembling when he speaks. “L-listen, w-we, uh, we took a wrong turn, there... W-we’ll—we’ll just be... _Going... Now...?_ ” His voice gets smaller with each word, his grip tightening on my shoulders.

I nod in agreement, finally unfreezing enough to take a step back, but the Devil narrows his eyes, glaring at us.

“ _Going?_ So soon? I think _not._ ” He steps closer, his eyes going between us, landing on Lucio. “ _You_ have been avoiding me, _Lucio_.”

Lucio squeaks behind me, but we’re both frozen again, and I’m not sure if the tremble I feel is mine or his—it’s probably both.

“You’ve been reneging your debts, _hiding from your friends._ ” He steps closer again, his eyes narrowing further yet, his voice dipping into a low rumble that sends the worst tremor I’ve _ever_ felt through my bones. “No, it’s time we have a little _chat_ , Lucio.”

“ _D-don’t let him take me—_ ” Lucio’s voice is such a low squeak, that even _this close_ , I almost don’t hear him—but the Devil’s gaze falls on _me_ , next, his grin returning.

“Ah, and _you_ —I should _thank_ you, I wasn’t expecting you to fulfill _your_ end so easily—”

“ _W-what—!?_ ” I shake my head—I have _no idea_ what he’s talking about. “I—I didn’t—”

“No, _you didn’t, did you?_ ” He chuckles, trying to wave me aside. “ _Move_. You’re of no further use to me.”

I know I’m trembling, but I try to quell it, narrowing my eyes as I glare back at the Devil—he’s so much bigger than I’d ever even imagined, he’s _terrifying_ —but I try to firm myself as much as I can. “No.” I glare even _harder_. “You can’t have him.”

“What a _perfect_ pair...” The Devil chuckles, his eyes locked on me. “Birds of a feather, cut from the _same cloth_...” He sighs, his faux amusement dropping completely. “ _Another_ over-confident _fool_ that never learned manners...” He waves his hand just _slightly_ , scorching chains leaping from the gate toward us. “How _very_ disappointing.”

I gasp, flinching as the chains land on us, ripping Lucio and I apart. The scorching metal steals the breath from my lungs, and I can’t even make a peep as I’m driven down to my knees. I try to struggle, but they bind tighter the harder I pull.

“ _N-no—!_ ” Lucio gasps out somewhere beside me, but he chokes on the word, just as the Devil steps toward us.

His towering form looms over us, his eyes firm on Lucio. “You can’t _run from me_ , Lucio.”

I’m panicking—I’m trying _not_ to, but I am. My mind is racing as I try to figure out how to get us out of this mess, and I’m not exactly sure _what_ it is that I do, but when I grasp ahold of the chains, power floods through my hands.

The Devil chuckles, a satisfied grin on his face. “I’m afraid that—” He cuts off when the chains snap, his eyes widening with shock as he recoils. “What in the—”

I don’t even _think_ before I move—I leap over to Lucio, grasping ahold of the chains around _him_ , breaking him free, too, but before he can even get up, I fall back to my knees. _I’ve used too much power again..._

“ _Vi—_ ” Lucio grabs me, pulling me to my feet. “Come on, _get up, run—!_ ”

I try to nod, forcing myself to follow as he drags me away from the Devil and the gate.

The Devil sighs behind us, chains rattling as he speaks. “I see you want to do this the _hard way_ , then...”

There’s a sulfurous stench, and then we’re surrounded with smoke, thick and blood-red, blinding us almost completely as it smothers every last bit of clean air—my willpower is already draining again, and as I look up at Lucio, I can see the panic in _his_ eyes, too. I clutch at his sleeve, drawing his eyes to me. “ _Lucio..._ ”

“I—we’ve gotta get outta here, Vi—there’s _gotta_ be a way out...!” He pulls me a little harder, trying to quicken my pace, his eyes darting around uselessly in the dense smoke. “Damn it—”

“You can run all you’d like, Lucio, but you’ll _never_ escape.” The Devil’s laugh is seemingly _right behind us_. “You’d be _nothing_ without _me._ ”

And Lucio freezes—I almost stumble with how quickly we stop, and I tug on his arm, my heart beating frantically from how fast we’d been running. “Lucio—”

He clicks his tongue in frustration, looking down into my eyes, and then grabs ahold of my hand again, taking off as fast as he can. “ _Don’t slow down—_ ”

I try not to—just as I’m thinking I can’t go on, we slip. I gasp, clinging to his hand as we go flying, landing _hard_ on something smooth, hard, and _cold_. “ _Ugh..._ ”

“Uh... Vi...? _Look..._ ”

I look where he’s pointing—we’re on a sheet of ice, think, dark, and _just_ translucent enough to see creepy, shadowy forms swimming around beneath it. “ _Oh—_ ”

“Finished already? You’re almost making this too easy.”

“Oh, _no, no, no—_ ” Lucio whirls, crawling backward on the ice as the Devil steps toward us through the smoke—but when his hoof touches the ice, it sends a nasty crack barreling toward us. “Shit.” The ice splinters beneath us, and just as our eyes meet, we fall through.

I panic as icy water washes over me, freezing me to the bone as it rushes into my lungs—I flail, trying to find _something_ to grab onto, but as the last of the air escapes me, my vision begins to go black. The last thing I feel before the cold takes me is a hand, grasping mine...

**Part II**

I wake up coughing up a lungful of disgusting, icy water—the same water that I can feel soaking through my clothes to my skin. My vision is blurred as my eyes flutter open, my eyes as drenched as the rest of me, but I can make out _someone_ hovering beside me.

“Vi—” It’s Lucio—a relief larger than life itself floods through me when I hear his voice, but he presses down against my chest. “Don’t—”

I blink, reaching up to rub the water from my eyes, and then look down—my cincher is on the ground beside me, and my shirt is open, corset half-unbuttoned beneath. “W-what—”

“You weren’t breathing—”

“S-so you _undressed me?_ ”

“I— _they were constricting your lungs!_ ” He frowns as I cough up more water, and then works to rebutton my clothes. “I wasn’t _trying anything_ , I _promise_.”

I just stare at him blankly, my brain still too foggy to really _think_.

He sighs, his fingers brushing over my skin again once my clothes are secured back in place, but before he says anything, his eyes lift up. “ _Shit_.”

I glance where he’s looking, but he pulls me to my feet before I can fully comprehend what I’m even seeing.

“ _Run_ —” He’s pulling me along with him, so I don’t get much of a choice.

I look back over my shoulder—it’s the Devil, standing on the _opposite shore_ of the lake we were beside, _somehow_ managing to reach across to the stone dock we’d just run away from. _How in the hell...?_

“Come on, Vi, _move!_ ” Lucio tugs on my arm, panic in his voice as he pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arm tight in mine. “We’ve gotta— _there!_ ” He points, nodding toward a gigantic limestone wall with a worn archway carved into it. “ _Faster, Vi!_ ”

I try to hurry myself, still bleary from _almost drowning_ , but I can’t help but look back again—the Devil makes a swipe for us, his claws _just_ missing Lucio’s cape, a _furious_ glare in his eyes, aimed at _me_. I shudder, but Lucio tugs on me again, pulling me even _faster_ —we _just_ make it through the arch, the doors shutting behind us before the Devil swipes at us again, his claws making a _terrible_ screeching sound as they hit against the stone.

I instantly collapse to the ground the moment Lucio releases me, my lungs burning, both from the water still trapped in them and all of the running, my body aching, and my heart racing. “ _N-no more..._ ” I gasp, clutching at my heart.

“ _Vi—_ ” He drops down beside me, still trying to catch his own breath, but his fingers find my skin again, brushing gently over a _very_ tender spot.

“W-what...?” I try to look, just _barely_ catching the sight of chain-shaped burns on _both_ of us before they fade in a flash of bright red.

“Uh... Nevermind, I guess...” He exhales, lifting his head to look around. “Where _are_ we...?”

I reach for his arm, pulling myself up as I look around, my eyes drifting across the high stone walls. “I have no idea...” I cringe as he pulls me to my feet again, sighing as our eyes meet. “I-it looks like a labyrinth...” _If the three paths I can see mean anything..._

“A labyrinth...” He taps on the wall with his knuckles, staring up toward the top of it. “As long as they keep _him_ away from us, I don’t care.”

I nod, leaning against him as I look back toward the entrance. “Well... He didn’t manage to follow us in, at least...”

“ _Good_. I’ve _seriously_ had enough of him for the rest of my damn life...”

I snicker, tugging on his sleeve. “ _Your_ life ended _three years ago_.”

“I— _that_ is only a _temporary_ setback! You’re going to bring me back, _right?_ ”

I nod, smiling up at him. “After all of this... It’ll have been a waste if I don’t.” I’ve invested too much time and energy in him to back out _now_. “You’re kind of stuck with me now.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.” He smirks down at me, leading me a little deeper into the maze. “Better you than... _Him..._ ”

I exhale at that, looking up at him—his expression is sealed off again, but there’s still a hint of terror trapped in his eyes.. “Lucio...”

“Hm?”

“Why is the _Devil_ after you...?” _I guess I could ask the same about me... He seemed to want me for some reason, too..._

He _definitely_ flinches, although he tries to hide it, smiling awkwardly at me. “H-how am _I_ supposed to know? _He seemed to be after you, too_...”

I flinch, too, sighing as I lean into his side. “Of course you noticed that.”

“Well...? Can _you_ answer your question...?”

“I—” I actually _think_ about it for a moment, and then shake my head. “He just... When I did my fortune the other day... He latched on... I think... He wanted to use me to get to you...” My heart sinks as I realise that, remembering what the Devil had said when we met him. “I never agreed to that...” I stop walking, slowly looking up at Lucio. “Are you mad...?” Even if I hadn’t meant to, the Devil _did_ use _me_ to bring him here...

“Vi...” He reaches down, touching my cheek, just gazing at me for a moment. “I... Would have been in _real_ trouble without you there, Vi... How can I be mad at _you?_ ” He grins, and then takes my hand, bringing my palm up to his lips, kissing it without breaking eye contact. “You were so amazing, you _broke his chains—!_ You’re the _best_ magician _ever_ , I am _so_ glad to have you on _my_ side.” He steps closer, kissing from my palm up my wrist, my arm, his lips slowly teasing across my skin.

I can’t help but giggle, my smile returning. “You’re such a _flatterer...!_ ”

“Is it flattery if it’s true?” He squeezes my hand, bringing my fingertips to his lips, pressing a soft little kiss to them before hugging my hand to his chest. “You actually managed to take on the _Devil_ , Vi—that’s _amazing_ , it was the _coolest_ thing I’ve _ever_ seen!” He sighs, closing his eyes as he kisses my fingertips again. “Vi, I... I need your help...”

“ _Lucio..._ ”

“ _Please?_ I’ll do _anything_ you want.” He lifts my hand to his cheek, nuzzling it softly, a little pout on his face, like a puppy dog. “ _Please?_ ”

I blush, staring at him. I’m not sure how to respond. “ _A-anything...?_ ”

“ _Anything_. Whatever you want. Name it—money? Power?”

“Lu—Lucio—I—”

“When I’m Count again, I’ll spoil you _rotten_.” That _tone_ is back in his voice, that expectant desire flooding into his eyes. “ _Maybe you’d like a party? Or some exotic pets?_ ”

“N-no pets...!” I fidget a bit, my face still red, my eyes drifting from his to my hand, pinned between his and his cheek. “ _Lucio—_ ”

“Just name it Vi, and it’s yours.” He watches me carefully, eagerly, his thumb stroking the back of my hand as I figure out how to respond.

“I—I don’t really want _any_ of that...” I honestly can’t think of anything I’d want. I just want to help him, I never expected to be _offered things_... But he’s making it _so hard_ to say _no_.

“I have _plenty_ I can offer you here and now, Vi, don’t worry.” He winks—slow, deliberate, and _definitely_ suggestive, his voice dipping low again. “I _am_ the _magnificent_ , talented _Count_ , after all! _I know more than just how to swing a sword._ ”

My heart does a backflip at the tone in his voice, my face heating up twice as hot as before as a shiver slides through me—I _know_ he felt that, my hand is still pressed firmly against his hot cheek. “Lucio, I...”

“Too much?”

I nod, the movement shaky, but manage to hold his gaze. “I—I don’t really want _anything_...”

“ _Nothing?_ ” He smirks, dropping my hand, but his finds my cheek again, drawing me a little closer as his eyes search mine. “There’s _nothing_ you want?” He steps closer, and again, and I instinctively step back, not realising what’s happening until he’s got me pinned against the cold, stone wall. “ _How about a kiss?_ ”

I nod before my brain _fully_ registers his words—his lips are on mine instantly, his body pressed against me. I gasp in the brief moment he parts far enough for air, and he chuckles against my lips.

“ _You_ are _so_ delicious...” He kisses me again, and then again, letting it linger as he _very_ slowly pulls away, trailing little kisses from my lips to my throat, nipping me with each one. “ _You taste like pumpkin and spice..._ ” He sighs, nuzzling against my neck. “ _I know what I want..._ ”

I swallow, just as he nips me again, pushing my hands against his chest as his slide down my sides. “ _Lucio—_ ”

“ _Did you figure out what you want?”_

“I—” I turn red, shaking my head quickly. “ _Y-your knee is..._ ”

He chuckles again, nudging me with it. “ _That’s not my knee, darling._ ”

I squeak—I didn’t think it was possible to get any redder than I already was, but I was wrong. “ _Lucio—!_ ”

“I’m _joking_.” He withdraws his knee, shifting us into a more comfortable position, pulling our foreheads together and winding his arms around my waist. “ _Or was I?_ ”

I clutch at his shirt, pulling myself closer to him. I _like_ how he’s making me feel, but I don’t understand _half_ of his jokes.

“If you _ever_ want _more_ , Vi, don’t be afraid to ask.” He dips in to kiss me again, and then pulls back _just_ far enough to meet my gaze. “I’d _love_ to see what you’re like when you’re _greedy_.”

“I—” I stare at him, trying to imagine that, myself—I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been greedy, not as far as _I_ can remember. “R-really...?”

“ _Hell_ yes.” He laughs, still watching me with a look I can only describe as _longing_ in his eyes, his hands stroking my waist slowly. “I know I’d enjoy being greedy with _you_.” His eyes sparkle, his fingers pausing on my hips. “ _Think about it, Vi—_ I’m _always_ available.”

I clench and unclench my hands in the fabric of his shirt, and then unconsciously flatten them out, trailing my fingers softly down his chest—he _really_ seems to like kissing an awful lot. I can’t help but smile. “If you want to so badly, why don’t you—?”

“Vi—” His expression shifts to shock, his lips falling open as he stares at me. “You want to _here?_ ” He grins, kissing me again, and before I can figure out how to respond, he’s pushed me back against the wall again, his hands moving along my body.

I hesitate, not sure what he’s doing—his hands have reached my chest, and he’s already working the buttons open on my shirt. “ _Lu—Lucio—_ ” I gasp out his name when he breaks the kiss for air, but he kisses me again.

“This isn’t exactly the most _romantic_ place... But I can work with it—” He nuzzles into my neck, pressing multiple little kisses to my throat as he pulls my corset open. “ _You won’t regret it—_ ”

“I—” I shiver as the skin of his hands comes in contact with my chest, threading my fingers into his hair. “ _W-what?_ ” I squeak as the contact shifts, his fingers brushing a spot I _very much_ was _not_ prepared to be touched. “ _I—I thought you just wanted to kiss—_ ” I can’t help it when the words come out with a moan, but he pauses when I speak, slowly pulling back to meet my gaze.

“ _Kiss_ —” He stares at me, his face turning pink. “Oh. Right. Yeah. _Kissing._..” He swallows, his eyes dipping to where his hands are, his pink face turning red. “I, uh...”

“W-why did you—” I’m red, too, _shaking_ , reaching up to touch his hands with one of mine. “W-why were you—” I’m not even sure what to ask.

He closes his eyes, taking a breath, slowly withdrawing his hands from my now-bare chest. “S-sorry.”

“W-what were you...” I tug the fabric of my corset back over myself again, just enough to cover me, but I’m shaking too much to actually button it back up again. “ _Lu—Lucio..._ ” A small part of me wants him to continue, but the rest of me has _no idea_ what he was even doing.

“I—” He shakes his head, his eyes drifting to my hands again. “D-don’t worry about it, Vi, I’m sorry.” He reaches out again, buttoning my clothes back up, but he pauses by the third button down, staring. “Vi, this mark...”

I look down where his thumb is stroking—the little beetle-shaped mole on the inside of my left breast—and then stare at him. “M-my birthmark...?”

“Birthmark...” The look in his eyes is _shocked_ , to say the least, and he hesitates, thumb pressed against it, slowly lifting his gaze to mine. “You’re...”

I tilt my head, not sure what I should say. “Lucio...?”

He shakes his head, buttoning the last three buttons, and then turns away from me, his face still red. “L-let’s just get outta here.”

I nod, even though he can’t see, still reeling from whatever it was that just happened, and rush to catch up with him when he walks away. “I—d-did I upset you...?”

“No—no, Vi, you—you didn’t do anything wrong. I shouldn’t have—” He pauses, shaking his head. “ _I shouldn’t have assumed..._ ”

“Assumed...?”

“We—we won’t do that until _you’re_ ready... _It’ll be better once I’ve got my body back, anyway..._ ” He mumbles the last part, but once again, _I have no idea what he’s even talking about._

“Lucio...”

“Y-you’re not mad at _me_ , Vi?”

I shake my head. “No.” I turn pink as he _finally_ meets my gaze, pushing my way against his side. “I, um... Don’t actually know what you’re talking about...”

He stops walking, staring at me. “You... Don’t...? I’ve been... _This whole time...?_ ”

“I _still_ have no idea what you’re talking about...” I frown, shrinking down a little. “Am I supposed to...?”

He chuckles, sighing as a smile returns to his lips. “Probably. But it’s not important. _It’s endearing just how innocent you are..._ ” That same tone as always returns to his voice, his fingers finding my cheek again. “So you’ll still help me?”

“Of course I’ll help you...” I reach out, touching his chest, smiling at the shiver it sends through him. “I told you, _you’re stuck with me_.”

“ _Forever?_ ”

I blush, but I nod, my hand tensing on his chest. “Forever.”

He smiles, dipping in for a short, soft kiss. “Don’t forget that you said that.” He sighs, pulling me into his arms, but the second he does, an eerie howl similar to the one back in the woods echoes through the labyrinth, bringing a freezing, icy wind with it...

**Part III**

I look up _just_ in time to see the first fluffy white flakes fall from the sky, moments before a giant mount of snow whips up over the wall, landing beside our feet. I squeak, staring at it as I pull myself tighter into Lucio’s arms.

“ _Seriously!?_ It’s snowing _here, too!?_ ” He scowls down at the white clump, his entire good mood evaporating in an instant. “Why the hell couldn’t we get stuck somewhere _nice_ for a change!?”

I shiver, shaking my head. “Lucio... Your emotions, remember...?”

“I—oh, right. Yeah. So... The snow...”

“You know anything about it?”

He laughs, squeezing me to him. “It’s _snow_. It could mean _anything_.”

“It’s not connected to anything specific...?”

He barks a short, dry laugh, unlike his first. “Not unless you want to rehash my _entire_ childhood.”

“Your...” I pull back enough to look up at him. “T-that’s a _lot_ of years...” I _would_ like to hear about it, but...

“I’d rather _not_ get into _that_.” He rolls his eyes, exhaling as they land on the snow again, a shiver raking through him. “So, what, all I have to do is think warm, _happy_ thoughts, right?”

I hesitate. “I-it _might_ work...”

“Alright—” He closes his eyes, hands clenched against my back, and begins mumbling a list of warm and happy things—I can’t help but laugh, some of his ideas of _happy_ are... _Abstract_ , to say the least. The wind does die down a bit, but the air is still _freezing_ , and Lucio pulls me closer as I shiver. “Damn it. I thought that would _work_...”

“I-it was worth a try...?”

“Maybe...” He exhales, his breath puffing white in the cold air, and then squeezes me tighter. “ _At least it means I get to keep you close._ ”

I giggle, snuggling into his warmth. “I don’t mind that.” I smile, not wanting to pull away, although I know I’m going to have to, and then realise something as another sharp chill rushes over me. “O-our clothes are still wet...”

“Oh—I suppose they are—” He pulls me tighter, as if that’ll keep us from turning into icicles, but I push back again, just to where I was before.

“I—I can fix _that_.”

“You can?”

I nod, clinging to him as I let a wave of magic wash through me, and then over the both of us, the water from the lake sliding off of us into a puddle that almost instantly freezes on the ground. “W-we would have... Ended up like _that_...”

“That’s, uh... Not good.” He chuckles, and then dips down to kiss my cheek. “So... Any idea where the exit is...?”

I blink up at him, shaking my head. “I think we just have to work our way through the labyrinth...”

“Can’t you just... Use magic to find the way out...?”

“T-that would only work if I knew the general location of the exit...”

“Damn...” He exhales, his eyes darting off into the maze. “I, uh... Kind of got lost in the hedge maze a lot...”

I try not to laugh, but it’s nearly impossible. “ _Lucio..._ ”

He looks back down at me, trying to smile again. “I know. Pathetic, right?”

“I—I probably wouldn’t be too great at it, either...”

“I dunno about that, Vi... I guess at least we don’t have to deal with the Devil anymore, though...”

I stare at him, and then nod. “Yeah. I’ll take _anything_ over seeing _him_ again...” I mumble, a shiver working through my blood. “ _Even this stone icebox..._ ”

“ _Same..._ ”

We walk in relative silence for a while, Lucio in the lead with a valiant attempt at guiding me through the maze—until we hit the fifth dead-end.

I can’t help but laugh as he grumbles, taking his hand and pulling him back out of the corridor we’re in. “Maybe I should lead, now...”

“I—maybe... _You’re good at these things..._ ”

I blink, pausing to look at him. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Y-you heard that?” He stares at me, his hand clenching in mine. “I, uh, you’re good at _everything_ , Vi, I’m _sure_ you’ll figure this out, too.”

“You’re just saying that because you _know_ we’re hopelessly lost.” I laugh again, tugging him down a new path. “What if we’re _actually_ trapped _forever?_ ” I say it in a spooky tone, unable to hold in another laugh.

“T-that’s... Vi—!”

“I’m _sure_ we’ll figure it out.” I pause, looking up toward the sky, my eyes running along the walls. “Even if we have to climb over the walls...?” I end up asking at the end, losing confidence in the suggestion before it’s even out of my mouth.

“How, exactly, would we get _up there?_ They’re like a mile high!”

“I...” I stare, but as my eyes drift back to Lucio, they catch on an archway a ways down the corridor. “There!” I begin to run, pulling Lucio with me.

“Vi—! W-what—”

I don’t respond, just tugging him until we’ve reached the arch—it looked different than all the rest, so I thought _maybe_ it was an exit, but as we step through, I realise that might not be _exactly_ correct.

The space beyond the arch is full of dead plants, the air thick, stale, and musty, and _just_ as freezing at the _rest_ of the labyrinth. I’m thinking it at _least_ looks more comfortable, with a soft ground instead of hard stone beneath our feet, but Lucio cringes.

“ _Gross_...” He steps closer to me, his eyes darting around in cautious inspection. “What do you think—” He cuts off, taking another step back, pulling on me when he tries to again, and nearly pulls us both to the ground when he trips in the snow. “No—no, no, no—Vi, we’re leaving, _now._ ”

“Lucio...?” I follow his gaze to the edge of the yard, my eyes landing on a pair of old, uneven headstones, poised over two freshly dug graves. I pull my hand out of his, stepping toward them, the engraving becoming legible—one of them has _his_ name on it... And the other has _mine_. I just stare at them, barely comprehending as Lucio tromps up behind me.

“Let’s go—”

“Wait—” I hold up my hand, and then begin toward them.

“ _Violca..._ ” His tone is a mixture of fear and warning, but I ignore him.

“There’s... Something in the snow...?” I stumble as I get close enough to tell, and then fall to my knees, digging my fingers into the snow to pull it out—it’s the _Death_ card, and the moment my fingers brush it, I can feel the message trying to form in the back of my mind.

It’s like static. “ _...to... If you... ...leave..._ ”

Lucio grabs ahold of my arm, breaking my concentration, pulling me away from the graves. “Let’s get outta here, Vi, _come on!_ ”

I frown, holding the card up as I turn around. “I was _trying_ to listen...” I sigh as Lucio flinches, staring down at the card as he tugs me away from the grave.

“W-what does _that_ have to do with _anything...?_ ”

I shake my head, stuffing it back into the deck. “I have no idea... The message was all staticky...”

“Y-you’re _bringing_ that creepy thing?”

I blink up at him. “It’s a part of the deck, of course I am.” _Although... I have no idea how it got out here..._

Lucio fidgets, his eyes darting back to the graves. “Can we _please_ get out of here?”

“Lucio—” Before I can form anything beyond his name, he’s got ahold of my hand again, pulling me back the way we’d came as fast as he can. “I-it’s _just_ a— _ah—!_ ” I stumble, and the both of us tumble back through the archway and into the labyrinth. I groan, rubbing my head, and then look around. “T-this is _not_ where we were before...”

Lucio meets my gaze, hurrying to pull us to our feet, and then all but drags me away from the graveyard.

Once we’ve rounded the first corner, I sigh, my hand tensing on the deck in my bag, and then I pull them out again. I flip the Death card back over, and then look up at Lucio in front of me. “Are you _afraid_ of Death...?”

He flinches, but he doesn’t turn around. “W-why would I be afraid of _death?_ I’ve already died, it’s not so scary.”

I exhale—even from behind him it’s easy to see how tense he is. “I mean the card. It’s really _not_ a scary card, you know.”

“I—” He _does_ turn, this time, his eyes falling to the cards in my hands. “W-what, are you going to read _my_ fortune, or something?”

I laugh, shaking my head. “Not unless you _want_ me to.”

“Not particularly...”

“Lucio... Death doesn’t mean _death_. It’s more about... _Change_.”

He shakes _his_ head. “I know that.”

“Then why are you—”

“It—it reminds me of someone, _okay...?_ I just...” He glances back behind us, shuddering, and then sets his gaze ahead again. “I don’t like it.”

_Someone?_ As curious as I am, I very much doubt he’d answer me if I asked, so I don’t. I hurry to catch up to him as I stuff the cards away again, trying to keep up with his pace so we can walk side-by-side.

We wander aimlessly through the labyrinth for what feels like an eternity, the air growing colder and colder the farther we go. My mind begins to fog over after a while, and after I shake my head to clear it, I realise that Lucio is looking at me.

He looks away again when our eyes meet, but he keeps glancing over, and then eventually stops completely.

“Lucio...?”

He reaches out taking my cheek in his palm, and slowly, _softly_ , strokes my lips with his thumb, a frown forming on his. “You’re turning blue, Vi.”

I stare at him—I can barely feel his touch on my lips, only the warmth of his fingers and palm, and I nearly melt into it, my eyes closing with only _one_ thought in mind... “ _Y-you’re warm..._ ”

“Come here—” He pulls me close, holding me for a moment, his warmth _amazing_ , and then he shifts, tucking me under his arm, as snug to his side as possible. “Put your hands under your arms—no, here—” He cuts off, shifting me until my fingers are tucked under my armpits, and then smiles. “That’ll keep your fingers warm.”

I nod, my mind still fogged over, and look up at him. “H-how are you not freezing...?”

“I can manage, I know how to deal with it... I don’t _like_ it, but...” He stares at me for a moment, and just as I shiver, he gives me a squeeze, pulling me tighter in his hold, picking up our pace.

I try not to stumble with how fast we’re walking, but my eyes keep drifting shut, and I rest my head against him, even if it _does_ slow us down a little more. “ _M-make the snow go away..._ ”

“I wish I knew how...”

**Part IV**

It feels like we’ve been wandering for an eternity. After a while, though, we find another archway, similar to the last one. We wander through, _hoping_ for an exit, but we find ourselves in the _exact same graveyard_.

“We’re _here_ again!?” Lucio scowls, but we step in a little more, eyeing it cautiously, and then look at one another, just as a howl sounds off to our left.

I gasp, stumbling back out of Lucio’s hold as my eyes meet a pair of glowing, golden eyes, and then _another_.

Two _starving_ looking wolves step toward us, growling, what looks like _blood_ staining the fur of their maws. Their eyes shift between Lucio and I, as if deciding which of us would make the better meal.

“ _To hell with this._ ” Lucio grumbles, turning on his heel, and then stomps back through the snow and the arch.

I freeze in place, my eyes locked on the wolves—I’m standing here, in the _dark_ , _alone_ with a pair of ravenous wolves. I can’t move—not until they step toward me again, another howl escaping them. My body unfreezes when they step forward _again_ , and I take off, following Lucio’s footprints through the snow.

I run as fast as I can, an eerie howl escaping the wolves as I dart through the arch—I don’t look back, running as fast as I can until Lucio is _finally_ within sight again, and then I crumple over, out of breath and shaking. Before I look up at him, though, I turn to look behind me—I could have sworn they’d chased after me, but they’re nowhere to be seen.

I shudder, tucking my hands under my arms again, and squeeze my eyes shut. _I don’t want to be eaten...!_ I shake my head, nearly hugging myself in this position. _I want to go home..._

“Vi—”

I jump, slowly looking up at Lucio—he’s staring at me, a slight tinge of concern in his eyes, but he only slumps back against the wall, a sigh escaping him.

“I’m out of ideas...”

I nod, but I don’t move. I have no idea, either. My heart is still racing, and I can’t quite get the shaking to stop, and at _this point_ , I’m not sure if it’s from the terror or the cold.

“You’re exhausted—let’s rest for a bit.”

I look up at him again—he’s holding his hand out, gesturing me to him. I reach over, putting mine in his, letting him pull me over to the wall with him. “I— _maybe_...” I sigh, the dying vines soft against my back, my eyes beginning to fall shut again. I shake my head, trying to stay awake, but they just keep closing. I don’t even realise I’ve begun to slide down the wall until I feel a pair of arms around me.

“Ah—Vi—” Lucio catches me, and then helps me sit down, settling in beside me. “It’s no good if you just fall over.” He smiles when I look up at him, and then scoots a bit closer.

“I—” I stare blankly for a moment, and then nod, but my body is still adamant about wanting to lie down, and I begin to slump over in my spot. “I’m just... _Really_ tired...” I think between everything that’s happened since we arrived here, I’ve finally hit my limit.

“ _Vi—_ ” He shifts me so I’m leaning against him, arm wrapped tight around me. “Just rest, okay? I’ll keep watch.”

I look up at him, half-wondering how he’s not tired, but at the same time, my mind goes right back to the wolves... And a _little_ to the Devil. “You think any of them will come back...?” I snuggle in, nestling against his side as he shakes his head.

“No... But if they do, I’ll protect you.” He squeezes me when a harsh shiver runs through me, but when my hand slides onto his exposed chest, seeking his warmth, he gasps, a chill running through _him_ , too. “Vi... You’re _freezing_...”

“S-sorry...” I shift, glancing up into his eyes, but before I can pull away, his arm tightens around me.

“Come here.” He offers a small smile when I frown, pressing his face against the top of my head, his hand running along my bare arm. “You’re like ice...”

“I—I guess I’m not used to the cold...” _We’ve been wandering in this icebox forever... It feels like weeks..._

“Had you even ever _seen_ snow before...? You’ve been in Vesuvia for as long as you can remember, right?”

I’m not sure whether I should nod or shake my head, so I shift, looking up at him. “I’d seen drawings...? In books...”

“That is _not_ the same.” He pulls me closer, trying to draw his cape around me, but even nestled under his arm, it only goes partway. “Damn it.”

“I-it’s fine...”

“It’s not—” He grumbles, and then shouts up at the maze—he cuts off when I flinch, a frown settling on his face. “We’re in this stupid magical world, why can’t I just summon one of my _other_ capes, or a blanket, or something!? _I can summon my sword..._ ”

I chuckle, snuggling against him. “I—I’m okay...”

“You’re not...” His hand slides up my arm, settling over my exposed collar, the warmth sinking into my skin drawing a sigh out of me.

“I’m _okay_... _You’re_ warm...”

“We’re getting you a damn coat when we get home.”

I laugh again, trying to burrow into him more. “I won’t _need_ a coat when we get home, unless you bring the snow with us...”

It better not follow us there...” He runs his hand along my skin again, his warmth spreading through me, and then slides it up my arm, taking ahold of _my_ hand from under his shirt. “Vi...”

“Hm...?”

“This tattoo...”

I open my eyes, blinking over to the back of my hand. “What... About it...?”

“It...” He turns a bit pink, his thumb stroking over the ink. “It looks like I did... When I was... _Goaty_.”

“Does it...?” I pull my hand away, looking a little closer at it—I’d never really paid much attention to my tattoos before, they were always just a part of me, permanently etched onto my skin for as long as I can remember. Sure enough, though, he’s right—and as I’m staring at it, I vaguely recall thinking the same thing when I first arrived at the palace. “Huh... I just... I figured they had something to do with my zodiac...”

“Zodiac...” He takes ahold of my hand again, pulling it back against his chest. “Of course...” He continues to stroke my tattoo with his thumb, falling into thought for a moment. “You’re the same as me.”

“I am...?”

“Right, you don’t remember...” He chuckles dryly, giving my hand a squeeze. “ _Everyone_ knew my birthday... I’m sure even you did.”

“I guess we’ll never know...”

“You don’t know that.” He smiles down at me, and then nuzzles against my hair again, pressing a small kiss to my temple. “I know you said you can’t, but... I wish you could just magic this cold away for a bit...” He sighs, squeezing me. “I don’t want you trying that fire trick again... _You burned yourself last time..._ ”

“I—” I blink my eyes open. “I _might_ be able to do that...”

“Vi, no—”

“N-not the fire thing...” I reach for his golden hand. “I—I just can’t do it alone...”

He stares for a moment, and then takes my hand, squeezing it gently. “I can’t do magic like that, Vi—”

“Your arm is full of magic... You don’t _have_ to know how...” I squeeze back, closing my eyes, and search for the power that I _know_ is latent within his arm—it’s easy enough to find, and it only takes a second before the air around us begins to grow warm, driving the chill out of my bones. I sigh as it washes over me, relaxing, and then snuggle into Lucio again. “This is better...”

He groans, pulling me even tighter into his hold as he nuzzles against me. “This is _amazing_ , Vi... _You’re_ amazing. But... Won’t it disappear if you fall asleep?”

I shake my head, giving his golden hand another squeeze. “It shouldn’t, as long as you don’t let go—we’ve just gotta be touching.”

He giggles a little, his lips curving into a smirk against my head. “ _Touching?_ ” He shifts, making sure to keep my hand in his the entire time, pulling me between his legs so he can wrap his entire body around me. Once he’s got me settled, he nuzzles against my hair again, pressing a kiss to my head. “You _know_ I love snuggling, Vi.”

I giggle, too, leaning my head against his chest as I look up at him. “I didn’t, but I might’ve guessed.” I sigh softly, smiling as my eyes flutter closed. “Just... Don’t let go.”

“I won’t.”

I nod, possibly as comfortable as I’ve ever been in my life, secure in his hold like this, I can feel him gently stroking the tattoo on the back of my hand as I _finally_ manage to drift off.

**Part V**

I think I’m dreaming. After a few moments of silent darkness, my mind stirs, a slight hum pressing in on the back of my consciousness—it feels like it does when the cards talk to me, but the message won’t come into focus, no matter what I do. I reach into my bag, the Death card sliding easily into my hand, but the image of Death has been replaced by something I can’t even _begin_ to describe. I just _stare at it_ , terror grasping lightly at my heart...

I wake up with a jolt, warm arms tightening around me before I can panic _too_ much, and as a shudder slides through me, I tilt my head back, looking up at Lucio.

He smiles, dipping down to kiss my cheek. “You’re so cute like that.”

I turn red, just staring at him. “ _Cute...?_ ” The first thing that comes to my still-awakening, sleep-fogged mind is a rejection. _I’m the farthest thing from cute..._

“Yeah. You were so still, so peaceful...” He sighs against my skin, his warm breath sending a flutter through my heart. “It was nice to see you so calm.”

_Calm...?_ “ _I think I had a nightmare..._ ” I whisper, vague memories of the dream coming back to me. I shiver a little, but his arms tighten again.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe... I just...” I shift, pulling my hand out of his to stifle a yawn, and realising my mistake when we’re blasted with a gust of icy, freezing air. I shiver, fully awake thanks to the cold, and then groan. “Sorry...”

“Don’t worry about it. You okay, Vi?”

“I don’t know...” I pull out the tarot cards, staring at the death card like I had in my dream, but now there’s nothing visibly wrong with it, the same image as ever staring up at me. “I just... There was something wrong with Death...”

Lucio flinches a little, folding the card down in my hand. “It was just a dream, right? The card looks fine to me.”

_I’m not sure that it meant the actual card..._ I nod, though, stuffing the cards away again, and then look up at him just as he stretches. “Did you fall asleep, too...?”

“Nah. But I feel rested?” He grins, pulling me to my feet as he stands. “Let’s try to find our way outta this damn place, now.”

I nod, keeping my hand in his as we begin wandering again. _I’m still worried about the card, though..._

We wander aimlessly for an indescribable amount of time—it feels like it’s been weeks, but it’s _impossible_ to tell. The sky never changes above this place, always dark grey and clouded over. The cold _never_ relents, either—eventually I switch to walking on Lucio’s left, clutching his golden hand to try and keep a warmth spell going around us.

“You really _that_ cold, Vi?”

I nod my reply, my hand tightening on his as a shiver runs through me. “I—I can’t get warm.”

“The sooner we—” He cuts off, his feet stopping as he stares ahead of us. “If that’s the _same_ damn graveyard...” He grumbles, and then tugs me along through an arch—one that looks vaguely familiar. “ _No!_ ”

I shiver again, staring at the graveyard we’ve just walked into. _Is this really the other end of the maze...?_

“I can’t believe this! Why the hell do we keep ending up in this creepy graveyard!?”

I exhale, the buzzing static forming in the back of my mind again—I still can’t make out the message, but a thought occurs to me. “Lucio, this is a magical place... What if _this_ is the exit...?” I squeeze his hand, my eyes drifting over the clearing.

“I—but—”

“Come on—maybe there’s some kind of portal, or something...”

“Portal...” He steps a little closer to me, his eyes darting around, but ultimately landing on the graves. “I don’t like graveyards...”

I pause, staring up at him. “Haven’t you put your fair share of people _in_ them...?”

“I—” He stares right back, as if caught in a trap. “W-where’d you hear _that!?_ ”

“ _You._ ”

“What...?”

“You said you were a mercenary... Isn’t that what mercenaries do...?”

“I—w-well, yeah, but...” He looks caught between his fear and sheepish embarrassment, his eyes darting back over to the graves. “T-that doesn’t mean I have to _like_ them, though...”

“You don’t have to be afraid, either—” I go to touch his arm, cutting myself off when he flinches away, trying to hide my reaction to his.

“Afraid? Who, _me?_ ” He scoffs, keeping his eyes on the graves so he doesn’t have to meet my gaze. “As if. I’m not _afraid._ It’s just...” He _barely_ lifts his finger to point. “That’s _creepy as hell..._ ”

“ _Lucio..._ ” I sigh, but hesitate before trying to touch him again, staring across to where our names are _still_ engraved into the worn, grey stone, and then tug on his hand. “Let’s actually go _look_ at them... They’re here for a _reason_...”

“D-do we _have_ to...? Can’t we just... _Leave...?_ ”

“Yes, we _have_ to.” I look to him with a small pout, having to restrain a smirk when he _actually_ backs down. “You trust me, right?”

“I—o-of course I do—I—”

“Then trust me.” I smile softly, leading him over to the graves, finally letting go of his hand as I drop to my knees before the one with my name.

“I—I’m _not_ doing that.”

I ignore him, closing my eyes and feeling around with magic—there seems to be _something_ in each of the graves, but there’s a _real_ portal _behind_ them. I smile again, grasping for his hand to pull myself out of the deep snow, and then nod toward the wall as I meet his gaze. “There’s a portal.”

“Here...”

“Yes.” I pull on him again, guiding him around the graves. “Just relax, it’ll be just like that one at the palace.”

“W-what if it’s _not_ —” He’s cut off as I pull him through the portal.

We’re surrounded by darkness, magic swirling around us, tugging and pulling, trying to separate us—I hold on even tighter, for that, and so does he. We’re washed over with an icy chill, and then thrust forward, into a wave of warmth.

I stumble, pulling both of us down to our knees, but when we look up, we’re _outside the labyrinth_ , staring at a field of golden wheat. Above us, stars twinkle down, showering us with their dim, glittering light, and I can’t help but grin, laughing as I squeeze Lucio’s arm. “We’re out!”

“You did it, Vi!” He pulls me into his arms, laughing like I am. “We’re free!” He pulls both of us to our feet, eyes glittering, and then looks across the field, pointing to a speck of light in the distance. “Look—”

“A lighthouse—”

We look to one another, and then take off running, hand-in-hand, toward the wheat—

—a dark shadow rises up from within, scorching _everything_ around it. “Well. It’s _about time_. I was beginning to think you’d _never_ find your way back out.” The Devil strides toward us, everything turning black around him. His eyes drift between Lucio and I, a smirk spreading across his face.

“But—we escaped—how—” Lucio fumbles, frozen, shaking his head.

“ _Lucio—_ ” I squeeze his hand, tugging on him, but he doesn’t budge—a panic begins to surge through me, but before I can do _anything_...

The Devil snaps his fingers, scorching chains leaping toward us from his palm, slamming me out of the way as they wrap around Lucio.

Both of us scream, but his doesn’t end when mine does—I look up from where I’ve landed on the ground, watching in horror as the chains squeeze tighter and tighter around him. “Lucio—!”

“Vi— _help!_ ” There’s a slight steam rising from him where the chains are pressed against his skin, absolute terror in his eyes as he meets my gaze. “ _Please—!_ ”

My heart twists, but before I can even get off the ground, the Devil’s laughter rings in the air, a puff of smoke surrounding both of them. “ _Lucio!_ ” I shout, diving toward him, but I land on empty, bare, scorched earth. “ _Lucio...!?_ ” I gasp, digging into the ashen ground, knowing in the back of my mind that it’s useless, and then scream. “ _Lucio—!_ ”

“—Violca—wake up—” A distant voice sounds in my back of my mind—I try to ignore it, continuing to dig into the dirt. “Please, _wake up_ —”

I pause, frozen, my vision going black as the world around me disappears. I try to clutch at the ground beneath me, but there’s nothing there anymore, just an endless, vast void, claiming me as I fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that's stuck around this long, thank you _soooo_ much! I know it must seem boring, but it's gonna get more interesting! I'm trying to keep it linear to the canon timeline but still have the events different, and it's not easy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned next week for the next!
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: Violca is pulled back home, but Lucio is nowhere to be seen—desperate to find them, will this _very_ familiar woman, claiming to be his mother, actually be able to help them?


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca is desperate—Lucio is lost to them, taken by the Devil, and every second they waste, their now-strained bond hurts that much more. Will they be able to find him? To save him? With the help of a _very_ familiar woman, they venture back into the magical realms to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Violca and Lucio fled from the Devil, their bond having grown stronger during the weeks they spent trapped in a frozen labyrinth—but when they finally found their way out, the Devil was lying in wait, taking Lucio before Violca can even react.

**Chapter VII**

**Part I**

I shudder, disoriented and absolutely _freezing_ , soaked to the bone as a hand grasps ahold of mine, pulling me out of what I _vaguely_ remember as being the palace’s garden fountain. My short-term memory is nothing but a haze as my eyes adjust to reality again, coming back slowly with each passing second...

“Violca?”

I blink when I hear my name, trying to place the voice... “ _Asra...?_ ”

“It’s me—Violca, thank goodness you’re alright.” Asra sighs—it sounds like he’s smiling—and squeezes my hand that he’s yet-to let go of. “What happened?”

I reach to rub my eyes, staring at him blankly as I try to recall. _What did happen...?_ I plop back down onto the ledge of the fountain, pulling my hand away from Asra, and take a breath, my soaked form still trembling, even in the early-summer’s warmth. I stare down at my hands, and as a sharp pain works into my heart, I _finally_ remember what happened. “ _Lucio..._ ” I blink my eyes open all the way, the pain doubling as I gasp, flipping around to dive back into the fountain. “ _Lucio!_ ”

“ _Vi—!_ ” Asra shouts, grasping my hand again before I crack my skull on the stone. “What happened!?”

“L-let me go—”

“Violca! Tell us what happened.”

I stare at him, almost _desperate_ , but he won’t let go of my hand. It feels like the chains from before are wrapped tightly around my heart, squeezing it— _burning it_ —and I try to keep my composure as I’m held back from returning. “T-the Devil... We were attacked—he took Lucio...!” I try to tug my hand free again, but Asra’s grip only tightens.

There’s a whirlwind of questions, making my still-foggy brain swim as both the Countess and Asra speak at the same time. I try again to shake Asra off, but his grip only tightens as he talks to the Countess, until a piercing shriek cuts through the sky. I rip my wrist away, my eyes darting up, and spot a _very_ familiar bird. I watch it as it lands, settling atop the fountain’s sculpture, a mixture of emotions pouring through my heart.

There’s more chaos behind me as the Countess and Asra panic a little, but my eyes never leave the bird. “Jaeger...” I stare up at it, and it stares back, and then I dive closer, falling to my knees and grasping the ledge. “Jaeger! You—”

“Vi, you know that bird?”

I nod, not fully hearing his question, my eyes locked with Jaeger’s. “Jae—” And then I’m cut off by the chamberlain’s voice. I whirl around with a glare, but behind him, a _very_ familiar woman is marching toward us. I stare at her, tuning out everything the chamberlain has to say until they finally leave—she’s the spitting image of Lucio, only much older, wielding an intricately carved spear. New emotions join the ones that were already swirling inside me as her eyes meet mine. _How do I know her...?_

Her gaze leaves mine, however, once she’s stopped walking, falling on the Countess, now. “You are the Countess, Nadia Satrinava?” She’s giving her an appraising look, although I can’t make out her opinion—I don’t really care.

“I am.” The Countess gestures toward Asra and I after responding. “And these are the magicians Asra and Violca. And you are?”

She looks between all of us, but her gaze has a hard time leaving mine—she narrows her eyes just a fraction, but she doesn’t look away as she replies. “I am Morga.” She looks as if she’s _studying me_ , but then her eyes close softly. “I am looking for the one you call _Lucio_.” Her tone is bitter at best, but my heart twists when she says his name.

“What? Why would you—” Asra cuts off when Morga’s eyes fall to him, an irritated look settling in them.

She pauses, giving him a quick glance-over. “He’s my _son_.”

I blink— _both_ Asra and the Countess look at _me_ when she says that, her eyes following theirs, and I look between them, trying to hide the confusion that their looks cause. “I— _uh._ ” I jump a little as Jaeger swoops down from the fountain, settling on Morga’s arm, the two of them nearly staring at me.

“Violca.” Her tone isn’t as intense as her gaze is.

“D-do I know you...?” I can’t help but ask—she feels _so familiar_... And I’m certain it has _nothing_ to do with her resemblance to Lucio.

She doesn’t answer, but there’s a small glimmer in her eye. “Where is my son?”

The sensation of scorching chains squeezing my heart returns, and it leaps inside my chest, my eyes growing wide. “ _Lucio..._ ” I’m not even _thinking_ at this point—I whirl around, about to try diving into the fountain again, but once more, a hand seizes my wrist.

“Vi!”

“I’ve gotta go save him!” I whirl on Asra, narrowing my gaze into a glare. “Let go of me!”

“You don’t even know how to get back!”

“I—” I only glare for another moment, but the moment my expression softens, that feeling squeezes my heart again, twice as hard and twice as hot as before, and I collapse to my knees, clutching my chest with my free hand. “I’ve gotta...”

Everyone is talking again, but I can’t hear them over the pounding in my chest and in my head.

It’s only a moment more before Asra’s fingers find my forehead, a glimmer of magic swirling around them. “It’s—”

I shrug him off, glaring at him again. “I _know_ what it is!” Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realise I’m being a _lot_ harsher than I should be, than I _usually_ would be—but between the stress and the pain, I’m having a hard time controlling my emotions. I look up at Morga—she’s got a small shine of curiosity in her eyes, but also annoyance—and I take a breath. I need to tell her—she’s his _mom_. “I bound my soul to his.”

She lifts her head, staring down her nose at me, more appraising than anything. “Go on.”

I try not to cringe as I pull myself back to my feet with Asra’s help, but when he goes to guide me to sit on the fountain’s ledge, I pull away, holding Morga’s gaze as I start the story over for her—she watches me as I talk, eyes narrowing with each terrible event that I describe. I leave out all the romantic bits, but when I get to the end, I notice her gaze has softened.

“Violca... Please forgive me, but I cannot believe your tale”—the Countess looks somewhere between skeptical and amazed, but overall, her eyes are filled with disbelief—“it hasn’t even been an _hour_ since the three of you departed.”

“A-an... Hour...?” I stare at her, shaking my head. “It’s been... _Weeks...?_ ” I look to Asra, but he shakes his head.

“Time doesn’t work quite the same in the magical realms as it does here. It’s quite possible for days, _weeks_ ”—he glances at me—“months, or even _years_ to have passed there, while time seemingly sits still here.” Asra exhales, his eyes falling on me.

I stare at him, almost unable to believe it—all that time... Everything that happened... _It’s been less than an hour!?_ My eyes shift between the three of them—the _four_ of them—but somehow, I know that it’s true.

“So much happened, Vi...”

I ignore Asra, my eyes growing with a sudden realisation. “I’ve gotta—” Before I even _finish_ the thought, his hand is on my wrist again. “Asra!”

Morga walks past me, stopping beside me to place her hand on my shoulder. “I will find him.” Her gaze is the gentlest I’ve seen since we met, pain buried underneath. She looks almost heartbroken.

“I’m coming—” I shake Asra’s hand away, turning toward Morga.

She smirks, just briefly, and then her expression hardens again. “Let us be off, then.”

“I’m coming too, then.”

“Asra?” I turn to face him, watching as he fishes Faust out of his sleeve—she slithers over to the Countess, and he smiles at me.

“I won’t let what happened before happen _again_. I’m not losing you, Vi.” His voice is soft, but his eyes turn to the Countess. “I apologise for asking so much of you, but I’ll leave Faust with you, Countess.”

She’s already stroking the serpent’s head, a smile on her face. “It’s no trouble. _You are adorable!_ ”

I’m nearly _itching_ with my impatience, the pain in my heart still squeezing _hard_. “Can we _please_ get going!?”

“We’re wasting time.” Morga and I speak at the same time—a hint of a smile just _barely_ graces her face as she glances to me, but it firms again quickly. “We should get going.”

Asra nods, and then grasps my hand, guiding me into the Fountain again. Before we step in, he looks me over, a frown settling on his face. “Are you feeling alright?”

I shake my head, trying not to glare at him. “I’ll be better once we find Lucio...” I mean that, both physically _and_ emotionally. It’s not just my connection to him that hurts. I feel like I failed him—like I broke my promise.

Asra frowns, and then nods to the fountain. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah.” I climb in with him, looking to Morga when she takes my free hand, watching as the magic rushes up from the water to surround the three of us. My hand tenses on hers— _her presence is just as comforting as Lucio’s is..._

“Good luck, all.”

“We’ll need it—” Asra replies to the Countess, just as we fall...

**Part II**

We plummet through the same darkness as before—I’m expecting the same turbulence, but nothing happens. We’re slowly washed through the darkness, the little worlds glimmering around us, until we come across a familiar world—the one Asra had shown us before we were pulled apart last time. When we land inside it, I can’t help but stare.

“You like it, Vi?” Asra smiles softly, giving my hand a squeeze before letting go. “This is where I tried to take you _last time_...”

I nod, but there’s another pain in my heart—I swear it’s as if there are _really_ chains wrapped around it... And that pain only amplifies the fear and worry gnawing at me, sending my mind to worst-case scenarios. “Let’s just find Lucio, _please_...”

“We will.”

Morga has a displeased look in her eyes as she glances around, but they settle on something in the distance—she doesn’t say anything, but I’m drawn closer to her—until Asra tugs me over to one of the many glittering pools of water surrounding us.

“Vi, see this pool?”

I nod, staring down into the strange little pool—it doesn’t reflect the sky, or us, but rather, looks as if it glimpses into another world.

“They’re little portals, we can use them to go almost _anywhere_ here.”

“Is that how we’ll find him...?”

He nods, squeezing my hand. “Are you up for the spell, or do you want me to?”

“Spell...” I think about it, and then rip my hand away. “I’ll—” And then I collapse to my knees again, that burning squeeze wrapping my heart in another burst of pain.

“Vi!” Asra drops down before me, taking my hand again. “Just rest for a moment, I’ll do it—”

“I want to...” I look up at him, trying not to glare, but the pain isn’t making that task easy, and he flinches when our eyes meet. “You don’t even _like_ him...” I swear I hear Morga snicker when I say that, but I just sigh.

“Vi, your magic is being drained—”

“I know... A-all the more reason—”

“You don’t have to act so tough, Vi, I’ll help you.”

I stare at him, but the pain isn’t subsiding. “Fine...” I don’t like it, but I let him dip into my magic—I can feel his pressing against my connection with Lucio.

“The connection is still strong, Vi, that’s a good thing.” He helps me to my feet with a smile, and then points off into the distance. “He’s that way.”

I stare at him for all of a half-second before I turn on my heel, running as fast as I can in the direction he’d pointed, heedless of the shouts that follow me. I can vaguely hear footsteps as they chase after me, but I don’t expect it when a hand grabs ahold of my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I whirl with a gasp, my eyes meeting Morga’s.

“A good hunter doesn’t just rush in”—she loosens her hold, but she doesn’t let go, her eyes locked firmly on mine—“you’ve got to take your time—be _patient_.”

I stare at her, nodding softly, and take a breath to calm myself. “I just...” I exhale, not sure what to say. _I just need to find him... She knows that._

“Vi—” Asra comes running up behind us, a flurry of confused emotions on his face.

I sigh, closing my eyes, and then glance away. “S-sorry...”

“No need.” He touches my hand as he walks by us. “Come on, I’ll show you where to go.”

Morga and I follow behind Asra for quite a while, side-by-side in silence. Jaeger doesn’t take his eyes off of me the entire time, and it’s beginning to grow a little uncomfortable.

“ _Montag..._ ” She sighs, her words barely a whisper. “ _You foolish boy..._ ”

I stare at her for a moment. “Montag...?” _Why does that feel familiar, too...?_ There’s a sharp tug in my heart as I say the name, the chains tightening again, just as Morga’s eyes meet mine.

“Yes... Montag Morgasson. That was my son’s name, _before_...” Her gaze hardens, her eyes shifting ahead of us. “It is a name he very much wishes he could abandon.” Her expression almost doesn’t give anything away, but there’s a tinge of regret behind her eyes.

I stare at her. “I—I think it’s a nice name.”

She laughs, a sad smile cracking her face. “I had thought so, too. But he wants nothing to do with me.” She sighs softly, her smile failing again, her voice growing soft. “He never changes, he’s always dragging _someone_ down with him...” She glances at me.

“H-he’s not—”

“You don’t think so?” Her expression is hard to read again, but she shakes her head, her eyes locking ahead of us. “He _always_ needs _someone_ to save him... He’s been that way since he was young... Always losing fights, or running away... Even hiding...” She sighs, mumbling something to herself—but I distinctly heard the word ‘bear’.

“H-he saved me from a bear...”

“Did he?”

I nod, trying not to turn pink as her eyes meet mine. “I-it was _huge_ , twice as tall as he is”—I raise my hands, not high, but enough to emphasise—“it had claws bigger around than my arms, and he just...” I motion with my hands again, mimicking the motion he used to kill the bear. “I—” And then my eyes meet hers again, a flush _definitely_ rising to my cheeks. “Um...”

Morga laughs, it’s a soft, quiet noise, but she does, a small, nostalgic smile forming on her face. “You’re much the same as he is...”

“W-what...?” I stare at her as she delves into a tale about a bear, completely different from the one Lucio had told me after he defeated the one that attacked us. _Does she think I’m embellishing...?_ “I—I’m not—t-the bear really was—”

“In this place, it was no more than a figment of his imagination. There was never any real danger. Had it been a _real_ musk bear...” She shakes her head. “You don’t wish to hear all of this.”

“I—” I look at her, the brief moment of silence enough for the pain to sneak back in and squeeze my heart. I cringe, grasping at it, but meet her gaze again. “Y-yes I do.” I realise that talking like this has kept the pain at bay, and I step a little closer to her, giving her just a little space between us as I whisper. “ _You’re helping me..._ ”

She watches me for a moment, and then exhales. “You really wish to hear about how I failed my son?” She frowns, her grip tensing on her spear. “ _And myself..._ ”

The sensation of the chains tightens again, burning my heart at her words, and I reach up, pressing my hand to my chest. “I—I just want to hear more about Lucio...”

She closes her eyes, taking a moment, and then begins talking, telling me of the South, and of Lucio— _Monty_ —as a child. She gets this _sad_ look as she talks, although she definitely tries to hide it.

I try to be patient as she talks—I’ve got so many questions, but I don’t want to interrupt her, either. My heart twists at a few of the tales, but the next thing she says brings back that scorching pain in my chest.

“Each time he had a brush with death, I swore I’d let him—make him—face it by himself... Yet... I always saved him...” She sounds so _bitter_ as she says it.

My heart sinks, my hand finally touching hers—I’d been holding off, but I can’t help it anymore. “Because you _loved_ him... He’s your _son..._ ” I turn pink when her eyes dip to where my hand is touching hers, quickly pulling it back away. “S-sorry...”

She shakes her head. “It’s fine.” Her eyes drift back over the horizon, going distant again. “Perhaps I did—perhaps _too_ _much_... If I had let him fend for himself, he wouldn’t have become so _weak_...” She hesitates, glancing down at me again. “His lies only grew larger... I never believed them, but _he_ did... Montag always lied to _himself_ more than to anyone else. I knew I’d failed him, I _knew_ he was beyond saving...”

I process what she’s said as it grows quiet again. _He still does that—lies to himself—but..._ I pause, mid-thought, looking up at Morga. _She doesn’t seem like she allowed herself to love him..._ “ _He’s not..._ ” I whisper, rubbing my palm over my heart again. “ _He just wants to be loved..._ ”

It’s quiet again for a moment before Morga whispers her own reply. “ _Loved..._ ” She sighs, her eyes drifting to me, sad, piercing, but once more, _appraising_. “Tell me, Violca—I have not seen my son in many years... What is he like now?”

I smile, a blush coming to my cheeks. “H-he’s... _Gentle_... Kind... Strong... He promised he’d protect me from all of those monsters and creepy creatures... And he _did_.” The pain washes away for a moment—maybe I’m biased, I’ve only seen one side of him, but... I can’t deny the truth—about what happened, _or_ about how I feel... I look up to Morga, unable to hide those feelings. “He’s a good man...”

Asra scoffs—I’d forgotten he was here, and I realise I’d gotten a little loud. “ _That_ doesn’t sound like the Lucio _I_ knew...” He looks back at me, but I can’t quite read his expression.

I scowl at him, my tone growing defensive as I glare at the back of his head. “He’s been a _ghost_ for three years, that _changes people...!_ ” The pain comes back, and I cringe, grasping at my heart. “ _Don’t forget_. I can literally _feel his soul—_ ”

“How could I _ever_ forget _that!?_ ” Asra snaps a little, his eyes falling back on me again, but then he sighs, shaking his head. He seems like he’s got something else to say, but he keeps it to himself.

It’s quiet again, almost awkwardly so, but after a moment, Morga exhales, mumbling beside me. “ _I will believe he has changed when I see it for myself..._ ”

I look up at her, but I can’t read _her_ expression, either. _Fair enough..._ I exhale, silently falling into step beside her. _At least she’s willing to give him a chance..._ I ignore the pain grasping my heart as the silence deepens, my eyes falling on the twinkling horizon before us.

We walk in silence for what seems like forever more before Asra finally stops, turning to us with slight excitement. “Here—in here.” He points to another pool, but as we step closer, I notice that the pool is the same as that first one he’d shown me—it doesn’t reflect the sky or us, but rather glimpses into another world, this time, a red, dusty wasteland, seemingly devoid of any life at all.

“W-where’s _that_...?”

“It’s... Not _anywhere_ , specifically. Like how time flows strangely here, places aren’t solid, either. It’s more like someone’s state of mind than an actual place.”

“That doesn’t make any sense—” Before I finish speaking, Morga walks past us, right into the pool. I blink once, and then hurry after her, Asra jumping in beside me. The moment we land on the other side, though, I fall to my knees, my breath ripped from my lungs as I clutch for my heart.

“Vi—” Asra drops down beside me, his hand falling onto my arm.

I try to force myself up, but the pain is too much—not only does it burn, not only does it feel like chains squeezing my heart, now it feels like they’re squeezing my lungs, too, making it hard to breathe, let alone even _think_.

Morga is looking at me when I look up, a hint of worry behind her eyes. “We need to hurry—” She gives Jaeger a command, glancing back only once before she runs after him.

“Come on, Vi.” Asra pulls me to my feet, helping me maintain my balance.

“I can’t... _Breathe..._ ”

“I’m sorry, if I hadn’t—”

I shake my head, cutting him off, trying to toughen myself as I force a breath into my lungs. “I—I’m _fine_.” I say it, but I definitely don’t _sound_ it, the words rasping out of me dryly.

“Vi...” He sighs, wrapping his arm around me to keep me upright, and guides me slowly after Morga. “You’re taking your fortune too seriously. You’re allowed to ask for help.”

“I—I don’t _need_ help...” I cringe, keeping my eyes locked on the speck that is Morga in the distance. “W-we need to hurry...”

“ _You’ve spent too much time with him_...”

“ _I haven’t spent enough_.”

We continue walking in silence, instead of arguing more—I desperately wish I didn’t need to lean on him, but when we finally catch up to Morga, I pull out of Asra’s hands, running to her side.

She’s standing in front of a massive, dying tree, the entire thing wrapped tight with the burning chains, including a golden doorway at the roots. “He’s in there.” She’s glaring at it, shifting her spear in her hand.

The pain in my heart pulses in time with their scalding glow, and then I feel a tug—a _familiar_ tug. I make a dash toward the tree, but before I make it more than a few steps, I’m tugged back, Morga’s hand on my arm again.

She shakes her head when I look back at her. “Don’t.”

“But Lucio—”

She sighs softly, pulling me behind her, and then lifts her spear, her eyes shifting to black and gold—she looks like a fearsome predator—and then she thrusts the spear forward, slicing through the chains with ease, and slamming into the door with a loud, deep ring. She smirks, looking back at me over her shoulder, smug satisfaction in her eyes as the ringing echoes out.

I _stare_. “So _that’s_ where he gets that from...” I say it to her back as she walks away, but she turns around again, sparing me a short glance, a _very_ small twinkle of curiosity in her eyes.

“Well? You are coming, aren’t you?”

I nod, rushing after her as quickly as the pain allows. I stop short, though, when she begins trying to pry the door open, unsure of what to do—she glances at me, exhaling softly, and then looks to Asra.

“Asra, help me.”

He nods, walking up beside her, a glimmer of magic on his fingertips. With just a single touch, the door swings open, revealing a snowy wasteland, and a raging blizzard.

“ _Wow..._ ” I whisper, staring as the world exposed bombards us with a blast of icy wind—and then I realise. “ _This is Lucio’s snow...!_ ” My chest lightens just a bit, and a smile works onto my face as I run through the door.

“Vi— _wait!_ ” Asra runs after me, easily catching up once I’m slowed by the snow.

“He’s here—” My eyes drift down to Morga as she kneels, dusting the snow away from the golden sand beneath it. I don’t say anything, despite the confused look in her eyes—Lucio’s snow can happen _anywhere_ , it’s _following him_. My heart feels lighter by the minute, and my breathing has begun to even out—I know he’s close.

Morga stands, stepping up beside me, her eyes locked in the distance. She glances down at me, an unreadable look on her face, and then takes off, marching into the blizzard.

I stare after her, until a hand falls on my shoulder.

“How are you feeling, Vi?”

I turn to Asra, finally able to smile a little. “Lighter.” I look around the frozen desert, and then close my eyes—I instantly feel my connection with Lucio, pulling me toward him.

“Have you found him?”

I nod, smiling as my eyes drift off toward where he is. “I think so.” I glance back at Asra, but he’s staring in the opposite direction. “Asra...?”

“I—there’s some _really_ strong magic over there...” He points softly in the opposite direction.

“Go. I can find Lucio.” I can’t _not_ smile now, now that I don’t feel like the chains are choking my heart, now that I know I’ve found him again. I take off the moment Asra nods, following the path that our bond pulls me along. _I’m coming._

**Part III**

It gets colder the farther I walk, icier—the rock and sand slick under my feet—and then the snow begins to deepen, drifts almost up to my thighs in some places. I push through it, more annoyed that it’s slowing me down than anything—until I trip, falling forward in the snow.

There’s a shout beneath me as I land, and then a whimper, something shifting under the snow. I stare down, and then begin to dig—the bond is practically squeezing me, now, a much more pleasant feeling than I’d had until just recently. My fingers brush against icy skin, and I begin to brush the snow away, revealing a face underneath. “ _Lucio—!_ ” My heart flips, my breath escaping me, and I have to resist just diving onto him.

He stares up at me, as pale as the snow he’s buried in, and just as cold, tears filling his eyes as they meet mine. “Vi...? I-is it r-really you...?”

I nod—the second I do, he sits up, diving on _me_ in a desperate, snowy embrace. I laugh softly, returning it, holding tight. _I never want to let go..._ “ _Lucio..._ ”

“Y-you came...!” His voice is still quivering, his body shivering terribly from the frigid cold. “I-it’s been _forever...!_ I—I was worried t-that you wouldn’t...”

I squeeze him harder, tears coming to my own eyes as the last bits of pain fade from my heart. _How long has it been for him...? He’s been here all alone this whole time..._ “Of course I came...”

“I-it was so _lonely_... There was n-no one to talk to— _no one loved me...!_ ” He squeezes harder, almost stealing my breath from me.

“I—” I stop myself, realising what I was about to say. _I do..._ My heart twists—we’re not _there_. But my thoughts shift as he does—I watch as he slides down in my arms, about to be _very_ worried when he begins nuzzling my chest. I turn red, _staring_ at him, and thread my fingers into his ice-laced hair. “ _Lu—Lucio..._ ”

His hands clench against my back, and he shakes his head. “Y-you’re so soft, s-so warm...”

I sigh, squeezing him to me. _If he thinks that I’m warm, he’s definitely been here too long..._ “I’m here...” I hug him tighter—I _never_ want to let go again. “I promise—”

His arms tighten, as if trying to gauge just how true that is. “Y-you’re _really_ here this time...? Y-you’re not just an illusion, o-or—”

I pull his face against me, holding tight, my fingers curling in his hair as my heart begins to break. “I’m _really_ here... What has the Devil _done_ to you...?”

He shakes his head again, refusing to look up. “H-how do you know you’re not just imagining this...?”

“Oh Lucio...” I lower my face to the top of his head, nuzzling into his hair. “That doesn’t even make any sense... Of course I’m here.”

His breathing still hasn’t quite evened out, his heart racing hard enough that I can feel it through his chest. “H-how can you tell—” He pulls back to meet my gaze, his cheeks streaked with thin lines of tears, beginning to turn to ice on his skin, flaking away as my hands slide down over them. “T-this could just be a—”

I kiss him. I’m not even _thinking_ , I just do it. It’s officially the most _impulsive_ thing I’ve ever done, my tooth catching on his frozen lip in my haste... But the blood spilled only sweetens it, warm in our mouths as he moans into mine. I smile, not letting him pull away, wanting him _close_.

In that moment, everything begins to feel warmer—the blizzard subsides just a little, and there’s not as harsh of a bite to the air.

Lucio’s hands slide across my back, his right sliding under my shirt—under my corset—and his gauntlet settling over top of my cincher, the claws clenching in the fabric. He moans again, pulling me closer, and then smiles. “You’re _so_ damn _delicious._ ”

I blush, a giggle working out of me as we part, and I dip in, kissing the last of the blood from his lip. “Now do you believe me...?”

He nods against my forehead, a grin plastered on his face. “Mhm.” His lips dip down to mine again, and then to my cheek, drawing another giggle from me as he works his way to my neck.

“Lucio—!”

“ _I missed you...!_ ” He mumbles against my skin, excitement clear in his tone only because of our proximity, and then he kisses the spot beneath his lips again. “D-did you...?”

“I—” I thread my fingers into his hair again, staring down at him.

“Did you miss me, Vi...?” He keeps his face hidden in the crook of my neck, his voice squeaking with desperation.

I wrap him in my arms, holding him tight to me, and shake my head. “Of _course_ I did—I—” I lean my head against his, tears welling in my eyes again. “Don’t you _ever_ leave me again...!”

“I knew it!” He laughs, giving me a squeeze, and then pulls away, just far enough to meet my gaze, trying to smirk through his disheveled, distressed appearance. “I mean, of _course_ you missed me, _who wouldn’t?_ I—” He cuts off, his expression falling as he takes in mine. “I—Vi... It’s not that... I don’t mean... I just...”

“Lucio...”

“ _I thought the Devil got you, too..._ ” He closes his eyes, pulling our heads together, exhaling a shaky breath. “ _I thought I’d lost you... I thought I’d be stuck here forever..._ ”

“I’d thought I’d lost _you_...” I slide my hands into his hair again, shaking my head. “I-it _hurts_...”

“Hurts...?”

“I-it felt like those chains were wrapped around my _heart_...”

“ _You felt it too...?_ ”

I nod, and then dip in for a tiny kiss. “ _Please_ don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t”—he kisses me, short, but with more force than I’d used—“I promise.”

I smile, and then dive into _his_ arms, nestling against _his_ chest. “You better mean that.”

“Would I lie to you?” He’s got his attitude back, and I can’t help but laugh at that.

“Yes.”

He hesitates, and then nuzzles into my hair. “I’m not. I promise, Vi, I’m not. I won’t leave you. _Ever again..._ ”

I nod, my tears finally falling, hidden between him and I. There’s no way he can’t tell—not only are they dripping onto his bare chest, but a soft, quiet sob escapes me, and as I nuzzle in further, his hands begin to gently stroke my back.

“ _I’m here..._ ” He holds me until they stop, sighing when I pull away. “Vi—”

I shake my head, rubbing at my eyes, refusing to look up at him. “I—I’m sorry, I’m supposed to be—”

“Shh—” His hand finds my cheek, making me look up at him, but his frown turns to a smirk, a laugh escaping him when he sees my face. “We’re both absolute _messes_ , you and I.”

I stare at him—his makeup is smudged and running, and surely mine is, too. I can’t help but laugh with him, although mine leaves me with another small sob.

“Hey—don’t worry, I can fix it.” He reaches into some hidden pocket with his gauntlet, pulling out a little compact and a black pencil. “See?”

“Y-you carry your makeup with you...”

“Don’t you?”

I nod, but frown when I look down at my bag, fishing inside it for my _own_ makeup. My little compact with my blue eyeshadow inside it is in good shape, but my eyeliner is a much lower-quality pencil than his, the tip already broken off. “I...” I blush, staring at it, and then slowly look up at him.

“Let’s fix you up.”

I stare at him, flinching a bit when he comes at me with some snow, and then giggle when he begins wiping at my cheeks. “ _Lucio—_ ”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this for—” He cuts off, his hand pausing. “For uh, _anyone_...” He works the ruined makeup off of me, and then licks the tip of his eyeliner, bringing the sharp point toward my eye. “Sit still—”

I swallow softly, but I don’t move _at all_. I just stare at him as he works, closing my eyes as prompted. _He’s using his eyeliner on me..._ I turn pink, but I keep as still as I can.

“Gimme your eyeshadow—”

I flinch, lifting it up for him. “I-it’s...”

He stares at it, frowning. “We can get you something better later.” He finishes with my makeup, and then sits back, smiling at me, holding my mirror up. “See? Better.”

I stare at my reflection, and then look up at him. “Y-you’re still a mess.”

“Yeah... Your turn! Do mine.”

“Y-you want _me_ to do _yours...!?_ ”

“Yeah! You’re good at this stuff.” He hands me his makeup, watching me patiently. “Go on.”

I laugh, sighing as I smile up at him. “D-don’t get mad if I make it _worse_...”

“You won’t.”

I take a breath, grabbing some snow, and wipe his smudged makeup off like he’d done for me—it takes a little longer for me to do his, my hands shaking from nerves just making me even _more_ nervous... But eventually, I finish, handing his stuff back to him.

He looks in his mirror, and then cups my cheek, pulling me in for a kiss. “You did great, Vi. I knew you would.”

“R-really...?” I exhale, and then smile against his lips. “You’re just saying that.” I laugh, but when he opens his mouth to respond, I push in for another kiss— _this_ time, urging him to deepen it, my hand coming up over his, seeking him out desperately, until we have to part for air.

“ _You’re getting bolder_.”

“I—” I pull back to meet his gaze, but I glance away after our eyes meet. “I can’t help it, you’re... _You make me feel..._ ” My heart clenches—I have _no idea_ how to explain how he makes me feel. _I just like it..._

“Vi.” He turns me to face him again, a smirk on his lips. “ _You make me feel, too._ ”

I giggle, turning pink. “N-now you’re just being silly.” I gasp as he brings his face back to mine, staring into his narrowed eyes. “ _Lucio...?_ ”

He whispers something—I definitely think it was in another language, but it was so low, I can’t tell for sure—and then his lips are on mine again, soft, slow, lingering, but he pushes in deep, pulling me as close as he can.

This time, _I’m_ the one to moan, my hands closing to fists in his shirt. I don’t even notice I’m falling back until my back hits the snow, but our lips never part, his hand sliding to my neck from my cheek as he deepens the kiss more.

“ _That_ is enough.”

I squeak, breaking the kiss and jumping into his arms at Morga’s voice, my eyes—and his—drifting to where she’s stepping through the thick curtain of falling snow, spear clenched tight in her first.

**Part IV**

Lucio and I stare at Morga as she steps toward us—she _definitely_ looks displeased—but he narrows his gaze into a glare that matches hers. “Mama— _Mother_ —what in the _hell_ are _you_ doing here!?”

She glares down her nose at us—at _him_ —stopping just before us. “Montag... _Get up._ ”

A sudden pang of fear grasps my heart, and I tighten my arms around Lucio, holding on tight as he stands us to our feet. “Morga—”

“Vi— _you know her...?_ ”

I look up at him, nodding, but my nerves are still eating me. “S-she helped me find you...” I slowly look to her again, a shiver rushing through my blood.

She hasn’t relented her glare at _all_ , hatred, disappointment, and pain hidden in her eyes. She stares for just a moment more, and then grabs Lucio’s collar, ripping him away from me, hauling him within mere inches of herself.

“M-mama—”

“ _Don’t_ ‘Mama’ _me_ , boy.” Her eyes narrow, her fist clenching tight. “You _know_ why I’m here.”

My heart sinks as I watch her shift her spear, but the two of them begin to argue, and it’s just enough to confuse me as to what I should even do. I’m still reeling from everything that just happened, from all the mixed emotions that we’d just shared, yet Lucio manages to switch into a defensive rage in an _instant_.

He says something—this time I’m _certain_ it’s in another language—but Morga throws him away from herself, her face twisting _more_.

“Speak so _they_ can understand! They have a _right_ to know what you’ve done—”

“What _I’ve_ done—”

“I _don’t_ forgive patricide, Montag—” She makes him shrink down, glaring harshly down her nose at him, her grip tightening more—if that’s even possible—on her spear. “Had you thought I’d _forgotten_ what you’d done?”

Lucio’s eyes grow in a panic, falling back on me—I’m just _staring_ , not sure what to make of _anything_. But then he turns back to her with a matching, nasty glare—the two of them begin arguing again, and although it’s _definitely_ in the language I speak, I’m not fully comprehending what they’re saying.

Tears begin to form in my eyes anyway, but they don’t fall—yet. I shake my head—I catch enough words to figure out what they’re talking about, at the very least, but it still goes right over my head. _He’s changed_. I repeat the thought a couple of times, but the next thing Morga says makes Lucio fall utterly silent.

“I failed you—I coddled you too much... I _never_ should have let you run that day...” She shakes her head, closing her eyes. “You can’t run anymore, Monty... It’s time to end this.” When she opens her eyes again, there’s a shimmer of sorrow, of pain, but also of determination, and she shifts her spear in her hand, stepping toward him.

“M-mama—” His voice squeaks, and he takes a step back. “D-don’t—” He glances to me, panic in his eyes, and then looks to her spear.

“Give me _one_ good reason why I _shouldn’t_.” She steps forward again, which he matches with another step back.

He fumbles to find a reason, raising his arms over his face as she lifts her spear—

My heart jumps at the same time I do—I lunge between them with a gasp, wrapping my arms around Lucio as tightly as I can. “ _Don’t—!_ ”

Morga stops her spear _just_ before it pierces me—I can _just_ feel the sharp tip against my shoulder.

“ _Vi—_ ” Lucio whispers my name, his arms lowering around me slowly.

“ _Don’t kill him...!_ ” I shake my head against his chest, squeezing tighter as my tears finally begin to fall again. “ _Please..._ ” My voice cracks, and I don’t _dare_ move—I don’t even look up. I just hold myself as close and tight to Lucio as I can, my hands clenching on his back as I listen to his heart race.

“Mama...”

“If you have _anything_ to say, Monty... _Now_ is the time.” Her spear recedes from my back, the motion careful and sure.

He swallows—I can hear it—and takes a quivering breath. “Mother— _Mama—_ I’m—” He stops, and then starts again, his voice softer than it has been in a few minutes. “I _know_... I’ve made some _big_ oopsies... _Bad ones..._ But...” He stops again, this time wrapping his arms around me, gentle, but firm. “I’m trying to fix them now... I swear...”

I smile a little, my hands clenching tighter on his back. _Lucio..._

“I—I know I can’t fix it my myself, but... It’s not just _me_ anymore...” Very subtly, his thumb begins to stroke my back—I half wish I could see his face, but I still don’t dare move.

“Violca...?” Morga’s voice is soft, now, too, as she says my name, everything she needs and wants to say clear in her tone.

“I promised I’d help him... I told you...” I squeeze him again, and then slowly pry myself away from his chest, turning in his arms, but keep myself in front of him. “He’s changed.” Our eyes meet, tears still sliding from my own. “ _He’s a kind man..._ ” I whisper my last words, my eyes drifting to his hands as his arms tighten around me.

There was a glimmer of sad nostalgia in her eyes before I looked away, and she sighs, her words soft. “ _You have become wise, even if your heart is still foolish..._ ”

I blush—the _way_ she said that... “ _Morga..._ ” I look up into her eyes, but the look she’s giving me... It’s as if she’s looking _through_ me, to _someone else_... A heat wraps around my heart, and a thought I’m afraid of voicing overrides _everything_ else in my mind— _we can’t control who we fall in love with_...

Lucio squeezes me again, pressing his face to my temple, a smile forming on his lips.

Morga’s eyes drift off beside us, shimmering to black and gold for just a spare moment, and then she sighs, mumbling something under her breath, “ _Ihr Kind ist gut aufgewachsen_...”

I stare at her, and then glance to Lucio—he’s busy nuzzling my temple, and I’m _very_ certain he didn’t hear her... And I have _no idea_ what she just said...

Morga looks back to me again, lowering her spear to her side, a gentle look in her eyes as she exhales. “A foolish heart _can_ be an honest one... Thank you, Violca, for sparing me the pain of having to kill my son.”

Lucio goes rigid, slowly looking up from me to her. “M-mama... Y-you wouldn’t _really_ have—”

She cuts him off with a glare, lifting her spear just a _little_ —he squeaks, pulling me back with him as he steps farther away. She shakes her head, her eyes closing. “If you wish to make up for your _mistakes_ , Monty... You had better begin now.”

He squeezes me again, exhaling his relief. “Right—b-but I can’t exactly do _anything_ stuck in this stupid, snowy wasteland...”

I nod, looking up at him. “L-let’s find a way out of here...”

“It—it’s not going to be _quite_ that simple—” Asra’s voice cuts through the snow—Morga whirls, though, spear at the ready, on the defense until he’s visible.

Lucio _instantly_ releases me the moment he comes into view, although he keeps me close in front of him, his fingers lightly wrapped in the back of my vest.

**Part V**

Asra waves to me, a small smile on his face. “I see you found him, Vi.” He grins, turning to look behind him. “Look who _I_ found!” Two people step up behind him, waving softly toward me and Morga as he continues, “Vi, Morga, meet the magicians who made this gate—my parents.”

My jaw drops—I nearly choke on the next breath I inhale. “Your... _Parents...?_ ” I can’t help but stare—they don’t look much older than _he_ is, and I’m having a hard time believing that. I look back up at Lucio—he’s looking _anywhere_ but at them, his fist clenched tight in my vest, now. “ _Lucio..._ ” _Why does he look so guilty all of a sudden...?_

Asra’s mother begins speaking, and when I glance back to her, she extends her hand, as if she expects either Morga or I to step forward and take it. “I’m Aisha—” She waits for a moment, looking between us, her expression falling a _little_ when neither of us come any closer. “Asra has told us everything that has happened.” She glances at Asra’s father, and he steps up beside her.

“I am Salim—” He smiles, although he doesn’t bother to offer his hand, since Aisha’s wasn’t received. “It is a pleasure to meet the both of you.”

I take a half-step back, glancing back at Lucio again—he glances down at me, tugging me the other half-step toward him. _This is kind of awkward..._ I glance back over at Asra and his parents, and then to Morga—I have _no idea_ what I should say, if anything, and Morga certainly isn’t saying anything, either.

Asra frowns, a hint of disappointment in his eyes as they land on me, but that quickly turns into a glare as they lift to Lucio. “So...” He exhales, shifting his gaze back between me and Morga. “Apparently my parents had been trapped here by the Devil...” His eyes flick to Lucio again, sharp, but he glances away quickly, and then turns to his parents, a new smile forming. “It’s _seriously_ amazing to have you guys back!”

I shiver, and not _entirely_ from the cold. _The Devil..._ My eyes meet Asra’s again, and only one thought forms in my mind. “C-can we _please_ go home now...?”

Aisha sighs, eyes despondent. “Unfortunately, there is a _reason_ why it will not be so simple...” She glances at Salim.

“We have been separated from our familiars—the Devil took them as a way to entrap us here. We cannot leave until we have freed them.”

“We have tried to rescue them ourselves, but there are many traps along the way, alone we simply are not powerful enough to reach them.”

The two of them look at one another, and then to Morga and I, both speaking at the same time, this time, “would either of you be willing to assist us?”

 _That was creepy..._ I repress a slight shudder, but nod softly, looking from them to Lucio behind me. “We’ll help.”

“Wait—what, _me?_ ”

I nudge him softly, nodding again. “Yes, you.”

“It wouldn’t _kill you_ to help someone _else_ for a change.” Asra is glaring at Lucio, as if just the look _alone_ could kill him again. “ _Especially_ since it’s _your fault_ that my parents were imprisoned here.”

Lucio _barely_ squeaks, tugging me back as close as he can to himself, his grip as tight as he can get it on my vest, now. “I—”

I lean into him, Asra’s glare making _me_ nervous, my eyes drifting to his parents—they’re looking _anywhere_ but at Lucio and I, and I don’t _dare_ ask the question that’s gnawing at my mind, now.

“ _Vi..._ ”

“ _The sooner we rescue them, the sooner we can leave..._ ” I whisper back, my eyes meeting his.

He sighs, gazing down at me for a moment, and then looks up at Asra, that gaze hardening. “I’ll help— _of course_ I’ll help.”

I smile up at him, but just as our eyes meet, Morga whistles, the sharp noise making me flinch back, as well as drawing Jaeger down from the clouds—I can feel Lucio’s hand twitch, but he doesn’t move, his eyes drifting to Asra. _He won’t in front of him._

“I will help, as well.” Morga sends a glare our way, aimed at Lucio. “ _Someone_ must keep Montag in line—make _sure_ he keeps his word.”

“ _So now I need a babysitter...?_ ”

I sigh, my eyes following everyone as they begin to walk away, Morga with Aisha, and Asra with his father, and then I look up to Lucio again. “ _I thought I was your keeper..._ ”

He laughs, wrapping his arms around me for a quick hug. “ _You_ I can deal with.” He exhales, though his smile turns to a frown again. “Your makeup smudged again...”

I reach up to touch it, but he grabs my hand.

“Don’t—I can fix it—” He pulls out his pencil again, and I’m not _entirely_ sure everything he does, but when he puts it away, he’s smiling again. “ _There_. _Now_ we can go.”

I laugh softly, grabbing his hand to make him start walking. “I can’t believe no one _noticed that_...”

“It wasn’t so bad.” He smiles down, and then glances over to the group—none of them are looking at us. “You’re _sure_ we have to help them...?”

“ _Lucio...!_ Yes!” I laugh, but it falters as I look into his eyes. “Lucio... I don’t know—and I don’t _want_ to know... But... Whatever happened before... This is your chance to prove that you’re different now...”

“Different...” His eyes drift back ahead of us, his eyes narrowing over the group. “You really don’t want to know what happened...?”

I shake my head. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is what you do next.”

“Next...” He mumbles, his hand tightening on mine. “Hey, Vi...”

I look up at him again, drifting closer to his side. “Hm?”

“I—uh—t-thanks... For everything.”

“Really...?” I stare at him—I wasn’t expecting _that_.

“Yeah, _really_. I mean it... _Thank you_...”

“N-no problem...” I blush, and then smile, squeezing his hand. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Friends...” He turns pink, a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but he quickly hides it behind a smile. “As long as _you’re_ with me... As long as you’re _here_... I think we’ll be okay.” He tugs me a little closer, and then rips his hand away, his eyes lifting to the group—Asra’s looking back at us, a small glare on his face.

 _Damn it..._ I sigh, feeling a little colder without the contact—Asra’s eyes keep flickering back to us, and as lonely as it feels to not be touching, I _am_ glad he’s by my side again, and I let my hand brush his when that watchful gaze falls away from us. “ _I’ll make sure we are._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I know it's a little redundant but thanks for sticking around, I'm diverging even more within the next few chapters! And Lacunae will be switching to a monthly update as of the first of next month! I've run out of pre-written chapters, I'd had a few backstocked from before I got an AO3 account but now I need some time each month to write the next chapter! But they will keep coming! Thank you!
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: Violca and Lucio are forced on a quest to free Asra's parents familiars, but Lucio's past comes back to haunt him, _literally_.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca and Lucio partake in a quest to help free Asra's parents' familiars, but it's never that simple! The past comes back to haunt Lucio, _literally_ , putting him through the hardest fight of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Violca returned to the magical realms with Asra and Morga, in a desperate search for Lucio.

**Chapter VIII**

**Part I**

It feels like we’ve been walking _forever_ , tromping through the thick snow. The air is cold and silent, save for our breath, which puffs out around us in little clouds of mist.

I’m still trailing behind the group with Lucio—everyone else is chatting quietly among themselves, but we’re _just_ far enough away that we can’t hear their whispers. I’m beginning to feel a little anxious, and one glance at Lucio tells me he’s feeling the same way—he’s fidgeting, arms swinging softly—I’ve tried to hold his hand a few times, but every time Asra glances back he shirks me off. _It’s a little annoying..._

I end up lost in my thoughts... I’m not sure what to say, and Lucio doesn’t seem all too comfortable being affectionate _in front of people_... _Especially_ in front of Asra, for some reason... I don’t _mind_ keeping the romantic stuff just between us... _Especially since it’s probably going to end once he’s alive again..._ My heart sinks at that thought, but when I glance up at him, he’s glaring toward everyone else, grumbling something under his breath.

We continue on for a little more, and then Lucio _finally_ loses his patience—he speaks up, breaking the silence, his voice carrying awkwardly as he projects it loud enough for the group to hear.

I wasn’t expecting him to say anything, and I _completely_ missed what he said, but I jump when he _does_ , looking up at him again. “ _Lucio..._ ”

He huffs, shaking his head to clear the snow out of his hair. “ _This sucks..._ ” He mumbles, fidgeting a little more, and then hurries his pace, getting a _little_ closer to the group before trying again, this time with a complaint.

The others barely spare him a reply, mostly just glaring back at him—it feels like those glares are landing on _me_ , too. I hurry beside him, and then fish for his hand, grabbing it firmly so he can’t just shake my off again. “ _Lucio._ ”

“Hm?”

I shake my head, holding him back as the group continues on. “Let’s just hang back, okay...? They don’t wanna talk...” I keep my voice soft—Morga glances back at me, but no one else seems to notice that I’ve said anything at all.

“But this is _boring..._ ” He exhales, pouting at me, his voice growing louder with his next words, “all we’ve done for _hours_ is tromp through this _disgusting_ snow, we haven’t even made _any_ progress...!”

I flinch down a little, but try to hold his gaze, but my face turns red as my eyes drift over to the group—everyone’s looking at us, now.

“ _Lucio, please..._ ”

“ _I just want to go home..._ ” He nearly whines, his hand squeezing mine, but his gaze hardens, and he pulls away from me, his gentle expression now a glare as his eyes fall onto Asra. “This is—”

Asra’s glare sharpens, shutting Lucio up _instantly_. “ _Must_ you _constantly_ run at the lips!? If you can’t _shut up_ , then _answer something for me!_ ”

Lucio drifts just a _little_ closer to me, swallowing softly. “W-what?”

“Why.”

We glance at one another, and then stare at Asra—he’s _fuming_ , _barely_ able to contain it.

“Why, uh, why _what...?_ ” Lucio smiles awkwardly, his eyes darting between _everyone_ before us—they’re all staring at us, at _him_.

My heart twists—the look in Asra’s eyes is making _me_ nervous, and I _really_ don’t want to hear his _actual_ question, nor the answer to it... But I just _know_ this is going to happen, regardless of what I want, regardless of _anything_ I say or do... Short of just grabbing Lucio and running away from everyone... _Maybe I should..._

“Vi...” Asra’s eyes fall on _me_ —I have _no idea why_ , until his next words... “The _only_ reason my parents were trapped in this godforsaken place is because of _him!_ ”

I shrink down, closer to Lucio, but narrow my eyes at Asra. _He said it was the Devil._ I glance at Lucio, and then continue glaring at Asra—Lucio may be a _lot_ of things, but he’s definitely _not_ the Devil. Not even when he looked like a goat...

Asra frowns at my glare, but holds my gaze. “He _forced them_ to make that _damn arm_ , and then he threw them in the dungeon!”

Lucio flinches, obviously fumbling for his response, his eyes drifting between me and Asra. “I—look, I—” He glances to me again, and then to the group— _everyone_ is glaring at us now—and then he turns to me, desperation in his eyes. “It wasn’t like it was _personal_ or anything, and I didn’t _force_ them...! They accepted my offer, they _chose_ to help! I just...” He glances back at an _impatient_ Asra, shrinking down a little more. “I’m the _Count_ , it’s _my_ arm, it had to be one of a kind, _unique...!_ ”

“You didn’t have to lock them in the damn dungeon!” Asra’s voice cracks, but it’s still flooded with his rage, and then his eyes meet mine again, filled with tears. “And _then_ he told me he’d _killed them...!_ I—I just...”

I stare at him, almost as lost for words as _he_ is, tears welling in my own eyes—but a thought pops into my mind. Before I can voice it, though, Aisha’s hand falls on his shoulder.

“Asra, enough.”

“No, Mom!”

And then they fall. I swipe at them to try and hide them, but that’s probably impossible, my gaze meeting Lucio’s as more fall. “You said that to him...?”

“I—” He stares at me, trying to gauge what I’m thinking, his eyes questioning. “Yeah.”

“ _See!?_ All this time, I thought they were _dead!_ ”

“What was I supposed to do, let you try to run off after them!?” Lucio’s eyes narrow again as he snaps. “You were _seven._ ”

 _That_ is _exactly_ what I had thought. _He was protecting Asra..._ Our eyes meet, and then I look to Asra again—he’s frustrated beyond words, now, his mom guiding him away from us as the group begins to walk away. “ _You protected him..._ ” Something else comes to mind too—I have _no idea_ if it was part of his intent, but... “ _You let him hate you..._ ”

“Yeah.”

“You knew what happened to them...?”

“I— _maybe_...” He looks away, fidgeting a little, scuffing the toe of his boot in the snow.

I stare up at him. _Maybe we should discuss this later..._ I sigh. “Y-you know...”

“Hm?” He draws me into his arms, only glancing briefly at the group to make sure they’re not looking. “Vi...”

“T-there’s a thing called a _contract_...”

He flinches, but not as hard as he had at Asra’s words. “I hadn’t thought of that...” He squeezes me, and then pulls us apart, cupping my cheek in his hand. “Hey...”

“I—” I flinch softly when he swipes his thumb below my eye, and then reach up, trying to wipe at them, myself—he stops me, wrapping his fingers with mine, and then sighs.

“Today _sucks_.” He pulls me close again, nuzzling my hair as I wrap my arms around him, but his hands clench tight against my back. “I agreed to help, didn’t I? We aren’t even _there yet_ , but it’s _still_ not _good enough...!_ ” He squeezes me, pressing a kiss to where he’d been nuzzling. “I wish they’d leave me alone—” He cuts off as the ground begins to shake, a low rumble beginning to fill the air.

We pull apart just enough to look—and then we’re ripped apart, falling to the ground beside one another. We stare, frozen in horror as the ground before us splits open, a giant fissure that only grows larger by the second.

Panic seizes my heart, and I fumble for his hand, my eyes locked on the chasm that’s quickly working toward our feet.

“Oh... _Shit._ Vi—”

“ _Run!_ ” Morga shouts over at us—I barely have any time to think, Lucio and I are pulling one another up before the word’s even fully out of her mouth.

We stumble up, running as fast as we can, away from the canyon that’s working toward us. We keep running, until the ground stops shaking, but my feet stop too soon—the ground gives one more rumble, and I slip, gasping as I fall—

—I land on the ground, just _barely_ avoiding the chasm, my foot hanging over the edge as it _finally_ stops growing. My one hand is still in Lucio’s, he’s holding onto me for dear life, and I am to him, too—and the other is pressed firmly against my chest, over top my thundering heart. _I almost just died. I seriously almost just died._ I’m shaking, my grip on Lucio’s tight enough that his hand twitches in my grasp, and then slides away. Just as I’m turning to look, he scoops me up from the ground, pulling me away from the chasm.

“Vi—”

“I—” I shake my head, eyes locked in front of me. The chasm is gaping, a giant canyon that stretches too far to see to either end, and is far too deep to truly grasp how large it actually is. “I—” I just _stare_ at the hole in front of us, until the roused snow is finally settled, my eyes drifting up to the group on the other side—they’re all staring at the chasm, too.

“ _Vi—are you okay!?_ ” Asra shouts across to me, but I just stare over at him, still frozen, my emotions still reeling.

 _No._ The only thought in my mind.

“Are you...?”

I half begin to shake my head, and then I stop, _actually_ inspecting myself before I respond. “I—I think so...” I look up at Lucio—he frowns, and then shouts across the chasm.

“ _They’re fine—we’re fine—!_ ” His hands smooth down my arms, drawing me just a little closer to him, and our eyes meet as I look up again. “Are you _really?_ You look... Well. _Not good..._ ”

 _I’m terrified_. I swallow softly, my eyes drifting back to the group on the other side of the chasm, and then I take another step back, as close to him as I can. “I-in shock, maybe...?” _I think that’s the best way to explain this...?_ _We almost just died. We almost got eaten by the ground._ I don’t know how else to feel—on top of how I was feeling literally _moments_ before the _entire ground_ opened up beneath our feet... Everyone is chattering across the way, but my eyes drift back down to the chasm—I can’t help but stare at it.

“Vi, uh...” Lucio’s arms wrap around me, holding me in place, and I realise that I was beginning to move. “That’s _dangerous..._ ”

I freeze, slowly looking back up at him again, and then realise _fully_ what I did— _something was drawing me into the chasm._ “W-we...”

“We...?” One of his hands slides up to my head, his fingers threading through my hair, wiggling on my scalp. “Did you hit your head...? _There’s no blood..._ ”

I shake it, shivering at the feeling as his fingers recede. “I think we have to go _down_...”

“Down, uh, down in _there?_ That’s _crazy_.”

I look up at him, reaching for his hand. “I think I went beyond _crazy_ when I bound our souls...” _Everyone’s got to be thinking I’m insane by now..._ I eye the chasm, my eyes landing on a set of steps leading down in.

“Vi—”

“There’s steps—” I look up at him again, and we just stare at one another. “I think we’re _supposed_ to go down...”

“And what about _coming back up?_ ”

“I don’t know... But...” I look back over at the chasm—I _still_ feel that same draw, pulling me toward it. “It’s calling...” _It almost feels the way it did when I first got to the palace..._

“You _seriously_ want to go _down in there?_ ”

I nod, pulling on him as I begin walking toward the steps. My eyes are locked on the chasm, and all sound aside from the wind whipping over the gap seems to fade away the closer we get to it. I pause just at the steps, staring down at them—they’re narrow, steep, _dangerous_ —but I feel like we _have_ to go down in there.

“Vi...”

“Let’s go...” I go to step down, but his hand slips from mine—he’s just staring, frozen, into the chasm. “Lucio...”

“Do we _have_ to...?”

“Can you make a bridge somehow...?”

“I— _no_...” He still hesitates anyway. “Y-yeah, let’s just go...” He tries to smile, stepping toward me, but he pauses at the top step, watching me as I begin to descend. “You’re _sure_ this is safe...?”

“You’re afraid of _this?_ After literally _everything else?_ ”

“ _Vi—what’re you doing!?_ ” Asra’s shout cuts Lucio off before he even gets his first word out.

I stare over at him, opening my mouth to reply, but my anxiety grabs ahold again, and my voice dies on my lips. _Why is yelling so easy for everyone else?_ I look to Lucio—he steps up beside me, golden hand falling on my shoulder.

“ _You still don’t know how to be loud..._ ”

“Huh...?”

He takes a breath, his hold on my shoulder growing firm, pulling me closer to him, and then _he_ yells back across, “ _we’re just gonna climb down and then back up, it’s fine!_ ”

I flinch, but his hand grounds me, keeping me from falling over the edge. “You’re gonna...?”

“I can’t just let you go in there alone, can I?”

“Y-you could but...” My gaze drifts down into the darkness, and a chill runs through my bones. “ _P-please don’t..._ ”

“ _You’re going down in there!?_ ” Asra shouts back again, his shock and worry clear in his voice.

I nod, although I’m not sure he can even _see that_ from how far away they all are. “We don’t get much of a choice...”

“ _We’ll be fine—go on ahead!_ ” He shouts back to Asra again, giving me a soft squeeze, and then looks down at me. “Vi...” Lucio’s claws dig in a little. “Step behind me—”

“But—”

He smirks down at me, tugging me closer behind him. “I’ll lead, I’ll keep you safe.”

“ _Now_ you’re gonna be brave about it?” I blush, but I do as he says anyway—I have _no_ problem letting him go first.

“What’re you talking about, I’m _always_ brave!”

“You were just as terrified as I was five seconds ago.” I smile up at him, feeling a _little_ better now. “ _Thank you..._ ” I grab ahold of his hand, glancing over at Asra—lingering behind everyone else to watch us—to watch _me_ —as we begin our descent into the chasm. I can’t make out his expression from here, but I offer a little wave with my free hand—even at this distance, I can see the puff of white as he sighs.

“ _Be careful, Vi...”_ He shouts, but his voice isn’t as loud as before, his words being carried away with the snowy wind.

“ _I will..._ ” I whisper, my eyes lingering on him, too, as he turns away from us, as we descend into the darkness.

**Part II**

It’s so dark, I can’t see anything—I can barely _hear_ anything, the sounds being muffled by the darkness and the snow. I can _just_ make out the sound of our footsteps, and the scraping of Lucio’s claws on the wall as he guides me down the steps. Eventually, I run flat into his back, and as I’m reaching up to rub my nose, I begin to realise... _Why did he stop...?_

“ _Vi—_ ”

“W-what...?” I step closer to him, and then bring an orb of light to my fingertips, illuminating the fear in his eyes. “I’m here.”

“I—I know. I—uh... How are you feeling...?”

I stare up at him as he turns around—he’s being genuine, that much I can tell—and then turn my gaze down, introspecting before I respond... _I think..._ “Better...? My heart isn’t going crazy anymore...” I blush a little, pulling my hand out of his so I can ball it into a fist.

“Vi.”

I shake my head.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He takes ahold of my chin, making me look up at him.

“I just... _Could_ you have stopped the Devil...? From taking Asra’s parents...?”

He cringes, shaking his head. “If I couldn’t stop him _this time_ , why would I have been able to _then?_ ” He breaks eye contact, his gaze settling into a scowl. “This was a _really_ long time ago, I don’t get why it matters anymore.”

I reach up, touching his hand, still on my chin. “ _You gave him someone to blame so he’d be able to move forward..._ ”

“I—” _Now_ he looks back at me, his scowl softening. “Did I...?”

I nod, stepping just a _little_ closer. “Even if you didn’t realise it... I think so...”

“You’re not... Mad...?” He stares at me, now, processing my expression, and then a smirk slides across his face. “ _Or do you just not care?_ ”

I blink at him. _I have no idea what that means._ I try to evaluate how that statement effects me, but... _It doesn’t._ I don’t feel _anything_ about that. _Do I really not care? They’re Asra’s parents... Regardless of intent, Asra is right—Lucio does share some blame for their being here..._ But as I stare up into his eyes—eyes that reflect that same, cruel glint he’s had many times before— _I don’t care._ I allow a small smirk onto my face, letting him draw me closer to him.

“ _You don’t._ ” He chuckles, bringing his lips just a hair from my own. “ _How long until you realise who you truly are?_ ” His kiss cuts off my ability to reply, drawing me deep against him, his golden arm wrapping tightly around my waist.

For a moment, it’s easy to forget where we are—trapped in the endless darkness, standing on the most precarious steps I’ve ever seen—as I’m completely absorbed by him. I’m breathless when he finally pulls away, staring into his eyes as his thumb strokes my lip.

“ _Now tell me how you feel._ ”

This time, despite his tone, I find that I don’t even blush—I’m just completely wrapped up in _him_. But as I evaluate my feelings again—I realise that I don’t have a _word_ for the way I feel. My face falls, my lips dipping into a frown, and my eyes falling away from his gaze. “I don’t know...” I lift my hand, pressing it lightly against my cincher, over top of _his_ hand, fidgeting a little in my spot. “I can’t... _Explain it..._ ”

Lucio chuckles, his eyes drifting over my form, but ultimately landing on my own before he pulls me close again, groaning as ne nuzzles my hair. “As _soon_ as I get my body back...”

 _What...?_ I stare blankly into the darkness, listening to his heart flutter in his chest. _What does that have to do with anything?_

“Come on, Vi, let’s get going.”

I’m jostled as he pulls away, pushing me in front of him. “Lu—Lucio—”

“You have a light, maybe you should go first.”

I stare at him—there’s no fear in his eyes anymore, and he was doing _fine_ without the light, so I don’t really get why he wants _me_ to lead, but I sigh, wrapping my right hand with his, back to palm, holding my finger up with my little orb atop it. “What’s your motive?”

“Who says I have a motive?”

“It doesn’t make a difference if we have light or not!” I laugh softly, tugging on him as I begin to descend again. “Why do you want me to lead?”

“ _Am I not allowed to want to watch you for a while?_ ”

I almost fumble the next step, my face going red. “W-watch me...?”

“Yeah. I can’t _see_ you when you’re behind me...”

 _Oh._ I glance over at our hands as his tightens around mine, a smile working back onto my face. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know that.” His tone says otherwise, though.

We walk for what feels like _hours_ —it feels like an _eternity_ before the darkness breaks into fog, my little orb of light illuminating it in creepy, white puffs as it swirls around us. I keep moving, but my steps get slower, and I feel a weird tingling prickling the back of my neck—

—a weird, hungry howl sounds out behind us, echoing loudly through the chasm, reverberating through my bones.

I whirl around in a panic, releasing Lucio’s hand, but as my eyes meet his, my foot slips on the edge of the step. I gasp, and then squeeze my eyes shut, every terrible possibility swimming through my mind. _I’m going to die—this is how I’m gonna die._

“I’ve got you—!” Lucio’s arms wrap around my waist, and he pulls me tight into his arms as he fumbles back against the wall, holding me against his chest.

I just stand here, frozen, my heart racing as I listen to his do the same. My hands are trembling, clutching at his shirt, my mind blank except one thought, _I almost just died, again._ After a moment, I lift my gaze, first noticing that my orb of light is _floating_ , and then slowly looking up into his eyes—he’s grinning down at me. “ _Lucio..._ ”

“You okay?” His fingers dance along my spine, sending a chill through me. “I don’t mind if you want me to keep holding you.”

I stare up at him, and then nod jerkily, settling my head back against him. “ _I don’t want to die._ ”

His fingers still. After a moment more, his arms tighten around me, squeezing me to his chest. “ _I won’t let you die._ ” He nuzzles the top of my head, his fingers coming up to twine with my hair. “It’s okay, I’ve got you—”

I just nod. _Maybe we should have turned around, instead of coming down here..._ Just as that doubt enters my mind, though, I find myself being parted from solid ground again, and I try to cling harder, my body tensing.

“ _Easy_ —relax a bit, Vi. I won’t let you fall.”

I open my eyes to find myself wrapped in his arms, but that only makes me cling _harder_ , trying to shift myself into a more secure position—I feel even _more_ like I’m going to fall _now_. “ _Lucio...!_ ”

“ _Jeez_ , stop _wiggling_ , Vi!” His grip tightens, his eyes finding mine. “How am I supposed to carry you if you don’t sit still?”

I freeze, staring at him. “I—” _Oh._ My eyes go wide, and although I don’t relax any, I do try to sit as still as I can. _He’s trying to calm me down..._ “ _That’s_ your plan...”

“ _It’s more fun this way._ ” He chuckles, beginning our descent again. “Besides, I look pretty heroic like this, don’t you think? Forging through thick, creepy fog... Down crumbling, treacherous steps...” He trails off, and then smiles down at me, that flirtatious little glint in his eye again as he winks. “Carrying the most _lovely_ little magician in my arms...”

My fear is finally forgotten as my face heats up. “A-aren’t I too heavy...?”

“Nah.” He grins down at me. “I won’t drop you, Vi, if that’s what you’re afraid of—” He cuts off, fumbling down the next step. “Ah—”

“ _Lucio—_ ”

“I’ve got you—” He catches himself, shifting me in his arms a little, and then sneaks a kiss to my forehead. “I promise.”

I blush again, wrapping my arms around his neck. “You’re _sure_ I’m not too heavy...?” I stare up at him, but my eyes drop to my arms. _He’s in four-inch heels... Without them he can’t be that much taller than I am..._

“You’re not, don’t worry about it.” He squeezes me, drawing my attention back to his gaze. “I’ve got you.”

“ _I don’t know how with those heels..._ ” I mumble, but we’re so close...

Lucio pauses for a moment, and then laughs. “You don’t like my boots?”

I look at him too quickly, and my head spins a little. “I—” _What kind of question is that!? I have no idea how to answer!_ I frown at him, tightening my hold around him. “I-it has nothing to do with liking them or not... I just don’t get how you can walk in those...”

He shrugs a bit, smiling again. “Years of practise.”

“Practise.”

“Yes.”

A question pops to mind, but I decide not to ask aloud. _Did he wear heels like that when he was a mercenary...?_

“Vi...?”

I realise I was staring when he says my name, and I blush, looking away again. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be”—his grip on me tightens, his head tilting against mine—“it’s okay—who can resist staring at _this?_ ” He grins, pressing a little kiss to my cheek. “ _I know how beautiful I am_.”

That does _not_ help my blush any—but I can’t _deny_ it, either. My hold on him tightens, and I turn back, nuzzling my face into his neck. “You like teasing me too much.”

“ _I’m not teasing._ ”

“Liar!” I giggle, my fingers sliding up into his hair. “You _know_ what you’re doing! You just like making me feel... _Feel..._ ” I trail off, not sure what word even exists to explain it.

But Lucio giggles again, his fingers wiggling on my body. “ _Horny?_ ”

I turn red again. “I—” Pulling away from him, I meet his gaze—he’s _definitely_ flirting, but _I_ _don’t know what he means_. “I don’t have horns...?” I frown at him, and then run my hands through his hair, to where his would have been when he was still a goat. “You used to.”

He turns red, now, too, but he laughs. “Ah... You are _far_ too innocent for your own good, Vi...” He sighs, dipping in for a little kiss. “ _You can have me whenever you’re ready._ ”

I just stare at him blankly. “I already have you. You’re right here.”

“Yeah. I am.” His smile softens, and I swear there’s a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

My heart sinks at his expression, and I nuzzle back down, clenching my hands in his hair. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what you mean...”

“You’re _okay_ , Vi. You’ll learn eventually.”

“Why don’t you just _tell me?_ ”

“Now’s not really the time, I think.” He chuckles, his hand sliding up to cup my chin, making me look at him again—we stare at one another for what feels like _forever_ , until his lips find mine again, slow, sweet... The kiss is so _warm_ that the chill in the air fades the longer we linger—he lets me slide back to my feet, but our lips stay locked together, both of us hesitating to pull away as a grin spreads across his face. “ _Damn_.”

I exhale, trying to catch my breath, staring up into his eyes—he’s as pink as I _feel_ , his eyes locked on mine with a dazed smile. I realise I probably look just as dazed, just standing here _staring_ at him, my fingers slowly lifting to touch my bottom lip. My entire body feels warm, my heart beating like thunder in my chest. “ _Wow..._ ” I breathe out the word, fidgeting a little as a short laugh escapes me. _That was amazing._ I watch as Lucio’s gaze shifts from me to his trembling hands, and a blush spreads across my cheeks again. _I was too heavy for him..._ “M-maybe I should walk, now.”

He hesitates, his gaze slowly lifting back to mine, an embarrassed flush tinting his own cheeks. “I— _yeah_... Maybe.” He exhales, a smirk returning quickly to his lips. “But if you get scared again...” He steps just a little closer, his fingers sliding under my chin. “ _I’m right here—_ ” He waggles his brow, his teeth glinting in the dim light of my orb, and I can’t help but laugh—he does, too.

“You dork.”

“ _Dork?_ You’re calling your _beloved Count_ a _dork?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ” I giggle, smiling up at him—he’s smiling, too, though, so I know he’s not _really_ upset. I lean into his side as he wraps his arm around me, holding his hand tight, my fingers lacing through his as we begin the descent once again. “That _was_ more fun...”

“ _Told you_.” He exhales, giving me a short squeeze.

My heart flutters, but that nagging thought that’s bitten through a few times returns once again— _I’m only fooling myself... Once he’s alive again... We won’t be bound together anymore... He’ll have no real reason to want me around..._ I look up at him, but he just smiles down at me, and I’m too terrified of that thought to actually voice it...

**Part III**

It feels like another eternity that we’re walking, each step crumbling beneath our feet, so when the next one I take lands me on _solid_ ground, I fumble a little, staring down at my feet. I step out into the snow—it crunches for a couple of feet, and then it squishes, a sickening sound that sends a chill through my veins. I look back at Lucio—he’s wrinkled his nose, trying to tap whatever stickiness that we stepped in off of his heels on the wall.

“Ugh. This will _never_ come off...” He groans, cringing as he steps up beside me.

I lower my orb a bit more, and then swallow a lump as I look back into his eyes. “Lucio, look...”

“Ew.” We both shudder at the same time—the snow is tainted, dyed thick and red with blood. “Let’s just get the hell out of here...”

There’s a nasty cackle from within the darkness. “You’ll _never_ get out of here alive, _old man._ ”

I freeze, stepping closer to Lucio. _That voice..._

Lucio whirls toward it, placing me behind him, his sword appearing in his grasp. “Who the _fuck_ are you calling _old!?_ ” He raises his sword. “Show yourself!”

Mocking laughter fills the air, amplified by the echoic chasm around us. “You’re _worthless_ , afraid of the dark, hiding behind your little whore.”

“ _Don’t_ call them a whore!” Lucio swipes his sword angrily, and I swear I can see his eyes glowing in the darkness. “And what the hell do you mean, _hiding behind them!?_ I’m _in front of them!_ ” He steps forward, away from me. “Show your damn self, you _coward!_ ”

“ _Me?_ You’re the coward, coward!” The shadow of a man pushes off the wall in the darkness, striding toward us with his _own_ sword drawn.

My heart twists when he becomes visible—that golden hair, those grey eyes—but there’s no gentleness to them _at all_ as he spits at Lucio’s feet.

“You’re _so_ pathetic, old man. Just _look_ at you!” The double rolls his eyes, and then scans over Lucio, from toe to face. “You look _weak._ ”

I step forward, closer to Lucio, glaring at the doppelganger—Lucio is dumbstruck, he’s just _staring_ at his double. I’m pretty much doing the same, but when my eyes meet his, he gives me a look I can’t even _begin_ to describe. I shiver, tucking away behind Lucio a bit more, again. “W-what _are_ you?”

“ _What_ am I?” He laughs, and then sighs, his eyes raking over _me_ , now, with a much _hungrier_ look than he gave Lucio. “I’m _stronger_. _Faster. Smarter._ ” He smirks. “And I’d be willing to bet I’m more... _Capable_ in bed. What do you see in him, anyway? He’s nothing but a washed-up, old has-been.”

I squeak, my hand clenching around Lucio’s sleeve—he’s still frozen, although his expression is shifting into a glare. “Y-you’re not real! You’re just a figment of—”

“Not _real?_ ” He cuts me off, his smirk growing wide, _cruel_ , as he slides his blade along the wall of the chasm, shearing the rock clean off. “Oh, _darling_ , I’ll show you _real—after_ I dispose of this _old man_.”

I shrink down—his tone has that same suggestive edge that Lucio’s used a few times, but... There’s something _different_. _He’s definitely nothing like Lucio..._

Lucio _finally_ snaps out of it at those words, a nervous glare in his eyes. “As if I’d let _you_ anywhere _near_ them!”

“ _Jealous_ , old man?” The double laughs, brandishing his sword toward Lucio, the tip pointed right at his heart. “You _scared?_ Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick.” His eyes drift to me again. “I wanna get to the fun part.”

Lucio swings his sword, knocking his double’s away from him, a snarl forming on his lips. “Bastard, you want to fight, or are you just going to _talk_ all day!?” He steps fully in front of me, raising his sword at the double.

“ _It’s about damn time—!_ ” The double swings his own sword, and the two of them clash in a brilliant flash of steel, the screech of metal echoing through the chasm around us.

I fumble back, trying not to slip in the blood-tinged snow, my eyes not quite able to keep up with their fight, they’re moving so fast. _That fake is serious...! He’s really trying to kill Lucio...!_

“You’re so _weak_ , old man!” The double cackles, flipping his sword around, ramming the pommel into Lucio’s chin, knocking him back, and then charges at him, raising his sword above his head. “ _And_ you’re _slow!_ ” He brings his blade down for a killing blow—

—and Lucio raises his own, managing to block the it, his double’s weight making his arm shake with the strain. “Fuck off, you little brat!”

“ _Lucio..._ ” I unintentionally whisper, but he’s too far to hear me—I’m thankful for that, I don’t want to be a distraction.

His double laughs again, though, kicking him back, and then takes another swing, his blade bouncing off of his gauntlet. “You can’t even come up with a good comeback! And what’s with that gaudy arm? How in the _hell_ did you lose your _arm!?_ What kind of _idiot allows that!?_ ”

Lucio’s face twists with rage—he balls his gauntlet into a fist, backhanding his double, knocking him away, and then stands, glaring down at him. “You shut your damn mouth, this arm is _golden!_ ” He steps forward, looming over his crumpled double.

The double snickers, holding his jaw, and looks up at Lucio with a sneer. “Is that the best you’ve got, old man? I barely even _felt_ that!” He staggers back to his feet, spitting blood at Lucio’s, and then bursts into maniacal laughter. “ _You’re going to regret that._ ” He lunges without warning, blade raised, being met in a screech of steel and shower of vibrant sparks as Lucio blocks the blow again. “Give the fuck up and _die again_ , old man!” He swings relentlessly at Lucio, backing him up until his back hits the wall of the chasm. “You _must_ be used to _losing_ , by now. You’re so _pathetic_.”

Lucio looks panicked—he’s drenched in sweat, his hair soaked through, and his arms are shaking as he attempts to keep his double’s blade at bay. He opens his mouth to reply, but he’s cut off before the first word leaves his lips.

“Just _look_ at you! You’re not even _alive!_ ” The double’s smirk grows sharp, his blade sliding on Lucio’s as he glances to me. “Wouldn’t you rather have a _real_ man? I can—”

I’m not even thinking, I draw my flames into my hands, glaring at the imposter before me. “Get away from him.”

He cackles, but he doesn’t move, instead pushing more weight onto Lucio. “You not only _look_ like her, you’re just as _fiery_ as she was, too! I’m going to have _so much fun_ with you, once I get rid of this old man.”

I lift my hands, but from the corner of my eye, I see Lucio shake his head, and I realise—if I burn the double, I’ll burn him, too. _They’re too close together...!_

But Lucio has a glint of confidence hidden in his eyes, too, and as the flames in my hands fizzle out, he smirks, looking up at his double. “ _You’re_ too overconfident. Vi—!”

The double’s attention shifts to me instantly, and Lucio takes the chance to push him away, grabbing him by the ears when his sword drops and bashing their skulls together, making him shout in pain. “ _Fuck_ —you son of a—”

“ _Hey!_ Leave Mama out of this!” Lucio scowls, swinging his sword at his double.

I take a step away again, my own back hitting the chasm wall, watching the fight again, my fingers twitching in my palms as I try to keep my flames under control. _Lucio can do this. I have to believe in him._

The double growls, thrusting his blade forward once he’s regained his balance, a blow that _almost_ rips into Lucio’s ribs. He snarls when Lucio dances out of the way of every swing, over and over.

“ _Surely_ you can do better than _that_.” He smirks at his double, twisting away again, spinning out of his double’s reach.

With a groan of frustration, the double swings again, the blow twice as furious, although he still misses. “God damn it, you coward! Stop _pretending_ to fight me and fucking _fight me!_ ”

Lucio giggles, a grin working onto his face as he dances away again. “ _No._ ”

I have to stifle my own giggle—this fight has gotten _so_ ridiculous. So ridiculous, in fact, that my flames have settled down, no longer trying to escape my hands. _If it works, it works. I don’t care how he wins, as long as he does._

“No? _No!?_ ” The double screams in frustration, his next blow almost landing.

Lucio manages to block it with his gauntlet, knocking his sword away with his own. “Was I _really_ ever _this_ impudent?” He rolls his eyes, sidestepping another blow, and then kicks his double, sending him sprawling into the bloodied snow. “Who’s weak _now?_ ” He raises his sword, that hard, cold glare entering his eyes again as he stares the double down, smirking at the fear in his eyes, and then brings his blade down, running it through his heart, vanquishing him into a spray of blood and snow.

I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding, staring at the spot where the double had just been, frozen. _He was made out of the snow..._ I shiver, slowly looking up at Lucio, my heart racing in my chest.

The sun begins to peek through the clouds, filtering down into the chasm through the fog, the hazy light illuminating the bloody mess that is Lucio as he stands there, staring at that same spot, his gaze going from harsh to confused.

I step forward, and then again, my mind swirling with questions, and then I run, diving on top of him, wrapping my arms around him as I nuzzle into his chest. “ _Lucio—!_ ”

He stumbles, grunting softly, and then exhales, slowly wrapping his arms around me, bringing his lips down to my hair as he squeezes me. “Vi...”

“Are you okay?” I pull back just enough to look up at him, my hands clenching on his back.

He tries to smile, but it’s full of conflict. “I— _yeah_. I...” He looks down to the ground again, reaching to rub his temple. “I just... This is making my head hurt.”

I exhale, pulling myself back against him. “You’re not okay.”

“That was _me_. Or... He _looked_ like me...” He shakes his head, nuzzling my hair. “I just fought _me_... I _killed_ me... I... That’s...”

I squeeze him, pulling away when he lifts his hands to his hair, running his fingers through it. I meet his gaze, and then reach up, cupping his face between my palms, and then step closer again. “That’s not the only thing on your mind...”

He’s trembling, a very fine shake under his skin, I can feel it when his hands slide down on top of mine. “Don’t worry about it, he’s gone now, and I’m still here—that’s all that matters.”

I frown, but nod, although I don’t let go. “I—” I’m cut off as his lips fall onto mine, claiming a fervent, desperate kiss. I hesitate for a second, and then press in, returning it just as passionately. _I’m so glad he’s okay..._

He slides his arms down, wrapping them around me again when I lose balance, holding me firm against him, his fingers clenching in my vest.

I slide my hands up, into his hair, pulling him closer—he certainly doesn’t object to our kiss deepening, instead letting his hands slide a little lower on my back. I moan into it, fidgeting at the sensation flooding my body. _Why do I always feel like this with him...?_

Once we finally part, he pulls me as close as he can, our foreheads pressed together, his lips still but a breath away from mine. “ _I won’t let anyone else have you—even me._ ”

I exhale a giggle, shaking my head, my heart fluttering despite how little that even makes sense. I press in for another kiss, drawing him back for more, his hands exploring up and down my back as he deepens it again. I sigh when we part, this time, dazed and smiling, and whisper against his lips, “ _I’m yours._ ”

A soft laugh escapes him, his hand sliding up into my hair. “ _Don’t try to take that back._ ”

I realise what I said, and I can’t help but laugh, too, smiling up at him as we pull apart again. “I won’t.” I sigh again as his hand slides down to my neck, stroking it gently as he smiles back. I stare up at him, absorbed in my daze, until he speaks again.

“So...” He looks around, squeezing me to his chest again. “Shall we get the hell out of here?”

“Oh—yeah.” I laugh softly, my head beginning to clear again. “Uh...”

“There—” Lucio points, tugging me toward a flight of stairs that look _exactly_ like the ones we’d descended earlier, just as precarious, and crumbling just as badly.

“A-are you sure they aren’t the same ones?”

“There’s no footsteps coming from them.”

I nod, my eyes dipping to the snow. “Right...” I let him tug me along, drifting into my thoughts as we begin the ascent. I sigh quietly, going over the questions in my mind—the double had said I ‘look like her’—who’s _her?_ “Lucio...?”

“Hm?”

“Who’s _her...?_ ”

“Huh?” He pauses, looking back at me. “What?”

“Your double... He said I _look like her_ —who’s _her?_ ”

“I—” He stares at me, and then looks away, closing his eyes briefly as he exhales. “I don’t know.”

I frown as he begins walking again, squeezing his hand but not prying. _I really want to know, though..._ I return to my thoughts, and after a few more minutes of silence, I can’t hold back another question. “Lucio...?”

“What?” He doesn’t stop walking, this time.

I flinch, even though his tone wasn’t harsh at all... “Um... How _did_ you lose your arm...?”

He laughs, squeezing my hand. “In battle, of course.”

“Of _course._ ” I bite my lip, wanting the story, but I feel like these questions are bothering him, so I leave it alone—although, now that I’ve begun, all of my questions want to just spill out of me. “How old _are_ you...?”

He _does_ stop, this time, turning back to meet my gaze. “How old do I _look?_ ” He smirks.

“I—m-my age...?” I try not to blush, but I know I’m failing.

He laughs, a fond smile creeping onto his face. “Let’s go with that.”

“Tell me!”

He just shakes his head, once again beginning the ascent.

“Then... Tell me... Was that _really_ you...? Were you really like _that?_ ”

Lucio tenses up, this time, hesitating for just a moment before continuing the climb. “I hadn’t thought so...”

I can hear the unsaid ‘but’ at the end, but the tone he used makes me uncomfortable, so I don’t ask. “ _Sorry..._ ”

He exhales, squeezing my hand again. “Don’t apologise, Vi, I should have expected you’d have a thousand questions.”

I nod, biting my tongue on any more questions.

We reach the top of the steps just as he smiles back at me again, and we hurry out of the chasm, following the tracks left in the melting snow, hurrying to catch up with everyone else.

**Part IV**

We walk quietly hand-in-hand as we follow the tracks, until the group comes into sight again. I squeeze, refusing to allow Lucio to let go— _this_ time, I don’t _care_ what anyone thinks. _I just want him close._

“Vi, there you are!” Asra smiles, turning toward us, but the first thing he notices isn’t our hands—their eyes all drift down to our feet, noticing the bloodied snow still clinging, although beginning to melt away. “Vi...” His voice is filled with concern, but his eyes are locked on my feet—it’s more obvious on my _white_ boots, and my entire face goes almost as red as the snow on them.

Morga’s eyes are the first to return to ours, and although she’s trying to hide it, her concern is obvious when she speaks. “Montag—what kind of trouble did you get into _this_ time?”

“I—uh—” He takes a step back, shrinking away from her gaze.

I squeeze his hand, about to explain, but he shoots me a look, pleading with me not to say anything. I sigh, a smile coming to my face, but I keep my lips sealed. _She’d probably never believe it, anyway._

She sighs, though, too, turning away after she realises no answer is forthcoming, her words mumbled under her breath. “I don’t think I _want_ to know...”

We look to one another as she walks away, and then I look up to everyone else—Aisha and Salim are smiling, although there’s a small glare forming in Asra’s eyes as he turns away, himself. I bite my lip, stepping closer to Lucio again, glancing down at our still-joined hands as they all walk away from us, and I can’t help but smile.

“ _This is going to be a long day..._ ” Lucio huffs, his eyes locked on the group as they get farther away.

“We’ll be okay, though.” I tug on his hand, taking a step forward. “We’ll be able to go home soon.”

“Yeah—yeah you’re right.” He smiles, pulling me against his side as he falls into step beside me.

The snow eventually melts away completely, and as we walk, the scenery turns from an icy wasteland to gorgeous desert, shifting from white sands to a green oasis. We pause by the water as everyone else keeps moving, taking a break from the relentless heat.

“Agh—it was so damn cold, and now it’s _scorching._ ”

I nod, plopping down beside Lucio in the sand. “Maybe you can make it snow again...?”

“You _want_ the snow, now?”

“Not really, but...”

“We don’t need snow to beat this heat.” He grins, leaning forward, dipping his hand into the sparkling blue water.

“What—” I’m cut off, water splashing into my mouth, and I stare at him, frozen for a moment. “Hey!”

“Come on—” He splashes me again, and then pushes up, running ankle-deep into the water. “Come get me!”

“Lucio!” I giggle, pushing to my own feet, but hesitate at the edge of the pond. “You just want to get me wet.”

“ _Always_ , darling.” He winks, sending a flush across my cheeks. “Come on—it’ll be fun!”

I take a breath, and then step into the water—it’s so cold, I can feel it through my boots as the few remaining smudges of blood wash off of them. I smile, and then I smirk, meeting his gaze.

“Ohh, what are _you_ planning?”

I giggle, kicking the water, sending it splashing across his front. “It’s no fair if I’m the only one that’s wet.” I don’t understand why he giggles when I say that, but I don’t care—I splash him again, laughing when he splashes me back. I use a little magic to sneak a splash behind him, and when he turns around, I dive on his back, knocking both of us into the water.

“That was dirty!” He grins, rolling so he’s facing me, pulling me back on top of him. “I’ll get you for that one.”

I reach down, splashing some water into his mouth, and then laugh. “You started it.”

“You _cheated_. I can’t use magic!”

“All’s fair, _right?_ ” I grin down at him, and then find myself on my own back, with him on top of me. “ _Lucio—_ ”

“ _If all’s fair, then I can take what I want._ ”

I turn red, but when his lips land on mine, I close my eyes, melting into it as his tongue slides into my mouth. _He can—I won’t stop him._

His hand slides to the buttons on my corset, the first one popping open, but before the second one is popped, someone by the edge of the pond clears their throat, and both of us jump.

“We’ve found the familiars, if you’re done _playing_.” Morga is glaring at us—at _Lucio_ —but it’s not as harsh as before. “Hurry up and get out of there. We’ve wasted _enough_ time.”

“Right...” Lucio turns pink, helping me to my feet as he stands. “ _I’ll just have a room done like this for that party I promised you._ ” He whispers, winking at me once Morga’s back is turned to us. “ _Then we can—_ ”

“Montag.”

He jumps, his pink cheeks turning red. “Damn your hearing.”

I can’t help but laugh, tugging on his hand as I walk back to the shore. “I think that’ll be fun.” I look up at Morga—she’s already begun to walk away, but she’s shaking her head, mumbling something under her breath—and then back to Lucio. “Our makeup is ruined again.”

“Ah—” He fumbles for his stuff, looking in his mirror, and then frowns. “It’s fine—we can fix it again—”

I shake my head, now, too, the two of us trying to fix our makeup as we walk.

It’s not too long before we reach a cave—it’s _dark_ , more ominous and creepy than even the chasm had been, hot air rushing through the entrance and wafting over us. I squeeze Lucio’s hand, stepping a little closer to him, keeping my voice low enough that only he can hear me. “ _I don’t like this place..._ ”

“ _Me either..._ ”

Everyone else shows the same trepidation as us, mumbling their own hesitations and responses, but when I look up at Lucio, his shifts to faux confidence, his sword appearing in his hand again.

“Well? What are we waiting for, then? We’re here, let’s go—” He grabs my hand, pulling me with him into the cave without waiting for anyone else’s response, cutting off when the sound of rattling chains echoes out of the cavern. “ _Ohh, that is a bad sound..._ ” He shudders, but continues walking, keeping us ahead of everyone else.

The deeper into the cave we get, the worse it reeks of scalding metal and sulfur, and the dryer and hotter the air becomes. My stomach does a flip, and I lift my free hand to my face, covering my nose from the stench as we enter a tall, narrow chamber. My eyes instantly land on two snakes, coiled together in a stone cage, hot, writhing chains wrapped around the bars.

“Chimes! Flamel!” Aisha runs forward, shouting for them, but she’s repelled by the chains, forced to leap back with a yelp as they burn her.

Morga scowls, scoffing as she hefts her spear, her eyes shifting to black and gold as she rolls them. “ _This_ again?” She tosses it, her aim perfect as it flies toward the chains—and they smack it away—it clatters to the floor, and they glow hotter, as if to taunt us, all of us staring helplessly.

“It—it didn’t work...!?” Lucio shrinks back, his glare locked on the chains, his hand tense on his sword.

“ _No shit_ , captain _obvious_.” Asra rolls his eyes, settling a glare on Lucio. “We hadn’t _noticed_. Think _you_ can do better?”

“I—” Lucio stares for a moment, narrowing his gaze. “It’s _Count_ —” His eyes dart to the chains, and then to his sword, up to his mother, and then to me, his eyes lighting up as he smirks. “ _We_ can—” He _barely_ nods toward the cage, winking at me before rushing forward, into the thick of scalding-hot chains as they lash out at him, wrangling them with his sword and gauntlet in a shower of vibrant sparks.

“ _Lucio—!_ ” I stare for a moment, and then dive forward without thinking, all sounds except my own heartbeat fading away as the magic floods through me, almost second nature as I grasp the chains, ripping them away from Lucio and shattering them, just like before. I barely have time to comprehend the flash of light before my vision fades, the world going black around me...

I groan as the sound of arguing wakes me up, my consciousness slow to return. _When did I fall asleep...?_ I shift, smiling as I realise I’m wrapped in a pair of mismatched arms.

“Vi could have been _killed_ with that little stunt of yours!”

“ _Please_. You don’t give them enough credit—besides, _you_ weren’t coming up with a plan, _someone_ had to do _something_.” Lucio winks down at me when my eyes slip open, smiling when I blush.

“Were you even concerned _at all?_ Are you worried even a _little_ about them?”

Lucio smirks, his eyes shifting to Asra for just a second. “They’re fine—uh, you _are_ okay, right?”

“They’re awake—!?” Asra drops to his knees, hand falling on my arm before I can even answer the question. “Vi, oh, thank goodness—” He cuts off when I glare up at him, frowning softly. “I was worried about you...”

“You’re _always_ worried.” I sigh, shifting so I’m more upright, but keeping myself close to Lucio, my eyes drifting up to meet his. “ _Answer him._ ” I press my lips together, smiling like a cat. _I want to hear his answer._ ”

“Answer—?”

“ _Were_ you worried?” I feel a little dazed, lightheaded, but I _need to know_.

“I—” He flushes pink, his fingers tensing on my arms, but he nods, the slightest of motions. “You _fainted... Of course I was..._ ” His voice dips low, so soft I barely hear his words, even _this_ close.

I can’t stop the smile that spreads across my face, or the laugh that escapes me. I sigh, leaning back against him, realising the pain I’m in as I shift again, the more I wake up, and glance up at Asra again.

“You’ve gotta be more careful, Vi, spells like that use a _lot_ of magic...”

“Spell... I didn’t cast a spell.” I stare at him, confused, and then look up at Lucio, tipping my head back just enough to meet his gaze. “Right...?”

“I don’t know.” He smiles down, and then leans in, his lips brushing my forehead as he whispers, “ _I’m glad you’re okay._ ”

Asra clears his throat, his face going red as he glances away, pushing himself to his feet. “I—I’ll—I’ll go... _Wait with everyone else..._ ” He backs away, glancing toward the cave entrance.

“Asra...?” I frown up at him, staring as he continues backing away, refusing to look at us. “What’s wrong...?”

He shakes his head, his eyes dipping to me again, his face still pink. “You—you should probably get a little rest before we go... Y-you really overdid it with that spell...” He turns, all but running as he hurries back out of the cave.

I stare after him, a little confused, not sure why it makes me feel so bad, but the thought is washed away when Lucio tips my head back again, pressing a _real_ kiss to my forehead.

“ _He’s jealous._ ”

“J-jealous...? Why...?” I try to shift again, but he holds me in place, shifting himself so that he can nuzzle my cheek. “ _Lucio—_ ”

“ _Shh—_ ” He presses his lips to my cheek, and then again, trailing them down to my throat, little kisses that turn into little bites when he reaches my neck. “ _Just relax—just rest._ ”

“T-that’s not _rest_ —” I blush, giggling a little as I reach to thread my fingers into his hair—the ends are a little singed, but it’s still as silky as always. “W-what are you—”

He nips my throat again, sighing as he sits back up, a glimmer of _actual_ happiness behind his eyes, hidden behind his lustful desire. “ _Let me spoil you—_ ” He grins, his hands sliding up my arms, settling on my shoulders.

“ _Spoil...?_ ” I shiver, gasping a little when his hands begin wandering across my back and body. “ _Lucio—_ ” I glance down as he feels around my ribs, my face still red as his touch slides up. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

He squeezes me back against his chest, his hands on my breasts as he leans in. “ _I’m spoiling you._ ” He winks, pressing a kiss to the corner of my lips. “And...” He pauses, his hold shifting into a hug. “You fell when you did your magic thing... _Are you really okay?_ ”

“I—” _Was he looking for injuries...?_ I sigh, wrapping my arms around his, and lean my head against his. “I’ll be okay.” I slide my hands along his arms, taking his hand in both of mine, staring at it. “Are _you_ okay...?”

“Vi...” He tenses, trying to pull his hand away, but I hold tight, until he relaxes again. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“ _Really?_ ” I slide his sleeve up—there’s a _nasty_ burn wrapped around his wrist, and matching marks on his arm and hand, and his white shirt is all scorched where the chains had been lashing at him. “This isn’t _fine_...” I bring his hand to my lips, latching them onto the worst burn, kissing it away with magic. _I might ache, but... This is bad._

“Vi—I—”

I shake my head, nuzzling against his palm. “You really _are_ a fool, couldn’t you _feel_ those...?”

“I—” He blinks at me, and then smirks. “It was nothing, really, it was just a tiny little burn— _you_ on the other hand...” He turns pink, but his smile falters, and he glances away, shifting us so we’re facing one another a little better. “You were all glowy and cool, and you looked like some kind of invincible _angel_ when you dove into the fray—”

“ _Lucio—_ ”

He shakes his head, meeting my gaze completely as his smile returns. “ _I didn’t know you could do that_. But...” He pauses, his smile faltering again. “ _I just wanna do something nice for you..._ You keep saving me...!”

I laugh, wrapping my arms around him, burrowing against him. “Of _course_ I do, I _promised_ I’d help you. What kind of friend would I be if I just... _Left_ you...?”

He hesitates, slowly wrapping his arms around me, too. “ _Friend..._ ” He sighs, pressing a kiss to my hair. “ _Ich möchte mehr als nur Freunde sein..._ ” He whispers, this time close enough that I _know_ it’s another language—close enough that I can hear the actual words.

“ _What...?_ ” I try to pull back, to look at him, but he holds me tighter, shaking his head.

“ _Nevermind..._ ”

I clench my hands on his back, shaking my head, too. “ _Tell me...!_ ”

He finally lets me go, staring down at me helplessly, his hand finding my cheek. His lips part with unspoken words, meeting mine in a desperate kiss instead of saying them.

I don’t even think about it before I return it, melting into his touch. _I wish we could be more..._ I sigh when we part, keeping my eyes closed as he presses our foreheads together. _Once this is all over, though... There’s no way he’ll want me to stick around..._

He grins, dipping to steal another small kiss, and then pulls back to meet my gaze. “I am going to spoil you _rotten_ when I’m Count again.” He winks, a soft sigh escaping him. “I’ll give you _anything_ you want—delicious food, expensive wine, fine furs...”

I blink, the day that the Countess had offered me riches popping to mind, and I can’t help but laugh. “And silks, and gold, and jewels...”

“Ah— _yes._ ” His eyes shine as he remembers, himself. “ _Anything_ , darling— _everything_ —name it, and it’s yours—”

I reach up, my fingers cupping his cheek. “ _Anything...?_ ”

“Yes—?” He leans close again at my prompting, until our lips brush again. “ _You got something in mind already?_ ”

I turn pink, but force myself to say it—“ _you_.”

Instantly, his lips are on mine again, claiming my mouth with fervent passion, his tongue dancing with mine. “ _You don’t even know what that means._ ” He kisses me again, slower, longer, and then grins, sighing as we part. “ _My angel._ ”

A little thrill flutters through me at the new name, and I giggle as he pulls away. “ _Yours?_ ”

“You _did_ say you were _mine_.”

I shiver. I _vaguely_ recall saying something like that, and I nod to confirm it. “It’s hard to believe it’s only been a few hours...” I sigh, but confusion floods his eyes.

“What? A few hours...?”

I nod. “Outside of this place... It’s only been a few hours since my spell, since I fixed you.”

He stares for a moment, and then smirks again. “I told you I move fast.”

My face turns red again, but I laugh. “I’m okay with that.” I urge my heart to calm down with a sigh, drawing my fingers down to his lips. “ _I like it..._ ”

“ _Good_. I like seeing you like this, Vi.”

“This...?”

“Yeah, all happy and relaxed. You’re okay now, right? Do you feel better?”

I bite my lip, my cheeks still flushed as I stare up at him, but I nod. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“You’re _welcome_. There’s more where that came from, _just ask_.” His grin only grows wider as he pulls me to my feet, and then into his arms. “Why don’t we get outta here? It’s not exactly the most _romantic_ place...”

I giggle. _I’d almost forgotten where we were..._ I nod, holding his hand as we walk back through the cave.

When we find our way out, everyone seems calmer. Asra looks up, meeting my gaze with a smile—Morga doesn’t exactly smile, but her expression is calm, none of the harshness from earlier left.

Despite that, though, Lucio still hesitates, squeezing my hand as we pause in the cave entrance. “So... We’re all good, now, right...? We can leave...?”

Aisha smiles over at us, hugging her snake to her chest. “Yes.” She takes Salim’s hand, their magic shimmering as a golden door appears behind them.

We watch everyone file through the portal, and then I look up at Lucio, giving his hand a squeeze, leading him over to it. Just as we step through, I push up onto my toes, stealing one final little kiss before we’re fully through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I can announce that as of Chapter X, Lacunae will 100% diverge from the canon story! I originally wanted to show Violca's reactions to some of the canon events, but I have a completely different path in mind, and Lucio can't come back yet! Not yet. Nope. So. Thank you for reading Chapter VIII, and I hope you guys enjoy IX, which had diverged quite a bit already... And as of the first next month, Lacunae will not only switch to a monthly update, but will be following a unique timeline! <3
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: Everyone returns to the palace, but Violca finds they don't feel as _welcome_ as they had originally, distancing themself from the main group. They're determined to help Lucio, regardless of what everyone else thinks.


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca and Lucio are finally _home_ , but tensions are rising in the palace. Violca doesn't feel as _welcome_ as they had before, but regardless of what everyone else thinks, they're _going_ to bring Lucio back, once they can figure out how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Violca and Lucio agreed to help find Asra's parents' familiars, but they were sidetracked when the ground opened up before them, dragging the past into the present. But that didn't stop them—Lucio overcame his past and the two of them continues forth on their journey.

**Chapter IX**

**Part I**

We’re just stepping onto the soft grass in the garden as I fall back onto my heels—a smile comes to my face, and a soft pang of relief when I glance forward at the rest of the group. _No one saw that—_ except _maybe_ Morga.

Lucio grins down at me as the door closes behind us, but his hand slips through my skin when he tries to touch me. “ _Ah—_ ” He stares at it for a moment, and then grins again. “ _I guess I’m all ghosty again._ ”

I can’t deny that I’m a little disappointed, frowning when my hand slips through his. “I—” I’m cut off by a yawn, lifting my hand to cover it, and then blink up at him with a flush.

“It’s been a long night, why don’t we all get some rest? It will be sunrise in but a few hours.” Countess Nadia is smiling, her eyes gleaming at me when I glance over.

I hadn’t heard a word she or anyone else said until now. I turn an even deeper pink, nodding my reply. Going to bed sounds _amazing_ right now.

“We can discuss things further in the morning—please meet me in the salon after breakfast.” She smiles, directing her words to _everyone_ , again, and then turns back toward the palace, _most_ everyone trailing behind her.

I watch them for a moment, and then look up to Lucio— _he_ can’t sleep. I kind of feel bad about needing to, myself.

“ _Mama?_ ” His attention is on Morga—she’s been staring toward us for a minute, now, her expression inscrutable.

Her eyes drift over his translucent form, narrowing as they go. “Foolish boy.” She turns, stalking away from us.

We gawk after her—I don’t think she was _fully_ prepared to see her son as a _ghost_.

“ _Ah, Mama—_ ” Lucio floats after her, although she quickly disappears, leaving us alone in the garden. “ _It’s not like I asked to be dead!_ ” He grumbles, huffing just as I catch up beside him.

I yawn again, and then look up at him. “I’ll figure out how to fix it... _After_ I get some sleep...”

“ _Right, sleep._ ” He blinks down, and then smiles. “ _Let’s get you to bed, then._ ”

The closer to my room we get, the more Lucio’s face scrunches up—his eyes run over the walls and décor, and then land on me. “ _This is where your room is?_ ”

“Yes...? This _is_ the guest quarters. I thought you knew I was staying here.”

“ _Yeah, but—well, you’re—_ ” He cuts off when I open my door, his face falling further. “ _I think you deserve a better room._ ”

“It’s not bad—it’s nicer than my own.” I smile, prying my boots off of my feet as I fumble toward the bed—a random thought occurring to me. “ _Weird..._ ”

“ _What’s weird?_ ”

“We went through the fountain—our bodies would have been left in it, but when we came back through that door... We came back solid, in our bodies.”

“ _Oh—right, that is weird._ ” He looks down at himself, frowning. “ _Too bad it didn’t give me a body, too._ ”

“You’re a _ghost_. You don’t _have_ a body.” I frown. Though I admit, I think I nearly forgot that while we were in the magical realms... I sigh, displeased by the thought, fidgeting awkwardly with the hem of my shirt after I pull my cincher off. “Um...” I look up, slowly meeting his gaze.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’ve gotta... Get undressed...” I glance down at the robe on my bed, and then slowly back at Lucio.

“ _Huh? You didn’t care before—_ ”

“I couldn’t _see you_ before...!” I blush, but he smirks back.

“ _Now you’re embarrassed? I’m still just as ghosty as I was then! Uh, sort of._ ”

I laugh, but the blush on my cheeks only deepens at the look in his eyes. “W-what?”

“ _I never did say how nice that new outfit is._ ” He smirks, floating close enough to brush his ghostly fingers across my black-silk shirt. “ _But you look even better without it—_ ”

Now my face is a furious red. I tense up a bit, a giggle escaping me. “ _Lucio—!_ ”

“ _Do you really want me to leave?_ ”

I pause. _No_. But it still doesn’t feel right. “M-maybe just... Turn around...?”

He sighs, rolling his eyes, but he _does_ turn around. “ _Better?_ ”

I go to nod, and then remember he can’t see. “Yes.” I smile, tugging the rest of my clothes off, and then slip into the robe. “You can turn around now...”

His eyes are _definitely_ not on mine when he does—he scans over the robe, his smirk returning before he finally meets my gaze. “ _I’ll admit, Noddy does have good taste._ ”

I laugh again, and then settle in on the edge of the bed, another yawn forcing an escape. “What are you gonna do when I fall asleep...?”

“ _I, uh, I’ll just... Keep watch...?_ ”

“We’re in the palace, what could possibly happen?”

Lucio floats over to my side, trying a few times before he finally manages to grasp the edge of the blanket. “ _I can just watch you, then._ ”

I turn pink again—it sounds creepy, but he really _can’t_ do anything else.

“ _Come on, before this damn thing falls through my hands—_ ” He fumbles with the fabric, but it falls through anyway—he picks it back up, and then watches me.

I smile, grasping the edge, too, and pull myself under the sheets. “Lie down, at least?”

“ _That I can do._ ” He chuckles, floating over me to settle in on the bed. “ _I’ll be here—get some rest._ ”

I nod, rolling toward him unconsciously as my eyes begin to drift shut. Just as sleep begins to take me, I feel him attempt to brush his fingers through my hair.

“ _I can’t wait until I’m alive again..._ ”

I wake up to the door being opened. I jolt up in bed, my eyes shifting quickly between the door and Lucio. “ _Hide...!_ ”

“ _But no one can see me?_ ”

I’m still too sleepy to think about it, so I shove him back through the wall, just as Portia comes in, as bouncy and cheery as ever. “Must you _always_ be so damn cheerful...?” I half-glare, but she just grins.

“Milady is calling for you. She said to let you sleep in, but, everyone else is in the salon already.” She looks around, her eyes _almost_ landing where Lucio just poked his head back through the wall, and then smiles at me. “I’ll wait out in the hall for you.”

“N-no need, I—I can find it myself, Portia, thank you...”

She blinks at me, and then shrugs. “Try not to get lost!”

I stare after her as she leaves, sighing when the door is closed again.

“ _People can’t see me._ ”

“I—” I look back at Lucio—he’s staring toward the door, too, though his eyes slide down to mine. “I don’t know—Portia would probably be able to just _because_...” I laugh, and then flop backward on the bed. “Ugh.”

“ _Not a morning person?_ ”

“Are you?”

“ _Nope._ ” He settles back in beside me, crossing his arms over his chest as he flops back, too. “ _I could stay in bed all day._ ” His eyes drift to mine, that familiar smirk sliding back onto his face. “ _Especially with you_.”

“I—o-once you’re alive again, you won’t be stuck with me anymore. You’ll _really_ be free.”

“ _But what if I wanted to keep you?_ ”

I stare at him with red cheeks. _He wasn’t just saying that stuff back there...? I thought all of that was just... Just his way of expressing his excitement_. “You _really_ want me to stay...?”

He gets as pink as he can, being a ghost, and then shifts his gaze to the ceiling. “ _You should get dressed. Noddy is waiting._ ”

I hesitate at his response, and then sigh, prying myself back out of bed. I grab my clothes and turn away from him, letting the robe fall off of my shoulders. I’ve only managed to slide my pants back on before I feel a ghostly hand touching my bare shoulder blade. “Lucio...?”

“ _Vi—uh—_ ”

“What’s wrong...?”

“ _This scar—_ ”

“Scar?” I don’t have any idea what he’s talking about—I try to twist, but I can’t see my own back. “What do you mean?”

“ _You... Don’t remember. Right._ ”

“I have a scar?” I had no idea—I have no idea what could possibly have caused it.

“ _Nevermind._ ”

I turn to face him, holding the rest of my clothes against my chest. “Lucio, what?”

“ _I was just wondering how you got it, but you can’t answer that._ ” He frowns, eyes dipping to the pile of clothes in my arms. “ _We should get you more clothes. You need more than one outfit._ ”

I can’t help but laugh, now, looking down at my clothes. “These cost more than my entire shop is worth, I think it’s enough.”

“ _Look at you, still worried about the cost._ ” He grins, floating back and turning away, heaving a dramatic sigh. “ _Will I ever get you to give in and be greedy?_ ”

“I dunno, but I doubt it.”

**Part II**

Once I’ve finished getting dressed, I let Lucio guide me down to the salon. Listening to his little comments about random things and places we pass is probably the easiest I’ve ever found it to smile, although once I push the doors open, it slides off of my face—everyone else is waiting, nearly impatiently, and their eyes dart to us immediately.

I shrink down just a little, and then slink over to a chair, settling in quietly with my legs curled beneath me—Lucio plops down into the one beside mine, sitting as close as he can, but he obviously feels as cornered as I do by their gazes. “So, uh...”

“Now that we are all together, let us catch up, shall we? What all transpired?” Nadia gets right to the point, drawing everyone’s eyes off of us.

Asra immediately takes over, explaining everything that happened.

I sigh quietly, thankful that I don’t have to do any of the talking. My attention wanders as he talks, until Salim says something about the cookies.

“ _I want a cookie._ ”

My heart twists, and I glance between Lucio and the cookies. _I wish there was something I could do about that..._

Asra hums a note of disapproval, his eyes settling on Lucio with a small glare.

I blink up at him. “What?”

He looks to me, his displeasure clear. “I can hear him now.”

“Really?” I don’t know whether that’s good or bad, but I think my mind is made up when Asra snags a cookie from the tray, waggling it in front of Lucio. “Asra!”

“You seem more corporeal now, perhaps _maybe_ you can actually _eat_ the cookie, this time?” He smirks, watching the hungry desire flood Lucio’s eyes.

My heart twists _again_ , but before I can do anything to stop it, Lucio reaches for the cookie, Asra dropping it into his palm—it hangs there, trembling, and then stills, and I think for a moment that he might _really_ be able to, and then it falls to the floor, shattering into a powdery, sugary mess.

“ _This sucks._..” Lucio huffs, flopping down in his chair again, crossing his arms and legs.

“Asra, that was mean!” My jaw drops a little, and I frown at him as he grins. I exhale, grabbing another cookie, trying the spell to make it ghosty again, like last time, and then hold it up to Lucio with a smile. “Wanna try again?”

“ _Why bother? It’ll just taste like nothing, same as before—_ ”

“Montag—what the _hell_ is _that!?_ ” Morga has her spear leveled toward a painting on the far side of the salon, a glare in her eyes.

Lucio grins, almost _proudly_. “ _Why, it’s obviously a portrait of you, Mother! I—_ ” He cuts off as she rips it down from the wall, flinching back when she turns her glare on him.

“ _It looks nothing like me._ ” Her words are growled, quiet, and she smashes the frame over her knee, ripping the canvas in two, and then again, before tossing it into the fireplace, the excited flames reflected in her eyes as they devour the paint and wood.

He stares, dumbstruck, blinking a couple of times. “ _Mama! Why did you do that!?_ ”

She just glares at him in return, the next person to speak instead being the Countess.

Countess Nadia glances to Lucio and I, a somewhat pleased smile on her face. “I rather thought it was an eyesore, anyway. I’m glad to be rid of it.”

I shrink down, staring at her a moment before glancing between the other four faces. _I don’t feel like we’re welcome here, even if they were waiting on us..._ I unconsciously reach for Lucio, his hand only being just a few inches from mine anyway, letting our pinkies brush as I glance to him.

“At any rate, now that you’re all back safely, all is well?” The Countess glances between everyone, waiting for their responses—all nods and yesses—pointedly avoiding Lucio in her scan as her gaze falls to me again. “Violca?”

“Well...” I look to Lucio, trying not to frown. “No, but... I’ll figure it out.”

A small grin slides onto his face, his eyes locking with mine. “ _Of course you will. You’re the best—_ ”

“ _Aside_ from... _That..._ Is all else well?”

“ _That. That. That’s as bad as ‘this’..._ ” Lucio grumbles, his glare shifting to the Countess, although she ignores him, waiting patiently for my response.

“I—I guess so...” I shrink back again. _I can’t think of anything else important right now..._

“Good. Then everything shall be able to return to _normal_ , and we may proceed as planned with the masquerade.”

I blink—I’d completely _forgotten_ about the party, so much has happened, it utterly slipped my mind. I don’t even know how much longer there is until then—I definitely don’t have a costume planned, yet, either.

Lucio’s pinky twines with mine as she says that, squeezing tight. “ _M-maybe not exactly as planned..._ ”

“ _What?_ ” She _finally_ looks at him, her gaze set in a harsh glare. “Pray tell, what do you mean by _that?_ ”

We _both_ shrink down, and when I look up to him, he glances down at me, his cheeks taking on the slightest tint of ghostly pink. He hesitates, though. “ _I, uh... T-there might be—t-that’s—_ ”

“ _Lucio...?_ ”

“Montag, _spit it out._ ”

His eyes snap up to his mother, and he swallows softly. “ _Well, uh... There’s just one little problem... Maybe not so little..._ ” He glances around, pausing at the glares aimed at him. “ _Look I don’t have to tell you if you’re all going to be that way._ ”

I’ve shrunken down in my chair as much as I can, feeling overwhelmingly distressed, my gaze drifting between everyone, and finally landing on Lucio. “Tell us...?” I grasp his hand in full, now, drawing his attention back onto me, feeling suddenly relieved the moment our eyes meet, a realisation dawning on me. _I can feel his emotions._ Now that I realise it, now that I’m _looking_ for it, I can feel them even _stronger_.

“ _Yeah... I..._ ” He glances at our hands, tension running through him again. “ _I don’t really remember everything, but... I—I didn’t want to die—I had the plague, and..._ ” His voice is getting smaller as he speaks, and he glances back around at everyone else, still glaring daggers at him. “ _T-the Devil kind of... Offered me a deal... For a new body... For me..._ ”

“ _Lucio..._ ” I sigh, relieved that he _finally_ told me, but I can tell just how nervous he is, and I squeeze his hand.

“ _More_ foul deals? Had you not learned your lesson, boy?”

He squeaks at Morga’s words, his eyes drifting up to her. “ _I—_ ”

“You wouldn’t be in this _mess_ if you would just stand on your own two feet—”

“ _Oh, like you haven’t done just as many terrible things as I have, don’t play innocent, Mother._ ”

“This isn’t about _me_.” She continues to glare at him for a moment, but then closes her eyes, exhaling softly, her next words both whispered and in another language.

“ _Mama..._ ”

I suddenly feel cold, a little _sick_ , but they’re _Lucio’s_ emotions, not mine. “ _Lucio..._ ” I whisper his name, squeezing his hand to draw his attention back to me.

“ _I... Violca... I should have just told you..._ ” His voice is so soft, I don’t think anyone else heard him.

I nod, but the Countess clears her throat before I have a chance to respond.

“So you _attempted_ to bargain with the _Devil_ for a new body. _That_ clearly did not work.”

“ _No, shit, really? I hadn’t noticed..._ ” Lucio sighs, mumbling under his breath, barely loud enough for _me_ to hear, and then raises his voice, a faux smile on his lips. “ _Yeah, but... It’s kind of... Not that simple, Noddy._ ” He shifts closer to me. “ _There was supposed to be some ritual thing... A-and it... It was supposed to happen that night, but..._ ” He trails off, fidgeting, and glances toward me again.

There’s a nervous flutter in my heart, I’m fairly certain it’s _his_ emotions again, reflecting the unspoken part of his sentence. I touch his hand, whispering as softly as I can, “ _I probably would have done the same..._ ”

He smirks at that, it’s small, but it’s there.

Across from us, Asra nearly chokes on the air around him, barely catching himself before glancing at me. “ _You didn’t—_ ” He whispers as softly as I did, covering his mouth with his fingers to cut himself off.

I barely have time to process what he said, the words slipping out of my thoughts as the Countess clears her throat again, all eyes falling back on her.

“What does the _masquerade_ have to do with this ritual?” She narrows her eyes, displeasure stronger than her confusion.

“ _How the hell am I supposed to know? I don’t understand any of that magic stuff._ ” He rolls his eyes, his golden hand swirling dramatically, his finger and gaze landing on Asra. “ _But he did._ ”

Asra stares at him, jaw dropping slightly, but he doesn’t say anything, his expression shifting into a slight glare.

Lucio glares right back, ignoring the fact that _everyone_ is glaring at _him_. “ _Yeah, you go ahead and play innocent, too. Like I’m the only one in this room to ever do anything wrong._ ” He gives up glaring, huffing as he slumps back in his chair, squeezing my hand tightly. “ _Whatever._ ”

I know what I’m feeling are his emotions, but I agree with them—it feels _wrong_ , and I level my own glare toward everyone else, but before I say anything, Asra finally does.

“You’re right.” He exhales, his gaze dropping before he closes his eyes. “I’m _not_ innocent. I won’t pretend that I am.”

Everyone looks at him now—his parents with both concern and a little disappointment, the Countess with shock, Morga is neutral, but Lucio smirks, sitting up again.

“ _Finally, someone admits that I’m not the sole villain here!_ ”

I squeeze his hand, trying to hold in the laugh that his emotions are creating. “ _I never thought you were a villain at all._ ” I whisper my words as softly as I can, I don’t think he even heard me.

“So...” The Countess frowns, her shock fading as Asra meets her gaze. “It is true, then, Lucio speaks the truth? _You_ helped with this _ritual?_ ”

“ _Why is that so damn hard to believe...?_ ” Lucio’s voice is so low, no one hears him but me. “ _This is bullshit._ ”

“Yeah.” Asra sighs, glancing between everyone, but his eyes linger on his parents as he inhales, exhaling the next part of his reply, “ _I did..._ ” His gaze drifts to me, something unspoken hidden behind it—he looks nearly heartbroken, gazing at me as if he expects me to reply.

But I have no idea what to say—I barely know him, he was always _gone_ , and when he _was_ home, he never told me anything, not about his trips, not about himself... I can’t honestly say _anything_.

He takes a breath, balling his trembling hands when he realises I’ve got nothing to say, his eyes falling away from mine. “ _Unfortunately_... I don’t really remember that night... I remember doing research leading up to then... But...”

“ _Of course you don’t remember, why would you remember!? It’s not like it was important, or anything!_ ”

“I don’t see _you_ remembering it!”

“ _I—you expect me to remember it!? That’s why I hired you! You’re the magician, that magic crap was your job._ ” He stands, his hand sliding through mine when he doesn’t let go—Asra stands, too, the two of them staring one another down.

“It was _your_ ritual— _you’re_ the one that wanted it!”

“ _If you’ve forgotten, I was sick! I was dying of the damn plague! I barely remember anything about the damn thing!_ ”

I stare, jumping a little when Lucio shouts, the turmoil of emotions both confusing and overwhelming as the two of them continue to argue. _Something about this doesn’t make sense..._ I shrink down again, my eyes going between them, my mind going over the little details that they’ve both revealed—and then it clicks. I stand, too, grasping Lucio’s hand again. “Lucio...”

“ _I—what?_ ”

“If the ritual was to get a new body... Why does it even matter anymore...?”

He stares at me— _everyone_ is staring at me, now.

“I was under the impression that the ritual was to contact the Devil—” The Countess speaks, filling the silence when no one else does, after a moment.

“ _I—well—n-not exactly, contacting him isn’t that complicated..._ ” He shifts, avoiding everyone’s gazes again. “ _I, uh, don’t exactly know what the ritual was for. He didn’t say, I just had to do it... And then I’d have a new body, I wouldn’t be sick anymore...!_ ” His eyes meet mine again, his excitement dying a little. “ _I don’t remember, though..._ _I just—he’s gonna want to complete his ritual now..._ ”

“So.” The Countess sighs, rubbing her temples. “We know _nothing_ about this ritual, save for that it was supposed to occur _during_ the masquerade, and now, the Devil is most _likely_ plotting another attempt, with another nearly upon us...”

“ _Oh quit glaring at me, you should just be grateful that I said anything at all._ ” Lucio’s eyes narrow, and he takes a step back, closer to me. “ _I could have just let it happen, I could have just kept my mouth shut. But I promised I’d try to fix shit..._ ” His eyes dip to mine again, softening just a little, his emotions doing a little twist. “ _Come on, Vi, let’s just get outta here._ ”

I nod, glancing between everyone—they’re either glaring at him, or lost in their thoughts, and I don’t fight it when he tugs on me, dragging me to the door. The only thing that halts the dramatic exit is my having to _open_ it in order to leave. I take the moment to glance back, my gaze meeting Asra’s again, but I can’t tell what he’s thinking.

**Part III**

I follow Lucio through the halls, keeping quiet as he mumbles to himself, only realising once we’re deep enough in the palace that I’d be _completely_ lost if he weren’t here—I have _no idea_ where we are. I just keep him within sight, until he _finally_ stops, pausing to stare out a large, ornate window.

“ _I’m only doing this shit for you._ ”

I’m caught off guard when he speaks, staring at him until he meets my gaze. “I never asked you to—”

“ _I know—I just..._ ” He glances at me, balling his fist in hesitation. “ _I don’t want you getting hurt._ ”

“Lucio—”

“ _If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t care, I don’t give a shit what happens to any of them._ ”

I grasp his hand, making him un-ball his fist. “You don’t have to do anything special, I’ll still fix you, no matter what happens.”

He stares, turning more toward me, and then laughs. “ _Right. Of course you will. I never doubted that._ ” He sighs, his gaze drifting to our hands. “ _You’re the only thing I can touch. I mean really touch._ ”

“You’ll be able to touch _everything_ again, soon.” I try to smile, not liking the emotions projecting through our bond. “You won’t need me anymore, then.” I try to make it sound positive, holding the smile I’d managed to form, but when his face falls, so does mine.

“ _Why do you keep saying shit like that?_ ”

“I—” I stare at him. “You _won’t_ —once you’re alive again... You can go back to your life, things can go back to normal... You’ll be able to be _Count_ again... You won’t _need_ me.”

There’s a strong pang of heartbreak through our bond, his eyes shining as he stares into mine. “ _I need you._ ”

“I know, that’s why I’m—” I’m cut off by his lips slamming against mine, his hands threading into my hair, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I squeak, shocked, and then moan, melting into it. _I wish he’d quit teasing me..._ But no matter how much I feel like maybe I _should_ , I don’t pull away, I just allow myself to enjoy it, how _good_ it makes me feel. How good _he_ makes me feel. When my lips are finally free, the last word of my sentence falls off of them in a breathless huff. “ _—here... Lucio..._ ”

“ _Damn it, Vi..._ ” He pulls back, and then floats away a few inches. “ _Nothing is going to be the same—I don’t want it to be..._ ”

“W-what...?”

“ _You don’t believe me._ ” He scowls, but it fades back into a frown. “ _Of course you don’t—why would you?_ ”

“I don’t get it...” My heart sinks. I have _no idea_ what the problem is. “Isn’t that what you _want?_ Your life back...?”

“ _Yeah, but, not—I just—it’s just that..._ ” He sighs, his gaze going back out the window again. “ _It doesn’t matter, nevermind. You can do whatever you want._ ”

I watch him for a moment, _feel_ his brooding through our bond, but I don’t know what to say. I don’t think there’s anything _to_ say. I sigh, and then turn away, but I barely get three steps before there’s a sharp pain in my head. I reach up, grasping my forehead, trying to will it to go away, but it only gets worse, until my vision goes black, and I fall to my knees.

“ _Vi—_ ”

I barely hear Lucio’s voice before I’m suddenly _not_ in the palace anymore. I’m staring at it from a distance.

“It’s no good to keep doing this, Vi.”

I blink, looking up as Asra settles in beside me, realising we’re on the roof of the shop. I scowl, my eyes drifting back to the palace, locking onto it. “I just want to go home.”

“I can take you back—”

“ _He doesn’t want me back._ ” I shake my head, burying my face into my knees. “He made me leave for a _reason_.”

“You still haven’t explained that—”

“It doesn’t _matter_. I just have to deal with shit as it is.”

“How do you plan on doing that when you spend your nights up here, staring back there? How is pining for a man twice your age _dealing_ with _anything?_ ”

“I’m _not_ pining!” I snap, turning a glare on him. “It doesn’t _matter!_ At least I’ve got _you_ , things will work out...” I sigh, looking toward the palace again, and then close my eyes.

“ _Violca—!_ ”

I groan, blinking my eyes open again, watching Lucio paw at me with his ghostly hands, but when I try to smile, it refuses to form. “Hi...”

“ _Hi...? You just collapsed! What happened!? Are you—_ ”

“I—” I cut him off, but then I don’t finish, the memory replaying again, although less personal, this time. “T-that was weird...?”

“ _Weird...? Vi, what?_ ”

“I... _Remembered_...”

“ _Remembered... You mean..._ ”

I nod. “Something from _before_... But...” I push up, and then shift against the wall, leaning back against it. “I don’t _get it..._ ”

“ _Wanna talk about it...?_ ”

I look up at him as he settles in beside me, my heart sinking as I recall a few moments ago, when I was about to leave him to his brooding. _He could just leave me, but..._ “I guess...”

“ _What happened?_ ”

“I was... At the shop.” I exhale, going over what I’d remembered, but in the end, I shake my head. “I don’t even get it. It has nothing to do with _anything_. It wasn’t helpful at _all_.”

Lucio stares at me, as if he knows something I don’t, but he doesn’t _share_ , either. “ _I think what we need is to have some fun. We were stuck in that damn magic place for way too long. What do you say?_ ”

“Fun...? What _kind_ of fun...?”

“ _The fun kind, of course!_ ” He grins, hopping to his feet, making a swipe for my hand. “ _I know what would make you feel better!_ ”

“You _do_ , huh?” I can’t help but smile—my heart still aches a little, but his moods flip _so_ easily, it’s infectious, especially with our souls bound like they are. “And what would that be?”

“ _Just follow me, you’ll see—_ ” He floats back, pulling on me until I stand. “ _Come on—_ ”

I trail behind him again, still just as lost as before, but this time we pop through a panel in the wall, winding through the passages, down a _ton_ of steps, until we come out in a dark, stone hallway, lit only with a few torches. “Where are we?”

“ _The dungeon—well—sort of. There’s more than just cells down here._ ”

I stare at him. “ _Why_ are we in the _dungeon...?_ ”

“ _It’s a surprise._ ”

“Y-you’re not gonna chain me up or something, are you...?”

“ _Ohh, now that’s an idea..._ ”

“Lucio!” I blush, taking a step back. “ _No—!_ ”

“ _Don’t worry, I won’t. Not now, anyway._ ” He winks, although I’m feeling rather _nervous_ at the mere idea. “ _Aw, not into a little bondage?_ ”

I blush _harder_. “I—I have _no idea_ what you mean.”

“ _You will eventually, darling. I promise._ ” His fingers find my cheek, drawing me closer, but when our lips brush, he smirks. “ _Just follow me._ ”

I stare as he floats back away, watching as he turns down the hall again, and then hurry to catch up, following him through until we reach a door. “What is this place...?”

“ _Go in, go on._ ”

I look at him for a moment, and then hesitantly open the door, blinded by double the lighting the hall had, unable to tell, for a moment, what the room is, until my eyes adjust—the room is filled with weapons of all different types, armor, training equipment...

And standing with a sword in their hand in the midst of all of it, is Vulgora. They’re staring at us, eyes shifting between both of us, a grin coming to their lips. “You’re back!”

“ _I was never gone! I’ve been here the whole damn time!_ ”

“Yeah, but you were invisible before.” They smirk, grasping _another_ sword, one similar to the one in the painting upstairs, and toss it to him.

He fumbles to catch it, but it falls through his grasp, clattering to the floor. “ _I kind of can’t, Vulgora._ ”

“Well if _you_ can’t, _they_ can!” Their eyes shift to me, appraising. “Go on, pick it up!”

“I—”

“ _You wanted to learn, right? Go on._ ” Lucio smirks at me, nudging the sword toward me with his toe.

“Do we really have the time right now...?” I stoop to pick the blade up, a chill running through me as I stare at it. _Why does this feel so familiar...?_

“Don’t you already—” Vulgora cuts off when Lucio shakes his head, their grin falling into a scowl. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you—”

I barely have time to react—the second I look up, they’re lunging at me, and just out of some _instinct_ , I raise the sword, managing to block their swing before they slice into me, parrying it away from myself.

“You _do_ remember!”

“What?” I blink, but they don’t give me an answer, or time to process—they swing again, and again, and I have to keep blocking. “H-how am I supposed to learn if all I can do is _block!?_ ” I take the chance to swing, but they parry it away, themself, and then lunge, sheer pleasure in their eyes.

“ _I don’t care as long as you give me a good fight!_ ” Their next blow knocks me off of my feet.

I gasp, closing my eyes, raising my sword to block their swing—but it never comes. When I open them again, there’s a spear between me and their sword, Morga towering over me with a glare in her eyes.

“This is too dangerous for you.”

“ _Mama—!_ ” Lucio floats over, looking between the three of us. “ _What are you doing down here?_ ”

“The Countess called everyone to meet—I’m the only one that can _track you_.” She glares at him, making him shrink down. “What the hell is this?”

“ _They wanted to learn!_ ”

“I—I did say something like that—”

“Uh—” Vulgora has been backing away this whole time, and when Morga’s gaze lands on them, they turn on their heel, darting off through a door in the back of the room.

“Learning is well and all, but to spar with that _creature_ when you’ve no formal training is foolish.” Morga sighs, offering me her hand.

“I— _creature...?_ ” I blink at her, taking her hand—Vulgora _does_ have a kind of creepy aura, but... “What do you mean...?”

She pulls me to my feet, glaring at Lucio again. “Montag— _what do I mean?_ ”

“ _You seriously expect me to answer that?_ ”

“It’s _your_ partner’s life that was at risk.”

“ _Vulgora wouldn’t have—_ ”

“Can you be sure of that?”

“Um...” I shrink back a little, looking between them. _Partner...? What’s that mean...?_

Lucio’s face turns that ghostly pink again when our eyes meet. “ _They wouldn’t have dared._ ” He aims a glare at his mother. “ _Mama why did you have to call them my partner!? We aren’t—we haven’t—_ ”

I turn red, now, too—his bringing it up only makes it even _more_ embarrassing. _He said we weren’t dating. He’s not into me like that—not seriously, anyway..._ “I—y-you said the Countess wanted to see us again...?”

Morga glances between us, shaking her head, but there’s a fond smile forming on her lips. “You’re _both_ fools...” She exhales, turning away from us, toward the door. “Yes. She’s waiting in the library.”

I step forward, and without really thinking, I grasp the edge of her cape, swallowing when she turns her gaze on me. “Uh—”

“What is it, Violca?” Her eyes are gentle, focused on me with something that reminds me of nostalgia.

“I just... Are you gonna come, too...?”

She smiles down at me, that same rare, honest smile that Lucio sometimes has, her hand falling on my arm. “I have my own hunt to go on.” She winks, and then turns away again, walking toward the door. “I will be around. Do not worry about me.”

I stare after her, a small flush coming back onto my cheeks.

“ _Why’d you do that, Vi?_ ”

“I—” I jump a little, turning my gaze to Lucio as he floats up beside me. “She seems familiar...”

“ _Well, yeah, she’s my mother._ ”

I blink, blank for a moment, and then I laugh. “You do take after her in a lot of ways.”

“ _Good ways?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Should we go see what Noddy wants?_ ”

“I—I guess we probably should. It wouldn’t be good to upset her...” I glance away again, my eyes drifting down to the sword, still in my hand. _It feels so familiar... The gem in the pommel even matches me..._

“ _That’s yours, if you want it, Vi._ ”

“Huh? I—I don’t even know how to use it, I couldn’t just—”

“ _It’s yours. Take it. You might need it, you never know._ ” He floats over, grabbing the sheath, tossing it to me before he drops it. “ _You’ll need a belt._ ”

“You’re not gonna make me kill anyone, are you...?”

He pauses halfway back to me, staring, nostalgia bleeding through our bond. “ _I’d love to see that, but, uh, no... You don’t have to kill anyone... Unless you have to._ ” He grins, wrapping around me when he gets back to my side. “ _Let’s go. I do kinda wanna know what Noddy wants..._ ”

“Yeah.” I grin, giggling when he kisses my cheek.

**Part IV**

We walk in silence for a while, but once we’re back in the main hallway—back in decent lighting—I notice the scowl forming on Lucio’s face, just in time for him to mumble something. “Lucio...?”

“ _What?_ ”

I flinch a little—his eyes shift back to normal when I do, his scowl softening to a frown.

“ _What’s up, Vi?_ ”

“Y-you’re... What’s wrong...?”

“ _I—you can tell...?_ ” He sighs, floating a little closer to me. “ _It’s no big deal. I just... I’m not used to everyone so openly..._ ” He pauses, fidgeting, severe discomfort emanating through our bond. “ _So openly hating me..._ ”

“Oh, Lucio...” My heart twists, and I reach for his hand, grasping as tight as I can.

He stares down at our hands, slowly lifting his gaze to meet mine. “ _You don’t_ _understand... Everyone likes you._ ”

I turn pink, suddenly feeling _extremely_ self-conscious, shaking my head as I look away, my grip tightening on his hand. “N-no they don’t. I—”

“ _They do. Even my mother likes you._ ”

“T-that’s... She’s _different..._ ” I sigh, closing my eyes. “Everyone else... _Asra doesn’t count..._ And... I—I think...” I pause, looking back at our hands when he squeezes mine, the way I’d squeezes his. “They all just see me as the person that brought _you_ back...”

“ _I—Vi... I... Do you hate me...?_ ”

“No!” I have the word out before he even finishes asking. “I—n-no...” _The opposite..._ “I don’t...” I blush, meeting his gaze again, and then look away. “T-that doesn’t mean _they_ like _me_ , though...” I take a breath, looking up at him again. “C-can you...”

“ _Can I what? I’ll do anything, uh, anything that I’m capable of._ ”

That makes me laugh, finally bringing a smile to my face, but I’m still flushed pink. “I can feel all of your emotions... Like they’re my own...”

He flushes his ghostly little flush, staring at me. “ _Y-you can...?_ ”

I nod. “I realised it earlier... Can you feel _mine...?_ ”

He stares for a moment, and then glances down, his eyes shifting in thought before he meets my gaze again. “ _Why does it matter...?_ ”

“I—it doesn’t I guess... I just... I don’t _know_ what you’ve done—I don’t _care_ —but...”

“ _Vi..._ ”

“It _hurts_ when they’re mean to you, when they hate you... I don’t _like_ it...” I glance away again, letting go of his hand. “I don’t care what they think, but... They don’t have to be so _rude_...”

“ _Vi... I—_ ”

I shake my head to cut him off, opening my mouth to say something more, but he swoops in, his lips crashing against mine, his gauntlet’s claws twining into my hair.

He pulls me close—he feels so _solid_ , despite being a ghost—holding me tight to him as he claims my lips. “ _You’re right._ ” He grins as we part, keeping me close. “ _Who gives a damn about them? Who gives a damn what they think?_ ” He chuckles, kissing me again, and then pulls back to meet my gaze. “ _I don’t care, as long as you like me._ ”

I blush again, smiling. “I—I do...”

He giggles, too, grinning harder. “ _I wanna hear you say that again sometime._ ”

“W-what...?” My blush softens as I stare at him, not quite sure what that even _means_.

“ _You’ll know when it happens._ ”

“Why do you always talk in circles...?”

“ _Because I love watching you squirm._ ” He winks, laughing when I _do_ squirm. “ _Oh, Vi..._ ”

“L-let’s just go see what the Countess wants...”

“ _Yeah... Fun. Let’s go._ ”

The rest of the walk is silent, although we hold hands, and we _both_ keep stealing glances at one another. The library door is open when we arrive, everyone else settled around the room as we enter.

Lucio releases my hand, drifting away from me a couple of inches, gawking up at the towering shelves.

“Have you been in here before...?”

“ _What?_ ” He blinks down at me. “ _Of course I have, why wouldn’t I have been? It’s, uh, it’s full of books! Who doesn’t love books?_ ”

I laugh, trying to stifle it with my hand. “You don’t strike me as much of a reader.”

“ _I read. Sometimes. When there’s nothing else to do... And, uh, when I can actually hold the books..._ ”

I watch him as his eyes shift back up the shelves, and then reach to brush against his hand. “Let’s go find the Countess—”

“ _Yeah. Right. Noddy wants to see us..._ ” He exhales, tension flowing through our bond.

“We’ll leave when we’re done here.” I offer him a small smile, but he doesn’t return it.

“ _Maybe you should stay..._ ”

“Why?”

“ _You still have to bring me back!_ ” He pouts, floating deeper into the library. “ _You gotta start somewhere, right?_ ”

“You’re sure you wanna stay in here, though?” I glance around, shrinking down a little when my eyes meet Asra’s, when he smiles over at me, but shifts into a glare when he sees Lucio. “ _Everyone else is in here right now..._ ”

“ _I know, I just... I want a damn cookie._ ” His eyes drift toward a platter of tea and treats, set out beside an arm chair. “ _There’s Noddy..._ ”

The top of her head is _just_ visible over the back of the chair, her hand dipping out to pick her teacup up just as we approach, her eyes sliding to mine as we round in front of her—she completely ignores Lucio, but she offers me a smile. “Violca, perfect. Have a seat, will you?”

I glance at Lucio, slowly sliding into the chair across from the Countess, one leg twisted beneath me. “I-is there something you need, Countess...?”

“Perhaps.” She slowly takes a sip, appraising me, her eyes just _barely_ narrowing when I shrink back. “We’re here to try and recreate what occurred that night—we cannot hope to stand against such a foe without understanding what we face.”

“A-and... What does that have to do with _me...?_ ”

“You are a talented young magician, perhaps you would have some luck assisting in this endeavour.”

“Y-you want _me_ to _research...?_ ”

“Of course, you did _such_ a lovely job with the first task I’d hired you for—”

“ _What’s your game, Noddy?_ ” Lucio floats just a little closer, settling himself on the arm of my chair. “ _You just don’t want them bringing me back._ ”

“ _No_ , I wouldn’t _dream_ of hindering that little goal of yours.”

“ _Cut the sarcasm!_ ” He frowns, narrowing his eyes. “ _I’m coming back, whether you like it or not. Get used to the idea._ ”

She tips her tea, glaring at him. “Honestly, Vesuvia is better off _without_ you and your... _Whimsy._ ”

“ _What!? I—_ ”

I grasp his hand, halting his argument, the way he’s beginning to feel making me nervous. “I’m _bringing him back_.” I narrow my own eyes, holding her gaze. “This is what I was _meant_ to do.”

“I do appreciate your tenacity, Violca, I will give you that.”

I stare at her, watching her eyes drift to where I’m holding Lucio’s hand, displeasure in her gaze. “I don’t know why you hate him so much, but he’s my friend.”

“Friend...” Her gaze lifts, meeting mine, the beginnings of pure shock hiding behind her eyes. “Why Lucio, you managed to make a _real_ friend? How touching.”

“ _You’ve changed, Noddy._ ”

“Have I?” She smiles, taking another sip of her tea, and then sets the cup down. “Help with this task, Violca, and you may do whatever you please, even _bringing him back_.”

“I—”

“ _Like they need your permission for that!_ ”

She tilts her head back, gazing down at him. “This _is_ my palace.”

“ _It’s mine!_ ”

“It _was_ yours.”

“Are you threatening to kick me out...?” I shrink down, my grip tightening on Lucio’s hand.

“Of course not, dear. But if you’ve no further assistance to offer, you’re free to vacate.”

I don’t even _want_ to respond to that. I don’t know _how_ to. There are _three_ magicians here, all of them five times the magician I am, she _definitely_ doesn’t need _me_ , anymore, and I’ve _obviously_ taken her ex-husband’s side in things. “ _Fine._ ”

“ _Vi—_ ”

I don’t elaborate what I mean, just turning away from her, dragging Lucio with me.

Once we’re back in the hall again, I huff, leaning back against the wall as I bury my face into my hands. “Maybe we _should_ just leave...”

“ _Why should I let my ex-wife run me out of my own damn home!?_ ”

“We can always come _back_ after I’ve fixed you...”

“ _So I’d have to take my palace back by force? I mean, I don’t have an issue with that, but, it’d be a pain in the ass. I’d rather avoid that..._ ”

“I don’t even _remember_ three years ago, even if I _was_ there, I wouldn’t know, I have _no idea_ where I’d even _begin_ with research like that...”

“ _It was Asra’s job, let him fix his own mess._ ”

“If he could fix the whole mess, he’d be able to bring you _back_...” I look up, sighing when our eyes meet. “He’d never willingly bring you back...”

“ _Of course not. Why would he ever do that!?_ ” Lucio exhales, glancing back toward the library. “ _I only gave him a damn home when he was a kid, provided everything for him, what’s he got to be grateful for?_ ”

“So I was right...?”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“W-when you said you’d brought him into your home... You actually raised him...?”

“ _I—s-sort of... Maybe..._ ” He turns his ghostly pink, glancing away, embarrassment radiating from him. “ _Y-you weren’t supposed to hear that part..._ ”

“Why...?”

“ _I just—_ ” He cuts off, staring at me longingly, nostalgia bleeding through his embarrassment. “ _You said that memory you saw earlier, you two were together..._ ”

“N-not like _that...!_ ” I blush, my hands balling into fists. “J-just as friends, I think...”

“ _No, I know that, I just... How old were you...?_ ”

“I—” I think about it, reaching for the memory again, shaking my head. “I think maybe 12...? I don’t know...”

“ _Twelve..._ ” He mumbles the next part, “ _he was 15 then... So that’s where he went..._ ”

“You know how old I am...?”

“ _I—d-didn’t you tell me...?_ ” His grin grows awkward, and he fidgets in his spot, glancing down the hall. “ _L-let’s go find something else to do, for now._ ”

“ _Lucio...?_ ” I stare as he floats away, a little confused. _I don’t remember ever telling him how old I am..._ I sigh, hurrying after him. _He’s been acting a little weird, to be honest..._

**Part V**

I follow after Lucio, through another hidden passage, blinking when we step out into a dark hallway—this time I recognise where we are. _His wing...?_ I stare through the darkness, bringing a small orb of light to my fingertips. “Why are we up here...?”

“ _I_ —” He hesitates, looking around, and then laughs. “ _Force of habit...? We really need to fix this place up, huh?_ ”

“I kind of don’t think that’s very high on the priority list...”

“ _Of course it isn’t. Why would anything to do with me be anywhere near the top of that list?_ ” He huffs, floating down the hall, frowning at the paintings as the light hits them. “I hate this.”

I frown, too, reaching to cup his cheek. “You _are_ the top of that list...” _For me, anyway..._ I sigh, smiling when his eyes light up, and then glance at the nearest painting. “What happened to them, anyway...?”

“ _I, uh... Kind of... Got a little frustrated... A while back..._ ”

“Frustrated...? _You_ did this...?” I frown again, pausing to look at one of the ruined paintings a little more closely. “Some of these were _really_ nice... There’s no fixing them.”

“ _Yeah... I can’t help it! They were taunting me! So handsome and perfect... And I was stuck as an ugly goat._ ”

“Y-you weren’t ugly...”

“ _You’ve got such strange tastes..._ ”

“Hey! I’m pretty sure we’ve got the _same_ sense of taste...!” I pout a little, and then turn back to the painting with a sigh, stroking the paint delicately. “I’m the _only_ one that likes _anything_ around here, from what I’ve seen...”

“ _I—you do...?_ ”

“I don’t exactly _mind_ having a thousand pictures of _you_ around...” I blush, keeping my eyes fixed on the portrait.

“ _There is one that I left alone..._ ”

“The one in your room...?”

“ _Okay, two. Come on._ ” He grins, grabbing my hand, dragging me deeper into the wing—we wander through the darkness until we come to a painting equally as large as the one in his room, similar, but different at the same time. “ _I’ve wanted to show you this—_ ”

“Montag—Violca—”

We _both_ whirl around at Morga’s voice—I stare for a moment, and then glance behind her, where she’s got Asra in tow.

“ _Mother. What do you want this time?_ ”

“Come with me. I’ve found something.”

“ _Found...?_ ”

She ignores him, turning back down the hall, expecting us to follow.

We glance at one another, and then hurry after her, following her until we reach Lucio’s room.

“ _Why are we at my room? What could possibly be in here?_ ”

She turns her glare on him. “I don’t know what you did, boy, but something _reeks_ within.”

“ _Hey! Human flesh tends to stink when it’s burned, I can’t—_ ”

“Not _you_ , Montag...” She sighs, pushing into his room, glaring toward the painting, her spear leveled toward it. “ _In there._ ”

“ _What the fuck!?_ ” His jaw drops—mine does, too—and he floats forward, devastation flooding our bond as he gazes at the now-ruined portrait. “ _What the hell, Mother!? What did you do to my painting!?_ ”

She barely spares him a glare, turning to talk with Asra, instead.

Lucio floats back to my side, crossing his arms as he pouts. “ _I liked that painting..._ ”

I twine my fingers with his over his arm, stepping a little closer. “ _It was a nice painting..._ ”

“ _It was the only thing I had to keep me company when I was sick... There’s a reason I didn’t destroy that one..._ ”

“Didn’t anyone ever come to visit you...?” As I ask, a tingle of magic washes over us, shimmering as it settles into our skin.

Morga and Asra step through the painting, into a passage beyond, leaving me and Lucio alone in his room.

“ _Who wants to visit the sick guy? No one wanted to catch it..._ ” He sighs, eyes drifting back up to the shredded canvas. “ _Well... Sometimes Noddy would come, and Jules... And Asra, but... They didn’t want to, they made it obvious enough._ ”

“I would have... I _think_...” I exhale. _I would have if I was anything like I am now, at least... I don’t know who I was back then..._

“ _Do you even remember the plague, Vi?_ ”

I shake my head, meeting his plague-stained gaze. “Not really... But it doesn’t matter...”

His eyes shine a little as he gazes at me, but his expression falters. “ _Agh—I wish you could remember... I want to ask you something..._ ”

“What...?”

“ _Why you didn’t come to the palace with the other magicians..._ ”

I stare at him— _that_ is a good question. One that we _both_ know I can’t answer. “So I definitely wasn’t here, then...?”

“ _No. I’d remember if you had been here._ ” He grins, but it quickly falls away when his eyes land on his portrait again. “ _Damn it, that was my favourite painting of me..._ ”

“You’re more handsome than that old painting, and besides, we can always get you another one.” I blush _and_ smile, my eyes drifting to the shredded painting, until he speaks.

“ _More? Really? How much more?_ ”

I laugh, biting my lip as he shifts beside me, pulling me under his arm. “ _It was nothing like the real thing._ ” I mirror the words he’d once said back to him, watching his smile return again.

“ _You remember everything, don’t you?_ ”

“I—” I stare at him, my years of missing memories the first thought to pop into my mind, and then I sigh, trying to smile. “I try to...”

“ _Vi! Are you coming!?_ ” Asra’s voice echoes back through the hidden passage, and Lucio and I look to one another.

“ _I guess we should get down there..._ ”

“I...” I stare at the canvas for a moment more, hesitating.

“ _What?_ ”

“I just... I don’t want to just... Step through it... You _had_ to of known it was here...” It _is_ his room and _his_ painting, after all...

“ _Ah, just—_ ” He floats over, gliding his fingers along the frame, the entire destroyed panel swinging open. “ _Better?_ ”

I nod, another laugh escaping me. “Yes.” I pull it open a little more, and we slide into the passage, making our way through the darkness until we find Asra and Morga—they’re standing in a grand dining room, lit with a dim, red haze, their glares locked on Lucio.

“ _What!?_ ”

“You never mentioned _this_.”

“ _And why the fuck would I have mentioned it? It’s just a dining room. Besides, you were all busy being assholes—_ ”

“Montag.”

“ _They were, Mother._ ” His eye twitches a little, although his face relaxes when I step beside him, taking his hand. “ _I don’t get why this matters._ ”

“Lucio...” I squeeze his hand, getting his attention again. “Can’t you feel it...?”

“ _Feel...?_ ” He pauses, his gaze shifting, and then landing on me again. “ _What the hell is that?_ ” He reaches to his side, his fingers twitching as he takes a step back. “ _W-we need to get out of here—_ ” He steps back again, but then he’s jerked forward—I am, too. “ _W-what the hell!?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter that will follow the official timeline! My original goal was to show Violca's reactions to canon events, but the canon story took a turn that I wasn't ready to take yet, so as of Chapter X, nothing will be familiar! It's all new territory!  
> Chapter X also begins my monthly posting, instead of weekly! As of next Sunday, Lacunae will be posting on the first day of every month! Still at noon, so tune in!
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: Violca is confronted with their past once more when Lucio gets sick of keeping secrets, although the memories are locked too deeply, bringing only pain and darkness when they try to remember. Their relationship begins to grow a little more serious, and Lucio insists on giving Violca a makeover, marking them as his, but the Countess grows sick of Lucio's interference, and proposes a _simple_ solution.


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca is confronted by their own past—Lucio is sick of keeping his biggest secret, and he can't help himself anymore. Violca learns about their past, falling into an existential crisis—but Lucio is _always_ good at distracting them, and may even have _another_ surprise in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Violca and Lucio finally got to go home, but after getting a good night's rest, things didn't seem quite right—Violca felt more unwelcome at the palace than before, but that only makes them want to help Lucio _more_.
> 
> So, hey, hi there! Yes, you, the person that's made it this far! Thank you, and congratulations! I'd like to remind you that as of today, March 1, 2020, Lacunae is not only 100% original, no longer following the canon timeline, but is _also_ switching to a monthly posting! That's right! From now on, Lacunae will be posting on the first day of every month, instead of every Sunday! But stay tuned! As I said, it's original content now! Which means the fun is only beginning...
> 
> This chapter has _mild_ adult content, but no actual smut, yet. Just, preparing you, my reader.

**Chapter X**

**Part I**

My heart practically leaps in my chest as I dig my heels in, refusing to let whatever it is pull us forward. _No. This isn’t going to happen._ I take a step back, pulling Lucio with me, my eyes darting to Asra and Morga—neither of them seem to even be affected, just staring at us.

“ _What the hell is this!?_ ”

I shake my head, reaching for my magic, trying to bolster the spell Asra had cast earlier, and sigh when the pulling finally stops. “Let’s just get _out_ of here...” I mumble, slowly meeting Lucio’s gaze.

“ _Definitely._ ” He steps backward, his eyes drifting to the other side of the room, and then tugs on me, pulling me back toward the stairs. “ _That never happened before..._ ”

“You _really_ don’t know what’s going on here?”

“ _How would I know that!? It was a normal dining room the last time I came down here!_ ”

I look between Lucio and Asra, my heart twisting as that feeling gnaws through my magic. “W-we should leave... _All of us..._ ” I keep pacing back toward the stairs, tugging on Lucio, who _more_ than willingly lets me pull him out of the room. I don’t pay much attention to whether Asra and Morga follow, or not, until after I’ve plopped down on the edge of the bed, grasping at my heart with a huff. “ _Not fun._ ”

“ _I think my dining room needs an exorcism or something._ ”

“I—I dunno if that’d help...” I glance at him, and then look over as Asra steps through the door, his own response to that on his lips.

“An exorcism isn’t what that room needs.”

“ _Well whatever it is, I want it fixed. It might not be the best dining room, but it’s still mine._ ”

I grasp his hand again, watching as Morga shuts the painting-door behind her, and then glance around the dark room. “Aren’t there windows in here...?”

“ _Yeah—_ ” Lucio pauses, and then floats over to a curtained wall, pawing at the fabric, about to smack it when I push up from the bed, padding over to his side. “ _It was too bright when I was sick... They just kind of never got opened again._ ”

I sigh, drawing them open, wincing at how bright the sunlight is as it floods the room, and then stare—it was _obviously_ filthy in the dark, but now it just looks _terrible_. “W-we have a lot of work to do...”

“ _That’s what the servants are for, just make one of them do it._ ”

“Montag.”

“ _It’s not like I can do it myself, even if I wanted to! And I’m not gonna make Vi do it—_ ”

Morga smirks, shaking her head. “Not _that_ , you fool boy.”

“ _Then, uh, what...?_ ”

“ _You_ should tell the Countess what we’ve found.”

“ _No way, if I try to talk to Noddy, we’ll just fight. You go tell her._ ” He floats back closer to me, sliding half-behind me. “ _I’d rather try to clean this damn room than fight with her again._ ”

“Again?” Asra tips his head, narrowing his eyes as he looks between us. “What happened?”

“She, um...” I glance away, my heart tensing. “I think she wants us to leave.”

“ _Leave?_ Why?”

I look up at Lucio, and then back to Asra. “I-isn’t that obvious...?”

“ _She doesn’t want me coming back._ ”

“Of course she doesn’t.” Asra smirks, holding back a small chuckle. “You made her life _hell._ ”

“ _I did not! We had plenty of fun together! All of us did! Why do none of you remember any of that!?_ ”

“I recall you being _insufferable_ , not _fun_.”

“ _You’re just a—_ ”

I tug on his hand, cutting him off, biting my lip as he sighs.

“ _You still think I’m fun, right Vi?_ ”

I smile, nodding softly. “ _Of course..._ ”

Asra huffs, glancing away from us. “I guess I’ll go talk to Nadi, tell her what we’ve found.”

“ _You do that—_ ”

“And try to talk to her about Vi staying.”

“Asra—”

“She won’t _actually_ make you leave, Vi—”

“ _Of course not, she can’t make them leave, this is—_ ” He cuts off, his hand sliding out of mine as his fingers press against his lips, his eyes locking with Asra’s. “ _T-this is my house. They don’t have to go anywhere._ ”

“Nice save, dumbass.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“I see you _finally_ figured it out.” Asra sighs, turning away from us. “I’ll talk to Nadi.”

 _Are they hiding something from me...?_ I stare as he leaves, and then _slowly_ look between Lucio and Morga. _What was that about...?_

“ _Vi, uh..._ ”

“What did you figure out...?”

He sighs, too, glancing to his mother, and then me. “ _I was trying to show you something earlier._ ”

“The painting?”

“ _Sort of. Not quite._ ” Lucio glances down to the sword at my hip, longing in his eyes when his gaze meets mine again. He opens his mouth to say something, and then deflates a little, floating back toward the door.

“Lucio...?”

“ _Just..._ ” He shakes his head, floating out of the room.

I stare, and then look to Morga—she’s rolling her eyes. “D-do _you_ know what they meant...?”

“Yes.” She smiles softly, and then walks away, leaving me alone in the room.

I stare after her. _If everyone else knows... Why don’t I? Is it something from before...?_ I hesitate, glancing around the room, a heavy depression squeezing me at the sight of it, and then head out, myself, into the absolute, blinding darkness of the hall. I close my eyes, instantly feeling my bond with Lucio, and instead of relying on my sight, I allow it to pull me to him.

“ _Vi, there you are! It took you long enough!_ ”

“I—” I pause, lighting an orb, trying to make it float beside me like I’d done back in the chasm, _barely_ managing it. Once I can _see_ , I look up at the painting. “You came back here again?”

“ _Yeah. I just..._ ” He looks up at the painting, reaching for the frame, and then hesitates, looking back to me. “ _Maybe you aren’t ready yet..._ ”

“Ready...? For _what?_ ”

He fidgets, rubbing his fingers together, looking anywhere _but_ at me. “ _Well, it’s just that... You... I..._ ” He exhales, glancing back at the portrait. “ _I’m sick of keeping secrets from you._ ”

“Then don’t.” I frown, reaching for his hand, grasping it to still his nervous motion. “I won’t judge you, you _know_ that.”

“ _I know, I know... But..._ ” He stops again, staring at our hands, and then tugs me to the side, drawing his fingers across the side of the frame. “ _You seemed to be in such pain when you remembered before..._ ”

“Remembered...” I don’t even get my whole thought out—the painting swings open, revealing a door, _almost_ as ornate as the one to his bedroom. “What is this...?”

“ _Go in._ ”

I swallow, hesitating as I stare at him. “T-this isn’t a prank or something, right...?”

Lucio snickers, eyeing me. “ _If I wanted to prank you, it wouldn’t be so obvious._ ”

“You know I’ll figure out how to get you _back_ if it _is_ a prank...” I exhale, reaching for the knob, my heart tensing as I twist it. When it swings open, the room beyond is just as dark as the hallway, and my little orb _barely_ offers enough light to see by—it looks like another bedroom. “What is this...?”

“ _Violca—_ ”

I turn around, watching his face flush as he floats into the room. “Lucio...?”

“ _Let’s open the drapes first... It’ll be easier if you can see it..._ ”

“You’re dawdling.”

“ _Of course I am, I just... I don’t want it to hurt you._ ”

“It’s a _room_. How can it hurt me...?” I frown, following him across the room, and then grasp ahold of the dusty fabric of the drapes, giving them a tug. “It’s not like—” I cut off as I turn around, staring at the now-illuminated room. “What?” It’s dressed with the same colour blue as my clothes, almost as luxurious as Lucio’s room, but it feels like it was made for _me_. “ _What—?_ ”

“ _A-are you feeling okay...?_ ”

“I—I feel _fine_... What _is_ this...?”

“ _Maybe you should sit down..._ ”

“Lucio—”

“ _Please?_ ”

I huff, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, clutching the edge as I stare up into his glowing gaze. “Explain what’s so important about _this_ room that you had to show _me_ —it has nothing to _do_ with me, is it just because it’s my colour...?”

“ _Vi, this is your room..._ ”

“You’re... Giving it to me...?”

“ _No! Vi—I—this—_ ” He closes his eyes, scrunching his face, and then sighs. “ _It’s your room. It’s always been your room. I haven’t changed anything, I just kind of sealed the door over..._ ” He fidgets, looking toward the window. “ _I haven’t been in here in almost ten years..._ ”

I’m trying to process what he means—it’s _always_ been _my_ room...? _I don’t understand. I thought I always lived at the shop with Asra..._ “Lucio—”

“ _It’s just as filthy as my room, more... It’s been even longer since this one’s been cleaned..._ ”

“I—” I cut off, lifting my hand to glare at the dust on my palm. “Maybe, but... I don’t _get it_ , how could this have been _my_ room...? I’d never _been here before..._ ”

“ _You have._ ” He finally looks at me again, floating over and kneeling in front of me, taking my hands in his. “ _You grew up here._ ”

“No.” I shake my head. “That isn’t possible—I—” I stare at him, but he’s _not_ lying, I can tell, the look in his eyes, the emotions pouring through our bond... “You’re telling the truth...”

“ _Why does no one ever believe that I can do that?_ ”

“T-that’s not—” I cut off, closing my eyes, ripping one of my hands from his to clench at my heart.

“ _Vi—_ ”

I can’t breathe—it feels like it did earlier, when that memory came back, but this time, nothing’s coming, just the pain. My heart squeezes, my head throbs, but that’s all that happens, until my consciousness leaves me...

**Part II**

I wake up snuggled into a warm, soft bed. It puts a smile on my face, until I inhale a lungful of dust, and end up coughing myself the rest of the way awake. I groan, glaring down at the luscious sheets beneath me. _Where...?_

“ _Vi—_ ”

“Violca—”

Two voices call for me—Lucio _and_ Asra, and two pairs of hands find their way onto me, each taking one of my hands.

“What—” I blink up at them, a blank glare on my face.

“ _You blacked out again..._ ”

“Again!?” Asra turns his glare on Lucio. “What do you mean _again!?_ ”

“ _You act like it’s my fault! They got a memory back earlier, I couldn’t control that!_ ”

“You—” Asra turns to me, now, his gaze softening, almost in awe. “You remembered something...?”

“I-it was _stupid_. It didn’t even make any sense...” I sigh, trying to sit up. “It doesn’t matter.”

“What did you remember?”

I stare at him. “We were on the roof of the shop. That’s _it_. We were just talking. The conversation didn’t even make any sense...”

“ _It was after you’d left..._ ” Lucio squeezes my hand, glancing away. “ _What was that just now...?_ ”

“I—” I stare at him, shaking my head, but Asra looks a little guilty.

“That’s what happens every time a memory that isn’t ready tries to come out...”

“Memory...? Why would _this_ room do that...?”

“Vi...” Asra gazes at me, the guilt giving way to a small pain, until he looks at Lucio again. “What did you tell them...?”

“ _Just the truth! That this is their room—_ ”

I watch them for a moment as they begin to argue, and then grasp my head, shaking it lightly. _How can that even be...? I thought I’d always lived at the shop..._ I glance around, taking everything in, and something inside me _knows_ , though. _This is really my own room...? I grew up in here...?_ I shift, sliding off of the bed, staring up at the high, ornate ceiling, at the beautiful marble and woodwork, at all the silks and fabric in _my_ shade of blue.

“Violca—”

“I grew up here...”

“Do you remember...?”

I shake my head, my eyes still roaming the room. “I want to...” My eyes drift down to Asra, my heart pinching at the look in his eyes. “W-what...?”

“You might never be able to...”

“Why...? That other memory came back, why can’t the rest...?”

“ _Maybe it’s time you came clean, too._ ”

“I—I don’t think—”

“Asra...” My face falls, and I gaze at him with that same sad look he was giving me. “I need to know...” I break eye contact, glancing to the floor, and then look up at Lucio, realising something... “You knew me...?”

“ _Yeah. For a long time._ ”

“So you knew who I was...? When we met...?”

“ _No! I—you don’t even look the same... You couldn’t use magic—I didn’t... I thought you were someone else... I thought..._ ” He fidgets, glancing away. “ _I thought you might be someone else... But... That wouldn’t make sense now..._ ”

I stare at him as he continues to mumble, talking to himself, now, and then look to Asra, waiting for _him_ to answer me, too.

He continues to hesitate, though, looking at me as if I’ll break. “Vi...”

“Asra... You knew all of this...? This whole time...?” I step toward him, but he takes a step away to match it, and I pause, frowning. “Why can’t I remember anything...? If you knew all of that...”

Lucio perks up when I say that, a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. “ _Vi..._ ” He floats over to my side, glaring hard at Asra. “ _This morning, you said something._ ”

“I—”

“ _You said they ‘didn’t’—what the hell does that mean!? What are you hiding!?_ ”

Asra looks caught, _trapped_ , glancing between us, taking another step back, and then takes a breath as he meets my gaze. “You died.”

“What...?”

“ _How—_ ” Lucio stops before he really begins, looking me over in a way he hadn’t before, and I can _feel_ his heart sink through our bond. “ _You died...?_ ”

I stare at him, shaking my head. “T-that’s not possible, I’m _right here_... I’m not a _ghost_...”

“You had the plague, Vi... That’s the whole reason I even _accepted_ the position here three years ago... I thought...”

“ _That you could save them..._ ” Lucio’s hand finds mine, squeezing when I don’t look up at him again. “ _That’s why you didn’t come home..._ ”

“I—that doesn’t make sense... That _can’t_ be true...” I still don’t look up. I’m trying desperately to rack my brain for answers, but none come, just the same blackness that’s _always_ taken the place of my memories. “If I died, how am I _here...?_ ” I inhale, looking up with desperate hope, meeting Asra’s gaze. “Tell me how you did it!”

“Vi—”

“I don’t care what the cost is, tell me how to do the spell, I’ll do _anything—_ ”

“Violca, I can’t—”

“You _did_ , unless you’re _lying_.”

“I’m _not_ , it’s just...” He slides his fingers under the edge of his shirt, grasping at the fabric. “You _can’t_ do it the way I did...” There’s a glow on his skin—a mark over his heart, and he refuses to meet my gaze until he’s hidden it over again.

“W-what...? Asra, what was that...?” I can’t stop staring, now, not sure what this feeling in my heart is.

“I don’t _remember_... Not... _Exactly..._ But...”

“ _Spit it out, what the hell did you do!?_ ”

“I made a deal, okay!? I gave up my heart to bring them back...!” He snaps, tears shining in his eyes as he glares at Lucio. “They _can’t_.”

“ _I’ve made deals and I don’t have a mark like that—_ ”

“My deal wasn’t with the Devil... It’s _different_ with the _other_ Arcana...”

“Asra...” I get his attention, but I hesitate. “Why can’t I do that...? I’d be willing to—”

“You don’t have a heart, Vi... _You share mine_...”

“ _What—?_ ”

“ _What do you mean, they don’t have a heart!? They’re here, they’re breathing, they bleed—_ ” Lucio pauses, looking at me, and then frowns. “ _You, uh, you do bleed, right...?_ ”

I stare at him, and then look down at my hands. “I... Yeah. Remember? When I cast that spell...”

“ _You used blood._ ” He grins, shifting to pull me under his arm. “ _See? You—_ ”

“That doesn’t mean they have a heart...! It’s... Vi, I’m _sorry..._ ”

“Why are you—”

“I... _You_ had to give a few things up, too...”

“My memories...?”

“That was one thing...”

“ _What else?_ ”

Asra shakes his head, backing over to the bed, and settles in on the edge. “They’ve never felt... _Anything_... Not hunger, not pain...”

“I can feel pain...?” I end up asking, though, sifting through my memories. “I think...?” I lift my hands, staring at them, a sinking feeling in my chest. “If that wasn’t pain, what was it...?” I shake my head, and then remember the sword at my hip. _I can test it._ I unsheathe it, grasping the blade in my palm before either of them can react—my blood drips to the floor, but I don’t _actually_ feel it. There’s a dull ache, the thing I _normally_ considered to be pain, but as I stare at my palm, I realise that it’s not _real_ pain—it’s nothing like when my memories returned, nothing like when Lucio and I had been separated. “What... Is this...?”

“ _Why did you do that!?_ ”

I look between both of them, and then back at my palm. “I can _feel_ it, but... How...? That’s... I—” _I’m really dead...?_

“I’m sorry, Vi, I never meant to take all of that from you... I just... _I wanted you back..._ ”

“A-am I even really _me...?_ Am I _human...?_ Am I... What if I’m...”

“I can’t _answer_ that...”

I stare for just a moment, and then put my sword away, closing my eyes to gather myself. _I’m not alive. I’m not real. I’m just a ghost. A very, very corporeal ghost..._ I don’t look up, I just walk out of the room— _my_ room—into the dark hall, pacing slowly down the corridor, lost in my thoughts. _No wonder everyone’s always hated me... I’m not a person, I’m a freak. A creature. A thing. I’m—_

“ _Violca—_ ” Lucio grabs my hand, floating forward a bit when I step, instead of halting me.

I pause, looking at him, but I’m not sure what to say. I just shake my head, and then continue through the darkness.

“ _Vi, talk to me—_ ”

“I’m dead. I’m not _real_.”

“ _You are real—you’re still my Violca—_ ”

“Your... _Your_...” I stop again, staring toward the floor through the darkness. “ _Your_ Violca is gone. I’m not... How can you even _know_ if I’m really the same person, or not...? I don’t have any memories... What if I’m just... A copy...?”

“ _You’re not—_ ”

I find myself pinned against the wall in the next moment, staring up into Lucio’s eyes—where my heart should be _aches_ , tears threatening to form in _my_ eyes, but they don’t, I just gaze at him blankly, sadly.

“ _You’re the real deal, Vi, the real Violca._ ”

“How can you know for sure...?”

His hands slide down from my shoulders, finding my breasts, gently tugging the buttons of my corset open _just_ enough to expose my birthmark. “ _You’ve got all the little things that make you real, the little marks that prove that you’ve lived your life..._ ”

“T-that could just be—”

“ _Your aura is just as fiery as it was back then, more, even, now that you can use magic... You’re you._ ” His thumb strokes the mark on my skin, his eyes lingering on it, his lips parted. “ _Violca—_ ”

I shake my head, but I don’t pull away. “I can’t be _sure_ of anything, though...” I sigh, staring at his hand as his thumb circles on my flesh. “I’ll still bring you back, _you_ deserve that much, at least... But...” If I had a heart, it would be breaking right now. “ _You don’t want just a copy..._ ”

“ _Damn it, Vi..._ ” He presses in, his lips against mine, drawing a moan out of me as he deepens it, holding it so long that I think I’ll suffocate. “ _You aren’t just a copy. You’re mine. You’ve always been mine. And I’m not letting you go._ ”

“I don’t understand you...” I sigh, dropping forward in his arms, pressing my forehead to the crook of his neck as my tears begin to fall. “ _I don’t understand why you’d want me like this..._ ”

He just holds me, nuzzling into my hair.

**Part III**

I cling for a bit, my mind still a muddled mess, until Lucio pulls back, his fingers sliding under my chin, drawing my gaze to his.

“ _You know I’m not gonna leave you._ ”

I don’t smile—maybe before I would have, but I don’t _feel_ it, now. I just stare at him, until his lips find mine again, and then I just sink into it, trying to forget everything except _right now_.

“What the hell...?” Asra’s voice, his tone next to flat, just a note of disappointment.

We jump apart when we hear him, both of us looking to him, but I narrow my eyes—my glare feels a _lot_ sharper than I’ve ever been able to make it before. “ _What?_ ”

“He _raised you_ , Vi...”

“I don’t remember that.” I cross my arms, but Asra’s not looking at me—he’s glaring at Lucio, the look in his eyes matching his tone.

“ _Why does it even matter anymore!? Or is this about your little crush?_ ”

“I—” He looks trapped, _again_ , his expression taking on more emotion. “How I feel doesn’t matter...”

“ _Then why do you care?_ ”

Asra sighs, shaking his head. “You’re taking advantage of them.” He continues down the hall, turning his back to us.

“ _I’m not! It would have been before, but it’s different now!_ ”

Asra ignores him, disappearing into the darkness.

“How is it different...?”

“ _I—well—that’s..._ ”

“Lucio...”

“ _Before... We were really close, Vi, we were inseparable, you and I... Maybe being with you would have been taking advantage of that, but..._ ”

“But...?”

“ _I didn’t know you were you when I..._ ” He pauses, turning his ghostly pink. “ _When I realised how I felt..._ ” His voice dips low, so soft I almost can’t hear him. “ _I fell for you before I realised... It was too late...! If I’d known... I never would have... It would be wrong...!_ ”

I watch him fluster, the space where my heart belongs twisting inside me. “You _really_ like me like that...?”

“ _What part of any of that didn’t you get? Why would you doubt—_ ”

“I thought you were just excited...” I fidget, now, my own face heating up. “I just thought you’d do that with _anyone_...”

“ _What gave you that idea...? Why... Why did you... Why do you doubt me...?_ ”

“I—” I can’t figure out how to word my reply. I just stare at him, instead, for a moment, and then turn away, starting down the hall again.

“ _You won’t even answer...?_ ”

“I don’t know _how_ to...”

“ _Do you still love me?_ ”

I stop completely, my face going red again, and slowly turn to face him. “I—t-that’s...”

“ _It wasn’t a secret, Vi, you told me a hundred times before you left..._ ”

“Oh. _Before..._ ” I sigh, shaking my head. “I don’t remember how I felt before. I don’t... I don’t know what that even means...” I go to step again, and then stop before I do. “You keep saying I _left_...”

“ _Yeah. When you were 12._ ”

“Why...? If we were as close as you said...”

“ _Your aunt claimed you. I couldn’t keep you anymore._ ”

“Why...?”

“ _You weren’t an orphan anymore. You had family. I thought you’d be better off with them..._ ” He fidgets, now, his golden claws drumming on his wrist. “ _And, uh..._ ”

“What?”

“ _I was about to get married, Vi... You... You wouldn’t have liked that._ ”

“Why? I was a kid, why did it matter what I thought...?”

“ _I don’t really think now’s the time to—_ ”

“Just _tell me!_ ” I huff, tears welling in my eyes again. “I’m _sick_ of this, all the _secrets...!_ I just want the _truth...!_ ”

Lucio sighs, grasping my hand, and then tugs me toward his room. “ _Fine. But not here. I have something for you, anyway..._ ”

“Another present...?”

“ _Yeah._ ” He pulls on me, leading me back to his room, making _sure_ the door latches behind us. “ _Come on... I’ll... I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know... Just... Sit down._ ”

I exhale, bringing myself over to settle on his bed, staring at him as he floats over to the wardrobe. “Just tell me the truth.”

He hums in thought for a moment, smacking at the door until it opens, and then pulls out a package from the bottom, neatly wrapped in red paper. “ _You would have tried to kill her._ ”

“ _What...!?_ ” I stare as he floats back over, dropping the package beside me. “I wouldn’t—I’d never—”

“ _Yeah, you would have... You might have even succeeded. You were pretty good with that sword, there._ ”

“Me...? Why would I...”

“ _Asra wasn’t the only one with a crush... You had one, too._ ”

“I don’t get it...”

He shakes his head, ripping the ribbon off of the package with his claws. “ _Asra had a crush on you—you had one on me. It was obvious. You weren’t very good at hiding it... And you might have kind of admitted it... Before you left._ ”

“So... You kicked me out...?”

“ _No! If your aunt hadn’t shown up, I’d have kept you here, no matter what._ ” He picks up the top piece of fabric from within the package, a red leather vest with golden studs and zippers, and holds it up. “ _I had this made for you. You’re still about the same size, it should fit._ ”

“You—when...?”

“ _It was going to be a gift when you returned, for your 18 th birthday... But you never came back..._”

“Then...” I lift my hand, touching the scarf around my head. “This...?”

“ _That, uh, that was supposed to be your 13 th birthday gift, I thought you’d come to the masquerade, but... You didn’t._”

“You said... When you gave it to me...”

“ _I thought you were gone, I thought maybe your aunt had left the city with you... or that maybe the plague had gotten you when you didn’t come back three years ago... I guess I wasn’t wrong..._ ” His heart twisting is obvious through our bond. “ _You should have still come back, I’d have paid for your doctors—_ ”

“I don’t know why I didn’t, I don’t know _anything..._ ” I stare at him for a second, and then look to the vest in his hands. “That’s really for me...?”

“ _Yeah. I got you a whole new outfit, I even had a hairstyle in mind for you..._ ”

“A hairstyle.”

“ _Yeah. Uh... If you trust me...?_ ”

“I—of course I do...” I still feel nervous, though. “D-does it require cutting...?”

“ _Kind of... Maybe. But I promise, it’ll look amazing!_ ”

“Would you do it to your _own_ head...?”

“ _Are you kidding? And cut my gorgeous hair?_ ”

I laugh, snagging the vest from him, and sliding my fingers into his ghostly hair. “So you’re going to let it get long, then?”

“ _I—should I? Do you think it’d look good long?_ ”

“I think it’d look _amazing._ ” I laugh again, trying to imagine what it would look like. “But if you wouldn’t do this to _your_ head...”

“ _It wouldn’t look good on me. Trust me—it’ll look amazing on you._ ” He nuzzles my hand, sliding it down to his cheek. “ _Let me make you mine._ ”

I turn red at his tone, biting my lip. “ _Fine._ B-but... If you ruin my hair, I’ll ruin _yours_.”

“ _You wouldn’t—_ ”

“I don’t know. Would I?”

He hesitates, staring at me. “ _Fuck. I won’t ruin it. I swear._ ”

I sigh, setting the new vest down on my lap, and then slide my bag and my _old_ vest off, setting them on the bed beside me. “Have you even ever cut hair before...?”

“ _I—yeah. Yours._ ”

“Mine...?”

“ _You wouldn’t let anyone else touch you._ ”

I blush again. “You didn’t just _make_ me let the servants...?”

“ _Why would I do that? It was just easier to do it myself..._ ”

“You tried it once.” I bite my lip, balling my fist in front of them to hold in a laugh. “ _Tell me_ —”

“ _You bit their hand and ran back here. None of them wanted to do it after that._ ”

“W-was I really that bad of a kid...?”

“ _You weren’t bad..._ ” Lucio meets my gaze. “ _I still can’t believe you’re really back. I thought you were gone forever._ ” He reaches over, grasping my hair cuff, sliding it off of my hair, and then the other, before reaching back and untying the knot in the scarf he’d given me. “ _You won’t be able to wear these anymore._ ”

“Why...?”

“ _It won’t look as good as it does now..._ ” His fingers slide down to the ribbon on my neck, hesitating. “ _Have you ever taken that off...?_ ”

“N-no...? I’ve had it on for as long as I can remember...”

“ _I gave that to you, too... When you turned 10..._ ”

“Really...?” I reach up, my fingers brushing his as I touch the ribbon. I can’t help but smile at the emotions flowing between us—he’s _enjoying_ talking about the past. _He really_ _missed me..._ “Lucio...”

“ _We can combine that outfit with this one, But we’ll have to make your shirt a little shorter—_ ”

“Why...?”

“ _I just don’t think it’ll look good under the vest that long..._ ”

“Can you sew...?”

“ _No... Can’t you just... Do it with magic...?_ ”

I give him a slightly exasperated look, and then reach down to the hem. “Maybe... I guess at least it’ll be hidden...” I pick up the new vest, sliding it on, and zip it up as far as it’ll go—which is to just below my bust, the vest being just a _little_ too small for me. “You made it like this intentionally...”

“ _Maybe._ ”

I blush, looking down at where my shirt sticks out at the bottom. _He’s right, it looks bad like that._ I grasp the fabric, closing my eyes, and focus on altering it how I want. When I look up again, Lucio is staring at me, awe shining in his eyes.

“ _You always look so awesome when you use magic._ ” He grins, his fingers coming to the buttons of my corset, still undone from when he’d opened it earlier. “ _I think it looks good like this._ ”

“No.” I blush harder, reaching up to re-button them, reaching for the next piece in the package when he groans—there’s a black silk corset, and black pants. “Lucio...”

“ _Oh. Don’t you like them...?_ ”

I stare at the pants—the legs are split down the front, laced up like a corset. “I _like_ them, but...” I look down at my legs, grasping at them through the silk of my current pants. “ _I think it’ll look weird..._ ”

“ _Why?_ ”

I blush, setting everything down beside me, and then stand, taking a breath. _He’s seen me already, it’s fine..._ “Don’t get creepy...” I untie my pants, biting my lip at the look in his eyes as I slide them off, pulling them off the rest of the way as I kick my boots off.

“ _I’ve seen you a thousand times, it’s fine._ ” He stares _anyway_ , his eyes slowly trailing back up to mine. “ _Why would they look weird...?_ ”

“M-my legs...” I sit down, holding the new pants against me, staring down at my legs—my skin is ghostly pale, but the hair is just as dark as my hair used to be, as dark as my eyebrows are. “T-they look weird.”

“ _I think you look fine, but... That’s an easy fix, if you want._ ”

“It is...?”

“ _Yeah. We can just wax it off._ ” He winks, nodding toward his bath. “ _It’ll be fun._ ”

I blush again. “I don’t get why you think that...”

He grabs my hand, urging me to stand up. “ _Come on, you’ll see._ ”

**Part IV**

I follow Lucio into his bath—it’s _amazing_ , although it’s dusty and full of cobwebs from the years of neglect. “D-does it still even work...?”

“ _I don’t see why it wouldn’t—it’s not like it was broken or anything, it just hasn’t been used._ ” He pauses by the edge, turning to stare at me. “ _Get undressed, I’ll try to get it working..._ ”

I turn red, watching as he floats over to the faucet, keeping my eyes on him as I fidget my tops back off of me, hugging them to my chest when he turns around. “A-are you going to watch me bathe...?”

“ _Darling, I’m going to join you._ ” He smirks, floating back over as the water careens into the pool, tugging at _his_ clothes, and then looks down with disdain. “ _I can’t get them off...?_ ”

I laugh—the sight of him fighting to pull his clothes off is hilarious. “I think they’re a part of you.”

“ _That’s no fun._ ” He frowns, and then looks up at me, his eyes raking over my body, but an idea obviously forming in his mind. “ _Why don’t you try to take them off for me?_ ”

“Me!? W-why do you think _that_ would work...?”

“ _It was your spell... You were able to restore my looks, I don’t see why you couldn’t do this..._ ” He floats the last couple of feet to my side, making me drop the clothes in my hands when he grasps my wrists. “ _Go on, undress me!_ ”

“Lucio!”

“ _What? It’s not like you haven’t seen a naked man before—_ ”

“I _haven’t—!_ ”

“ _I—oh. You don’t remember... You really haven’t since...?_ ”

I shake my head, my face burning hot, my hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt. “I’ve only seen drawings in _books_... T-that’s...”

“ _Very different..._ ” He sighs, his eyes dipping down again. “ _I wanna have some fun with you, I’m sick of waiting._ ”

“I—I have _no idea_ what you mean...!” I hesitate, staring at my hands. “How is a _bath_ fun...?”

“ _Just get these damn clothes off of me, and I’ll show you._ ”

I inhale, my hands sliding to the fastenings of his clothes, working them off of him—they disappear in a _poof_ when they hit the floor, leaving him half-naked before me, just his pants and boots left. “Um...”

“ _I can’t exactly do it myself..._ ” He tints a little, himself, reaching to tug at the strings of his pants. “ _See? They’re stuck...!_ ” He tugs one last time, and then looks me over, a smirk joining his flush. “ _Well?_ ”

“I—I really don’t want to...” I bite my lip, but tug the strings loose anyway—I am _not_ prepared to see what the fabric had been hiding, and my eyes grow wide as I fall backward to the floor. “Holy crap—”

Lucio laughs, trying to fidget out of his pants and boots the rest of the way. “ _Better than a drawing?_ ”

“I—w-what...?” I look up, and then quickly look away again. “ _T-that_ is _not_ what they look like in anatomy books...!”

“ _What were you expecting?_ ”

“I—” I hold up my hand, pinching my fingers about an inch apart. “S-something like this...”

“ _Oh, darling. That’s so wrong it hurts._ ” He grins, flopping down to sit on the floor in front of me, holding out his foot. “ _A little more help, please? I still can’t get them off._ ”

“R-right...” I turn back, thankful he’s—even _temporarily_ —covered, and grasp his boot, tugging it off easily enough, and then the other, averting my gaze as best I can as I slide the remaining fabric off of him. “N-now what...?”

“ _Well—_ ” He glances over at the pool—I do, too, realising that it’s nearly full. He jumps over, grabbing the lever of the faucet to shut it off, and then splashes me with some of the water. “ _We never did get to finish what we’d started back at that oasis..._ ”

“I—w-what exactly do you mean...?” I try to hold my gaze at his eyes, but where he’s standing, the water doesn’t quite come up to his hips, baring _everything_ to my view. “I thought we were just _kissing..._ ”

“ _Ohh, I can’t wait to have my body back again..._ ”

“W-what does that have to do with anything...!?” I turn my head completely, keeping my gaze on the water as I slide forward, sinking my legs into it. _It’s kind of cold..._ I huff, releasing a burst of magic, sighing when steam begins to rise into the air. _Better..._

“ _Oh, was it cold...?_ ”

“Of course you couldn’t feel it...”

“ _I can feel you._ ” He steps in deeper, wading over to me, and leans in, his hands pressed to the floor on either side of my hips, his face inches from mine. “ _What magic are you doing to allow that?_ ”

“I—I’m not...! I think it’s probably just the soul bond...”

“ _Soul bond..._ ” He pauses, looking down at my body, and then at his own. “ _You don’t need to be nervous, I’m not gonna hurt you._ ”

“You _can_ feel what I feel...”

“ _Yeah. I guess I can. But it’s kind of written on your face, too._ ” His hand comes up, cupping my cheek, drawing me in for a short kiss. “ _You’re mine—_ ”

“I—I know... I remember agreeing to that...”

He grins again. “ _But I’m yours, too, Vi, you don’t have to be afraid of me._ ”

“ _Lucio—_ ” I blush, gazing into his eyes, until he dips in again for another kiss, drawing me into the water with him while our lips are locked together. _He’s mine...?_

“ _You really don’t remember anything about..._ ”

“About what...?” My blush burns hotter when he pulls our hips together, his body pressing against mine. “W-why are you—”

“ _I know what you’re feeling. You want to as badly as I do._ ”

“W-want to _what?_ ”

He sighs, leaning in to nuzzle my throat. “ _I think I’ll hold off a little longer on telling you. I want to make it romantic for your first time... I want to be alive again for it._ ”

“First...?”

Instead of answering me verbally, his hand slides down my side, slipping slowly through the hair between my legs. “ _It’d still be fun to help you out, though..._ ”

“Lucio—” I fidget as his fingers dip deeper, gasping when they brush against me in a way I’ve never felt before. “ _Ah—w-what are you—_ ”

“ _You like that?_ ” He kisses my neck, and then turns me in his hold, his hand sliding right back to where it was before. “ _I can only feel it through you—_ ”

I fidget, and then try to pull away. “W-we have to actually _bathe—!_ ” I squeak with how his fingers move, falling down into the water when he releases me, trembling a little as I look up. “W-why did you do that...?”

He frowns down, a little heartbreak flowing between us. “ _You didn’t like that...?_ ”

“I-it’s not that—I—I just... I’ve never... W-why did you _do that...!?_ ” I turn even _more_ red, now, reaching to grasp my elbows. “I—I’ve never been _touched like that before..._ ”

“ _Oh, Vi..._ ” He kneels down, grasping my chin, making sure I keep his gaze. “ _This innocence doesn’t suit you at all._ ”

“I—” I shrink down, only a little, though, the water was already up to my neck. “I don’t know how else to be...”

“ _That’ll be our next goal—once you bring me back, we’ll figure out how to bring you back, too._ ” He dips in for a kiss, sighing when we part. “ _Let’s get you cleaned up, I want to see you in that new outfit._ ”

After I’ve bathed in full, I sit on the edge of the pool, glaring at Lucio—he’s got all these things I’ve never seen before, and he’s grinning as he lifts a ladle full of hot wax.

“ _This is probably gonna sting a bit—_ ”

“I can’t feel pain, remember...? It’s probably just gonna feel _weird_...” I keep glaring, although it softens when I huff, as I watch him pour it onto my skin. “It just feels warm...”

He reaches over, taking ahold of my hand, his form soft, at first, and then solidifying a little more with the contact. “ _It’s not supposed to be hot enough to burn... But that’s not what I meant..._ ” He stares down at the wax, and then looks up at me. “ _I need to be really solid for this part... And this is what’s gonna sting..._ ” He lets go of my hand, and then grabs the wax ripping it up as hard as he can.

I stare, and then flinch. “T-that feels _weird_ —”

“ _Ah... It would be more fun if it hurt..._ ” He runs his fingers along where he’d just pulled the wax from, a satisfied little smirk crossing his face. “ _I like the fur, but this smoothness is nice, too._ ”

I blush again, hugging my arms to myself. “Fur.”

“ _Yes. I did tell you, didn’t I...?_ ”

“Tell me...?”

He winks. “ _I am partial to fur trim._ ” He reaches up, gently poking the hair between my legs. “ _This stays._ ”

“ _T-that’s what you meant!?_ ” I get even redder at that. “I—I thought—I didn’t realise—”

“ _I like it. It’s soft._ ”

“Y-you don’t have any—”

“ _I’m a ghost. Of course I don’t. I don’t even have..._ ” He pauses, reaching up to his chin, his fingers stroking along his jaw. “ _I hadn’t been able to shave in a while when I died, all of it kind of just disappeared...?_ ”

I watch his fingers, and then meet his gaze, trying to imagine him with a beard. “I can’t.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You with a beard. I can’t imagine it.” I was still red, but it deepens again at the image that forms. “I dunno about that...”

“ _I thought it looked pretty damn good, honestly._ ”

“I still can’t imagine it.” I smile, reaching forward to cup his cheek, drawing him closer to me. “ _You’d have to show me._ ”

He smirks, his teeth peeking out between his lips. “ _I can do that. I’ll do anything you want._ ” He pushes in the rest of the way, stealing a kiss, and then sighs down at me. “ _I can’t wait._ ”

“When we’re done here, we can go steal some spellbooks.”

“ _Steal? They’re already mine—_ ”

“Lucio...”

“ _Oh. Right. Noddy._ ” He floats back, repeating the motions with the wax. “ _Honestly having her as an enemy wouldn’t be fun..._ ”

“Is she our enemy...?”

“ _She’s definitely not our ally, that’s for sure._ ”

“I thought she liked me... She’s the one that insisted I come here...”

“ _She probably did, until you took my side. But you were always gonna take my side, you’re mine._ ”

“That’s just stupid...” I wince at the next strip he rips off, and then meet his gaze. “I wouldn’t change anything, but... I don’t see what the issue is. You’re _nice_... You’re way nicer than _she_ is...”

Lucio laughs, stroking my now-smooth skin. “ _I honestly think that you’re the only one that thinks that._ ” He leans in, kissing my leg, his next words mumbled against it, “ _I’m glad you’re mine._ ”

**Part V**

It takes a while to get all of the unwanted hair off, but once it’s gone and I’m dressed, my hair cut—a little less than half of my head shaved—and the remaining locks curled, I can’t help but stare at my reflection. “ _That’s really me...?_ ”

“ _You’re gorgeous, Vi—_ ”

“I—that’s—I just...” I reach up, touching just below my makeup, my eyes locked on my body. “ _It doesn’t look like me..._ ”

“ _I’ve got one more piece for you, too... And then you’ve gotta get me dressed._ ” Lucio winks over my shoulder, reaching around me with something in his hands, a shining blue gem dropping against my collar as he pulls them back away. “ _This one was gonna be for your 20 th birthday, but, uh... Well, we know what happened, now..._”

I stare at the gem, my hand dropping to touch it. “ _Wow..._ ”

“ _You like that? It was hard to get one this big._ ”

“What kind of gem is it, anyway? It looks kind of like topaz, but...”

“ _It’s tourmaline._ ”

“I-isn’t that just as cheap...?”

“ _Not this colour, this one’s the most expensive. You always did have exquisite tastes._ ”

I blush, and then turn around, meeting his gaze directly. “L-let’s get you dressed, now...”

“ _Not even a ‘thank you’?_ ”

I fidget, and then reach up, my fingers sliding onto his cheek as I pull him into a kiss, moaning when _he_ deepens it. I giggle when we part, and then nuzzle against his neck, a smile on my lips. “ _Thank you._ ”

“ _You’re welcome—_ ” He kisses my hair, and then pushes me away, a playful grin on his face as he floats back toward the closet. “ _Help me pick out a new outfit!_ ”

I giggle again, following him into his closet. “Do you have anything that’ll match mine?”

“ _Probably. Oh! This—_ ” he floats to a rack, pulling off a sleeveless red coat, the collar trimmed with brown fur, and then hands it to me. “ _This would look good on you._ ”

“Quit spoiling me!” I laugh, letting him slide it onto me, admiring just how _soft_ the fur is.

“ _It’s my job to spoil you, you belong to me._ ”

I blush, my fists clenching in the fur of my new coat. “ _What’s next, a collar...?_ ” I’m joking, but he lights up, a smirk spreading across his face.

“ _That is a good idea. I’ll have to look into that..._ ”

“Lucio!” I laugh again, tugging the coat tighter around me. “You don’t have to get me _anything_. I’m _fine_.”

“ _You’re even finer when you’re covered in finery, my darling._ ”

“ _Stop—_ ” I stare at him, grabbing a random piece of clothing from the rack to throw at him. “G-get dressed!”

“ _Ohh, this one?_ ” He slides the fabric around his shoulders, practically preening. “ _I always did like this jacket—_ ”

I look it over, calming down a little, and sigh. “That doesn’t match _my_ outfit.”

“ _You’re the one that picked it._ ”

“I—I didn’t pick it! I was just...” I pause, fidgeting as I glance away. “ _Just getting you to stop..._ ”

“ _It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s too hot for this one anyway, right?_ ”

“You’re a ghost. You can’t feel temperatures.”

“ _So? Like I’d wear something out of season._ ”

I exhale, my eyes scanning the rest of his clothes, not even sure where to begin. “You have _so much_.”

“ _And yet I have nothing to wear... Maybe we should go shopping!_ ”

“D-don’t you just have your stuff tailored...?”

“ _Some of it—most of it... But shopping is fun, too._ ” He winks, floating back to the far end of the closet, pawing at an outfit, but he’s beginning to soften again, the jacket from earlier falling through his form to the floor. “ _Ah, damn it. Vi, come touch me—_ ”

“Touch...” I walk over, wondering _how I can feel a fluttering_ when I _don’t have a heart_ , pausing beside him to grasp his hand. “We’re gonna have to be practically _connected_ until you’re alive again...”

“ _I really don’t have an issue with that. I like touching you._ ”

I watch as he rummages through his clothes, keeping the contact with him, my—for a lack of a better word—heart twisting. “I still feel weird about that...”

“ _Touching...?_ ”

I shake my head when he looks back, glancing away. “That you _want me to stay_...”

“ _Vi..._ ”

“I just... I thought you’d be _done with me_...” I tighten my grip, my fingers so tense they slip through his ghostly skin.

“ _Even if you weren’t my Violca, I’d still want you to stay._ ”

“Why...?”

Lucio’s fingers find my chin, making me look at him. “ _I don’t know if you noticed, but, uh, most people kind of don’t really like me... You do._ ”

I remember back on the tundra, when I’d realised what he _really_ wants—I remember his reaction when I pointed that very thing out to him. _All he’s ever wanted is to be loved._

“ _If that isn’t what you want, I won’t make you stay—_ ”

I reach up, touching _his_ face, shaking my head. “ _I—_ ” My heart leaps, and I barely get a breath of courage in before I dive forward, claiming a kiss from him—a kiss which he eagerly returns, twice as deep.

He holds me close, keeping our foreheads together, a grin on his lips as they rest against mine. “ _Violca—_ ”

“ _I love you—_ ” I blush, my fingers tensing again, but I know that I mean it. I can’t think of a better term for how I feel. _Maybe it’s too soon..._

His hand slides down to my neck, his touch softer than I’ve ever felt it, his emotions pouring through our bond telling me what his lips aren’t— _he feels the same way_. “ _I can’t say it yet, Vi, but..._ ”

“ _I can feel your emotions..._ ”

“ _Right..._ ” His touch softens just a little more, light enough to send a shiver through my bones. “ _I don’t want you to leave me ever again._ ”

Once we’ve gotten _him_ dressed, I gather the rest of my things, sliding on the new boots that he’d gotten me, too, blushing as I glare down at the heels. _I don’t know how I’m going to manage to walk in these things._

“ _Ready to go?_ ”

“Yeah... If I can even _walk_...”

“ _I’m sure it’ll come back to you like the sword did, you just don’t remember actively._ ”

I glare at him, attempting to stand up, my ankles wobbling as I try to balance. “I somehow don’t think I remember _passively_ , either.”

“ _You’re doing fine! Let’s get down to the library._ ”

“You’re _sure_ we’ll be okay doing the _exact thing_ we were told we _can’t_ do...?”

“ _Even if she wanted to, she can’t kick us out. This is my house!_ ”

“I don’t see how you would be able to do anything if she _did_...”

“ _I—well—that’s... But it’s my house...?_ ”

“Lucio... Maybe we should just wait until everyone’s gone to bed.”

“ _Maybe, but... I wanna come back now! Not later!_ ” He floats over to the door, pausing to glare down at his hands. “ _And I want to be able to eat a damn cookie. A hundred cookies. A thousand!_ ”

“You’ll get _sick_.”

“ _Worth it._ ”

I glance over at the window, the light growing dim outside now that the sun’s setting, a sense of unease settling inside me. “You’re gonna make us go no matter what, aren’t you...?”

“ _There’s nothing to be nervous about, Vi, how can she know whether you’re researching to help them or whether it’s to help me? Wouldn’t it be the same books...?_ ”

“Probably. They’re probably looking through the spellbooks...”

“ _Then come on. Just tell her you’re helping her, technically you’re doing both, and we all win!_ ”

I nod, my steps still wobbly as I make my way over to his side, following him out into the dark hallway. We don’t even get all the way downstairs before I realise there are people waiting at the bottom of the steps—the Countess, Asra, his parents, Portia, a few other servants, and two guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I'm still kind of trying to figure out how to take this, I know where I want to go with it... I've got a few more chapters beyond this one written, but switching to post monthly, now that I'm on my own timeline, will give me time to think of what to do, and also give me time to work on my other stories for you guys! 
> 
> There's a sketch up on my twitter and my art pillowfort of Violca's new look, sans the coat, if anyone wants to know what it looks like. I'll be doing it over digitally sometime here. And, if you wanna know what Violca's gems look like, search "Paraiba Tourmaline" online.
> 
> Next time on Lacunae: Violca and Lucio go on the run, a new misadventure beginning as they try to figure out how to evade the guards _and_ bring him back to life. On their winding journey through the city, a fuzzy little fluffball joins them.


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca and Lucio go on the run, finding out just who they can trust as they situate themselves in their new life as fugitives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Lacunae: Violca found out who they are, their life twisting into a confusing mess, although Lucio was there to help them through their emotional turmoil.
> 
> Ahh a new update! I hope you guys enjoy it! I kind of like this chapter! I'm still working on the next one and I'm struggling with it, but I just reread this whole thing to proof it and it's awesome, imo. I wrote this back in like January or February, lol. Or, most of it. Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter XI**

**Part I**

I’m about to turn around, to run back upstairs, but Lucio floats down, glaring at Countess Nadia.

“ _ What’s this all about, Noddy? _ ” He glances to Asra, next. “ _ You said— _ ”

“I can’t  _ control her _ , you know.”

“Now, now. This can be  _ very _ simple. Violca doesn’t  _ have _ to leave.” Her eyes fall on me, distaste filling them when she sees my new appearance. “ _ But _ .”

“ _ You want them to do that research for you. _ ”

“Not quite. I would  _ like _ that, yes... However. They can stay as long as they’d like, do  _ whatever _ they’d like, as long as  _ you _ are re-bound to this wing. I can’t have you annoying the staff or any of our guests.  _ Especially _ during the masquerade.”

“ _ But it’s my birthday! _ ” He pouts, glancing at each face in the small crowd around us. “ _ I thought no one else could see me...? _ ” His eyes land on Portia—she meets his gaze, but I’m not entirely convinced that she isn’t just  _ special _ —that is, until the rest of the staff  _ and _ the guards set their gazes on him, as well. “ _ You can all see me!? _ ”

“I’m  _ not _ taking his freedom away from him! He’s already bound to  _ me _ , I don’t get why he needs to be bound to the wing again.” I glare at the Countess, my fingers twitching for the sword at my hip, but I restrain myself from even touching it,  _ until  _ one of the guards’ swords raises toward me. I step back, resting my hand on the hilt, looking to Asra. “I thought you were on  _ my _ side...! Aren’t we  _ friends!? _ ”

“We  _ are _ , Vi, but I have to help stop whatever’s coming. I can’t...”

“You can’t pick  _ me _ over  _ that _ . Right.” I huff, grabbing Lucio’s hand. “ _ Fine. _ We’ll just  _ leave _ .” I go to step away, but that sword comes right under my chin, halting me—I draw my own out of  _ instinct _ , knocking the guard’s away. “ _ Don’t touch me. _ ”

“ _ You might wanna call your guards off, Noddy, they know how to use that. _ ”

I try not to react when he says that— _ I have no idea how to use this thing. _

“I do think I’d prefer you both  _ staying _ .”

“ _ What? I thought you wanted— _ ”

“How can I be  _ sure _ you’re not plotting something if you’re out of my sight? Regardless of whether you’re bound or not... Guards, escort them back upstairs, do  _ not _ let them leave.”

The guards raise their swords again, stepping toward me, trying to box me in, back me toward the stairs.

I raise  _ my _ sword again to block theirs, ducking under their blades and dashing down the hall, trying not to look back, but I end up glancing over my shoulder, a betrayed look in my eyes as I meet Asra’s gaze, Portia’s gaze, contempt forming when I meet the Countess’, but the guards chase behind, cutting that last bit of contact off as they point their swords toward me. “Back off!” I turn, swatting their swords with my own.

Lucio’s hand falls onto my shoulder, his voice low as he whispers in my ear, “ _ there’s a portal just down the hall, it’ll take you into the garden. _ ”

I glance at him—he smirks, and then floats off, leading me to the portal. I dive through it before the guards catch up, falling through that same arch as before, and making a dash for the door. “This is  _ stupid! _ ” I huff, pressing my back to the door once we’re through it.

“ _ She wants to do this the hard way. I don’t really blame her. I wouldn’t want someone threatening my position, either. _ ”

“ _ Threatening!? _ Why can’t you just  _ share _ the palace!?”

“ _ Share...? You mean like before? _ ”

“I mean like,  _ both _ of you share the power...! There’s no reason she can’t  _ still _ be Countess...!”

“ _ You’d be... Uh... In that role... _ ” He turns his ghostly little pink, fidgeting a little as he speaks. “ _ You’re with me. When I’m Count again— _ ”

“I don’t  _ want _ to be Countess, or Count, or  _ anything _ .” I blush, too, the lack of a proper word confusing me a little. “I just wanna be with you... She can keep her title.”

“ _ We can deal with that later— _ ” Just as he speaks, the sound of guards flooding the gardens and the grounds hits my ears. “ _ We need to get the hell outta here. I don’t think it’d be very fun if you got caught... _ ”

It hits me  _ very _ suddenly— _ I’m a fugitive now. A criminal. _ I stare at him, and then take off, heading down the narrow path to the aqueduct. “Is my shop even  _ safe? _ ”

“ _ Maybe for a little while? We probably shouldn’t linger. You have anywhere else? _ ”

“ _ No! _ I huff, pausing just before stepping onto the stone, shivering at the sight of the red water running atop it. “I’ve never exactly been anywhere else before...!” 

We run in silence for a while, the only sound aside from my footsteps being that of the water gurgling beside us. It’s still daylight—barely—the sun setting fast in the distance.

“ _ Ugh, this sucks. Run out of my own house and having to go on the run again...! _ ”

I stop running, my shoes scuffing on the stone as I turn. “Again?”

Lucio looks back toward the palace—we’re almost to the end of the aqueduct, at a dead-end. “ _ I’ll tell you later, okay...? It’s not important right now... Keep moving...! We’ve gotta find a way down from here. _ ”

“Right...” I exhale, turning on my heel, but my ankle gives way underneath me, and I fumble, my eyes going wide as I slip backward with a gasp.

“ _ Vi—! _ ” He grasps my hand, but he falls with me, the two of us plummeting down off of the aqueduct together.

I squeeze his hand, closing my eyes, preparing myself for a  _ very _ painful landing... When we splash down into the river. I blink up, but all I see is a glare of light through the reddened water, I can’t see Lucio, I can’t see  _ anything _ else, and I can’t breathe. I flail, trying to find the surface, but I’m just  _ sinking _ , instead, the air being ripped out of my lungs when something latches onto my waist, the closest thing to real pain I’ve felt aside from the headaches shocking my whole body as my consciousness goes black...

**Part II**

It  _ hurts _ . That’s the only thing I can comprehend, until it  _ doesn’t _ , anymore. I can feel two pairs of hands on me, one pair pressed to my waist, the other holding  _ my _ hand—that one is Lucio. I groan softly as I open my eyes, just in time for the other pair to fall off of me, reaching for the  _ same spot _ on their owner. “W-what—?”

“ _ Vi— _ ” Lucio meets my gaze, concern and relief in his eyes, but quickly turns to the person beside us, the relief changing to shock. “ _ Jules, what the hell? _ ”

“Just, uh, just a side effect of fixing them, I’ll survive, I’m sure.”

It takes my mind a moment to register— _ Jules... Julian...? _ I reach to rub the remaining water from my eyes, and then look over at him, watching as a  _ nasty _ wound on his side heals up right before our eyes. “Again, _ what? _ ”

There’s a glowing mark on his neck,  _ exactly _ like the one Asra had earlier today, and a sheepish grin spreads across his face. “Just a little present Asra left me with—”

My gawking turns into a glare. “Asra didn’t do that.”

“What? Uh, what? How do you—”

I look to Lucio, trying to sit up, although he’s not as corporeal as he was earlier, right this moment, so my hand slides through him when I try to use him as leverage. “Asra has the same mark, he said it was from making a deal...”

“A... Deal...? A deal with  _ whom _ , may I ask?” He backs away a little, pulling his coat back over his shoulders. “I don’t recall any  _ deals _ .”

I frown, squeezing Lucio’s hand as he solidifies, again. “Regardless... I don’t think he’d  _ lie _ about that...”

“ _ Maybe so... _ ” Julian stands, stepping back again, his eyes on Lucio. “You, uh, you’d normally be  _ furious _ ...”

“ _ About what? You saved them, right? They aren’t gonna just magically get the bite back in an hour, are they? _ ”

“I  _ killed you _ .”

Lucio blinks, staring at Julian, and then laughs. “ _ You overdramatic dumbass, I already told everyone back at the palace, and I’ll say it one more time—you didn’t kill me. _ ”

“What? Then, uh... What?”

“ _ I’m not fucking dead! _ ” Lucio stands, finally solid enough to support my weight a little more, guiding me up to my feet with him. “ _ You weren’t even there. I’d remember if you were. _ ”

“We told the Countess that you’re innocent...  _ Days _ ago...” I pause, thinking on it. “Or it might have been yesterday...?”

“ _ That magic realm thing fucked our sense of time up, I have no idea. _ ”

“Then... Why are the guards still after me...?”

“They are?” I look at Lucio—of course, he’s just as shocked at that as I am. “I thought she’d call them off...”

“ _ Noddy isn’t as nice as you’d thought, hm? _ ”

“Only when it comes to  _ you _ , apparently.”

“ _ We’ll deal with her later. We’ve gotta get going. _ ”

“Dare I ask...?”

We both look at Julian again, but I let Lucio answer. “ _ We’re kind of, uh, on the run...? I think that makes us criminals...? _ ”

“I know what  _ you’ve _ done, but...” His eyes land on me. “What did  _ you _ do...? Not that I’m one to judge—I’ve—”

“ _ Jules, I kind of find it hard to believe you’ve ever committed a real crime in your life. _ ”

“I refused to do what she wanted. So she wanted to lock us up. But... We ran.”

“ _ As soon as you fix me we’re going back, but— _ ” Lucio is cut off by the squawk of a little black bird, and both of us stare as it flies by, until Julian grabs my wrist.

“ _ That means the guards are coming, come, now— _ ”

I glance between him and Lucio as he begins to drag me off, not sure what to make of it, but deciding to be thankful for an ally, at least at the moment.

It takes a while of twisting and turning through the alleys before we’re pressed into a dark corner, the guards running right by us without notice. Once they’re gone  _ all _ of us sigh, a huff of relief that sounds almost obnoxiously loud in the silent darkness.

“Well. Now that they’re gone, how would you like a drink?” Julian nods down the alley, his gaze locked on mine.

“A drink...?”

“ _ Accept it, I would, if I could. _ ” Lucio crosses his arms, glaring down to the entrance of the alley. “ _ I need one after all of this shit... _ ”

I nod, shivering as a gust of wind whips down the narrow corridor. “I-if it means getting out of this draft...”

“ _ Oh, you’re still all soaked from the river... _ ”

“I—yeah...” I glance down at myself, blinking back up when a hand falls on my shoulder, my gaze meeting Julian’s again.

“There’ll be blankets at the Raven, come along, now.”

I nod, and then realise he’s wet, too— _ he saved me... _ I only just realised as much, and instead of me thanking  _ him _ , he’s buying  _ me _ a drink. I follow him back through the alley, sticking as close to Lucio as I can, beginning to feel exhaustion set in as we walk.

“ _ It’s been a long day. _ ”

“Yeah...” I mumble, exhaling as we turn the corner back onto the street, my eyes drifting to the canal. “W-will I get sick...?”

“ _ I dunno— _ ”

“The water isn’t contagious anymore, don’t worry.”

“ _ Well... That’s good to know. _ ” Lucio tugs me a little closer, earning us a questioning look from Julian, although he doesn’t say anything. “ _ So... _ ”

We all stop just outside an old building, the sign above the door picturing a black bird like the one we’d seen earlier, Julian turning to us. “So... You were at the palace—how’s Pasha—erm... Portia...?” He looks to me as he asks.

“Portia... She’s fine. She’s with the Countess.”

“That’s, uh, good. Good. I’m glad she’s doing well. Let’s go get those drinks, then.”

I hesitate when he opens the door, the stench and the noise making me cringe back.

“No one will hurt you in here, despite their looks. Don’t worry.”

I nod, slowly walking up the step and into the bar, another shiver going through me, partly from the chill, but partly from discomfort.

“ _ We’ll leave as soon as you’re dry, okay? _ ”

I nod again. “I’ve never been to a place like this before... I don’t even know how to get home from here.”

“ _ We’ll figure it out. _ ” Lucio’s gaze drifts away from me, though, once we’re inside, sliding over the crowd— _ everyone _ just turned to look at us. “ _ So... Do you think they recognise me...? _ ”

I look at him, too—not only is he a  _ ghost _ , but his arm is a dead giveaway. “I’d have to say  _ yes _ .”

He smirks, straightening his spine, but the soul bond gives away how he’s  _ really _ feeling—as proud as he may look, he’s still a little off-balance. “ _ I do love attention. _ ”

“Everyone here  _ knows _ that.” Julian sighs, leading us to a little booth in the back. “I’ll go get our drinks, any preferences?”

I blink up at him, squishing into the same side of the booth as Lucio, but I don’t have a  _ clue _ what there even  _ is _ to order. “Um...”

Lucio answers for me, the words he says going right over my head, and then he grins when Julian walks away. “ _ Something to warm you up a bit. It might be a little strong for you, though. _ ”

“I’ve never  _ had _ alcohol... Unless you count those berries...”

“ _ Nah, those don’t count. It wasn’t even real, right? _ ”

“No… What did you order me...?”

“ _ Just, ah... Don't worry about what it is, okay? Just enjoy it. _ ” There’s longing pouring through our bond, and in his eyes as Julian returns, two glasses in hand, and some blankets over his shoulder, setting one glass down in front of me. “ _ Ohh, I would love some of that right now... _ ”

“It’s...” I stare at it, hesitant to even put it to my lips. “It’s brown.” I try to reign in my visual reaction, staring down into the glass.  _ It looks like dirty water... _

“ _ Just try it, trust me. _ ”

I open my mouth to reply, but find a blanket being dropped around my shoulders, and I pause, looking up at the doctor. “T-thanks...”

“No need. We can’t have you getting sick, now, can we?”

“ _ Especially when his only cure would be leeches... _ ” Lucio shudders, his eyes falling on me. “ _ You do not want to try that. _ ”

“There’s nothing wrong with leeches! They can cure a  _ lot _ of things!”

“ _ Name one, Jules. _ ”

“I—they can reduce swelling, bruising, increase blood flow... That can help reduce  _ fever _ , which would ease the symptoms of a cold—”

“ _ Jeez— _ ”

Julian glances at Lucio’s arm. “They can help prevent the need for amputation—”

“ _ Now you’re just being an ass. _ ”

“Did you allow them to use leeches?”

“ _ I—that is irrelevant...! _ ”

“If I recall, Doctor Satrinava said that you—”

“ _ That’s enough...! _ ” Lucio turns his ghostly pink, his hand finding mine under the blanket, grasping tight. “ _ Of course she told you that story. Why wouldn’t she? No one respects me, jeez... _ ”

“I—I’d like to hear the story...” I blush, staring down at the glass of alcohol on the table before me. “ _ You never told me... _ ”

“ _ I told you. I lost it in battle— _ ”

“That’s the  _ short _ version—” Julian downs the last of his drink, smirking when I look up at him. “He was—”

“ _ Jules! Don’t you fucking dare! _ ”

He clicks his tongue, a sigh escaping him. “Still as touchy as ever, I see.”

“ _ It’s not important! It happened, it’s over, end of story. _ ”

With a chuckle, Julian stands again, wobbling a little. “You just don’t want to appear—”

“ _ Shut up, Jules. _ ” Lucio interrupts him, which earns a sigh as Julian walks back over to the bar. Once we’re alone, he meets my gaze, tapping my glass. “ _ Drink it, you’ll feel warmer. _ ”

“A-are you  _ sure _ it’s...”

“ _ I used to drink it all the time when I got cold, just trust me. _ ” He winks, attempting to pick the glass up, though his hand slides through it. “ _ If you’re worried about getting drunk, it’s only one glass. _ ”

I exhale, picking it up, and bring it to my lips.  _ I don’t even know if I can get drunk, honestly... _ I hesitate, staring at the reddish-brown liquid, and then take a sip— _ it burns. _

“ _ Like it? _ ”

“N-not really. It burns...”

“ _ You’ll get used to it. You gotta focus on the aftertaste. _ ”

I try to—I take another sip, a little larger, this time, wincing as I swallow, but then try to focus like he said.  _ It’s kind of sweet...? _ “What is it...?”

“ _ It’s supposed to be something called Glühwein, but, uh, it looks a little different from what I remember... It’s a cold weather drink. _ ”

I stare at him—most everything he just said went right over my head again. “So... It’s  _ not _ what you’d actually ordered...?”

“ _ No, it is, it’s just... They don’t make it the same up here... Back home... _ ”

“You mean the South...?”

“ _ Yeah... It sucked, but... You couldn’t beat the drinks there. Maybe I’ll take you down there sometime, let you see for yourself. _ ” He winks, but his eyes slide right back to the glass in my hand. “ _ Ohh I want some of that... _ ”

“I might need that coat after all, then.” I smile, taking another drink, leaning into his side.

“ _ Oh—oh yeah. You get cold really easy... _ ”

I nod, but I take another drink instead of answering.  _ I am feeling a little warmer, now... I didn’t know a drink could do that... Is it magic...?  _ Just as I’m finishing the contents of the glass, Julian comes back, two more in his hands for him, and another that he sets in front of me. I blink down at it, and then look up at him. “Y-you didn’t have to—”

“I figured you might  _ need _ it.” He glances at Lucio, taking a drink from one of his glasses.

“ _ Hey! _ ”

I look between them, not sure I fully get it. “Because of Lucio...? But...”

“ _ Why does everyone act like I’m some kind of disease or something!? _ ”

I pick up the glass, leaning against him again. “You’re not.”

“ _ No one ever dared talk to me like that before... _ ” He mumbles, although both of us heard him.

I take a drink, looking up at him, and then over at Julian—he’s taking a drink, himself, but he’s watching us.

“Are you two...  _ Together...? _ ”

“ _ I—we’re not—it’s—we’re just—they’re— _ ”

I blink, staring at Lucio, and then smile. “He’s my friend.”

Lucio stops sputtering at that, his face falling a little, and his heart sinking. “ _ Friends... Yeah, that. We’re friends. Right. _ ”

I frown, now, not liking the way he feels, but I don’t want to discuss it  _ here _ . I sigh, taking another drink, instead, settling back down with my head on his shoulder.  _ He’s the one that said we aren’t dating. That hasn’t changed, right...? _ I stay quiet as the two of them chat, not really paying attention to what they’re saying. I find myself with a third glass of the reddish-brown thing in my hands, and then a fourth, and after a while, I begin to doze off...

**Part III**

I feel  _ weird _ when I wake up. I’m not sure how to explain it. I groan, attempting to roll over to fall back asleep when I realise I’m being carried—and the arms are  _ far _ too solid to be  _ Lucio _ . My eyes shoot open as I panic, shoving myself out of the arms around me with a gasp, landing hard on the ground before I stare up.  _ It’s Julian.  _ I stare at him for a moment, my heart going crazy, until a familiar, ghostly hand takes mine.

“ _ Hey, it’s okay. _ ”

I slowly turn to look at him, nodding as I do. My head is throbbing, and I’m  _ freezing _ , and I have no idea  _ why _ . “W-what...?”

“ _ You fell asleep. He knows where you live... And, uh... I can’t exactly carry you myself like this. _ ” He looks down at himself, and then back up at me.

“W-when did I fall asleep...?” I narrow my eyes, more at myself than anything—the last thing I remember is running from the guards...

“You, uh, just drank a little too much, it’s normal. Don’t fret.”

I look up at Julian again. “Drank...?”

“ _ You don’t remember? _ ”

I shake my head. “We were running...? We... We’re  _ criminals _ now...”

“ _ Don’t worry about that for now. We’ll deal with it tomorrow. _ ”

“Tomorrow...” I try to get up, but I’m all wobbly, and I fall right back down, wincing as I land. “W-will she hang me if they catch us...?”

“ _ No. I won’t let that happen— _ ”

“No offence, but you’re a  _ ghost _ , what can you possibly do?” Julian grasps my hand, helping me stand, although like the last time, I pull away as quickly as I can.

“ _ I dunno, I’ll figure it out. Helping me isn’t a crime! _ ”

“Apparently it is...” I frown, glancing around, realising where we are—just a street away from the shop. “We should use the back door...” I go to turn around, my steps still a little wobbly, from the heels or from the  _ drinks _ I supposedly had, I don’t know... When something hits me in the face. I squeak, falling backward again, landing in Julian’s arms as I paw at my face.

“ _ What the hell is that thing? _ ”

I shiver, pulling it off of me—it’s white, fluffy, and  _ alive _ . I stare at it, and it stares at me, with little red eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

“ _ Violca— _ ”

“What—” I stare at it, and then look to Lucio. “D-did you hear that...?”

“ _ Did that thing just... Speak...? _ ”

“I didn’t hear anything—”

I shift the little creature, holding it out in front of me, examining it. “It’s a bat...?”

“ _ Don’t you remember me? _ ”

“Remember...?” I blink down at the bat, and then scrunch my face up. “I don’t know you...?”

“ _ Why can that bat... Talk...? _ ”

“I—I don’t know—”

“ _ I’m Ambroise! Violca, remember me...! _ ”

“I  _ can’t _ ...” My heart twists, and I look up at Lucio again, and then back at a confused Julian, my gaze settling on the bat’s—on Ambroise’s. “Why am I supposed to remember you...?”

“ _ I looked for you, for years! You were gone! _ ”

I feel a profound sense of heartbreak—not just my own, but Lucio’s, as Ambroise speaks. I stare down at the little fluffball in my hands, shaking my head. “Ambroise, I... I kind of  _ died _ , I guess...”

The bat reacts at the same time that Julian does, although I ignore the confused sputtering behind me, focusing on the fidgeting bat. “ _ You died!? How did I not know? _ ”

“I—I don’t know...? Asra never mentioned you...?”

“ _ Asra... That jerk. _ ”

I giggle at that, a smile coming to my face. “He’s not  _ that _ bad...”

“ _ His snake thinks I’m food. _ ”

“Faust...?”

Lucio grabs Ambroise from my hands, meeting his gaze. “ _ You’re too cute to eat. _ ”

Ambroise stares up at him, and then dives into the fur of his cape. “ _ I like you. _ ”

“ _ I think I just made a new friend...? _ ”

I laugh at the look on Lucio’s face, watching him stroke Ambroise’s fur with one finger, and then sigh. “I still don’t get it though—Ambroise—”

“ _ Your familiar. _ ”

“I don’t  _ have _ a familiar...?”

“ _ I didn’t know you had a familiar— _ ”

I speak at the same time as Lucio does, and we look at one another.

“Uhh—if you don’t need my assistance anymore, I’ll, uh, I’ll be going, now...” Julian backs away, smiling when we look back at him.

“Um—” I hesitate, glancing away. “T-thank you...?”  _ I don’t know why he was even here, but... Apparently he was helping...? _

“It was no problem, really. Truly. You know where to find me if you need me—please  _ don’t _ need me, though.”

“ _ I’m sure there are actual real doctors around if we really need someone. _ ”

“Lucio!” I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing, glancing over at him. “We shouldn’t turn down the help...”

“ _ True enough, I guess. _ ”

I sigh, watching him with Ambroise, and then glance to Julian again—he’s been inching away this whole time, toward the alley we’d just come through. “Do you think we’ll have our faces on posters, too...?”

“ _ I’d rather not be on a poster ever again... _ ”

“Again...? Lucio—”

“ _ I— _ ” He pauses, looking up at me. “ _ I guess I have a lot to tell you... _ ”

“Did I know any of it  _ before...? _ ”

“ _ Some of it, maybe...? I, uh, might have... Embellished it, a little...? _ ”

I laugh at that, smiling down at the furry little creature clinging to his cape. “Hey. How is that thing not falling through you...?”

“ _ I’m not a thing—! I’m a Ghost Bat! _ ” Ambroise turns to look at me, and I swear I feel a tiny pang of heartbreak, again.

“A...  _ Ghost _ Bat...?” I stare, and then meet Lucio’s gaze, a smirk forming on my lips. “No wonder he likes you so much.”

“ _ How, uh, how do you know this thing is a he...? _ ”

“I—I dunno...”

“ _ Because we’re bound together... It feels like you two are, too...? _ ”

“ _ We are—wait, is that why I can hear you? _ ”

“ _ Maybe. _ ” Ambroise nuzzles in again, and then turns around, hopping over onto my shoulder. “ _ Let’s go home? _ ”

I stare at him, and then reach up to pet his soft, fluffy fur. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

Lucio takes my hand when I try to step forward, guiding my wobbling form under his arm. “ _ You’re still kinda drunk. _ ”

“Drunk...?” I look up at him. “I—I’m not drunk...”

“ _ You drank nearly an entire bottle of wine, Vi. _ ”

“I— _ wine...? _ I don’t remember... We were... On the aqueduct...” I stumble a little, and then glare down at my feet. “I seriously don’t get how you can walk in these things.”

“ _ You’ll get used to them again, you just gotta give it time—and, uh, maybe sober up a little. _ ”

“I’m not drunk!” I pout, leaning into his ghostly side.

“ _ You’re drunk. _ ”

“Ambroise...! I—I thought you were  _ my _ familiar...!? W-why are you—”

“ _ It’s the truth! Your blood smells like alcohol. _ ”

I blush at that. “Y-you can smell my blood...?”

“ _ Yes... Why don’t you have a heartbeat...? _ ”

My nonexistent heart breaks again at that.  _ This little creature was really worried about me this whole time...? _ I watch as he snuggles down in the fur of my coat, my cheeks flushed a bit. “Because of Asra’s spell...”

“ _ Spell...? That’s why you’re here if you died...? _ ” Ambroise, nestles in, curling up in place and looking up at me. “ _ When you were taken... I couldn’t find you. Something was blocking me... _ ”

“Taken...!?” I pause, Lucio sliding through me when I stop walking, and both of us stare down at Ambroise. “What do you mean, taken...?”

“ _ You were heading to the palace, but you were sick... When you fell over... A creepy person with bandaged horns came and took you away. _ ”

I stare at the little fluffball, and then look up at Lucio. “Valdemar...?”

“ _ Perhaps we need to have a little chat with them, hm? _ ”

“ _ They’re dangerous— _ ”

“Ambroise—”

“ _ I don’t want to lose you again...! _ ”

“You won’t, I promise.”

“ _ You have to re-bind us, too. The original spell has worn away... _ ”

“I—re-bind...? I don’t know how to do that...!” I exhale, and then backtrack a little. “You said I was heading to the palace...”

“ _ To see him— _ ” He nods at Lucio, eyes shining as he looks up at me. “ _ You kept saying he’d help— _ ”

I feel that heartbreak again—stronger than before, and  _ definitely  _ from Lucio. “I  _ was _ going back, then...?”

“ _ You never made it... _ ”

“Ambroise, how old was I...? When was this...?”

“ _ You were 17—it’s been... About four years...? I tried to find you, I looked everywhere, but I couldn’t even feel you anymore... _ ”

I’m not sure how to even react to that. I don’t even move, until Lucio wraps around me again, and then I look up at him.

“ _ You were just a kid, still... _ ” He squeezes me, urging me to continue walking. “ _ So, where’s this shop of yours...? We should finish this conversation there... _ ”

I look up, and then point down the street, at the little building I’ve called home for as long as I can remember. “ _ That _ is the shop...”

“ _ That...? But it’s so... Little...? _ ”

“Were you expecting a palace...?”

“ _ Well, no, but... You lived here...? That whole time...? _ ”

“I guess...? It was the roof of the shop in that memory I got back... So...” I tug him around back, fiddling with the door to undo the spell and unlock the knob.

“ _ That’s cool—magic and a key? _ ”

“Yeah... Although it doesn’t seem to help much if anyone  _ really _ wants to go in...” I huff, opening the door, and slide inside the shop, resealing it with magic again once we’re inside, reinforcing the spell to make it look abandoned from the outside. “No one should be able to tell we’re here, at least... But if Asra comes home...”

“ _ Right, he lives here, too...? _ ”

“Yeah. Although it hardly ever felt like it...” I set my bag down on the counter, sending a spark to light the lamp, and then glance around the room, my eyes landing on the jar that the Devil had appeared in the last time I was here. “Lucio...”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Why  _ you...? _ Why does the Devil have such a strong interest in  _ you...? _ ”

“ _ What brings that up, all of a sudden...? _ ”

I point at the jar. “He spoke to me through that... Tried to make me make a deal... I...”

“ _ Oh. I... I dunno, he’s just always been there. As long as I can remember. He’s always asked me if I wanted shit, and... I never saw any reason to say no...? _ ”

“How  _ old _ were you...?”

“ _ For what...? _ ”

“The first time you met him...?”

“ _ I—maybe six...? _ ”

I turn to face him, pulling him into a hug—I can’t explain what it is that I’m feeling, but, the entire idea of the Devil coercing a  _ child _ into making a deal feels  _ wrong _ . “ _ That shouldn’t have happened... _ ”

“ _ I didn’t know who he was... I almost died! Instead of being happy, Mama just yelled at me...! He was just there, reflected in the water... He asked me what I wanted. _ ”

I remember what Morga had said back in the magic realms—that Lucio had nearly drowned when he was six. “ _ She was worried about you... _ ”

“ _ She didn’t have to yell! I thought... I thought maybe she would have rather I did drown... I thought she didn’t love me... _ ”

I squeeze him harder, burying my face in the fur of his cape. “She  _ does _ love you. It was easy enough to tell...”

“ _ How do you get that...? _ ”

“We spoke... She told me about you when we were trying to find you... She...” I hesitate, pulling back to meet his gaze. “I don’t know  _ why _ she didn’t allow herself to love you... She  _ wanted _ to love you... She  _ did _ , she  _ does _ ...”

“ _ She told you that...? _ ”

“Sort of. I just don’t think she knows  _ how _ ...” I sigh, turning away, catching a shadow passing outside the window. “What...?” I barely get the word out before there’s a knock on the back door. I look to Lucio, and then head over, opening the little slat to look outside, and then laugh.

“ _ What? Who is it...? _ ”

“Morga.” I undo the spell, letting her in, and then reseal the door again once she’s through. “Why are you here...?”

“You weren’t at the palace—the guards seem to be  _ searching for you _ .”

“Yeah... We’re uh... Kind of... Criminals now, I guess...”

She narrows her eyes at me, and then turns her glare on Lucio. “ _ What did you do this time? _ ”

“ _ I didn’t do anything! Noddy was just being a— _ ”

“Do  _ not _ blame this on others!”

“He’s not!” I grasp her sleeve, blushing when she glances down at me. “The Countess wanted to keep us locked up... So... We ran. She doesn’t want me helping him.”

She studies me for a moment, and then sighs. “ _ Always _ some sort of trouble.”

“I’m not gonna do something I don’t believe in. What she wanted was  _ wrong. _ ” I frown, and then walk back over beside Lucio, looking up at him. “I’m bringing him back, whether she likes it or not—whether  _ anyone _ likes it, or not.”

“ _ I am so glad you’re on my side. _ ” He grins, winking down at me.

I blush, glancing over just in time to see Morga roll her eyes. “Someone has to be...”

She meets my gaze as I speak, just a hint of sorrow coming to her eyes. “As long as there are no more dealings with the Devil, I see no reason not to be.”

“ _ Mama, you’ll help me? _ ”

“You  _ are _ my son...”

“ _ But... You hate me. _ ”

I blush when he says that—even after everything I told him, he still believes that.

“ _ I never hated you, boy. _ I was  _ disappointed. _ ”

“ _ I don’t see the difference. _ ” Lucio grabs my hand, pulling me a little closer. “ _ It never matters what I do, it’s never enough, it’s never good enough. _ ”

“Lucio...”

“ _ It’s fine. I don’t care anymore. _ ”

“You obviously  _ do _ .” I squeeze his hand, feeling a little dizzy from all the emotions he’s pouring through our bond. “Y-you need to calm down...” My vision flickers, and I reach up to rub my forehead, shaking my head.

“ _ Vi— _ ”

“You have too many emotions...”

Morga laughs when I say that, a fond smile forming on her lips when I look up at her, her eyes drifting to her son. “You always were an overemotional boy.”

“ _ Well excuse me for being human! _ ”

“ _ Can you keep it down? I’m trying to nap. _ ”

Both of us look down at Ambroise, still nestled into the fur of my coat, his little red eyes glaring up at Lucio.

“ _ Oh. Uh. Sorry...? _ ” He blinks, reaching to scratch the bat between his ears. “ _ I thought bats were nocturnal. _ ”

“ _ We are. But even we need naps sometimes...! _ ”

I glance up at Morga while the two of them are talking, but she doesn’t seem phased  _ at all _ by this. “Can  _ you _ hear him...?”

“The bat...? No. But it’s not unusual.”

“What do you mean...?”

Even Lucio looks up, now, glancing at his mother, his finger still idly petting Ambroise’s head.

“A person’s familiar often  _ can _ speak with the one they’re closest to.”

I blush at how she worded that.  _ Is it really so obvious that we’re that close...? _ I look down at Ambroise, reaching to pet him, too. “His name is Ambroise.”

He paws forward, bumping my hand, and then takes flight, flying around Morga before settling on her shoulder. “ _ I like her, too. _ ”

I laugh, watching as he stares at her. “I think he wants you to pet him.”

She looks down at him again, lifting her hand, her smile returning when he bumps against it. “So he does.”

Ambroise settles into the pelt around her shoulders, his eyes closing as she strokes his fur. “ _ Go have your little chat. I’ll stay here with her. _ ”

Lucio and I look at one another, and then he looks to his mother. “ _ So, uh, I guess you’re batsitting, then... _ ” He tugs on me, pulling me toward the stairs, growing sheepish at the look Morga gives him. “ _ We’re uh, we’re... _ ”

“We have some stuff to discuss...” I look up at him, and then down to her. “Make yourself comfortable, I guess... There’s chairs in the back room...”

“Thank you.” She smiles again, glancing down at the bat. “Montag...”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Be  _ honest _ with them...”

“ _ Of course. Why wouldn’t I be...? _ ”

She glares at him, exhaling when he squeaks. “They deserve the  _ truth _ , not one of your embellished little tales.”

“ _ I know. _ ” He frowns, looking down at me, and then drags me up the stairs.

**Part IV**

I stare at Lucio as he settles in on the edge of the bed, fidgeting, but not sitting down, myself. “Is it...  _ Bad...? _ ”

“ _ Uh... That depends...? You always enjoyed hearing my stories before... _ ”

“I don’t even know who I  _ was _ before...”

“ _ Yeah... That sucks. You were such a cute kid. _ ”

“W-what...?”

“ _ You always tried to copy me, you’d do anything I did, anything I said... And you just ate up anything I told you, the stories... And we had so much fun... _ ”

“Fun...?”

“ _ Yeah. Playing. In the garden... In the hedge maze... When you got older, sparring with that sword of yours... You used to be really good with it. _ ”

“Lucio...”

“ _ Right... We’re supposed to be talking about me, not you... _ ”

“I  _ like _ hearing about myself, but... I don’t feel a connection to  _ any _ of it...” I cross my arms, holding my elbows, glancing out the window at the moonlit city. “You don’t have to be  _ afraid _ ... I’m not gonna abandon you... No matter  _ what _ you say, or have done...”

“ _ I know that... I just... I don’t know where to even begin. You can’t possibly care about everything... _ ”

“Just tell me what I need to know... I can’t help you if you’re hiding things...”

“ _ I just... You wanted to know what I meant...? _ ”

“When...? I’ve... I haven’t exactly understood  _ half _ of what you mean...” I blush, hesitating when he pats the bed beside him, but slowly walk over, settling in, letting him hold my hand until he’s solid again. “There’s so much I don’t know...”

“ _ Well... Let’s start with tonight, I guess... You wanted to know... I, uh... Guess I have to start a few years back... _ ” He delves into the story, hesitant, cautious, squeezing my hand for reassurance more times than I can count. “ _ After that... I spent years running... I just... I thought... _ ”

“That she was gonna kill you...?”

“ _ Yeah. That. I didn’t want that. _ ” He’s been fiddling with my fingers for a while, and he looks down at our hands. “ _ So... Um... I became a mercenary... I, uh, told you that... _ ”

“Yeah...?”

“ _ And... Um. T-that’s what I meant by being on a poster... But no one could take me! No one ever got the damn bounty! Like I’d let that happen. _ ”

“Lucio...”

“ _ I was the greatest! The best! _ ”

“I’m not doubting you...” I look to our hands, shivering a little. “Y-your fingers are...”

He looks down again, pulling his hand away when he realises that he’s completely entangled it—literally—with mine. “ _ I—t-that was an accident. _ ”

“I know... You don’t have to be so nervous. I don’t  _ care _ what you’ve done...”

“ _ You should. You’re not the same person anymore, right? You’ve got different morals now...? _ ”

“How am I supposed to answer that...? I don’t  _ know _ ...” I pull my hand away, looking at it, examining it. “I don’t know myself well enough to answer that...”

“ _ Could you kill someone? _ ”

“I—w-what kind of question is that...?”

“ _ Could you? As you are now. _ ”

I stare at him.  _ He’s really serious. _ “I don’t know...” I go over everything since I left for the palace, and then laugh. “Probably...? I almost did a couple of times...?”

“ _ Really? When? _ ” He’s more excited than he needs to be, but I can’t help a smile.

“I almost burned the consul when he dumped the wine on me...”

“ _ Ohh, that... You should have. That would have been fun to watch. _ ”

I blush. “R-right, you were watching that... I didn’t want to be thrown in the dungeon before I could do anything...”

“ _ Right... He would have deserved it, though. He’s always been insufferable. _ ” Lucio sighs, standing up to pace. “ _ You might not want to hear this... You might not even be ready to hear it, but... It wouldn’t have been the first time, if you had... _ ”

“What...?”

“ _ I told you that you’d copy me... _ ”

“What about it...?”

“ _ You’re not innocent, either, Vi, I mean, you are right now, but... You’ve killed people, too, you’ve done just as many technically bad things as me or anyone else... _ ”

I freeze when he says that, staring, my gaze slowly dropping to my sword. “With  _ this _ sword...?”

“ _ Yeah. You’re all innocent and stuff right now because you can’t remember... Maybe that’s a good thing... Most people don’t get a second chance like that, to live without their past on their backs... _ ”

“I want to remember.” I stand up, too, although I wobble again, having to rebalance onto my toes. “I don’t care what you’ve done, or what I’ve done, or anything. I want to be  _ me _ again...”

“ _ Really...? _ ”

“I told you, didn’t I? You’re stuck with me. I’m not gonna abandon you, not for anything.”

“ _ How’d I manage to get you all to myself...? _ ”

“You’d have to tell me, I don’t remember how we met...”

“ _ Oh. Uh. You were an orphan. I offered the other orphans a meal, but... You were the only one that stayed... You didn’t want to let me leave, so I just took you home. _ ”

“You  _ really _ raised me...?”

He exhales, watching me for a moment. “ _ Yeah. _ ”

I try to remember, I  _ want _ to remember, but I’m just overwhelmed with darkness and a headache again, and I reach up, grasping my forehead. “I hate this...”

“ _ Vi— _ ” Lucio’s by my side in the next instant, pulling me into his arms as he solidifies again. “ _ Maybe we should stop talking about the past... _ ”

“I  _ like _ hearing it, though. I wanna know more... I wanna know who I am...”

“ _ Why don’t we at least sit down again, then...? _ ”

“Right... Yeah...” I drop back down onto the bed, staring down at my hands. “What if whatever spell... Whatever  _ deal _ he made... I can’t be  _ me _ ever again?”

“ _ Vi... _ ”

“I don’t even know if the things I like... Are the things  _ I _ like...” I pause, and then look up at him, a shallow smile on my lips. “ _ Except you. _ ”

“ _ We’ll figure it out, you always figure it out. You always have. You know what you want, right? _ ”

“Yeah...?”

“ _ Then it’s yours. You just gotta go after it. _ ”

I blush, his tone a little more suggestive than it needed to be, and then reach up, trailing my fingers across his cheek. “ _ Lucio... _ ”

“ _ Me...? _ ”

I nod, giggling when he dives in for the kiss, my heart—or maybe it’s his—doing a little flip of excitement. I find myself pushed back on the bed, not caring when his hands wander beneath my corset, but when he stops, when he pulls back, I groan. “Why—”

“ _ You don’t even know, yet... _ ”

“Y-you could have kept doing that... I don’t mind...”

“ _ If I don’t stop now, it’ll just tease me too much. I need to be alive first. _ ” He winks, and although I blush again, my frown stays. “ _ Vi... _ ” His hand slides across my bare chest, his fingers stroking my collar. “ _ You’re special... And you’re still kinda drunk. _ ”

“I—I’m  _ not _ drunk...! I haven’t even had anything to drink!” I pout. “I don’t even know what happened, we were running, and then I fell... And then we were walking here...”

“ _ You got drunk. _ ” He grins, dipping in for a tiny kiss. “ _ Very drunk. You can’t hold your liquor at all. _ ” He sits up, sliding the zipper down on my vest, and then stands, his hands sliding down my front, down my legs, keeping contact until he can grasp my boots, pulling them off of my feet. “ _ You should get some sleep, it’s after midnight already. _ ”

“Already...? It was barely sunset...”

“ _ I told you that you got drunk. _ ”

“I guess that  _ would _ explain why  _ Julian _ was there...”

Lucio laughs, staring at me as he sighs. “ _ What do you normally wear to bed? You don’t just sleep in your clothes, do you? _ ”

“I—kind of...? I’m not  _ rich _ , you know.” I sit up, tugging my outer layers off, until I’m down to just my corset and pants. “We hardly get any business, I honestly don’t get how we’re even still in business.”

“ _ Obviously you make enough to pay the taxes. _ ”

“I don’t even know anything  _ about _ that... Asra does all of that stuff.”

“ _ Of course he does. Probably turning copper into gold and tricking the tax collector. _ ”

I snicker at that, and then laugh, falling back onto the bed again. “And by the time it turns back, they can’t tell who did it.”

“ _ It’s genius, really, something I might do if I could. _ ”

“You don’t  _ need _ to cheat your taxes.”

“ _ I have to pay them too you know... Or... I had to. _ ”

“But you’re the Count.” I roll onto my side, staring up at him. “The taxes go to  _ you _ , don’t they?”

“ _ They go to the palace, and then a portion goes to the capital, they’ve gotta take their cut, too. _ ” He grabs the blanket, drawing it up over me, and then settles in on the edge of the bed. “ _ This isn’t the kind of story I used to tell you. _ ”

“What did you  _ used _ to tell me, then?”

“ _ About all the battles I’d won, about all the beasties I’d fought, you loved it. _ ”

“Tell me one? I don’t remember any of them.” I smile, and then remember something he’d said before. “Tell me more about those snow drakes.”

“ _ I—they’re—w-what exactly are you imagining? _ ”

“Big blue dragons that breathe ice.”

He laughs again, a flush coming to his cheeks. “ _ So maybe they aren’t dragons...? They’re huge, but... Um. _ ”

“They’re ducks.” Morga is standing at the head of the stairs, a grin on her face. “He was chased by a duck.”

“ _ Mama! _ ” If he could turn any redder, he would, his embarrassment bleeding through our bond pulling a laugh from me.

“You called them  _ nasty beasties. _ You said—”

“ _ I know what I said! I—that’s— _ ”

“He’s only lucky it wasn’t a hen. Had he upset one of them, especially during hatching season...”

“ _ You’re making it worse! _ ”

“Aren’t ducks...  _ Tiny...? _ ”

“They are.”

“ _ That’s unfair! The drakes are huge! And mean! And they bite! _ ”

“Ducks don’t have  _ teeth _ , Montag.”

“ _ That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when they— _ ”

“At least we had a nice meal that night.”

I blush at that, looking between them, making eye contact with Ambroise just before he hops from Morga to me.

“ _ Bed time? _ ”

I nod. “Yeah.”

He nestles in under the blanket, right up against my chest, eyes closing in contentment.

I look up at Lucio and Morga, they’ve both been silently watching. “He wants to go to bed.”

“Then I will keep watch downstairs. You get some rest.”

It hits me when she says that— _ we’re in real danger, staying here _ . But I nod, anyway, a frown forming. “Don’t you have to sleep...?”

“I will be fine. Do not worry about me.” She smiles, and then heads back downstairs.

I squeeze Ambroise gently, looking up at Lucio. “What are you gonna do...?”

“ _ I dunno. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, at least. _ ”

“You’re gonna have  _ terrible _ insomnia once you’re alive again.”

“ _ Probably. That’s not new. _ ” He floats over, settling in behind me, and nuzzles the back of my head. “ _ At least you’ll be there to snuggle with. _ ”

I blush again. “I don’t mind that.” I sigh, closing my eyes, shivering as his ghostly fingers trail along my body, lulling me closer to sleep. “ _ We’ll fix you when I wake up... _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This plague shit's fucking with me, tbh. I'd be fine if everyone else wasn't always whining about how they have to stay home and can't socialise. Like. That right there is my entire life? That's my normal. I'm not the only one that's the normal for, and... Now that everyone's stuck... I haven't felt as motivated as normal, the world's depression level went up, and my stress and depression just kind of got worse having to listen to it. But I've been working on the next chapter, little by little, and I'm fairly certain I'll have it done in time! <3
> 
> And I'm considering a contest! I have physical prizes for you, my faithful readers! Lucio Stickers! If you follow me on Twitter or Pillowfort, you'll be familiar with the stickers I made. Would anyone be interested in an art contest for Lacunae? I have a ton of stickers left. ;3 Please comment if you're interested, and I'll include details next month on the next chapter!
> 
> ANYWAY.  
> Next time on Lacunae: Violca and Lucio head out into the city again, in search of an elusive, illegal market, in search of clues and answers.


End file.
